Increasing Their Relevance
by dunuelos
Summary: Fraser contemplates how poorly Ottawa treats the Canadian Consulate and why. He begins to make some changes. References to sex. Not truly explicit but inferences make some things clear. Mature for a reason. More Explicit on AO3.
1. Response to the Downsizing

A/N: I apologize now if this is starts dryer and less exciting than other works – my anal retentiveness for detail shines through a bit. So don't get too involved if that bothers you. Find something more fun. A/N at the bottom explains why I wrote it.

Benton Fraser sighed as he finished rearranging his office/new living space in the new Canadian Consulate. The loss of his apartment to a "performance arsonist" had put him in dire straights.

While his pay would be sufficient for necessities including a decent domicile in Canada, Chicago was an expensive city to live in. Even worse, the Canadian dollar continued to drop in value compared to the US dollar. Five years earlier had seen the closest approach in similar value with an 87 cent value of the Canadian dollar to the US, it was currently closer to 74 cents per dollar and, despite minor fluctuations, would likely continue to fall.

Which made it too expensive to find an acceptable domicile near enough to be of value for his position.

When he had approached his superior officer, Inspector Thatcher, regarding his situation, he had expected her to immediately inform him that his situation was entirely of his own concern and that the Consulate was not a flop house.

Inspector Thatcher had, however, demonstrated a surprising empathy and allowed him to reside within the consulate itself as long as it did not reflect poorly on the image of the RCMP or the Canadian government. She, too, was experiencing the belt tightening.

Chicago, due to its extensive railroad and ship yards, was the port of choice for Canadian shipping to the US from Superior and the lake they called Michigan, but Detroit was the destination of choice for overland shipping by truck. Gasoline prices were actually quite low and it was not anticipated that they would rise very quickly. This meant that more goods were being shipped by truck over the border. And Detroit had the Ambassador Bridge which had fairly easy access to the US Highway system. The Free Trade agreements had also made it much more efficient to transport products this way.

The Diplomatic Office back home had moved their representative from Canada to Detroit as it was considered more important for trade. They had yet to provide a replacement and Inspector Thatcher had been pressed into service to run the operation entirely. She, herself, was now responsible for much more than would be expected from her stated position as RCMP Liaison Officer for the Canadian Consulate. She was now, in effect, the acting Consul of Chicago for the Dominion of Canada.

And with that "exalted position" she was now responsible for managing diplomatic affairs and papers in addition to necessary duties as regards law enforcement. And such things cost money, which Ottawa was hesitant to provide. One by one, the Canadian government had reduced the diplomatic office until, effectively, there was no one left.

The RCMP was effectively paying for all personnel at this point.

Benton Fraser, as he contemplated these matters, knew that his place in the world was under threat. He had been shuffled off to Chicago because the Canadian government had been embarrassed by the uncovering of corruption that he had engendered during his quest to bring his father's killers to justice. The RCMP had also been embarrassed by RCMP Staff Sergeant Gerard being found complicit and being brought to justice.

He had not made many friends in Canada by his unstinting pursuit of justice. Despite the stated ideals of the RCMP, there was a certain dislike for anything which reflected poorly on the service. And while Gerard was excised with dispatch, there had been no one to willing shoulder the blame for not having seen and uncovered the matter before it had become such a large matter. He, himself, had been a convenient target for the organization to target their rage on and many had taken advantage of that.

He had, perhaps, made up for some of this by the high-profile nature of having been involved in a the capture of a US terrorist and saving the city of Chicago having helped lead a full brigade of Mounties to achieve justice. The RCMP had enjoyed quite a boost in its reputation following that travesty and some of the arctic chill sent his way had been defrosted a very small amount.

But it still remained true that he was more appreciated by the higher-ups from afar.

The question now became: How did he make himself and the Chicago Consulate valuable enough to reverse the trend of a reduced funding and importance for its operations?

Perhaps it was time to more precisely define his relationship with the Chicago Police Department.

* * *

Two days later, he had his chance. Ray, the new Ray, was currently involved with testifying to the Grand Jury on the matter of "Greta Garbo", the performance arsonist that had left him homeless. His own testimony had been the reason why he had been freed from any other duties that day.

Leftanant Welsh was in his office and didn't appear to be doing anything more exciting than reviewing paperwork. He made his way to the office and knocked on the door.

His erstwhile partner's superior looked up. "Constable Fraser. Is there something you need?"

Knowing the man had little true patience, he got to the point. "Leftenant. I was wondering if you had a few moments during which I could discuss matters of import to the Chicago Police Department and the Canadian Consulate?"

The man blinked and said, "There isn't anything urgent at the moment and your partner is busy, so why not? Come in and have a seat."

"Thank you, Leftenant."

Once he had sat down Welsh spoke. "How can I help you, Constable?"

"Leftenant. I was recently reviewing my position with the Consulate. Recent circumstances have emphasized the perception that I work more closely with this department than would normally be considered true for most persons with my position."

Welsh blinked once again and then said, "I can see that. You do tend to involve yourself far more than most would expect."

"Yes. Well, to the matter at hand. I was wondering if we could, perhaps, use that to assist both the Chicago Police Department and the RCMP to close cases that might otherwise become less important … to become cold in police parlance."

Welsh looked at Constable for a moment and then sat back in his 'evaluating' position (the way he sat when he was thinking about matters brought to his attention). "And how could we do this, Constable?"

Fraser paused and then said, "It occurs to me that there is a recognition that the Chicago Police Department and the RCMP enjoy a closer relationship than that of most American cities. The effort taken by the FBI to ensure there was no apparent change after I returned from my vacation would reflect that, if you understand what I am saying."

Welsh nodded. "True."

"Well, the Chicago Police Department has provided a valuable resource for them to achieve their operation. And while they often give short shrift to matters of concern to local law enforcement, perhaps this assistance could be leveraged into the FBI providing a computer link with more direct access to the national criminal database."

Welsh looked at him and said, "I don't understand."

"The FBI has a national database, and they often ensure local law enforcement has access so that matters of concern for both can be resolved more quickly. Currently, access to this is through Chicago Police Headquarters. But if asked using the proper emphasis on the extra effort your precinct is expending, perhaps they could provide a more direct link here."

Welsh thought about that and then asked, "And how would this help you … and us?"

"It occurred to me that such access by this precinct would allow you to provide quicker access to information on persons who are wanted in Canada which may allow the Chicago Liaison's office to more efficiently request and access information which might be valuable. And with such access, this precinct will more quickly be able to access information you need by being able to bypass headquarters for access. Currently, if you want information, you have to spend valuable time through headquarters as the FBI expects local departments to pay for such equipment and it hasn't been budgeted yet. Perhaps, in this case, and in acknowledgement for your efforts, as a courtesy they could pay for this installation."

Welsh looked at Fraser for a long moment. He then said, "And what will the Liaison Office of the Canadian Consulate provide in exchange for us making this effort?"

Fraser nodded. "I will attempt to ensure that the Chicago Police Department enjoys quicker access to information requests. As we are members of foreign governments, much time is consumed submitting formal requests between our organizations. In the past, I have been consulted on an informal basis when information is time sensitive, but that then requires later work to formalize when such information bears fruit. I believe it would serve both US and Canadian interests if a more formal agreement was made on such matters. I would request permission from my superiors for a simplified process to speed up the free exchange of information and you would enjoy less paperwork to achieve it."

Welsh nodded thoughtfully and then asked. "And what would the 27th precinct get out of this agreement?"

Fraser said, "All cases involved a Canadian connection could be routed through this Precinct and both I and my partner would endeavor to insure that this would result in a greater closer rate. This would then make your superiors less … truculent when dealing with the aftermath of some of the situations that Ray and I often get ourselves involved in. For some reason, together we seem to draw trouble and at times resolving it is less than … I believe you Americans sometimes use the term 'sexy' for what I am trying to say."

Welsh looked at Fraser for a long moment and then chuckled. "Having 'the Mountie' involved does tend to cause my superiors some … exasperation at times as we weren't familiar with some methods you use, despite their effectiveness. Giving them a higher closure rate _would_ make their feelings more pleasant in these matters."

Fraser nodded. "Which is why I am using this argument rather than others. I am aware that my penchant to declaim 'it was the right thing' doesn't carry as much weight as I would have hoped for. Budget negotiations between police departments and politicians are much easier when cold, hard numbers are involved."

Welsh gave a slow smile as he said, "A point I will make when making this request through my superiors. If you can deliver, you and the Consulate will be viewed with far more affection than you currently enjoy."

"I will try my best."

* * *

Inspector Margaret Thatcher was at her desk reviewing the reports when she encountered the request which sat atop a packet of documents. Curious, she began to review the request and then the attached documents. Finally she called out, "Turnbull!"

The door to her office opened and the newer addition looked in. "Ask Constable Fraser to come to my office."

"Of course, Sir. Right away." Turnbull's expression confirmed for her that he understood that it was truly an order and not a request. She did enjoy making her subordinates jump.

Very soon, the oh-so-proper Constable was standing at attention before her desk. "Constable Fraser, reporting as ordered, Sir."

Pushing down her annoyance she said, "At ease, Constable." After he relaxed she continued, "This is in regards the request that you submitted to me as Liaison Officer." He gave a small, very brief nod. "Why are you submitting such a request?"

He took a breath to speak and then paused. Finally he said, "Permission to speak with candor?" This was an RCMP equivalent to the military "Permission to speak freely."

She narrowed her eyes and looked at him more closely for a moment before saying, "Granted."

He then relaxed more completely and asked, "Can I sit down, Sir?" She nodded at the chair and he sat down in a rather stiff position. Anyone who wasn't RCMP would think that this indicated he was fearful or hesitant. She, however, was also an RCMP Officer and knew that the Red Serge did not lend itself to allowing one to enjoy a truly relaxed posture. The uniform forced its members to correct posture by ensuring that one suffered abrasions on the neck if one was sloppy.

"Recently I was reviewing matters as regards my position and the position of the Canadian Consulate of Chicago and I decided that something needed to change."

Fraser appeared to be passionate about something here. And so she didn't get immediately offended as she would normally be following what sounded like a complaint. "Explain."

He looked directly at her and said, "Please excuse me if I might offend but I am speaking with candor and I do not mean to give offense to you. And I hope that you will be circumspect in how you may report matters to others." She nodded absently. "But I do not _like_ how the Canadian government seems to view our importance."

Slightly intrigued she quietly said, "Go on."

"The Diplomatic Office has transferred the Consul from this office, the very person that makes this a _Consulate_. And claiming financial and other pressures, they have forced you to take up the duties of running the entire office. As you made clear during the incident on the train, you wear the Red Serge, the same as I. And somehow Ottawa has placed into your hands the management of minutiae and bureaucracy. You are the Liaison Officer for the RCMP. You ensure that the interest of Canada and the RCMP are taken care of in this section of the United States and across the borders. We are _law enforcement_. And yet the Diplomatic Office has absconded with our services and are attempting to make you a Hostess and making nice with civilians. And while you are quite attractive and certainly cause more pleasant feelings in such circles, you, Sir, are more than that. And so am I. And so I came to a decision."

She didn't know whether to be insulted or flattered. And so she was neutral as she asked, "And what is that decision?"

Fraser took on a resolved look. "The excess paperwork makes it quite the effort to perform your true duties as Liaison while also performing the required duties as Acting Consul. However, there is certainly a recognition both in the United States and in Canada that I enjoy a somewhat closer relationship with local law enforcement than would normally be expected for someone with my position."

"That is certainly true," she said with a slight amount of humor.

"Seeing that this is true, I intend to use this. By simplifying the process of exchanging information, we can increase the ease with which we ensure malfeasants are caught. Your duties ensure that you hold the status as a Commissioner of Oaths. The Chicago Police Department has Notaries Public. Rather than long and complicated procedures to exchange information when required, I believe that we can expedite the process. I have spoken to Leftenant Welsh about parlaying their assistance with providing an asset to an FBI operation into more direct access to the US National Criminal Database. We enjoy access to the RCMP database due to our positions. By opening a direct exchange, I hope to simplify the process of providing evidence by providing affidavits testifying to that access when needed. You can certify the affidavits as far as Canadian law is involved, and they can certify with Notaries Public as far as US law is concerned.

"This will justify to both our superiors and those of Detective Vecchio and Leftenant Welsh as to the value of our relationship with local law enforcement. We parlay that more efficient access to increasing the number of malfeasants that we can extradite for crimes committed in Canada by US residents and also assisting US law enforcement in extraditing criminals currently in Canada to US authorities. I believe that demonstrating our value to Ottawa should allow you to enjoy a more reasoned position when it comes to budget negotiations and influence such matters as might be conducive to operating the Consulate of Canada in Chicago."

Inspector Thatcher digested the long-winded explanation and then said, "You wish to ensure that those in charge on both sides of the borders have to respect us as law enforcement and not glorified window dressing."

Fraser nodded stiffly. "A succinct if more colloquial explanation than I am normally wont to give."

Thatcher finally nodded to herself and said, "I'll review it against procedure and law and consult with Ottawa to see if such can be accomplished. I believe that I share your interest in ensuring that our relevance is obvious for all to see. I will speak to you further on the matter once I have done this."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Dismissed."

* * *

Fraser reviewed the conversations he had with Welsh and Thatcher. It was a start.

Next, he thought about the reporter he had run into when he had first arrived. Maybe he could parlay that into something. He would have to think about it for a time and decide if he truly wanted to go in that direction.

* * *

A/N: I haven't decided how far to take this. But it's rather dry and not very exciting so far.

This thread was the result of rereading a oneshot I wrote and reading other various fanfics. In various stories various observations are made from the show.

I understand that the truth is that the changes in the show were actually the result of changes in who was paying for shooting it and the intended audience. Due South was shown in three countries: US, Canada, UK. After two years the CBS portion dried up despite excellent reviews and multiple awards. If you ever watch the documentaries on youtube you would see they were quite educational about it. But the show was very popular in Canada and enormously popular in the UK. Which saved it for two more years. But to make it viable, they also had to have less expensive/complicated combinations of shooting venues.

This reflected changes in the show. The third year saw a much reduced consulate, seemingly reflected in a smaller staff. There were no more "Assistants and deputies" and no more Consul. Thatcher ended up as Acting Consul. Fraser was a Deputy Liaison. The Liaison was supposed to coordinate with the FBI and law enforcement as regards criminal matters and anti-terrorism efforts. But this wasn't the entire consulate.

By the third season, Thatcher is in charge of all diplomatic responsibilities and Fraser and Turnbull do all the paperwork and filing. No more staff. It's little more than a glorified field office. And various comments by the characters reflect "budget concerns" – Canada tends to ignore Chicago and reduce the money it spends at every chance. Thatcher is always looking for ways to increase the image of the RCMP and Canada as a whole, trying to make the Consulate in Chicago relevant to Ottawa. Which makes her annoyed with Fraser when he gets involved in less than clean situations.

So, this story is based off of the idea of what would be the optimum way to achieve this given the limited resources/importance that the Canadian government seems to place on the Chicago Consulate.


	2. Positive Press Relations

Benton Fraser contemplated his next order of action in attempting to increase the relevance of the Chicago field office.

To do this, he carefully bought every local paper for an entire week. In addition he contemplated with some discomfort that he had to consult with the Octopus (or so he called this person in the vaults of his mind as that person pawed at him at every chance).

And so it was on an evening later that week that he was waiting for Ray as the two intended to watch a hockey game together. The squad was slowly dispersing for the evening and he had his chance. As expected, the person in question came over. "Hello, Fraser. You and Ray going out to cabinet a joint for one of your cases?"

"Hello, Francesca," he replied in a pleasant and neutral voice. "I believe you meant 'case a joint' – but no, we do not have plans as far as a case is concerned. We are actually planning on seeing a hockey game."

"Which game?" she asked with feigned interest. "Are you going to the game itself?"

"No. Ray, that is Detective Vecchio, wishes to relax and have a 'guy's night' as he calls it. He has purchased beer as well as other snacks and we will watch the game on his television, though personally I do not plan to drink any beer as I avoid intoxicants as a matter of course."

As expected, her eyes glazed to disinterested when it was obvious that there would be no gossip. He almost sighed as he knew that he was about to open her interest. "However, I was wondering if, perhaps, you could assist me."

As expected, her interest sharpened. "You need help? What can I do?"

Tugging his ear nervously he answered, "Recently I was considering reviewing newspaper reports as regards cases that I have been involved with. It is not vital but there might have been things I missed. I was wondering if you might be aware of any person who might have copies of the relevant clippings."

Francesca's eyes lit up. "Ooh. I can help with that. I've kept copies!" She paused and said with a deflecting tone, "Because Ray's my brother and he's usually involved too. You know. Family obligations and all that."

"Of course. Could I trouble you to provide copies or the originals? I will, of course, return them once I have reviewed them."

"I'll bring them tomorrow. We could go over them together. Maybe at lunch?" Her tone was hopeful.

"Oh, no. I am sorry. I will be serving sentry duty and then be unable to come over tomorrow. Perhaps if you could pass them on to Ray and I will ensure that he returns them." He did not want to get trapped into anything _resembling_ a romantic date. That would be … quite unfortunate.

Despise his dislike for causing disappointment, in this he was certain it was necessary. It took some maneuvering but he finally achieved agreement. It was with some relief that he escaped the squad room with Ray after this uncomfortable conversation.

* * *

His faith in Francesca's obsession was fully justified as the annoyed Ray Vecchio (Ray Kowalski) passed over the fairly thick file that his erstwhile sister had demanded he deliver.

As expected, the file contained a copy of every story that had even mentioned him. And while many of the stories were slanted toward scandal and conflict, there were sufficient examples of what he was looking for: Somewhat lighthearted human interest.

It could not be denied that his uniform had attracted attention and he was enough of an anomaly that some papers seemed to carry such stories more often than others.

Once he had determined the location of such stories, he also took time to correlate the names of any reporters that were involved. Some reporters were gossip-mongers and quite cynical. He wanted to avoid these. What he was looking for was the reporter who was the most positive or even neutral.

And finally he had verified what he had thought possible: The most neutral reporter was, in fact, Mackenzie King, the reporter that he had encountered during his initial placement in Chicago. However, she was also the most vicious when something _could be_ wrong. She had not actually had much negative to say about him but she routinely treated possible scandal-worthy figures harshly.

She would not be suitable at all for what he was attempting.

The most positive was actually a woman that had begun sending in stories after having observed an incident he was involved in. Through time, the number of stories had increased. And while some of the observations were rather inane and pointless, for the most part they reflected the best parts of his experiences in Chicago. The included rather positive remarks about the RCMP and the Chicago Police Department. The attitude was slightly cynical at times that a person with such demonstrated manners existed but there was amused relief that he seemed to be exactly as he portrayed himself.

He took the time to use the Consulate's Xerox machine to copy the entire file, ensuring that he paid enough to compensate for the extra toner and paper, and then sent the file back to Francesca through Ray with a gift certificate for her favorite cappuccino location as thanks.

He did not want to owe "the Octopus" anything if he could avoid it.

He waited for nearly a month before he made his next move. And this was entirely due to the time it took for his earlier efforts to materialize in real change.

* * *

Though somewhat annoyed, the FBI had agreed to pay for the extra computer for the 27th precinct "in the interests of smooth relations" – Agent Ford had been annoyed when presented with the request but also was very invested in seeing the case involving the real Ray Vecchio become successful. However, Leftenant Welsh had also promised less friction when the FBI needed to consult with local law enforcement.

Ottawa had approved the procedural request. Fraser had immediately ensured that it was put to use. With Ray's help, he had located different individuals who had been of interest to one side or the other.

One person in US custody was wanted in Canada for aggravated assault and another person of interest was found to be residing in Chicago. And counter to that, a person arrested in Canada on a minor offense was also wanted by the Chicago PD for something more severe. He had ensured the proper warrant was provided and the person of interest had been brought into custody by Ray with Fraser's help.

Acting in his official capacity, he had expedited the necessary results and ensured the proper reports and extradition requests went through. And while it included involving getting the US Marshals to sign off in it (Canada and US exchanges were federal after all) Fraser and Ray had made the sixteen-hour round trip by train between Chicago and the US/Canada Border in Detroit as this was cheaper than flying by plane. The Chicago Detective and the RCMP Constable turned over the two suspected malfeasants to the RCMP officers waiting for them and accepted the criminal suspect in exchange.

Inspector Thatcher had been very pleased to accept his reports and send them on to Ottawa.

If the entire matter was calculated on true cost, it would have been cheaper to exchange them by plane. But perception was everything and plane tickets were more expensive than train tickets. The salary for the time taken was not explicitly for this operation and so had not been part of the counted costs.

Besides, the trip through the scenic areas had been quite enjoyable.

* * *

Now that his first efforts had borne fruit, he went ahead with his next idea. This would take another meeting.

As expected, he was called to his superior's office quite early in the day. The exchange happened much the same. He reported at attention, was allowed to relax, and then was given permission to speak with candor.

"This is regards the request to create a relationship with local media."

Inspector Thatcher nodded with some slight veiled amusement. "Yes. Explain."

Fraser gathered his breath quietly. "As evidenced by the file provided, it is fairly obvious that my actions since arriving in Chicago have engendered some interest by the local populace. In reviewing the various newspaper clippings and reports, it was obvious that not all coverage was equal. If you look at the various collections, you will note that some reporters have been quite happy to insinuate some nefarious purposes or motivations, both of myself, and the RCMP. Those reports have been rather unpleasant at times and have provided some ammunition against myself and, through me, our organization. However, it has also been true that there seems to be significant interest of a more benign nature. By reviewing all of these news stories, I believe I have identified which reporter is most positive toward us. Thus my request for permission to give that reporter more access."

Thatcher looked carefully over the collection from said reporter. "It does seem that she has been rather positive." Thatcher looked up with suspicion. "Do you know this person?"

Fraser replied, "No, Sir. At least not directly. I believe that she has observed myself and the consulate but has not truly made efforts to intrude. I believe she has been seen during various gatherings of reporters inquiring during situations which were of more general interest. I, of course, have not made any official comment to her or any other reporter. However, she has also been the least biased against us."

Inspector Thatcher peered the request again, fooling no one that she was straining a bit. He really wished she would just put on her glasses. "And what do you hope to accomplish?"

Fraser replied, "If she is going to report on observations and reports anyway, it would not be a bad thing if she was given our viewpoint. We would make it clear that we are not attempting to make her into a glorified spokesman. But we could also provide detail in such a way that is more positive for the RCMP. And, as it seems to be a regular occurrence anyway, a weekly report could be turned into a feature for the newspaper in question. And if it proves positive enough, perhaps we could assist in getting the feature also provided to appropriate Canadian newspapers."

Thatcher sat back. "You plan on ensuring that our relevance is known." She paused and then asked, "And how do you plan on ensuring that the newspaper reacts positively to such a request?"

Fraser pointed to another file he had submitted. "I have taken the liberty of reviewing advertisements for products coming from Canada. Of prime importance to media outlets is advertiser revenue. Having found several retailers that would benefit from exposure to people interested in Canada, I have informally contacted them and asked if they would be interested in having their ads surrounding such a feature as I am proposing. Every retailer mentioned was interested in the results of any such feature which might result from my proposal. And while I have asked them to keep our conversations private, several have indicated a willingness to increase the fee paid for their ads by ten percent if the ads were guaranteed to be close to the proposed feature."

She grabbed the file indicated and peered at the cover sheet. "And what makes these retailers special?" she asked.

"Each one of them either sells Canadian products, provides services to travelers who visit Chicago or provides services to Canada."

Inspector Thatcher sat up a bit. "So this would be in the interest of the Canadian business community."

"Yes. I do believe that that would be the case." He paused and then added, "Though there might be one part of this proposal that would affect you."

Inspector Thatcher became more focused and her tone more dangerous. "And what would that be?"

Fraser girded himself. "The purpose of such a feature would not be to promote myself particularly but the RCMP presence in Chicago. The various trips that Consulate personnel make to local schools and businesses would be of interest. It would also require you to eschew civilian dress when attending RCMP-specific functions which are a part of your regular duties. Although, if I may be so bold, I would hope that this not be construed as a negative." He paused and then concluded, "Red suits you."

A slow smile stole over the face of his superior as she contemplated the ramifications as well as his comment. "Set up an appointment for me to meet this reporter when convenient for her."

"Yes, Sir. I will do that right away."

* * *

In the end, the deciding factor for the newspaper was the willingness of retailers to pay a slight premium for advertising space.

It did create some tension because although "Ray Vecchio" was mentioned within different instances of the feature, no picture could be approved for use due to unspecified reasons.

Overall, however, both the Chicago PD and the RCMP were exposed somewhat more positively than negatively. This immediately resulted in increased access for the reporter who wrote the feature getting more access than most reporters, which resulted in a distinct increase in the number of column inches she provided the newspaper in question.

There were still questions and reports which the PD didn't appreciate, but that was considered the cost of doing business. Lt. Welsh at the 2-7 Precinct was given a quiet attaboy by his female superior for ensuring that the PD received some positive press.

Fraser and his superior were quite satisfied when the feature was picked up by the first Canadian newspaper which expressed interest. Inspector Thatcher also received a quiet note of approval from Ottawa.


	3. Ray Visits Mountie Central

Ray "Vecchio" Kowalski was not happy to be where he was, at least not without his partner. And this situation was entirely his partner's fault.

When this undercover assignment had been explained, he had been told that he would be dealing with a Mountie as an unofficial partner. How in the Sam Hell a Chicago Detective had a Mountie for a partner had been his first question.

The FBI Agent, Ford, had tried to explain, but had been unable to. And so he had been sent on the Welsh, who had some stories. And then the "closed door" briefing for the Detective Squad had occurred. He had been introduced and everyone had been ordered to treat him as Vecchio. All questions had to be answered in the room because once the door opened, as far as anyone could say, he would _be_ Ray Vecchio.

No one was allowed to even discuss the matter even privately because there could be no indication that he was other than was reported. No one could tell anyone. Not IA, not former contacts, not anyone.

Ray Kowalski, despite his "clueless" personae was actually quite savvy and intelligent. He had a college degree in history, even if he appeared to be an uneducated lout. Kowalski was known to be an undercover genius because he could become _anyone_ required.

And so, in this closed door meeting, he had asked for stories about the Mountie. And there were quite a number of them, most of them defying belief. When he had asked if this was an exaggeration, consensus was that the stories, in fact, underplayed the man's character.

He was, in all respects, almost a caricature of what a member of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police from the frozen tundra was thought to be.

But the assignment had required it and he had finally gotten himself prepared. It helped that despite being friends, Ray Vecchio often complained about Constable Benton Fraser's wilderness-honed habits. And so if "Ray Vecchio" and Benton Fraser had some tension between them (and he expected it as the man was going to be confronted with the situation cold) no one would comment on anything unusual.

And not drawing attention was a vital part of being undercover.

Enter the Mountie.

Upon being confronted by the Mountie, he had played his part to the best of his ability. It was obvious, however, that no one had told him anything. Orders were orders though. He never broke character.

It actually became fun frustrating him as different cases were brought up with references to shared experiences and Ray Vecchio had the details cold.

When the two were driving down the road In Vecchio's prized Buick Riviera with the Mountie outside checking for a bomb, stress had finally forced him to break and he tried to explain only to find out that the Mountie's hearing wasn't as advanced as he had been told and the man hadn't heard a word said.

It pissed him off but he had been mostly pissed with himself because he had been forced out of character for that one moment. That hurt his pride.

But the two had finally got their "man" though this time it was a woman, "Greta Garbo', who was pissed off because Vecchio and Fraser had put away her hero, _another_ performance arsonist.

During the aftermath, Fraser had appeared out of the Lieutenant's office and it was now obvious that he had been told.

But the man had immediately warmed up to him and treated him like the friend he was expected to play. Ray Kowalski would have to admit that this had significantly decreased the tension that had built up during the case.

And everything had gotten on the right track until his "partner" had changed it all up on him.

Something had put a bug up his ass and it was something to do with the Canadian government.

Suddenly, their informal/semi-formal little duo had been changed over to a formal duo. Benton Fraser had finagled the FBI, Chicago PD, and his boss (and wasn't she just a piece of work?) into "increased cooperation" between the Chicago PD and the Mounties.

Some of it was of the good. Because of the extra work, he spent more official time with Fraser and had official sanction for his help in closing cases. And his closure rate as a Detective was getting rather awesome. Which made all the bosses happy, US and Canadian.

But some of it was of the sucky. Such as this particular duty.

Somehow he had been dragooned into coming to Ottawa, Canadian Mountie Central, to testify as to a perp he and Fraser had bagged in Chicago who had been also wanted in Canada – the whole basis of their more official partnership – and the defense attorney had wanted to try to trip him up to somehow get the perp's arrest in Chicago to be viewed as hokey. If the man's "civil liberties" had been violated the Canadians would kick him to the kerb despite being a lowlife.

Ray was actually fine with all of that.

He had been brought to Ottawa, expenses paid, and then had been formally deposed. And despite the best efforts of the defense, the Chicago arrest had been documented and verified down to the smallest detail and Ray had been utterly confident in testifying.

That wasn't what pissed him off.

No, what was pissing him off was that he was now in Mountie central without _his_ Mountie partner to back him up. And every little quirk that Fraser demonstrated, the politeness, the manners, the apologies for every little thing, were magnified a hundred-fold. And this made him entirely crabby.

He was _this_ close to kicking someone in the head.

The over-saturation of Fraser-like tendencies of the people he met actually hadn't been the worst part. The worst part was that damn newspaper column.

Fraser's little campaign in Chicago had come to his attention after it had already been created. Working fast, he had gotten those who needed to be involved to ensure that his picture wasn't taken. The newspaper had been given a sealed injunction against publishing his photo as part of their "human interest" feature on Mounties in Chicago.

One bullet dodged in the nick of time.

He had found, however, that this injunction did not include Canadian press. The Mounties in Chicago series had been picked up by a Canadian paper and it was avidly followed in certain parts of Canada. And having been told that the US paper couldn't provide photographs, the oh-so-polite Canadians had taken the effort to retrieve photos for their own version of the feature.

The photographers that he sometimes saw taking Fraser's picture during one adventure or another had included, unbeknownst to him, one who was tasked with taking _his_ picture. And because he wasn't a Canadian resident or citizen, they hadn't taken the effort to clear it with him.

Ray was both fascinated and horrified to find that there were Canadians who seemed just as fascinated with the "wild-west"-like Americans as the Americans were with the "Red Serge-wearing" Canadians. And so not only was he surrounded by Mounties, he had been confronted by something of a fan club.

And because the people who had met him were so nice and so Canadian, he had forced himself to be generous with his attention. Some of the girls, rather pretty, had even been a bit more forward than he was used to dealing with. And while it was nice, it would have been wrong to do anything with it.

This was _so_ not keeping things on the down low.

And all of _that_ included might not have pushed him to the edge. Somehow, the newspaper that ran the feature had caught wind that he was in town and had "politely requested" that he give an interview to supplement their Mounties in Chicago feature: An Interview with the Chicago Mountie's American Partner.

* * *

And so, here he was, in the best outfit he had brought, waiting in his provided hotel room, to be interviewed before getting on the plane tomorrow morning back to Chicago.

He heard the knock on the door. Taking a big sigh, he got up and went over to it. This being Canada he didn't even check who it was first, he just opened it.

His mouth went a little dry as a particularly hot chick, roughly aged 24 if he had to guess, smiled at him from the hallway. "Detective Ray Vecchio?" she asked in a slightly-accented voice. He was guessing French Canadian.

"Yep. That's me. You're the reporter from …?" He stepped back allowing her to come in.

"Yes. I am France Fennety from NewsEast." She stepped inside the room and looked around. "May I?" she motioned toward the table with two chairs.

"Yeah. No problem." Ray nervously moved out of the way until she passed by and then moved himself to sit in the other chair.

She kept up her conversation as she took things from her purse including a pad, pen, and a recorder. "I was so happy to be given this assignment. Normally we get ze Mounties in Chicago copy and just publish it as it comes in, but there is significant interest in more detail. And when they heard you were in Ottawa, ze editorial staff was excited for ze chance to talk to you directly."

Taken by her good looks, mild accent, subtle perfume, and very attractive clothing (though not scandalous) Ray was a little less brusque and a little more tongue-tied than he would normally be. "Yeah. I wasn't expecting so many people to recognize me when I came here. It's a surprise, let me tell you."

She flashed him a grin and then continued getting herself ready.

He was curious. "Is this okay? Wouldn't you be more comfortable down at the bar or something? I mean, a good looking woman alone in a hotel room – I wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable."

She scoffed. "Oh, I am not worried. From what we have understood you might be a leetle more … uhhh… rough? than what we might we used to, but you appear to be a good man. And I am not so … what is the word? … delicate? that I am nervous to be here with you. Ey?"

As she seemed entirely comfortable, he let it go – he was more nervous than she was. "Okay. If everything's hunky-dory …."

He was lulled into being more free and relaxed by the woman's conversational style of interviewing him. Rather than question and answer, she talked like an old friend trading stories.

He was careful, of course, to never break character but other than that he was soon lulled into giving unpublished details of cases he had worked with Fraser and other things as well. No he wasn't married or seeing anyone. The Vecchio family was large and widespread. His sister worked as a Civilian Aide and flirted with Fraser though he was every so polite and respectful and never took advantage.

Franny would kill him if she ever heard some of what he said.

Yes, Fraser many women flirted with Fraser but he was always respectful and seemed to even be ignorant of how he affected women. No he didn't get the same response but wasn't jealous of it. Yes, he chalked it up to his being all Canadian and Mountie-like and it was actually kind of amusing to watch. Yes, Fraser's boss was quite strict though their relationship had become less strained as time went on, but it remained entirely professional.

Ray realized much later that he had given many more details than he had planned to.

And everything was fairly light and easy until one subject changed it all.

"There is one thing that some of our RCMP readers have expressed concern about. Your partner, Constable Fraser, he has a history. Before he went to Chicago he was responsible for turning in another RCMP member, Staff Sergeant Gerard. How do you feel working with someone who could turn in one of their own? Doesn't this make your nervous working with him?"

With that Ray Kowalski's entire manner changed. He became much more focused and much more correct and formal, as though masking a great rage. The woman across from him was fascinated by the change, though slightly nervous in her emotions.

"No. And I do have an opinion about that."

"And zat is?" Her accent had thickened slightly due to her losing some slight control. It had only been "the" that she tended to change the soft th sound to a z sound before.

"I get it. I do. I'm from Chicago. And when you're out on the street, the only people you can trust sometimes are other cops. And you can't afford to have to worry about what they might do or say behind your back if something happens. The only thing keeping you safe is to utterly trust that the other cops around you have your back. And that's why cops don't like anyone who turns in another cop. It's just not done. It's not about corruption or possible payback for looking the other way, which some people who aren't cops have claimed is the reason we look out for each other. It's not about that at all.

"Did Benton Fraser turn in another cop? Yes. Does that make me nervous around him or working with him? No. No. Not in the least. Not at all. Constable Benton Fraser is almost like a legend. Almost _too_ perfect. It's all about duty, and honor, and _Maintaining the Right_. That's the motto of the Mounties, from what I was told.

"The thing that makes it different is this: Constable Benton Fraser didn't turn in _one of his own_. _One of his own_ implies that you can trust the other guy with your life just the way he can trust you with his. Gerard betrayed that. If it was anything else, _anything_ else, any cop worth a damn thing would have done anything they could to back him up to anyone even if they quietly wished he would just disappear.

"But Gerard violated that. He arranged for the murder of a fellow Mountie. A fellow Mountie who _was_ a legend. The kind of Mountie they make movies and stories about. Gerard _killed a Mountie_. He killed _a cop_. We'll back up another cop to the ends of the Earth. That's part of being a cop. But that one act is unforgivable.

"I know that the government and the RCMP wished it had never happened, wished it have never come to public knowledge. A whole lot of people were upset with Fraser for exposing Gerard the way he did. Fraser was effectively _exiled_ because of that."

Ray shook his head in disbelief. "I don't understand it. I don't understand it at all. The Mounties are all about Honor, all about Duty. And they blame a Mountie for doing it right? For bringing him to justice? What should he have done? Should he have gone out and quietly killed him to make him pay for killing his father? No.

"The official Motto is 'Maintain the Right.' Unofficial Mottos are they always get their man and 'bring them back alive'. Constable Benton Fraser of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police was targeted for assassination by Gerard. He tried to kill him. Personally. He had the rifle in his hands, aiming it at another Mountie. He was trying to personally kill the son of the man he sent an assassin after. And Fraser insisted on bringing him in alive. Despite every provocation. Despite his personal safety. Despite _my_ safety. He could have killed him and no one could say it was anything other than self defense. But he did it _right_."

Ray gathered himself and calmed himself down. "So: No. I feel absolutely no hesitation in working with Constable Fraser, with trusting him with my reputation, or my life, or the lives of anyone else." Ray gave a smirk then. "But the RCMP exiling him meant I got a partner I _could_ trust. That's always nice to have. And that's what I think about that."

France looked at the man before her, contemplating everything he had just said. Finally she asked one more question. "Has he ever talked about it with you? Complained?"

Ray looked at her with some disbelief. "Fraser? Complain? Not in this lifetime. He never talks about it. Never complains. Never places blame. I _think_ he understands why people feel like they do. But I can't say for sure because he never has spared even one moment to express anything other than complete loyalty to the RCMP and to Canada. It's just not in him. Everything I just said? That's _my_ reaction. That's not on him at all. I wish he _would_ complain, get _angry_, _something_. But he doesn't. He does his job, helps me do mine, and lives with an unfair blemish he doesn't deserve for people who don't seem to appreciate how loyal he truly is. No. He hasn't said a damned thing."

Once she was certain he was finished, she thanked him and then proceeded to put away everything she had brought. She turned off the recorder and stowed it. She put away her pens and pad. She glanced around and made sure everything was cleaned up.

Curious at her lack of conversation as she did this, he watched her as she made ready to leave. When she stood up, he stood up as well – it seemed polite.

However, everything seemed to go off in an entirely new direction from there. Instead of proceeding to the door, she looked at him for a long moment, even cocked her head slightly as she peered into his face. She then took her bag and purse and dropped them on the table. Standing next to her chair she began to unbutton her blouse.

Stupefied, he could only watch as she removed her blouse and hung it on the chair. She then reached down to her skirt and undid the clasp and zipper, letting it drop to the floor. She leaned down and picked it up, placing it on the chair as well.

She then stood there in a red lacy bra and matching ray panties with white stockings and high heels.

Finally he got a word out. "Uh … huh?"

She smirked at him and said, "I am finished wiz work." Her accent had thickened again – this time it seemed deliberate. "You are here until tomorrow. You are not attached. _I_ am not attached. I am on ze pill. Zis is not romance. Zis is a healthy man, and a healthy woman, alone, in a hotel room. Ze man definitely finds ze woman attractive – evidence his _pants_." She smirked as she glanced down to his crotch and then back up into his face. "She finds ze man quite fascinating and _quite_ sexy. Zere is no reason why zey should not … how do you Americans put it?" She proceeded to walk around the table to him and stopped in front of him. "Zer is no reason why ze two should not _fuck_." She said the last with a _very_ accented French accent and definite emphasis. She paused and smirked at him for one last time before oh-so-casually dropping to her knees in front of him and reaching for his zipper.

Without further speech she looked up at him, still smirking, as she undid his pants and then pulled them down along with his underwear. And then her face went out of view as she moved forward without hesitation.

Ray's eyes crossed suddenly.

* * *

Fraser was waiting for his partner at the 27th precinct. It was Saturday morning and Ray was due to arrive back from the airport at any time. His flight had been scheduled that morning and he was to check in with the precinct, before being off duty, schedule to return to work Monday.

Fraser smiled as he saw Ray walk into the squad room. "Ray! Welcome back." He stood up. Suddenly, Fraser took note of his partner's face. Rather than the normal cheerfulness or even annoyance, he seemed to be in a bit of a distracted daze. Ray stopped in front of him and looked at him. Concerned, Fraser asked, "Is there something wrong?"

Ray looked at him for a long moment and then said, "Right now? I don't know if I should pop you in the mouth for making it so I had to go to Mountie central … or to take you to a hockey game and buy you beer and pretzels to thank you."

With that, Ray walked around Fraser and went to the Leftenant's office to check in.


	4. Canadian Reporters in Chicago

A/N: As I get older, I reference sex less in my writing. And I usually concentrate on the Hero. But Ray's a main character and he seems to get short shrift at times in fanfiction. I added it because the added characters add more background and their thoughts and viewpoints to the story. This is meant to be a more cerebral story than my normal writing. And it's fun to write sometimes too.

* * *

It was a few days after Ray had come back from Ottawa and Fraser had been completely unable to get him to explain his comment. Fraser noted that Ray was more relaxed than he had been previously but that was the entire sum of his knowledge.

Unfortunately, he didn't have the opportunity to question him further as Inspector Thatcher was due for a long weekend of leave and he would be in Charge of the Consulate.

Despite the thawing of their relationship, Inspector Thatcher was still very much his superior officer and her increasing recent tension had made her somewhat waspish at times.

He was, overall, quite relieved that she had plans to visit a spa.

And then tragedy struck: Ray was accused of the murder of an informant and had fled to the consulate for his assistance. He did the only thing he could do: He arrested Ray Vecchio.

(Because of his intense discomfort with lying, Ray Kowalski had legally filed a DBA for the name 'Ray Vecchio' so that Fraser could call him Ray Vecchio with perfect equanimity. That license was then ordered to be placed in confidential status by the Court.)

Immediately he had to begin investigating circumstances and the matter was pushed out of his immediate interest.

The odious man, Cahill, who was the Assistant State's Attorney was making it very difficult to get around as he had ordered the Chicago PD to enact a watch for Ray to step out.

There was an attempt to trap them by abducting them and placing them where the PD could catch them and then Cahill had successfully navigated the necessary steps to take Ray from the Consulate.

With a little more investigation, he had a working theory as to what had happened and who was responsible.

Fraser had finally decided that he would have to perform a gambit to force the guilty party to reveal himself. His work with the newspaper columnist had borne fruit and the scope of Cahill's plan to use Ray's arrest for publicity had become clear.

He called the other "suspects" and ensured that they would be present with the promise that their names would be cleared in connection to the murder of Damion Vulpe.

Curiously, as soon as the television news had broadcast the unmasking of Cahill as the guilty party and his completely asinine attempt to get away by taking Inspector Thatcher hostage (the stupidity of criminals amazed him at times), the Canadian Consulate received a call from an Ottawa reporter who specifically requested to speak to Ray rather than the any of the Consulate personnel.

Ray had a very curious smile on his face as he politely asked for a room which would allow him to speak privately.

"Curiouser and Curiouser," was his thought on the matter.

* * *

The next week, the pair of them had been specifically requested to become involved with a murder that had taken place in Toronto.

During their trip to Toronto to consult with the local RCMP officers in charge of the case, Ray had been remarkably sanguine about the marked differences between Canadian and US cultures.

Bemused, Benton at least appreciated that Ray didn't need to be managed had previously been necessary at times.

Working together, they finally uncovered that the murder was committed in a move reminiscent of the 1950 psychological thriller by Patricia Highsmith entitled _Strangers on a Train_. The 1951 adaptation by Alfred Hitchcock was known much more broadly but, as was often the case, lacked the depth of detail that the book offered.

Amazingly, an Ottawa newspaper apparently had sent a reporter team to interview the key participants in the investigation. He supposed that General Bowman's involvement had rated a more pointed interest in the case than they were used to.

However, the quite attractive reporter and her equally attractive photographer were of minor concern to him as he was distracted by his superior's apparent interest in his participation in allowing her to become a mother.

Distracted, he finally passed the two off to Ray to tour the 27th precinct and to take pictures and interview members of the Detective Squad. The matter out of mind, he planned how to approach Inspector Thatcher to inform her he was "willing to assist."

* * *

Ray Vecchio looked over at France Fennety as he drove toward his precinct house. "I cannot believe that your newspaper sent you and a photographer all the way here to Chicago to cover this story. Even with the Canadian connection it seems … I don't know … minor?"

France looked at Ray and then looked at her friend Chantell in the back seat. For some reason the two started giggling in a decidedly wicked way. Finally France said, "They didn't."

"Huh?" He was now entirely confused.

France giggled again. "I had two days and decided to come visit. Chantell is a photographer for ze paper, but she had some days too." She gave a saucy grin. "I told her about your visit to Ottawa and she wanted to see the man I described."

Ray's eyed widened even as he tried to maintain his concentration on the road. "Oh." He glanced over. "To be sure I'm surprised. Happy to see you an' all that, but surprised. I thought the … visit was a one off."

France chuckled. "No, I didn't come to chase you. Yes. It was no strings. That doesn't change ze fact that you are fun to tease and fluster." She became a bit more serious. "But since I am here and you did just finish a case involving Canadians, we do want to work a bit for ze Mounties in Chicago feature back in Ottawa."

Ray nodded, feeling a little disappointed and relieved at the same time. France was a few years younger than him and, while very sexy, was probably not the best fit for anything long term.

* * *

The car finally reached the precinct and parked. Turning to his passengers he said, "Well, come on in. We're gonna need to contact HQ to get permission but I'll put in a good word and make sure they know you're more interested in the Canadian angle. That should make 'em a bit less nervous."

It took a bit of work (and a call ahead to the squad so that they were prepared) but the two achieved press passes on Ray's confirmation that they were from an Ottawa paper and wanted to see where the Mounties came when they liaised with the local PD.

It helped that both were quite hot – everyone except the women were quite distracted and the two kept it professional so as not to piss off the female officers.

Ray led the two up the stairs. At the entrance was … "Hey, Frannie. This is France Fennety and Chantell Doherty from Ottawa. They work at NewsEast, which put out a bunch of community papers there." He turned with a friendly smile and said, "This is Francesca Vecchio – Frannie – who is the Civilian Aide here."

France looked at the two. "Vecchio? The same name."

Ray grinned. "She's my sister."

"Yeah, this lug is my brother. I hope he's been nice. If he gets out of line, let me know and I'll set him straight." Frannie, although she had hesitated, decided to treat the two younger women in a friendly manner– she knew what they were about to experience. Glancing around she confirmed. "Hey!" she called out to the suddenly quiet room. "Stop drooling and get back to work! They're not here to be ogled!"

A voice cut through the room. "Thank you, Ms. Vecchio. I couldn't have put it better myself." Lieutenant Welsh gave the room the gimlet eye and those present nervously got back to work.

"Thanks, Frannie," Ray said quietly to her. Frannie nodded at the acknowledgement. "Ladies?" he led them over. "This is Lieutenant Harding Welsh, my boss. He's the one Fraser and I answer to about cases that we get involved in."

"Leiutenan' Welsh. I am France Fennety and this is my photographer and friend, Chantell Doherty. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Welsh was too old and controlled to react visibly to their looks. "We're glad to have you. Feel free to look around and talk to anyone you like as long as they aren't with a suspect or witness."

"Could we interview you, Lieutenan'? Ze view from a superior officer about the work done by Constable Fraser and Detective Vecchio would be quite welcome."

He considered it for a moment and then said, "Sure. Come on in to my office."

Ray said, "I'll be at my desk working on finishing paperwork. That will let you ask questions about me without being nervous I might get offended." He gave an easy smile showing humor indicating he wasn't truly worried.

Welsh gave a small smile at that. "That sounds good to me. Quickly completed paperwork: Such an elusive prize that we should ever strive for."

"Yes, Lieutenant." Ray nodded to the girls. Before he sat at his desk he went to Frannie and asked quietly, "Can you show 'em around an' make sure the guys don't treat 'em like fresh meat? They're nice girls an' they don't need that." His accent got worse the more he worried about something.

Frannie gave Ray a grin. "Sure. I'm glad one person isn't drooling all over them."

Ray gave a nervous smile and said, "Oh, I'm drooling. I'm just trying to keep it to myself so as not to make 'em uncomfortable."

Frannie was actually taken aback by that for a moment. "Okay, Ray." She appeared to be impressed by his honesty.

He nodded in thanks and went to his desk to finish the paperwork on the case they had just wrapped up. One guy would have to be extradited, actually both would, but they also had to be tried in Chicago. He was amazed that Stella hadn't already started breathing down his neck about it.

He hadn't even noticed that thinking about Stella hadn't stirred up his formerly suppressed emotions.

* * *

Ray was concentrating so much he at first he didn't even notice the girls come out and Frannie taking control of them.

Huey and Dewey tripped Francesca's ire when the two immediately became "very friendly." Huey had immediately focused on Chantell and Dewey on France .

Chantell and France were both between five foot five and five foot six. France was French Canadian and was slender with a fairly perky if average bustline. Her skin was pale but she had a healthy glow to her. Chantell was of a similar build but had skin the color of lightly creamed coffee. She was likely a mix of different races but the mix was quite attractive.

Huey actually asked, "Chantell. Is that Canadian?"

Being friendly but not overly so she answered, "My father is from Ohio and my mother is from Quebec. We lived in Cleveland until we moved to Ottawa when I was six. So I'm mostly Canadian _now_."

Dewey was asking France about her name too.

Finally Frannie couldn't take it anymore. "They're not here to flirt. They're reporters from Canada. They're here for a tour and to ask about the Mounties." She shook her head – these guys were all a bunch of horndogs.

France chuckled. "Actually, ze polite flirting doesn't bother me if it makes people relaxed. And we are interested in ze American side too." She looked at Huey and asked, "What is Detective Vecchio like when he works with Constable Fraser?"

At times France noted that Detective Vecchio had noticed them but he was also working. She was of too minds about that: While she appreciated how he looked at her as a woman, he did not lose all control. This was good and bad. Good because he was obviously competent as his job and bad because, well, a woman liked to see a man lose some control at her charms.

Ray Vecchio was different. He was as affected as other men and, unlike Constable Fraser, was willing to admit it. Constable Fraser was, for her, uninteresting. She lived in Ottawa around Mounties. She had bedded Mounties. And while Fraser was one of the more attractive ones, he wasn't particularly exotic to her.

Men such as him needed someone able to be all things at all times, to stimulate mind and body. At her age and in her position, she wanted to be able to be appreciated in her professional life but when she was in the bedroom, she enjoyed acting the whore. It would startle most people to have it described that way by a woman, but she was fairly confident about herself and open with her preferences. She wasn't currently interested in romance and long-term commitment. She wanted to have _fun_.

Thus her vacation with Chantell. She worked with Chantell at the newspaper, true, but Chantell could be hedonistic like herself. The two had enjoyed playing in the bedroom with each other when either or both did not have other acceptable routes to satisfaction.

Open she may be but she had standards and she was actually rather careful with whom she would play. She had seen enough stories about women who ended up beaten or used to be taken only by an attractive body and willing interest. Men she bedded had to have a certain quality before she would indulge.

This Ray Vecchio (and didn't his sister look quite different than he did?) was just her type: Good, but not _too_ good; Idealistic, but not rigid; Opportunistic, yes, but honorable too; Noble in his own way, but flexible as needed. And not so proper that he would hold back for fear of being too forward. Their experience in Ottawa had shown her that.

She had enjoyed herself thoroughly with him.

Anyway, Detective Vecchio was concentrating on his work and she had Chantell take a picture of him at his desk as well. Americans would find it uninteresting as not being flashy, but Canadians appreciated people who were competent in all aspects of their employment.

Besides interviewing the American detectives, Frannie also took them on a tour of the rest of the building. The patrol area downstairs was kind of rough and there were different suspects being brought in and processed. Overall, much busier than an RCMP post or local Ottawa police station – the sheer number of suspects and officers was staggering when compared to a Canadian police station.

She did notice that the average police officer was much less respected by the average criminal here. Canada's multiculturalism had created an expected tolerance toward others who were different. And the police officers here might try to be professional, but at the same time they refused to placate the suspects.

Americans tended to treat anyone as American. There was an expectation that one should follow the local customs rather than what was brought with you from elsewhere. And while Canadians seemed to feel everyone had their own rights to be as they wished and so avoided offending so as not to violate others' rights, Americans were confident in their own character and refused to allow others to impede them, even if they were a criminal dealing with authorities or an employee dealing with an employer.

Americans were more egoist than Canadians and they didn't change their own expectation to accommodate the expectations of others.

In truth, she could not decide who was more 'free': Canadians who had an expectation that others would respect their person or beliefs, or Americans who acted and believed as they wanted and ignored what others might say or think about them? Americans were certainly more noisy and brash, but in a way they enjoyed _knowing_ that they could be themselves, others' opinions be damned.

She would have to pen an opinion story based on the whole idea.

* * *

Their tour guide had brought them back upstairs and shown them less visible places including the interrogation rooms.

France and Chantell had taken the opportunity to ask Francesca some questions away from others. "What's it like working as a civilian in a police station?"

Francesca was fairly open and willing to talk. France was a bit surprised that when the subject of Constable Fraser was brought up. Francesca had expressed a particular and extreme admiration for the man. Curious, Francis asked, "If you are so attracted to him why not seduce him?"

Francesca looked guilty at that. "Actually, I tried." She told Francis and Chantell about the incident. "Despite my best efforts he kept things strictly clean. And then my brother got all protective, trying to convince me he was wrong for me." Her smile went from wistful to a little more wicked. "But I'll eventually get him."

Francis nodded and then said, "Actually, I don't know why you try so much."

In disbelief Francesca asked, "Have you _seen_ him?"

Francis and Chantell glanced at each other. Frannie absently noted her accent become stronger. "Actually, living around Headquarters, you zee Mounties all of ze time. While he is attractive, he is not particularly exotic." Lowering her voice she said, "I know ze type. You zink you can make them lose control, but zey hold back. Zey are … 'respectful'. I do not want to be treated so respectfully in ze bedroom, Yes?"

Francesca was taken aback as she considered what was said.

France continued, "If I were you, I would chaze ze other one, ze puppy-like one. He is just as good looking and polite, but I zink it would be easier to make him lose control. He would be mortified but zen a woman would have a better chance of convincing him to do what she likes in ze bedroom. No?"

Francesca was shocked. In the same disbelief she said, "_Turnbull_?"

France grinned. "Yes. But as I said: Not my type. I like adventure, excitement. Personally I am more attracted to Detective Vecchio." She gave a wicked smile. "_Ray_."

Francesca shook her head with emphasis while saying, "_No_. He's the _brother_. I won't try to picture him doing … that." She raised her hands and pushed them away for emphasis.

France and Chantell giggled and France said in a quieter voice again, "I do not have to imagine. He waz free when he visited Ottawa wizh a night before he had to return. I razzer enjoyed him. And zhat is all I would zay to a sister."

France grinned and started getting up with Chantell. Francesca was still stunned. "Ray? You did … that … with _Ray_?"

France giggled again. "Yes. And I will zay: You two look quite different but you are just as, as you Americans zay, … _hot_." She paused and contemplated. "It is almost regretful zhat I met him first and not you. But it would be wrong to chase ze sister after catching ze brother. But oh well: Ces't la vie."

At that, Francesca blushed a bright red, which would have shocked anyone who thought they knew her. The two Canadian women held back their laughter in respect. But it was quite amusing. As they moved to the door to go back to the main room, hoping to find Ray finished, France paused and looked at Frannie. "Oh. And I brought Chantell wizh me to take pictures, yes, but I alzo have plans for your brother tonight wiz her. Do not wait up for him to come home, no?" With one more wicked grin she and Chantell left the room.

It took a few minutes but Frannie finally gathered herself to rush back so she could at least witness what happened.

Frannie was shocked to see Ray introducing Stella Kowalski, the ex-wife lawyer woman for the city, with no particular obsession which he normally showed. Ray then left with France and Chantell to take them wherever, dismissing the ex-wife from his attention.

Frannie saw what Ray and the two Canadians didn't: Stella, despite her constant putdowns and complaints about their time married, was not relieved to see Ray so uninterested in her. She looked a slight bit disappointed, almost upset.

Mentally, Frannie lost her incredulity at what the two women had planned and mentally sent her best wishes after him to have some fun of his own. He deserved it and his ex-wife wasn't as much of the good person in the breakup as she tried to convince the world she was. Ray beat himself up far too much for that and was far more miserable about it than he deserved to be.

Few people realized exactly how observant Francesca Vecchio was, and how good a judge of character. She didn't even realize it herself. She had grown up in a large, loud Italian family with a brother who took a beating if it protected her. She knew good and bad on an instinctive level. She might not show it but she loved her brother to death for all he had done for her, both with their father and the pig she had married too young after ignoring his worser qualities in hopes of moving out as fast as possible. And this new Ray was cut from the same cloth – he'd do anything for the people he cared about.

She sighed to herself. If she thought about it, it was too bad the man was playing her brother. With what France said, it might be fun to try him out and see what he had. The beautiful French-Canadian woman had seemed quite happy with his performance. What was it she said? Sayla vee? Whatever that was.

She started mentally comparing Fraser and Turnbull even as she went back to work. And innocently curious what it would be like to add another woman such an experience.

* * *

Despite her carefree attitude, she was a vital part of the squad and did important work. Ray's reports as well as others had to be properly sent off and filed, and she was efficient in directing callers where they needed to go.

At the end of shift, she was getting ready to leave when Fraser showed up. "Hey, Fraser," she said in a friendly voice, less flirtatious and more casual than she normally spoke.

"Ah, Francesca." Fraser looked around. "I received the message that Ray would be out of the office but I was curious as to if you knew when he would be finished tonight."

"No," she said. "I'm sorry. He's playing host for those reporters from Canada, the bosses want to make sure they're treated nice." She wasn't about to say what she really thought he was doing with them.

Her observation skills kicked in again and she saw the Fraser was cheerful than normal. Even a bit disappointed. Few would notice but she did. Thinking quickly she said, "But, hey. It's been a while since you had dinner at our house and Ma keeps asking when you'll visit. Do you want to come over and have dinner with us? It would make her happy."

Fraser looked taken aback for a very brief second. And then he suddenly seemed a tiny bit happier. "Well, if it would make Ma Vecchio happier, I will of course come and have dinner though it is not necessary to put yourselves out for me."

Frannie chuckled. "I'm not putting us out, I'm keeping Ma happy which makes it nicer for all of us who live with her." She looked at the wolf and said, "She'll even be happy to see the wolf and feed him."

At Diefenbaker's enthusiastic wuff, Fraser sighed. "Oh, dear. It is unlikely my efforts to keep him from overeating will be successful."

Frannie laughed as she grabbed up her purse. "Sorry. Ma's Ma. Trying to keep her from feeding people or animals is futile."

Fraser was taken aback again but she noticed the hidden smile. "I do not believe I have ever heard you use that word before." This started a friendly banter.

Frannie noted that Fraser relaxed and became happier as they made their way over to her house and she didn't bug him about what he had been upset about or try to flirt with him too much. She still flirted a little – not doing it would make him worried that something was wrong. But France Fennety's comment about light flirting making things more relaxed sometimes worked for her too.

* * *

France and Chantell had been driven around a bit, allowing Chantell to take pictures of different things and places that were often talked about in the feature. Ray continued to expand on his and Fraser's experiences which formed the basis of the Mounties in Chicago column, things that the Americans didn't have to be told but that the Canadians didn't know about.

Finally, daylight was receding and it was time to take them back to their hotel. France hid her smile as she asked, "Did you see ze column which appeared after your visit to Ottawa?"

Ray thought about it. "No. I see the thing in the local paper, but they didn't print that."

"Ah. It is more for Ottawa than Chicago. Much less interesting for your paper here. I should have brought a copy with me. But if you want to see it, I have a copy in my bags. Come up to our room when we get there."

Ray hesitated but finally said, "Okay, then." He didn't expect anything really – it wouldn't have been polite for France and him to … do things while Chantell was sent off to watch after herself. So he took the offer innocently.

They actually stopped off and ordered some food from a nearby diner as none of them had eaten in hours. Ray actually covered their meals himself despite their protest that he didn't need to. He thought it was right as they had demanded they be allowed to pay for the gas and other things for their trip around the city.

Besides he kind of owed France a nice dinner for that thing in Ottawa, though he wasn't so crass as to use that as an argument. Despite being told Chantell knew what happened it didn't feel right to focus on it.

When they got to the hotel Ray did what was polite and offered to help carry the camera bag and whatever else back to the hotel room since they were going. As they came in from the parking lot and toward the elevator, France stopped. "What?" he asked.

"I am sorry. I need to speak to the front desk. Go on up and I will be along very soon."

Ray shrugged and said, "Okay, then." He girded himself and looked at Chantell. "So. What's it like being a newspaper photographer?"

France grinned as Chantell distracted their prey while she retrieved beer from room service. Ray had spoken of "throwing back brewskis" in answer to a question and the two girls liked beer too, although they usually drank wine or cocktails.

* * *

Ray was led into the room by Chantell, who seemed just as friendly as France . "Where should I put these?"

Chantell smiled and waved to the large closet which contained their hanging bag and two small suitcases. "Put them here. I'll grab the bag with that story."

"Okay, then."

As the bags were exchanged, Chantell led him over to the table in the room. He was curious. "How did you keep an American accent if you spent most of your life in Canada?"

She grinned. "Blame my father. Although he loves my mom, he was pretty adamant that I not 'lose my American' when we moved there for their jobs. Whenever I started sounding too Canadian, he would pull out the videos of American movies and television shows to expose me again. He especially loved Sydney Pottier's American accent even if he came from the Bahamas. My father grew up in the city and worked hard to lose the 'black accent' because it was better for him."

"What did he do?" Ray asked.

"Well, he worked a white collar job as an accountant, believe it or not. Not many black accountants from the inner city, but he is unbelievably good with numbers. Most of his clients are upper class and wouldn't appreciate the ghetto accent. It's actually strange that you have more of a city accent than he does."

Ray shrugged and smiled. "I never much paid attention. White, black, low class, high class – it's all the same to me."

"I noticed that." She narrowed her eyes. "And I also notice that your speech becomes better and worse depending on who you are talking to and the situation. You're far more intelligent than you want people around you to know."

He looked like he was going to disagree – and then suddenly smiled. His accent became less pronounced as he said, "You got me. It's a part of being a detective. If you act too differently, or better than them, they get more nervous. Actually, working with Fraser has been a great help. When we need to be more proper I let him take the lead. And when it's more casual, I do the talking. Between us, we can usually get anyone to relax enough to talk."

She looked at him for a moment with a slighty suspicious look. She then relaxed. "Sneaky! If I hadn't have seen it, I probably wouldn't believe it." She grinned at him. "I approve!"

Right then France came in through the door carrying a six-pack. "What wouldn't you believe and what do you approve of?"

Chantell looked at France and said, "Ray isn't as innocent and sloppy with his language as he makes himself out to be. He uses his 'bumpkin' speech to trick people into being more open."

France snorted as she set the six pack down. "I realized that when we were in Ottawa. He is more complex than he makes himself out to be."

Ray grinned at her. "Whatever gets the job done."

"Beer?" she asked with a smile even as she handed Chantell one.

"Sure," he said easily.

Even as he opened it and took a drink, Chantell took hers and moved to sit on the bed – there were only two chairs. France sat down with her beer and started opening the bag. "I have ze story here somewhere."

She pulled it out and handed it over. Ray quickly read through it. "It's amazing to me that you Canadians are so interested in what happens in Chicago."

France said, "We see Mounties all of ze time, but seeing how they handle Americans is interesting. You Americans are a puzzle for us."

Ray flashed a grin. "You Canadians confuse us too." He got to the part about what had sent Fraser to Chicago. "Oh. This is really nice. It's exactly what I wanted people to know from my viewpoint." He looked up from the story. "What reactions did my defending Fraser have up there?"

France sipped her beer as she thought of how to word it. "There was a mixed reaction with RCMP members. Ze oldest and the youngest actually seem to agree with you. It is ze middle aged, mid-rank members who are more dismissive. They tend to want to not, as you Americans say, 'rock ze boat.' The young and idealistic and the old and experienced found the argument compelling."

Ray nodded. "And the average reader?"

"Many citizens wrote letters supporting your views. A very few wrote letters saying effectively 'he got what he deserved' but those were very few. And quite unpopular. I will have to send a copy of ze whole editorial section which followed ze column being published."

Ray nodded. "Thank you." He mused, "I wonder why the middle ranks are so against him."

France nodded. "Twenty years ago, there was a scandal involving police activities in ze RCMP. It was a black eye and ze Canadian Security Intelligence Service was created and most intelligence responsibilities were taken from them. Most of those who view it negatively were trained around that time and remember ze emphasis in their early years on keeping one's head down and doing your job quietly."

Ray shook his head. "You don't get anything done keeping your head down even if most of the higher ups prefer it. Sometimes you just have to put yourself out there."

"I agree and so did our editors. Which is why we were sympathetic despite having to report in a neutral manner. People like Constable Fraser are why the RCMP is so respected."

"I can see that." Ray then thought about it. "Do you mind if I keep this? I don't think Fraser or the Ice Queen have seen this."

France looked surprised. "Ze Ice Queen?"

Ray blushed. "Sorry. My name for Inspector Thatcher. She can get a little harsh. She doesn't like messy."

France nodded. "I can see that. Most of ze commanders can be strict." France then giggled and then her accent changed. "But I don't zink zat zhe is so unemotional as zhe makes herself seem."

Ray was curious. "What do you mean?"

France had a particular smirk as she said, "I zaw how zhe looked at Constable Fraser. Zhe hides it, but the tall, handsome man lights a fire in her. I am a wo-man. I _saw_."

Chantell volunteered with her own wicked grin, "Oh, yes. If she wasn't so concerned about propriety, she would definitely be taking advantage of their close and constant proximity."

"Really?" he asked. "Fraser and the Ice Queen … that just seems … freakish." Ray then grinned. "But I do tend to call him a freak when he goes all wilderness Mountie on me."

France said in a gossiping tone, "Zey actually match well. He is intelligent enough for her and zhe is no _personne stupid_. Zey would challenge each other in far more zings zen duty."

Ray thought more and then gave a little shudder. "That's kind of hard to wrap my brain around."

Chantell nodded as well. "Definitely." Chantell then stood up. "We've been out and about all day."

Ray interrupted. "That's a Canadian _about_." He grinned at her.

Chantell rolled her eyes even as she grinned. "I think I need to go freshen up." She set her half-drunken beer down on the table.

France stood up herself with a smile. "Ze bathroom is large enough for both of us to freshen up. We will return soon."

Ray smiled easily. "Okay. I'll just sit here and drink my beer."

The two women moved across the room, both already whispering to each other. Ray shook his head. Women.

As he drank his beer, he looked around he actually twigged on something for the first time. "Hey! There's only one bed. Do you have separate rooms or bunk together?"

Suddenly he heard the sink louder as the women cracked the door. France's voice came floating out. "It is a big bed. More zan enough room for both of us."

Ray nodded and then was surprised when Chantell's voice added, "Besides. It isn't as if we aren't unfamiliar with sharing."

Huh, he thought. "You two take trips together often?"

Chantell answered, "We are close friends even if we are co-workers." There was a pause. "Besides, I'm not just talking about hotel beds." There was a distinct mixed giggle.

"Really?" he answered back with a slightly nervous tone.

France's cheerful voice with a slightly wicked tone came back, "We are _very_ close. Zere is a reason why Chantell" and wasn't the accent she said her friend's name with sexy? "iz ze only one who heard my description of your visit to Ottawa." There was another giggle. "Or at least ze last night."

"Oh." Ray couldn't say much. "I wasn't aware."

France poked her head out. It was strange as only her head could be seen at a right angle to the door. "We are not, how you zay, exclusive? but we bozh find ze other quite _sexy_. It it not so strange for women to enjoy each ozzer's company even if zhey _like_ ze men too." France was grinning wickedly with innuendo and then pulled her head back into the bathroom.

Ray contemplated that and said, "Well, whatever floats your boat. I'm an accepting kind of guy." But his pants definitely showed that he was imagining the two women together in a bed.

He was lost enough in the fantasy that he didn't notice the two come out at first. "Ray?" France's voice sounded.

He turned his head and said, "Sorry! Just thinking …." He then noticed exactly what he had missed coming out of the bathroom.

France was, once again, down to lacy red bra and panties – no stockings because she hadn't been in a skirt. Chantell was sporting her own lacy bra and panties and hers were white – the contrast between them and her skin tone was quite alluring.

France gave a wicked grin as the two took in his reaction. "Chantell?" She looked at her friend. "I do believe zhat he likes what he zees. Yes?"

Chantell's grin was just as wicked and she didn't look back as she kept her eyes on him. "I also think he likes what he is seeing. Even if he looks a bit surprised."

France mock pouted. "An' here I zought zhat I had been clear in my intentions … our intentions."

Chantell shrugged, and her breasts jiggled a bit even if they were confined. "Men can be a bit dense at times. But that's okay. We like them anyway."

"Yes. We do."

The two women strutted over to him and reached down to draw him up to a standing posture. He didn't resist. Walking on either side, they led him over to the foot of the bed. France then pulled his head down a bit and delivered a deep kiss which showed she was French Canadian. And while she did that she reached down to grab the hem of his t-shirt to pull it up so it could come off.

Even as she did that, he could feel Chantell's hands on his Dockers. France pulled back a bit to make room for his t-shirt even as Chantell pulled his pants and underwear down. Grinning, France pushed him back so he was sitting on the bed allowing Chantell to coax him into lifting his feet so they could be removed with his shoes leaving him in socks only.

France looked down at Chantell, who was on her knees. Chantell nodded. With that France undid the clasp on her bra and Chantell undid the clasp on hers.

Unlike Ottawa, he wasn't standing and so could have watched as Chantell moved forward, but his view was blocked as France threw her leg over above his stuff and suddenly pushed her chest forward into his face.

Ray spent quite a bit of time with one or the other or both or just watching as the two were with each other.

It was even better than his experience in Ottawa.

* * *

Early the next morning it was a bemused Ray who made his way into the squad room. Lieutenant Welsh was there. "The two Canadians get off okay?"

Startled from his memories he said, "Uh. Yes, boss. I got them to the airport this morning and they're making their way back as we speak."

After a momentary suspicious look Welsh said, "Good. Now get to work."

"Yes, boss."

Francesca walked by from the back of the room and past his desk. In a quiet voice she said, "Oh, yeah. I'm sure they _got off_ great."

Startled, Ray looked at Francesca, who had her head turned toward him. She gave him a saucy smirk and a quick wink and then went on to her desk.

"Busted," was Ray's only thought as he started reaching for his first file.


	5. A Friend in Need

Things in the precinct and with the Consulate were pretty uninteresting for the next few days. Fraser and Ray hung out and worked together as usual, and there was nothing remarkable about it.

It was a less then a week later when Ray was at his desk while Fraser was standing sentry at the consulate when he was interrupted by Frannie calling out. "Ray." He looked back and she said, "Line 2." She paused and said, "It's from Canada." She had a strange look on her face.

Reaching for his phone he hit the button and said, "This is Vecchio."

"Ray." The voice was relieved.

"Chantell?" he asked.

"Yes. It's me. Something's happened." She sounded distraught and that made him worried.

"What happened?" he asked intently.

"France was beat up by a guy and she refuses to go to the police." Chantell didn't sound happy about that.

He asked, "Is she okay?"

Chantell sighed. "Bruises and bumps. It was a man she used to see sometimes. He came around and wanted to … _spend time_ with her." There was a pause and a slight amount of humor. "Well, the truth is that both France and I are currently feeling quite satisfied and this man wasn't one that really impressed her. If she had been feeling frisky … well, her answer would have been different. But she wasn't interested and he didn't react well."

Thinking very quickly he said, "I'll be there as soon as possible."

Chantell's relief was obvious. "Oh, _thank you_. I really think she could use another friendly face right now."

"Give me your number. I'll call back as soon as I talk to my boss."

He wrote down the particulars and hung up. He looked up to see that Frannie had come over. "What's wrong?" she asked quietly.

"France was attacked by an old boyfriend for saying no. She's refusing to report it and Chantell is worried about her." If anyone else was asking he would have given less details, but the three women had bonded a bit and Frannie had not given him any further guff about what they two girls and him did. She had even specifically not passed along any gossip and had come down hard on anyone who had made a comment.

He thought that this was what having a protective sibling was like.

Frannie looked upset at the news. "What are you going to do?"

He shrugged. "Talk to the L T and see if there's any current need for someone to go to Canada. If not, I'm taking at least a couple days and going myself."

Frannie considered that and then nodded. "I'm behind you."

"Thanks, Frannie," he said quietly.

Ray stalked over to his bosses office, not noticing that Frannie had followed.

Welsh looked up when someone appeared at his door. "Detective. Is there something you need?"

Ray stepped inside and asked, "Is there anything the department has going on which needs someone to visit Canada?"

Welsh looked at Ray for a moment, idly noticing Francesca had followed. "Why do you ask?"

Ray sighed. "I just got a call. You remember those reporters last week?" Welsh nodded. "Well, I became friends with them – actually met the one reporter during that Ottawa trip. The photographer was new. Anyway, she's a friend now and she was attacked."

"What happened?" Welsh asked seriously.

"Former boyfriend didn't like that she said no. She refuses to go to the cops. Doherty didn't know what to do."

Welsh considered that. "You so hard up for cases that you have to go to Canada for ones you can finish?" He wanted to check his detective's resolve.

"No!" He could see Kowalski get agitated and then get a hold of himself. "No. She's a friend. It don't matter how new a friend or anything that she does. But a friend needs help. And I'd rather not have to ask for a couple of days to handle this."

Welsh wasn't surprised. Kowalski was loyal to those around him. The man wasn't the type to step back. It made for a good detective but he worried the man would burn out quicker. "You're in luck. We were going to be sending someone tomorrow to pick up a suspect and to escort them back. Normally we'd fly them there, have them accept custody, and fly them back immediately. You'll have to take care of travel within Canada and a room on your own dime, but we can take care of the airfare. That work for you?"

Kowalski was immediately relieved. "Yes. Thank you, L. T. That'll make a couple of friends to the department as well as personal happy."

Welsh nodded. He then said, "I had better not hear that you're taking advantage of this situation to … enjoy yourself." Ray looked surprised. "Even if no one else noticed, I have eyes. I don't think you'd do that. But I'm just saying …."

Frannie, from the back, piped up. "No. He's not like that. This is Ray just being Ray. It's a friend. I trust him."

Ray smiled back at Frannie in thanks. "Yeah. She's right. I got no plans. That'd be like rape to me. I'd never do it."

"I didn't think so or I would have prevented you. Francesca? Make arrangements. Detective? Go get ready to fly. Dismissed."

Ray nodded and was stopped at the door by Frannie who put her hand on his arm. "Tell them that I send my best wishes. And that I said that she should report it so that they can put the screwdriver to this guy."

Ray was tempted to correct her but was feeling too happy for her support. "I'll tell 'em."

Frannie squeezed his arm and let go so he could go make ready.

His flight was at 1:30 and would be a bit over two hours. Frannie called Chantell with the details. But he made one call himself. The voice on the other end answered, "Inspector Thatcher."

"Inspector. This is Ray Vecchio."

As expected, the annoyance in her voice ratcheted up. "Is there a reason you're calling me, Detective? Constable Fraser will not be available until _at least_ 12:00 and he has scheduled duties until 3:00. He cannot come to your precinct and assist with any case right now."

"No. Inspector I called to talk to you."

The voice sounded a bit surprised. "Oh?"

"Yeah. Here's the thing. I got a friend in Ottawa. Another friend just called to say she was attacked but refuses to go to the cops. I'm flying out there on a prisoner pickup but I'll be there overnight to handle this and hopefully convince her to file a complaint. The thing is, I can't watch the hockey game with Fraser tonight." He paused and hoped the girls' observations were right. "Could you do me a personal favor and watch the game with him? He enjoys it more with someone else and I can't do it. It'd be a load off my mind."

There was a long pause. "Well. Because this is a police matter and you are acting in the best interests of a Canadian citizen, I perhaps could invite him to watch the game with me."

"Greatness. I really appreciate this, Inspector. And my friend will too." He wanted to pat himself on the back for his idea to distract Fraser and push things along.

"Very well, Detective. I will inform Constable Fraser as regards to your emergency and then make the invitation. Good luck." And then after a short pause she finished, "Please pass along my best wishes as well and tell whomever this is that as an RCMP Inspector I would also urge her to come forward. Any man who would attack a woman for saying no would not hesitate in attacking more women and it could escalate. It is better for all women if such victims come forward."

"I'll pass that along. Diplomatically, of course, seeing as you work at a Consulate and all." He was grinning then.

She made an annoyed moan about the pun. "_Goodbye_, Detective." _Click._.

He grinned. He still had it.

* * *

Unfortunately, the two hour flight (the plane had caught a tailwind which shaved ten minutes from the flight) basically involved Ray sitting alone stewing. The complimentary peanuts and soda had been a distraction but he had come more and more pissed off.

Before he could lose it, however, the call came along that they were beginning their descent and this allowed Ray to concentrate outside of his head.

Coming off of the plane, he had to check in with customs first. This was a US carrier and his badge had allowed him to keep his gun as he would need it on the way back. But he had to then spend half an hour getting the gun turned over to customs and stored so that he could pick it up for the flight back.

Canadians were sticklers when it came to guns. Unless it was for hunting, and then you could bring almost anything.

Coming out of customs, he spied the worried woman waiting for him. "Chantell" he called out.

The attractive 25-year-old turned and saw the man she was waiting for and her relief was evident. "Ray!" she rushed over and threw herself into his arms. She hadn't been attacked but her best friend and lover had been and she had been keeping it together with a string.

He let her cry into his shoulder and pet her hair until she had calmed down. Finally, when the crying had stopped he pushed back but kept his hands on her arms. "Better?"

She nodded with a timid smile.

"Good. Now tell me about what happened and let's see what I can do."

As Chantell told him about the attack and what had happened since, an idea formed in Ray's mind. "This Stephan Samuals. You know where he lives?"

Chantell paused and then answered. "Yes I do. I've dropped France off there before."

"And do you think he's home right now?" Ray asked.

Chantell considered it. "Probably. He works out of town and won't be leaving again until the weekend."

"Oh, good. I would like to stop at one of these Tim Hortons and use their bathroom. But then it would be helpful if you could drive me to the man's house."

Chantell agreed but got cold feet. Worried a bit she made a call. This might make Ray Vecchio upset but she didn't want to see him get arrested. She was nervously waiting has he returned. He put the suit jacket and dress shirt he had been wearing into the back seat and then got in.

He was now in khaki trousers and a white undershirt, his unfilled gun harness obvious. He looked like he did in the Precinct in Chicago except there was no gun.

"Let's go."

* * *

She got more and more nervous as they made their way there. To Ray's surprise a car with two Mounties was waiting for them. "What are they doing here?"

Chantell was upset but admitted, "I called them. I didn't want you to do anything which would get you in trouble. That would absolutely gut France if that happened because of her."

Ray looked over at Chantell and smiled. "Loyalty to a friend. I understand that. Actually, you did good. This will make it even better."

Chantell's response was only a confused, "Huh?" He grinned. She sounded so American compared to most Canadians. He felt right at home.

"Come on and listen but then you have to wait in the car."

Confused, she got out of the car with him and followed him.

"Constables."

"Sir," one of the men said. "I am Constable Ryback and this is Constable Simpson. We were alerted that there could be an incident occurring soon at this address."

Ray nodded. "That's right. This is Chantell Doherty. She called me when a mutual friend was attacked. I'm Ray Vecchio, a detective from Chicago. And while I am also in Ottawa to pick up a prisoner for transport, I came a day early to assist our friend with her situation. My partner is Constable Benton Fraser, posted to the Canadian Consulate. And so I am comfortable with the fact, and actually quite happy, that you two are here. Can I make a few requests?"

The two had relaxed when he had identified himself. Later small talk would verify that they avidly followed the Mounties in Chicago feature and knew who he was. "Certainly, Detective. I only ask that those requests do not violate the laws of Canada."

"Of course not. First, I would request that you frisk me and verify that I am, in fact, unarmed. I am not Canadian Law Enforcement, nor a Canadian citizen, and have no license to carry a firearm here. It would be better if you verified that I am, in fact, unarmed."

"Of course. Please raise your hands, Detective."

Checking him entirely, Constable Simpson reported to the senior Constable that Ray was unarmed.

"Good. Now the individual who lives here is accused of attacking my friend, although she had not made a formal complaint. And, as no formal complaint has yet to be submitted and you have not witnessed a crime taking place, you do not yet have the authority or ability to investigate any purported crime. I plan to ask him politely to make his own complaint as regards his alleged crime and to turn himself in. I'd like you to come with me and to make sure I'm not violating his rights or breaking any laws. You'll come with me entirely for _his_ protection. Can you do that?"

Ryback and Simpson glanced at each other and both nodded. Constable Ryback spoke. "That is entirely reasonable, Detective Vecchio." He motioned toward the house. "Proceed."

Ray nodded to the two and walked to the door. The two Constables followed. Ray knocked on the door and then put his hands in his pockets.

The door opened and a man about thirty appeared. "Hello. My name is Raymond Vecchio. Are you Mr. Stephan (pronounced Ste fon') Samuals?"

The man nodded hesitantly. "And who are they?"

Ray glanced back. "Oh. These are Constables Ryback and Simpson of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police. They're here to watch me and to make certain that I commit no crimes here. They're here for your safety upon my request." Samuals actually became more nervous, which Ray ignored. "May we come in? I would like to speak to you on a private matter."

Looking like he wanted to refuse he nonetheless agreed and the three men entered the home. It wasn't particularly furnished excessively, in fact it looked like a temporary home or a place which was visited irregularly. "What's this about?" Samuals asked.

"Sir. For your safety, if you could stand at least ten feet from me, I would appreciate it. I am trying to prevent any mistakes on my part."

Samuals got alarmed at that and quickly moved to the other side of the room. Ray stood near the door in a relaxed stance, hands in his pockets.

"Thank you. Now. I am here as a private citizen. We have a mutual friend, a Ms. France Fennety."

At that Samuals snarled, "Are you the one who's fucking her?"

Ray didn't other than to cock his head in contemplation. "Sir. Ms. Fennety is a reporter and I encountered her during the course of her work. Are you familiar with the NewsEast feature Mounties in Chicago?" He nodded. "Good. That will save time. I am Detective Ray Vecchio of the Chicago Police Department. I have been referenced in that feature."

Samuals got angry but he was frightened. "You've no jurisdiction here! You're an American!"

Ray looked at Samuals in confusion. "Oh, no. I'm not here as a Detective. I'm here as a private citizen only. No. You don't have to worry about that."

"They've got jurisdiction." He motioned toward the Mounties.

Ray looked back at the Constables who were standing there as though statues. They must practice that. He turned back. "No. Well, yes. They have jurisdiction. But they're not here to speak to you on any matter. No formal complaint has been filed which involves you and they've witnessed no crimes committed by you or against you. They're here to Maintain the Right – to protect and serve the citizens of Canada as a whole. Do not concern yourself with them other than to feel reassured that you are, in fact, safe."

Samuals was getting more nervous but didn't reply. "Well. I am here because another friend of mine called me in Chicago five hours ago to report that my friend France had been attacked." Definite fear. "Anyway. France has interviewed me twice and we have become friends. She was only telling me something she thought I should know."

Samuals blurted out, "So she _is_ fucking you."

Ray sighed. "Sir! I have encountered Ms. Fennety in the course of my duties. As to her personal life, I make no comment as she is a private citizen and nothing of her private life concerns my position as a Chicago Police detective. And if I did become aware of any detail of her personal life, it would be in bad taste – and possible illegal – to comment on it in any way so long as it is immaterial in any investigation which I might be involved with in my role _as_ a Chicago Police Detective. As I said, I am here as a private citizen. Anyway."

Ray paused and then moved to pace a little bit. This frightened Samuals and he moved back a bit more.

"Anyway, when I was told that France had been attacked, I immediately went to my boss and arranged to come down as France _is_ dear to me as a friend and I wanted to know if I could do anything for her. During the two hour flight, I cogitated …." He turned to the Mounties. "Cogitated means thought about, right?"

"That is correct, Mr. Vecchio," Ryback answered.

"Thanks." He turned back to Samuals. "I cogitated on how differently I approached my job since becoming partnered with Constable Fraser. You know, the RCMP is quite the organization. It's all about duty and honor and protecting the rights of citizens. Before I became his partner, I was quite a bit less … versatile in how I approached my job. While I am a crack shot – as most American cops have to be of course – my favorite method of police action was something else. Something summed up with the phrase …" Ray stopped pacing and looked at Samuals. "Kick 'em in the head."

Samuals yelled out. "You can't threaten me!"

Ray looked at him with a confused look. "How have I threatened you?" He turned to the Mounties. "Did I threaten him?"

Ryback answered calmly, "No, Mr. Vecchio. You were discussing the difference in police procedures between yourself and your partner, or perhaps even between just yourself before and after becoming Constable Fraser's partner. I heard no threat."

Simpson volunteered, "Neither did I."

"Good. Just checking." He turned back. "No. I was explaining how partnering with a Mountie changed me. Anyway. Once I started working with Fraser, his methods of investigation and capturing felons – it was so very _alien_ to me. And then there's the wolf. My partner has a deaf wolf, and he sometimes gets into it and takes down a suspect. But that's neither here nor there." Time spent listening to Fraser was coming in handy. "We're talking about how I've changed. As I said, I used to prefer the method 'kick 'em in the head' – when it could be justified of course – but since I've been working with Fraser and how I do my job reflects back on the RCMP in a way, I've been more … sensitive to how I interact with the public. I don't want to get the Mounties pissed at me. That's a bad idea. I know."

He glanced back at Ryback and Simpson, who both now had very tiny smiles. He looked back at Samuals. "Anyway. In a way, I've become almost Canadian in my approach. Which makes Fraser happy but annoys my boss at times. But as long as we close cases, he doesn't complain much. However, as I flew here from Chicago, coming right from my job, I thought about how hearing about a good friend such as France is being attacked makes me feel … so _very_ American. If you understand what I mean."

"You're threatening me!" He looked at the Mounties. "He's threatening me!"

Constable Ryback replied, "Mr Samuals. Mr. Vecchio has not, in fact, threatened you. Please calm down. I am certain that he is getting to his point and then we will leave. It will all be over very quickly."

Ray said, "Oh. Right. Get to the point. Sorry. A habit that I picked up from Fraser – that guy can go on and on if you let him. I'm always on him to get to the point and here I am rambling." He turned back to Samuals. "Anyway. It occurs to me that law enforcement in Canada and the US are similar in one way. Cops hate forcing a victim to relive their attack. Making them go over the details in so much depth is scarring but it's sometimes the only way we can gather sufficient evidence to catch and prosecute the offending party. And that is heartbreaking for us. Fraser, however, has emphasized a way that we sometimes use. And that is convincing the person who committed the crime to volunteer information himself without troubling the victim. Such a confession, given willingly and showing remorse, very often means that the prosecutor will be more sympathetic and thankful for not making the victim suffer further. This usually means a reduced sentence. Sometimes even just probation and community service. I just came from the plane and I haven't actually visited France yet. But our other friend is outside waiting to take me there. I plan to convince her to come forward and make a formal complaint."

Ray sighed. "I hate doing it, but since the perpetrator …." He turned to the Mounties, "You guys call them malfeasants?" Ryback nodded. He turned back to Samuals. "Right. Since the malfeasant hasn't come forward himself, _willingly_, that seems to be the only way this situation can get resolved. I _am_ an experienced detective who has put away _hundreds_ of criminals. And I'm _certain_ I will be able to convince her to come with me to the local authorities and file a complaint. Anyway, as you also know France I thought you should know. I'm leaving now to go see her forthwith. You have a _good_ day, Mr. Samuals."

Ray turned and went to the door and opened it. Stepping out, he listened. Suddenly the voice of Samuals called out. "Constables!"

With that, Ray's face took on a satisfied smirk.

* * *

Ray leaned on Chantell's car with that same satisfied smirk as he watched the Mounties take Samuals away in handcuffs. Chantell was standing nearby watching as well. She turned to Ray. "What in the hell happened?"

Ray grinned a bit. Chantel's American roots came through strongly when she was emotional. "I think that Stephan Samuals has turned himself in to the Royal Canadian Mounted Police and confessed to the crime of assault of Ms. France Fennety of Ottawa, Ontario, Dominion of Canada. I love Canadians. They're so much easier to deal with than Americans. Even the criminals. Now, come on. Let's go see France."

Still amazed, Chantell got in the driver's seat and slowly drove the car over to her friends place. Chantell was almost demanding information but all Ray would say was, "I'll tell you both at the same time – it'll be easier."

They got to France's aparment and Chantell opened the door. "I have my own key."

They walked in to no one visible. The bedroom door was closed. Chantell called out, "France! I'm back. And I brought a friend over to help out."

It took a second but France's voice came back. "Tell zem to go away! I do not want to zee anyone right now!"

Chantell was about to call back but Ray motioned her to silence. Ray put on an annoyed look and said with an annoyed voice, "And here I flew all this way from Chicago and I can't even get a hello?"

There was a long pause and then the door was flung open. It was upsetting to see France with tear marks and a bruise on her face, but she looked really relieved. "Ray!"

Ray's face changed to a smile. "Come here." He opened his arms.

France rushed over and threw herself into his arms. And immediately started balling. Once again he stood there and comforted a crying girl. Finally he said, "Come over to the couch. We'll sit down and talk about things."

Chantell watched as Ray set her down in the middle of the couch and sat to one side, letting her keep her arms around him. With his free hand Ray motioned her to France's other side and Chantell came over and plopped down next to her and leaned against her as well.

France finally calmed down and asked, "What are you doing here?'

Ray said, "Don't get mad. Can you agree to that?" France finally nodded. "Chantell called me and told me what happened."

France started to sit up but Ray kept a hold on her. "Come on. You promised. I came as soon as I heard. She called me almost six hours ago. I got in an hour and a half ago and, except for one stop, came right here."

France looked at Ray with confusion. "An hour and a half? The airport is only twenty minutes from here."

Ray sighed. "We had to stop over at a guy's house. And then I had to wait until the Mounties took the bastard away. I came as soon as I could."

France did sit up at that. "Who?" she asked with a trembling voice.

He looked at her and said, "Stephan Samuals."

France looked at Ray in shock, looked at Chantell, and then back to Ray. "What did you do? You didn't kick him in ze head, did you? You will get arrested!"

Ray rolled his eyes. "I didn't do a thing! I didn't even question him. I just said a few things. Can I help it if he then turned himself in with a confession for assaulting a woman?"

France looked at Ray in confusion. She looked at Chantell for confirmation. Chantell raised her hands helplessly. "As far as I saw and from what I heard, that's what happened. He went there with Mounties in tow and then came out. Ten minutes later they were bringing him out in handcuffs. We came right over from there."

France looked at Chantell to see if she way lying – she wasn't. France turned back to Ray. "_Tell_ me!"

Ray nodded, and leaned back into the couch. He reached out and pulled her back to his side. "See? It's like this …."

He then recounted his entire day from Chantell's phone call to their arrival at her apartment. "And Inspector Thatcher sends her best by the way, even though I didn't tell her who I was coming to help. And Frannie, who took the call, also sends her best and said that you should file the complaint so that the Mounties can put the screwdriver to the lowlife."

"Screwdriver?" Chantell asked in confusion.

Ray grinned. "She meant the screws but she gets the terminology confused at times. But she likes you two and hated to hear what happened. If she had time, she would have sent me with cookies."

France, next to him and her face pressed into his shoulder said, "I like her."

"Yeah. She likes you too. She's the gossip queen of Chicago and knows what we did. But she hasn't said a word to anyone cause it's no ones business. Who knew she understood discretion?"

France looked at him with some awe and then grabbed him and kissed him .. hard. She pulled back and said, "You deserve ze fucking of your life for doing zis!"

Ray sighed. "Sorry. No can do. It wouldn't be right."

France pulled back upset. "You zink I am damaged now."

Ray looked at her with his "are you out of your mind?" look. "France? Give me your hand." His order was definite.

Pausing in her upset, she thrust her hand forward. Ray took it and turned it over, putting it right on his crotch. "As you can see, my arm around you and you pressed up against me, I'm so horny I almost can't see straight." France grinned a bit at that. "But you're upset and are in pain, physical and emotional. Trying to suppress it by having sex, great sex though it would be, would just make it worse. Instead, you're going to let Chantell take you and get you ready and then she and I are taking you down to the Mounties to submit your report in support of Samuals' confession. And then we're going to either come back here and relax or go out and have fun. You get this all sorted out and give yourself time to get over it really and then either I'll come visit her or you come visit me. Either way, I'll fuck you so hard you'll be bowlegged for a month. But that's for later when you really want it and aren't crying out for a distraction from what happened."

France looked at Ray for a long moment, seeing how honest he was being. Finally she sagged. "Okay. I will go and get ready."

"Good. No makeup on that bruise – they'll want to take pictures."

"Yes, Detective," she said mulishly. "Whatever you say, Detective." Her tone was humoring.

He could see, however, that she was actually feeling a bit better so he smiled. "Go. Scram. Mush. Whatever. Let's go!"

She allowed Chantell to pull her up and began moving to the bathroom. Silently, behind France's back, Chantell mouthed, "Thank you." Ray nodded and mouthed back, "Welcome."

* * *

The three made their way inside the RCMP post attached to RCMP Headquarters.

"Hello," Ray said to the man behind the desk. "Where do I take Ms. France Fennety to file a corroborating statement as regards the assault which Mr. Stephan Samuals of Ottawa placed himself in RCMP custody?"

The man's eyes lit in recognition. "Detective Ray Vecchio?"

"Yeah. That's me."

The man nodded. "Actually, we arrived to that location because we were called directly and the partner of a Royal Canadian Mounted Policeman was involved. However, local policing is done by the Ottawa Police Service. Constables Ryback and Simpson, while accepting Mr. Samual's confession, proceeded forthwith to turn him over to the correct policing authority."

Ray sighed. "France here has already suffered. Can she make her statement here and the RCMP then turn that over to the local cops?"

The man looked at France with sympathy and said, "We will endeavor to ensure the least stressful experience for Ms. Fennety. Let me speak to my watch commander."

France nodded and Ray said, "Thanks."

The man quickly moved to a door and then very soon came back with a man with more decorative insignia. "Detective Vecchio, I am Sergeant Paul. Welcome to RCMP Headquarters." He looked at France. "And you are Ms. France Fennety?"

France nodded. "Yes. And zis is my friend Chantell who has helped me today and called Ray to come."

Sergeant Paul smiled in a friendly manner. "Constable Beach will take your witness statement. If you two ladies will go with him, he will take care of the matter forthwith and you will be allowed to return home the most quickly."

"Zank you." France gave Ray a quick hug and then with her Chantell walking with her arm around France's shoulder, the two went to make her statement.

Sergeant Paul and Ray watched until the door closed behind them. Paul turned back. "I heard about what happened and what you did. Your actions were above reproach and a credit to your service, despite not being a member of local law enforcement. I don't think any one of my people could have handled it better."

Ray shrugged. "My friend Fraser would have probably done the same. I'm kind of getting used to how you guys do things. I just wanted to help a friend."

Paul nodded. "You are a good man, Detective Vecchio." There was a pause and Sergeant Paul continued, "And I wanted to add that many of our officers appreciated your defense of one of our own. Even if some were unimpressed, those who remember why we decided to serve appreciated someone who had no reason to expect any gain from it speaking out. Quite a few tankards were raised in your name."

Ray actually blushed a bit. "I just said what I thought. It's what any cop would have done if they were in my position."

Paul nodded in acknowledgement if not agreement. "Now. With your friends busy tell me: From your perspective, what it is like partnering with an RCMP officer?"

* * *

Ray got into telling the stories – something he was getting used to. Sergeant Paul was fascinated and quite impressed. Both with Constable Fraser and himself. He even commented on the professionalism Inspector Thatcher showed in the stories.

The two actually missed Constable Beach leading the two women back out. Finally, they were interrupted at a pause with France saying, "Ze stories are quite fascinating, no? Zat is why we enjoy putting the Mounties in Chicago feature out."

Ray grinned. "How'd it go."

France nodded. "I feel relieved to have told my story. You and Chantell were right to make me come forward."

Ray nodded. "Inspector Thatcher wanted me to tell you that she was disgusted by what you had experienced and she would hope you would come forward. Even if it was one incident and he never did it before, him getting away with it might make him able to justify to himself it was okay in some way. You making certain he was forced to confront his crime actually keeps other women safe. Makes it safer for other women out there to live their life without fear. So not only am I proud, but Inpector Thatcher back in Chicago will be proud of you too for doing it. Thanks."

France actually teared a little at that, though she was happy. Sergeant Paul nodded in satisfaction. "I echo the Inspector's words and emotions. It was not easy to come forward but it helps us to make Canada a better place."

"Zank you," France said quietly to Sergeant Paul.

Ray suddenly had a thought. "Oh, hey. That reminds me of something. I'm coming back tomorrow – I'll be escorting a prisoner back to Chicago. But who's higher up the food chain to Inspector Thatcher?"

Sergeant Paul asked, "Why do you ask?"

Ray grinned. "Something France here said to me. I want to do something nice for her and my partner. But I don't want to cause any waves so I won't explain unless I can meet a higher up who is pretty happy with what they're doing out there."

Chantell actually grinned. "Is this about what France and I said after we interviewed the Consulate Staff for the feature?"

Ray nodded. "Yeah."

France and Chantell looked at each other and then giggled. "You are a troublesome man. But I zink zey will appreciate it – after ze Inspector voices complains to Lieutenan' Welsh and assigns Constable Fraser to sentry duty until the new millennium."

Sergeant Paul and Constable Beach looked at each other and then back to their visitors. Sergeant Paul said, "For some reason I think it better you not explain in this venue. What time are you getting here tomorrow?"

Ray answered, "Ten o'clock is when I was told to be available."

"Get here at 8:30 and check in with the watch commander then, Sergeant Bally. If I can find an appropriate audience, I will pass the word through him."

Ray grinned. "Thanks."

France and Chantell giggled. "We will come wiz you. We can testify zat ze two are fully professional and there is no evidence that zings are other than what zey should be."

Sergeant Paul said, "Please be quiet now. It is _really_ better we hear nothing more. At this point all we know is that you want to do something nice for your partner and his superior officer and they are professional in all of their dealings. That is all we need to know of this matter. For some reason, I am certain this is true."

Ray was still grinning. "Probably better this way." He stuck his hand out. "Thank you for your help."

Sergeant Paul shook his hand as did Constable Beach. They were waved off with good cheer as they left.

As they walked out of the building France said, "I am _'ungry_. I have not eaten all ze day."

Chantell said, "I could definitely use a meal."

"Me too. Where can we go?"

* * *

They found a diner nearby which was open all day and night because of its proximity to RCMP headquarters. Some of the foods were strange to Ray but he was hungry and enjoyed it. France was near her normal self and the three enjoyed spending time together.

When they were done, they went back to France's place and pulled out a Canadian version of Monopoly that she had gotten as a child and the three played that for a couple of hours.

France picked the pieces for everyone. Ray was the horse, while France was the beaver (a Canadian piece) and Chantell the wheelbarrow. The two girls were quick to explain the innuendo which caused Ray to grin and roll his eyes at the same time.

The game was fairly cutthroat – these girls were tycoons – and Ray bankrupted himself when he finally landed on Douglas Street with a hotel (the Canadian equivalent of Boardwalk).

France then went on to trounce Chantell as well, who pouted. France grinned in victory.

It was getting late. "I'll take the couch. We're up at 7:00 I guess so we can have breakfast and then off to RCMP headquarters."

France huffed at him. "I know why you zaid 'no' to sex and you were right. But zere is no reason for us not to share a bed. We have seen each ozzer naked." She looked at Chantell and asked, "Will you stay over too?"

She nodded. "I am not going anywhere."

France smiled happily. "She can play 'chaperone' – yes?"

Ray smiled and nodded in defeat. "Okay, then."

* * *

Soon the three were laying in bed. Despite his protest (he thought France should be in the middle because she needed the most comfort) he ended up in the middle in his boxers and socks and Chantell and France were both laying on each shoulder, wearing panties only.

Despite his insistence on not fooling around because of the circumstance, being sandwiched by two hot ladies was definitely causing some discomfort.

France finally giggled. She said, "Chantell?"

"France?" Her voice was amused as well.

"Ray 'as a problem. And I promised to be a good girl to satisfy his nobility. Do you mind helping him? I can _watch_." The way she said that had a wicked undertone.

Chantell giggled. "Actually? You had a point earlier when you said he deserved to be fucked but he was right to say no. But I wasn't attacked. I won't fuck him because that would leave you out, but Ray _does_ deserve to be treated nicely."

With that, Chantell shoved her arm out and pushed the blanket back. It wasn't actually cold in the bedroom but the blanket wasn't thick. With a grin in the dim light, Chantell got on her knees and leaned down with her face to "help ray out."

Ray's tried to watch but his eyes crossed. It didn't take all that long for him to finish. France then got up a bit and leaned over to Chantell. They did something which was freakish – but almost got him ready again despite how finished he was.

The two girls then turned their heads and, with their faces together, grinned at him. He said in a worn out voice (and he hadn't done any of the work) "You two are _evil_."

The two giggled. France said, "We aim to pleaze."

Both grabbed water from the bottles on the end tables and then a mint each. They then snuggled into Ray's shoulders again. He fell asleep quickly.

* * *

He actually woke up with the girls repeating what had sent him to sleep with France now doing the deed. He wanted to protest, but she really seemed to be enjoying doing it. Chantell put her finger in front of his lips to prevent him speaking. And after repeating the other thing they had done the night before, France said, "It is time to wake up. You will shower and dress while I start ze coffee and put out cereal and milk. And zen we will get ready together while you drink ze coffee."

Ray sighed and smiled. "Okay. That works."

He might not be in love with France or even Chantell but he would have to admit if asked that he quite enjoyed playing with them while they were interested.

Dressed in the same clothes he had worn to Ottawa but fairly clean anyway, he drank coffee until the other two came back out. They ate cereal together (quick and easy) and Ray insisted on rinsing the bowls and putting them in the dishwasher while the two girls finalized their preparations.

Chantell fit quite easily into France's clothes, even down to underwear. The two girls were really quite similar in size and had no hesitation in sharing clothes of all types. If it weren't for the different coloring and a slight difference in features, they _could_ be twin sisters.

Their mothers, after all, were quite similar as well.

* * *

The three arrived at RCMP headquarters at 8:20.

When asked, the girls said they were just friends of Ray and had provided transportation. They would leave when he was ready to travel to the airport along with the RCMP officers who would turn the prisoner over at the airport.

Ray asked for Sergeant Bally. The man soon appeared. "Hello. I'm Detective Vecchio from Chicago. I have papers for a prisoner transfer?" He handed over the packet. "And I was wondering if Sergeant Paul passed on my request."

Bally nodded as he accepted the papers. "Yes. He spoke to me personally during the changeover at 6:00. I believe that Superintendant Meers will be available for a word at some point before the trip to the airport."

"Greatness."

They had to wait around but at about 9:00 Superintendant Meers came out to meet the visitors.

Getting them in a private room and after introductions all around Ray got down to business. "I was wondering something and I don't want to step on any toes. If I'm crazy, just say so and I hope you won't pass it on to anyone else."

Meers grinned. "This is something about the Consulate in Chicago. Constable Fraser's father and I were good friends and served together. I was the one who made certain he could go to Chicago on the trail of his father's killers. And despite others' feelings, I backed him up in his actions."

Ray grinned. "Well, it's nice to meet _you_. I got a great partner out of it so I'm not complaining. I just have one question."

"Which is?"

Ray had thought about how to word it. "Is it actually illegal in the RCMP in all circumstances for a superior and subordinate to get involved in a personal, off-duty relationship?"

Meers blinked in response, his only indication of surprise. "Explain."

And so Ray did, with France and Chantell putting in their own observations. Finally Ray said, "They don't know I'm asking. As far as the Mounties go, we're civilians and don't know better. And it's not like they've done anything which is truly actionable. But these two women think there could be something there and I wouldn't be upset if Fraser could have a little more happiness without a whole bunch of jumping around through hoops. This is just three uninterested parties sticking there nose where they have no business. But, what do you think?"

Meers thought about it for a long moment. He then sighed and looked off. "It is definitely frowned upon but I would have to review quite a lot of regulations and rulings." He focused back on Ray. "I will keep this in confidence and quietly review the matter. According to your testimony, there is no reason to act against them. And I would certainly like to see Bob Fraser's son settled and happy. So leave it with me and I will take some of my own time to work on that. If I have good news, I will be certain to pass it back to you. Unofficially of course."

Ray grinned. "Thanks. And even if they can't say it: Thanks from those two as well. After the girls pointed it out, I looked and I think they're right. But those two seem to have decided they have to just suffer. So if anything can be done, I would appreciate it."

Meers nodded and shook Ray's hand. "It was a pleasure meeting you." He turned to the two female reporters and gave a hat tip to each. "And you two as well. Now it is time to get back to matters at hand."

Ray nodded. Meers walked out.

France said, "I think this is when we leave. Zank you for coming. Really. A day ago I zought ze world was ended and today I am almost back to how I was before. Zanks."

Ray grinned and tipped his nonexistent hat. "My pleasure."

France grinned and gave him a big hug and kiss and then Chantell did the same. The two girls then walked out together chattering cheerfully.

And then Ray almost frowned in worry. They were probably planning on how to make him uncomfortable the next time they say him until they put him out of his misery. He didn't know if he should be happy … or scared.


	6. Friend in Need Aftermath

Ray let out a long breath as he watched the prisoner taken to the holding area in preparation to being formally charged in front of the court.

While he needed to get back to the precinct and check in, he decided he needed to make his stop at the consulate first.

Quickly getting back to the car and getting away from the courthouse, he made his way over and then parked. Getting out of the car he looked at saw Turnbull standing out in front. He grinned at that.

Being after 12:00, there wasn't usually a sentry posted unless the Ice Queen had been annoyed by a mistake made. Be had seen both Fraser and Turnbull posted there but it always was kind of funny to him.

He took the packet he had been asked to courier out of the car and made his way there. He was going to walk by without comment but a perverse part of him caused him to pause in front of the man.

He stared a long moment at Turnbull, who made no sign that he was there, and then shook his head. "Turnbull, Turnbull, Turnbull. When will you understand that it's not nice to annoy Mother Superior? You've _got_ to stop pissing off the Ice Queen. Or she's going to make you stand here from now until the new millennium." Ray sighed dramatically. He then grinned. "Have fun."

There was no response and he didn't expect any. He almost whistled cheerfully as he made his way inside. As expected, Fraser was manning the desk because Turnbull was outside. He grinned. "Benton Buddy!"

Fraser looked up from whatever he was doing and smiled. "Ray. Welcome back from Canada."

"Thanks." Ray stopped at the desk. "Sorry about missing the game – I had to handle something."

"Inspector Thatcher explained the situation and then generously offered to watch the game with me. We both enjoyed the experience." He seemed comfortable with that statement.

Ray grinned. "Is she like you or me when watching a game?"

Fraser paused to consider how to answer that. "I will admit that her understanding and interest in hockey was quite a revelation. And she demonstrated quite a large range of language which I had not been prepared to hear coming from her." Fraser paused. "I could verify that she seemed quite personally invested in the Mapleleafs' actions and skill."

Ray nodded. "Yeah. That's a surprise. Did they win or lose?"

Fraser sighed. "They lost. Inspector Thatcher was quite vocal as to her disappointment. Which unfortunately played a part in my being at this desk at this time as she was unwilling to overlook Constable Turnbull's accident involving the feather duster, her morning cup of latte, and a pile of papers. It was not pleasant to listen to the reprimand."

Ray winced in sympathy. "Ooops. Yeah. That's gotta have burned her britches a bit."

Fraser became more stiff. "It is not my place to comment on the state of my superior's apparel."

Ray chuckled. "Yeah. Okay."

Fraser looked at Ray. "I was not provided details. But what can you say of your trip?" His face showed concern.

"Yeah. You remember the reporters from Canada last week?" Fraser nodded. "One of them is a friend of mine and introduced me to the other one. Anyway, the new friend called with a problem about something that happened. It's a friend so I had to help. Anyway. Everything's fine now."

"Oh?" Fraser asked.

Ray nodded. "Without getting into detail, the guy who was involved turned himself in without incident and made a full confession. She don't gotta worry about testifying."

Fraser's eyes widened momentarily. "Oh. I see." Fraser paused and then said, "And your involvement was …"

"Quite small, I assure you. I met the man. Didn't do anything, didn't even question him. I got witnesses. He had a sudden feeling of remorse for something he had done and turned himself in. France, my friend, was relieved, as was our other friend Chantell. She just had to give a corroborating statement, won't even have to testify. It's all good now."

Fraser nodded. "Good. I am glad to hear all is well in Canada." Ray grinned. "Were you just stopping by to say hello?"

Ray's face showed a sudden thought. "No. Sorry. Since I was already in Ottawa at RCMP Headquarters and was coming back, they asked me to play courier." Ray shrugged. "Since it was skin off my knee, I said what the hell? I gotta give this to the Ice Queen."

Fraser glanced at Thatcher's door and looked worried. "Oh. Well. Perhaps I could sign for it as her Deputy?" He sounded hopeful.

Ray sighed. "Sorry, Buddy. No can do. I was told to give it directly to her. Gotta get a receipt and send it back through the consulate. You gotta disturb the Ice Queen."

Fraser sat still for a moment and then sighed. "Very well." He picked up the phone and hit a button.

Ray listened carefully. "_What is it? I thought I ordered you not to disturb me._"

"I am sorry, Sir. But Detective Vecchio has returned from Ottawa and has a delivery you must sign for."

"_Well tell him to give it to you. I'll take care of it later._"

"I am sorry, Sir. But he was given strict instructions to deliver it to your hands personally and ask for a signature on the receipt."

There was a pause. "_Very well. Send him in, Constable._"

"Understood." Fraser put the phone back and said, "Go right in." After a pause he added, "Perhaps it would be preferable if you handled this quickly. She is very involved with other things." Fraser looked worried.

Ray grinned. "In and out. I promise."

* * *

Ray went to the door and opened it and then, after quickly making sure it was safe, he went in, closing the door behind him.

Inspector Thatcher looked up from squinting at the papers in front of her. "Detective Vecchio. You have something for me?"

"Yeah. Right here." He walked over and put the packet down. "I gotta get you to sign the receipt and sign it too. And then you can send it back through channels from here – I don't need to take it with me."

"Very well."

They began the process which took a few moments. Ray noticed she was annoyed and hoped to cheer her up. "By the way, thanks for watching the game with him. I was bummed I had to leave him in the lurch like that."

Thatcher paused and gave very small smile. "It was no inconvenience. I enjoy a good game as much as the next Canadian."

Ray grinned. "I might be better he saw it with you. I heard that our team won. I'm from Chicago and Fraser probably appreciated commiserating with you rather than listening to me celebrating. Sorry your team lost and all. But at least you got to watch it with someone else."

Thatcher finished signing and then sighed. "Yes. I was disappointed that the Leafs lost."

Ray asked, "You're really passionate about them, aren't you?"

Thatcher got a little stiff. "I _was_ posted in Toronto for a time. I became interested while I was there."

Ray said, "Oh, I understand. Wouldn't say anything against it. As I said, it was good of you to watch it with him."

Thatcher relaxed again. "Yes. It was."

Ray finished looking over the receipt and handed it back. "All done." She took the paper. "And, hey. France filed the report. Everything got handled."

Thatcher lit up a bit at that. "Is she doing well?"

"She's okay. Actually, the guy turned himself in first even before I saw her. I just went with her to file a corroborating witness statement. She won't need to testify and talk about it in front of a whole bunch of strangers. She only got a few bruises – she didn't suffer anything worse." Ray noticed her relax more as she understood what he was saying. "But I passed along your good words. I told her you would be proud of her for coming forward. She seemed to like that okay."

Thatcher's face relaxed into a smile. "I am very glad to hear that. Thank you, Detective. I feel much relieved at hearing it was resolved."

"Yeah. It was great. Left her and her friend Chantell with smiles on their face and gossiping together like school girls. Pretty much back to normal and everything. Also talked to a few people at Headquarters. A couple of Sergeants named Paul and Bally. And a higher up named Meers. They all seem to appreciate how you and Fraser and Turnbull are handling things out here. Very complimentary."

Thatcher's smile widened more. "Really?"

"Oh yeah. Quite vocal about it."

Thatcher actually looked relieved for some reason. "That is very gratifying to hear. Thank you again."

"Sure. No problem. Anyway, now I gotta go back to the precinct. I'm sure I got things piling up on my desk from the last day. I'll see you later."

Ray quickly left the room.

* * *

Fraser looked at Ray's face as he left Inpector Thatcher's office. To his relief, Ray seemed fairly relaxed. Which mean it was unlikely that the Inspector had been further agitated. He breathed a small sigh of relief at that.

Tensions had been quite high since Turnbull's accident earlier that day.

Ray walked over to him. "Hey. You mind if I use the facilities? I just got off a plane, went to the courthouse with a prisoner and then came right over here. And now I gotta go."

"Certainly, Ray. You know where they are."

Ray nodded and cheerfully went about his business.

Fraser once again returned to the papers on his desk. After two minutes, he heard the Inspector's door opened and he looked up. He watched nervously as she came over.

"So the Detective has left?"

"No, Sir. He is currently handling personal matters down the hall. He will be leaving soon."

The Inspector glanced down the hall and back. "Very well. I have decided that Constable Turnbull has likely been sufficiently made aware of the grievousness of his error. You may dismiss him from Sentry duty and allow him to return here. You may then accompany Detective Vecchio back to his precinct to report his success in bringing his prisoner back from Ottawa."

Fraser was surprised but hid that fact. "Of course, Sir. I will handle these matters expeditiously."

Thatcher gave a small smile. "You may then be relieved for the day to assist Detective Vecchio on any cases he needs your assistance with, or do whatever you do when you are with him. Constable Fraser. Just be certain your actions remain a good reflection of the RCMP. I do not want to hear about accidents and explosions. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Sir, of course. I understand perfectly."

She waved her hand and turned back to her office. "Carry on, Constable."

Feeling a lot of relief he said, "Thank you, Sir."

Ray came back and Fraser stood up. "Can you wait a moment? Inspector Thatcher has rescinded the remaining portion of Constable Turnbull's punishment. He may return to his normal duties here and I can then accompany you to the 27th Precinct."

Ray smiled. "Greatness. Pitter, patter. Let's get a move on."

* * *

A few minutes later Ray and he were on their way. Fraser glanced over. "I do not know what you said to Inspector Thatcher. But she seemed far less agitated after your conversation."

Ray grinned at him from the driver's seat. "Yeah. I told her what happened in Ottawa. She liked hearing about it."

Fraser nodded and then asked curiously, "What _did_ happen in Ottawa?"

Ray sighed. "Those reporters, both are kind of friends of mine now. The one that got attacked didn't want to make a complaint. The other one didn't know what to do. Since someone had to go and pick up a guy and bring him back, Welsh let me go a night early. Long story, short: Guy turned himself in, France made a statement, everyone's doing okay now."

Fraser was surprised. "I am relieved you were able to convince her to come forward."

Ray smiled, "Actually, the guy turned himself in before I even got to her place. But Chantell and me, we took her in to make a corroborating witness statement. And I passed on the Ice Queen's good wishes and the fact that Thatcher would be proud that she was willing to make a statement. I was right. Thatcher _was_ proud of her. It was all greatness from there."

"I am pleased to hear that Inspector Thatcher is held in such a regard with the woman."

"Oh, yeah. France thought she was great. After that, the three of us – France, Chantell, and me – went back to France's place and played a board game – Canadian Monopoly. She had a couch, let me crash. They took me to Mountie Central this morning and I got back on the plane with the prisoner. Everything worked out. It was quite the trip."

Conversation went on to other things and the two were soon inside and in front of Welsh's desk.

* * *

"Detective Vecchio. Welcome back. How was the trip?"

Ray answered, "The prisoner exchange went off without a hitch and he's cooling his heels at the lockup in the courthouse. About the other things, the woman made her statement, though the perp had already turned himself in. But she and her friend really appreciated me being allowed to come and help them deal with it all. She was a bit gutted, though physically she had just a few bruises. They got pictures of them for the prosecutors to use to help make certain his sentence fits the crime. But the Mounties pretty much verified that her part is a done deal – she won't need to talk about it in open court or to any more strangers. She was happy about that. She's going to take the time to get herself right but she's well on the way."

Welsh nodded in satisfaction. "Good to hear." He paused. "And the other thing? Everything was done right?"

Ray glanced at Fraser, who looked curious but not overly so, and Frannie, who also had appeared. He looked back to his boss and said, "She had thought about it, tried, but I set her straight. After we went to make the statement, she admitted that it was right, how it happened. Actually was quite happy about how it got resolved after the chance to think about it. Nothing to worry about there."

Welsh actually smiled at that. "I am glad to hear that my detectives can keep things professional. So. Are you ready to work?"

"Fraser's here to help and I'm ready to go."

"Well then. I've got a couple cases for you two."

* * *

Inspector Thatcher finished the immediate papers she had been working on and then picked up the packet from Ottawa to handle that.

Opening the large envelope, she reached in and pulled out the stack of documents. Sorting the various items into their proper catagories, she finally uncovered a smaller envelope with something else included.

Curious, she reached for her letter opener and carefully applied it. After glancing inside, she reached in and pulled the pages out as well as the cassette tape that had been included.

Opening the letter, she read its contents.

_Inspector Margaret Thatcher, Acting Consul of the Dominion of Canada, RCMP Liaison Officer, Canadian Consulate at Chicago, Illinois, United States of America._

_Inspector;_

_Greetings from RCMP Headquarters and myself. I am Superintendent Charles Meers. _

_Yesterday, members of the RCMP were called by a concerned citizen as she had been concerned that her friend, Detective Ray Vecchio of the Chicago Police Department, might act unwisely as regards a mutual friend being attacked._

_Recognizing the name, two Constables were dispatched to ensure that nothing took place which would violate any laws of Canada. The greatest concern was to prevent anything which might cause difficulty for such a well-regarded ally to the RCMP._

_Unbeknownst to Detective Vecchio, a tape recording was made by the senior Constable at the scene, the purpose of which was to be able to provide evidence that no crimes had, in fact, been committed by the Detective while visiting a private individual in Canada._

_The matter was resolved satisfactorily and Detective Vecchio was able to assist Canadian authorities by convincing Mr. Stephan Samuals to turn himself in and confess to a crime against a fellow Canadian citizen._

_The tape was submitted with the reports by the two Constables, although its use as evidence is unlikely to be required for this matter._

_However, upon listening to the tape, I was struck by the professionalism shown as well as how his statements reflected well on the Chicago Police Department, RCMP, the Canadian Consulate, and the Dominion of Canada._

_I am considering submitting it to the RCMP Academy as an example for trainees as to good procedure and proper comportment. _

_As Detective Vecchio works closely with your subordinate, I thought that you might find value in obtaining a copy of this recording. As such, I caused a dub copy to be made and have forwarded that copy with this letter._

_I plan to send a Letter of Thanks, and possibly a Letter of Commendation, to the Chicago Police Department to be placed in Detective Vecchio's personnel file. I had considered asking you to provide such a letter, but then decided that a letter directly from RCMP Headquarters might provide more weight._

_As a Superintendent of the RCMP, I would request that you review the tape and then handle matters as regards the individuals mentioned as you feel proper._

_With best regards,_

_Charles Meers, RCMP Superintendent , RCMP Headquarters, Ottawa, Ontario, Dominion of Canada_

Thoroughly curious, she ordered Constable Turnbull to obtain a cassette player for her and then placed the cassette in the machine.

Pushing down on the play button, she sat back and listened to the tape.

The tape started with Ray Vecchio addressing the Constables on the scene.

As the incident moved forward, she smiled as the man had set the scene properly. The RCMP officers had acted with care and proper decorum as well. When he referenced his own changes in attitude since working with Fraser, she actually chuckled.

If that man only knew what those two were willing to do in pursuit of a suspect, the man would have messed his trousers.

The Inspector definitely noticed the influence of Constable Fraser in his speech patterns and attitude. Clean up the language a bit and get rid of the contractions and she could imagine Fraser saying almost exactly the same things.

When the suspect finally came forward and demanded they accept his confession immediately, Inspector Margaret Thatcher of the RCMP actually laughed out loud in her office.

She quickly stifled it before Constable Turnbull appeared at her door to investigate such an unheard of disturbance from her office.

Meg Thatcher mused wistfully that she had far few opportunities to laugh in this room.

When the tape concluded, she rewound it and returned the letter and tape to the envelope. For a long moment, she contemplated what to do. Finally, she took out her personal cellular phone and hit a button.

When the voice sounded, she said, "Leftenant Welsh, please. This is Inspector Thatcher, RCMP, from the Canadian Consulate."

* * *

It was after her official duties for the day had ended at the consulate when Meg Thatcher strolled into the Detective Squad of the CPD 27th Precinct.

Francesca Vecchio, Civilian Aide, noticed her first. "Inspector Thatcher. You're looking for Fraser?"

"No, Ms. Vecchio. I am here to speak with Leftenant Welsh."

"Okay. Let me check." She called on the intercom and then soon she was in the man's office.

Welsh said, "Inspector. Welcome back to the precinct."

"Thank you, Leftenant." She paused and said, "The two children are not around?"

Welsh and Thatcher had dealt with enough incidents together that they had a good relationship. Her casual comment was meant to signal that this wasn't official. "Yes. They're out chasing a couple of leads on a case that I assigned Vecchio today. They'll be back in an hour or so most likely."

Meg nodded. "I received a letter from RCMP Headquarters and I thought that you might appreciate seeing it." She pulled the envelope out and handed it over.

Welsh pulled out the letter and read it. Thatcher noticed that he actually smiled, a rare occurrence during their mutual talks as regards their subordinates and their antics. Welsh finished the letter and looked up. "Do you mind if I listen?"

She smirked. "I would not have driven all of the way here if I did not expect you to want to hear it."

He nodded good naturedly and asked, "Do you mind if Francesca also hears it? She helped convince me to let him go and help out."

"Of course."

Soon, a very enthusiastic Francesca Vecchio had joined them and, after reading the letter too, was waiting with baited breath for Welsh to hit play.

During the tape, Francesca reached out and hit pause. "What's with the beep?"

The Inspector said, "The original tape is actually evidence. However, when a copy is made which might find itself heard by less secure audiences, all references to private individuals not present, especially victims, are covered up to protect their privacy. We take our citizens' rights to privacy very seriously."

Francesca nodded and released the pause button. The three listened with interest as the entire incident was played. The tape ended as the suspects voice began his confession and it was faded out.

Welsh reached forward and hit stop. Frannie grinned and said, "Wow. He did _good_!"

Welsh smiled as his Civilian Aide's response. "Yes. He did very well. It's good to know that my people can keep their head and use their training under stressful circumstances." He looked at the Inspector. "Do you mind if Francesca makes a couple more copies? My bosses might appreciate a copy and one should be submitted to his file."

"Feel free, Leftenant. I do not have any particularly important places to be and have time for three copies to be made."

Francesca grinned and grabbed the cassette. For evidence reasons, they had the ability to make a couple of copies of tapes at a time. She would make four copies and keep one as a gift for Ray when it was appropriate.

* * *

Ray and Fraser got back to the precinct very near the end of shift. Francesca kind of freaked him out when she bypassed the Mountie entirely and gave him a sisterly hug. Although sisterly was a stretch as her pressing herself so close definitely emphasized that she was a nice package of a woman in her own right.

He immediately tried to control his reaction even as Frannie then greeted Fraser. France had stirred up his male reactions to women recently and it hadn't quite settled down to normal yet.


	7. Mountie on the Bounty Episode

With occasional calls to France and Chantell in Ottawa to ensure things were going well, life returned to normal once more.

Unfortunately, normal for Ray and Fraser was a little different than what most people would consider normal.

Things had almost come to a head as the two were being chased by three mob hitmen and Fraser had forced Ray to jump into the lake in an effort to save themselves.

Ray was completely pissed off. And Fraser was being Fraser which made it much worse. His recent times spent with Canadians had given him a bit more patience than he had demonstrated in the past. Finally Ray couldn't take it anymore. Taking a deep breath to calm himself he said, "I have to tell you something. Your tendency to get me and my skinny ass into dangerous situations which rely on complete luck and chance to survive is pushing me right to the edge. The next time France visits you better thank her _very_ kindly 'cause the truth is the only reason I haven't hauled off and popped you in the mouth is because of the stress relief of her letting me screw her brains out."

Fraser's eyes widened in shock.

Ray immediately knew he was wrong. "Sorry. That's private and it's not right to talk about a woman without her permission." Ray grinned a bit. "Although I imagine if you asked her about it, she's the kind of woman who would be more than willing to give all the details. The only reason she didn't tell Frannie the details is because we're sharing the same name for a while and you don't tell a sister about a brother in the sack. But that's neither here nor there." Fraser actually was tempted to grin at Ray using one of his conversational habits.

"Anyway. Be nice to France – she's gonna be visiting soon. Make _sure_ you're nice to her. Now we gotta get back to the station house and submit our reports for this utter _fiasco_ which ended up with you _pushing me _into_ the lake _from a_ hundred feet up _to_ save… our … skinny … ASSES_." He got angry again with that and had to calm himself again.

Fraser nervously tugged his ear. "Actually I believe it was only 64 point …." Ray gave him such a look that Fraser decided that discretion was the better part of valor. "Right. Understood."

However, they ended up getting distracted from the immediate case when a pirate seemed to come out of nowhere and died right on Ray's cruiser.

Add to that both of them receiving offers to transfer out, Fraser back to Canada and Ray back to his own name. Though Ray was actually enjoying the extra people he had run into due to this assignment.

* * *

The whole situation ended up with two of them on an empty stretch of road with Fraser convincing Ray that they needed to go to Sault St. Marie immediately.

Taking a deep breath Ray finally nodded. "Let's go."

The two hopped into his car and they were soon making tracks at ungodly speeds.

Fumbling for his phone on a long, straight stretch, he threw it at Fraser and said, "You call the Ice Queen and tell her everything … when this goes south, and I know it will, we're gonna need backup. So get on the horn and tell everyone what the hell is going on."

Fraser made the call. And although service dropped on occasion because the were moving into areas where cell coverage was sparse still, Fraser was able to communicate what was going on and why he was acting.

Inspector Thatcher had immediately understood that he could act in no other way.

With promises to check in when possible, Fraser hung up and, because the phone was losing power, plugged it in to the car lighter charger.

With seconds to spare, the two made it to the Henry Allen and boarded the ship. By sheer luck the Captain was an old friend of his father's and was willing to assist.

* * *

It was hours later and the Chicago PD and remaining consulate personnel were scrambling to handle local matters. It was such a big situation that the entire squad had become involved.

Raids on the waste-disposal company and interviewing people that had been brought in engrossed everyone. Even Francesca was getting involved in her own imitable style.

In the middle of what was going on, Francesca received a worried phone call. "_Francesca?_" Francesca had immediately recognized France Fennety's voice.

"France. Why are you calling the precinct?" she asked.

"_Where is your brozzer? I was expecting 'is call and zere is nothing._"

Francesca sighed. "Fraser and Ray ran off on some case which turned out to be a whole lot bigger than they expected when this started. The whole precinct is involved. Thatcher and Turnbull and Welsh are getting ready to go off to provide backup just as soon as they get word."

There was a pause. "_As a reporter, I expect you cannot tell me anyzing yet. But if I went to my editor, do you zink zat zis is big enough for reporters from Canada to be on hand?_"

Francesca gave a brittle laugh. "If this is as big as it seems to be, I expect a whole bunch of reporters to be camped out getting the story. Trust me."

"_So it would be good if I came down?_"

"Come on down. And since you're the only reporter who's got wind and you're willing to be decent about it and let us do our jobs, I'll even try to get Welsh and Thatcher to give you first shot when they can finally talk about it."

"_You are a dear friend. I will call my editor and be on ze way tomorrow with Chantell._"

"I'll be here – even if I don't know who else will be because they might not be back yet."

"_Zanks. I will see you tomorrow._"

* * *

By the time Chantell and France had arrived the next day, the detectives of the squad were hard at work finishing the paperwork on the criminals that had been caught and everyone was waiting for word from Lake Superior.

Francesca had welcomed them warmly and after personal greetings France had asked, "What can you say so far?"

Frannie sighed. "Everyone is still out. It's not been wrapped up yet. So no one would appreciate anyone spilling the sour cream yet."

France and Chantell looked at her in confusion. France finally said, "Do you mean 'spill the beans'?"

Francesca rolled her eyes. "Beans. Sour cream? Whatever."

France chuckled. "Ray told me that you wanted to make certain that they put the screwdriver to ze man who attacked me. He knew you meant ze screws. But he didn't want to correct you. You like messing with people by getting the words wrong."

Francesca looked annoyed but then grinned. "I really do mix up the phrases sometimes despite having a brother who's a cop. But sometimes I mess up intentionally just to see their faces. It's hilarious."

The three shared a laugh about that. "Anyway. No one can say anything yet. Buuuut …" Francesca thought about it for a moment and then looked through some papers. She read the name. "You ever hear about a boat named the Robert McKenzie?"

France looked at her in confusion. "There was a ship that sank thirty years ago with that name. Why do you ask?"

Francesca smiled and said, "They probably won't call in until the end of the day. So you won't have anything for tomorrow to report. But call your editor and have him run a story about the ship that sank thirty years ago. It's connected and when you get the details you'll know why. But them running it will spike some interest. Put at the end something like, 'We are telling this story again for a reason. The reason will be in tomorrow's paper.' That might stir up interest."

France thought about it and then smiled. "You have the soul of a story teller."

Frannie grinned at that. "Yeah. Sometimes."

Chantell and France asked for a phone to use and France made the call. It took some convincing but the editor finally agreed to do as asked.

* * *

Frannie arranged for lunch and the three girls sat and talked while they waited for word to come back. About three o'clock, Welsh called in to say that it had been resolved but they wouldn't be able to get back to port until after sundown.

Frannie looked at France and Chantel and said, "That's great, Lieutenant. I'll pass the word. Are Ray and Fraser coming back with you guys?"

"_Detective Vecchio and Constable Fraser will have to be dropped off at Sault St. Marie and drive back because that's where they left the car. So we'll be coming in on a return flight tonight and they won't be back until probably the middle of the night_."

"Thanks. Can you tell Ray that France and Chantell are in town? They will be covering the story for the papers in Ottawa. I haven't said anything about the case, but they got here and want to be first in line when someone can give details. If that's okay."

There was a pause. "_I'd be upset that a reporter has already been sniffing around, but she's a friend to Detective Vecchio. And she's been good to the department. Contact Headquarters, Public Relations, and tell them that a big case broke and we're going to be dealing with the story over the next few days. Tell them that I personally approved these two reporters from Canada and their US counterparts who write that feature to get told the details first if possible. If they're willing to wait, make sure that the PR department knows that, knows that the reporters are waiting and aren't saying anything without permission. That will make them treat them nicer._"

"Of course, Lieutenant. I'll get on that right now."

"_And I suppose that if their paper will be able to get a photographer to the following coordinates by 9:00 tonight, they'll get some exclusive pictures of the Mounties coming back from a successful operation with the ship we're on." _Welsh got the coordinates from Sergeant Thorn_. "Make sure to pass that on right away so they can get it done. The pictures will be beautiful. It's a sight to see."_

"I'll pass that on right away."

_"We will see you tomorrow, Ms. Vecchio."_

Frannie then gave over the information to France and Chantell. And although both were disappointed that they couldn't be the ones on sight, they would get credit for passing on the information and for it being exclusive.

France made the call and their editor thanked them and then hung up to make the arrangements. Even if they handled mostly community papers, they could also provide the pictures for more national papers and have their name in the credits.

* * *

At the end of the day, Frannie looked at Chantell and France and said, "You two have a place to stay for tonight?"

France nodded. "They are putting us in a hotel until ze story is fully covered, if it takes two days or two weeks. So we are alright."

Francesca smiled and said, "Good." She looked around. "But I got something back at my house you two should hear. It's about Ray's trip after Chantell called. I think you need to hear it."

France was a bit worried. "Should I be prepared to cry?" Chantell looked worried too.

Frannie chuckled. "No. It's _good_. You'll _love_ it."

With that, Frannie took Chantell and France home with her. And, inevitably, Ma Vecchio decried how skinny they were and forced them to accept food, enough food for twice as many people.

France watched as Francesca, Marie, and her family ate their own food and then looked at Chantell, who looked just as overwhelmed as she did. Finally France couldn't take it anymore and said, "_Tabernac_!" Everyone looked at her and she blushed. "I am sorry. It is just …" she looked around and finally said, "How can you people eat so well and stay so z_in_? If I live wiz you I would become ze blimp!"

There was a pause for a moment and then the females around the table started laughing. Ma Vecchio said with a grin, "Any friends of my children are welcome anytime. You come, you eat. We will make sure you are full."

* * *

Finally, Ma Vecchio had almost been satisfied and the three women were able to escape to Francesca's room.

France looked at Frannie and said, "I am sorry if I embarrassed you in front of ze family. I could not help myself."

Frannie gave a throaty chuckle. "Good genes I guess. You're not the first person to ask that question. Or the first person Ma has tried to feed up. You should see when Fraser comes over. Ma is always pushing more food at him."

Frannie finally pulled out the cassette and player and sat in the chair – France and Chantell were on her bed.

Frannie looked at the girls and said, "I think I should tell you something first. But you have to promise, _promise_, that you will tell no one outside this room. I'm going to tell you because of your relationship with Ray but I could get in trouble for even doing this."

France looked at Frannie and said, "If your brozzer would be upset, perhaps you should say nozzing."

Frannie sighed. "Actually Ray has been dying to tell you. It's the department and the FBI who'd get mad."

Chantell and France looked at each other and Chantell finally said, "Huh?"

Frannie sighed. "Do you both promise?"

Both thought about it for a long moment but both then agreed. "The man you know as Ray Vecchio was not born Ray Vecchio."

France said, "I was wondering if he waz adopted. He looks so different zen you."

Frannie smiled and said, "He _was_ adopted as Ray Vecchio. But not the way you think."

Francesca explained in detail exactly what she knew and exactly why very few people knew. "Ray even went and legally registered as Ray Vecchio, because Fraser was involved and he can't lie to save his life. It would have been funny when he came back and found a new Ray if we weren't so worried about it workin' out."

France and Chantell digested what they had been told. "And your original brozzer?"

Frannie had a worried face. "We don't know. No news is good news – if something had happened we'd have been told. But it's been a few months and this could be a couple of years and we wish we knew more."

France thought about it. "I waz wondering why all of ze stories are from zis year even if zey have been together for tree. Now it makes sense."

Frannie replied, "Yeah. Ray doesn't like lying or taking credit for things he hasn't done. He lies because he has to … but you know him. He's too nice to really like it."

"So what I see is really what he is like?" Frannie nodded. "What is his real name?"

Frannie actually grinned at that. "Ray."

Chantell said, "What?"

Frannie chuckled. "It's actually Stanley. Stanley Raymond Kowolski. But he's been going by Ray since he was a kid. That's one reason he always introduces himself as Ray unless he has to use the last name. It's how he copes."

"It must be 'ard." France mused.

Frannie sighed. "Yeah. He was recently offered a change to get his own name back because no one has noticed that Ray is different. But it's really safer if he stays which he is going to. He's really a good guy."

France said, "I knew zat. He _is_ a good man."

"Yeah."

"But that does upset me in one way."

Frannie asked, "Why?"

France grinned at her. "Since he is not actually your brozzer, I could have seduced you and brought you in wiz us. It would have been fun."

Frannie put her hands to her face. "Oh my gaaawd." She pulled her hands down. "Yeah. Thanks for having put that in my mind by the way. We have to keep up the act and it would have been impossible if people saw me ogling him. It took me a _week_ to get comfortable about it."

France and Chantell giggled. Chantell said, "I don't know. You might have thought it worth it. He _is_ quite good."

France and Chantell giggled again and Frannie rolled her eyes. "Anyway, that's not why I asked you here. Do you know how he got that guy to confess?"

France sighed. "No. Well, I know he did. But zat is _all_ we know. Chantell was outside, waiting, and he went in wiz ze Mounties. And zen he came out ten minutes after with ze handcuffs. Ray haz not said what he said. He only said zat he didn't even question ze man. It is _agravant_ … aggravating … to not know."

Frannie grinned. "Well, I can tell you."

"He told you? Why? He would not tell us!" France was annoyed at that.

Frannie laughed. "No. But we heard it, the Inspector, the Lieutenant, and me."

Chantell asked, "What? How?"

Frannie grinned. "One of the Mounties was recording so that they could prove he didn't do anything illegal. They sent a copy to Fraser's boss because he works with Ray. And she brought it to Welsh. They let me hear it. And then when he sent _me_ to make copies with the Inspector's permission, I made an extra to give to him as a gift when it's right. You want to hear what actually happened in the house?"

France said, "Pleaze. It 'az been buggering me."

Chantell's eyes widened and she said, "Um, France? That's _bugging_. _Bugging you_."

France asked, "What iz ze difference? It is American which is why I zought Francesca would understand."

Chantell looked at Frannie, who looked just as confused. "Damn." She finally sighed. "Buggering is used in England for …" she sighed again. "It is slang for receiving … _le sexe anal._ Anal sex for the American woman."

France said, "Oh. I did not know."

Frannie actually blushed. "Okay. I won't be using that word."

France gave a saucy grin. "It is not somezing which I experience often but it can be fun if done well by ze man."

Frannie sighed. "This is when I know that no matter how worldly I try to be, I grew up a good Catholic girl and there are just some things that are embarrassing to talk about. Like what you said when you left a few weeks ago. I blushed. I _never_ blush. And that was 'cause you put me and Ray in my mind _and_ another woman." She gave a mock admonishment. "_Shame_ on you." She was smiling as she said it.

France was still smiling. "We are much more open about such zings where I am from in Quebec. You Americans are so much _ze prude_ … prudish."

Frannie shook her head. "I try not to think about it." She forcefully moved her concentration. "Anyway. Do you want to hear the tape?"

"Yes please," the two women said together.

Frannie finally played the tape. When it was done, both women from Ottawa were really impressed. Ray had done a great job and hadn't even threatened the man once. Well, not really.

France grinned. "He 'elp em so much. I offer ze sex but he refused because I was still recovering. I am now recovered. I cannot wait until he gets back from Canada. Chantell and I will enjoy ze time we spend here."

Frannie sighed again. "Just don't give me details. I'm happy you're all having fun and all. But he's got to play my brother for a while longer."

France said, "We will try to keep zem to ourselves." Chantell nodded in agreement. She was grinning as much as France.

France sighed. "Can you call us a taxi? We need to go to ze hotel."

Frannie stood up. "No. I'll take you, my car is fine. I got it because I was working at the precinct and Ray lives in his own apartment unlike my brother. This is for the precinct too in a way, so I can take you."

France and Chantell stood up. "Thank you," Chantell said.

France grinned in agreement. "Yes."

On their way out Frannie said to her Mother who was about to go the bed, "I'm driving the girls over to the hotel and making sure they're checked in. I may be a while, so don't get worried if I don't show up. But I'll stay in the car unless it's here or there so don't worry."

Ma Vecchio nodded and put her hands on Frannie's face. "You are such a good friend." She kissed Frannie's forehead. "Have fun. And it was nice to meet you. You must come back again before going back home."

France and Chantell nodded. Chantell said, "We will. We really liked the food and enjoyed ourselves."

Ma actually pulled each girl into a hug and then let them go.

* * *

Once they were on the way France said, "Your mozzer is so _maternel_. I wonder what my life would be like if I still lived around my mozzer in Quebec."

Frannie said, "That's Ma. She's an Italian ma and grandma. She's going to be motherly until I'm an old lady with grandkids myself." She smiled. "You get used to it."

Frannie was as good as her word. She stayed with the two until they were checked in and helped them to their room. Finally, when everything seemed okay she said, "Alright. Come to the precinct tomorrow and everyone should be back by then. I'll help you while making sure that Welsh doesn't get pissed from the extra attention. If he doesn't have to deal with the press, everyone will be happier."

"Zank you for everything." France walked up and hugged Francesca. Chantell, who watched and was waiting to hug her as well saw the small blush. Chantell stepped forward as France stepped back. When Chantell stepped back she said, "You know. The offer is still open if you wanted to stay and have fun with us. We are perfectly willing to open your worldly experience a bit more." Her smile became flirty.

France's face lit up. "Oh, yes. Open."

Francesca tried to protest. "It's been a long day and I would need a shower and I have to work in the morning at 9:00."

France said, "We have a shower here. And I would guess zat you have an extra outfit in your car. In case you ever have ze success with ze seducing."

Francesca took a breath to say no again and then looked at the two women. She let out the breath and thought about it, despite the blush. "You're going to keep bugging me until you leave town, aren't you?"

France and Chantell both nodded several times, smirking.

She looked at the two again and then looked around. She saw the phone by the bed and walked over. Picking it up she dialed nine and then her sister. "Maria? These two are new in town and uncomfortable. They've got an extra bed in their rooms and I have an extra outfit for work tomorrow. Tell Ma I'm okay and I'll talk to her in the morning. Okay? Thanks. Love you too."

She hung up the phone and turned back to the two, who now had very big grins. "I'm only doing this because our earlier talk has made me _horny_. I've never been with another woman but Ray seems to trust you two. And since he's not here to get involved which he will be after tonight … I'll try. But if it gets too much you've got to let me be. Okay?"

France said, "We agree. We will be _gentle_." Chantell echoed her agreement.

"I've got to shower first – it really has been a long day with a lot of stress."

"Of course." France paused a moment and said, "But ze hotel likely haz ze large shower and tub. We can shower togezzer."

Francesca considered that for a long moment. Finally she decided she had to act before she chickened out. And with that decision, she stood in the room and without looking away from the girls she started removing her clothes in a workmanlike fashion.

When she was down to her bra and panties, she sighed once more and then undid her bra and dropped it. She then pushed her panties down and then stood there in her glory. She was a very attractive woman and she knew it. She kept her bush trimmed and neat and her Italian features made her hot.

"If you two are going to shower with me, you better get ready too."

The two were broken out of their fascination with watching her and more quickly than she had imagined it could happen, the two were just as naked.

She gave a little grin. They really were just as hot as she was. She walked forward toward the bathroom, taking their hands as she walked by.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Francesca was a hot, gooey, sticky lump in a pile with two other gooey lumps. All three were quite satisfied. Knowing that she would feel better if she got clean before sleeping, she convinced the other two to follow.

And an hour after _that_, Francesca, Chantell, and France were all clean and lying in the bed, ready to go into a coma. Francesca's last words caused a little giggle from the other two. "Okay. If I didn't like sex with men so much, I so _totally_ could be a lesbian."

The three fell asleep quickly after that.


	8. The Next Two Days

Unlike Ray, Francesca wasn't interested in playing with the two when they woke up. Which was okay – they had their fun. The American woman treated them as close friends and that might even be better long term than treating them as lovers.

Chantell and France were dropped off at a car rental agency. With the likelihood that this would be a week or so, the paper agreed to pay for it.

Francesca was relieved to see the Lieutenant back when she came in. She went to his office. "Good morning, Lieutenant."

"Ms. Vecchio." He looked past her. "Where are the two Canadians you said were here?"

"They're picking up a car rental. They figured that everyone would be doing paperwork and I explained that no one can really talk about an open case until a Grand Jury hands down and indictment. If they call, can I tell them when that will be?"

Welsh seemed happy that the press was being properly managed. "The first indictments should be coming down this afternoon. The mess up at the lake will take a few days more, but the low level scum we caught up yesterday, including the one you helped interrogate, will be done right away. Speedy due process and all. Which reminds me."

He paused and Frannie waited. "Of what?" she said with a little annoyance.

He gave a small smile. "I need you to sit down with Detectives Dewey and Huey and go over how to submit your own statement. We can't afford even one of these guys getting off and you were instrumental in getting him to cough it up. Let's make sure it's reported in such a way that no one can claim he was tortured – despite how uncomfortable you made him." Welsh seemed amused at that.

Frannie smirked. "I wanted to make sure Ray and Fraser were found. I got a little into it."

"Well, get that report done. The file has to go to the Assistant State's Attorney by 1:00."

"Okay. If the girls call, when should they come in?"

Welsh sighed thoughtfully. "Tell them they can come to the precinct at 4:00. We should have the first one's through the Grand Jury then." He had a sudden thought. "But you might want to send them to talk to Inspector Thatcher. She should be in the office by 12:00 and can make a decision as to what can be said in Canada."

"Thank you. I'll do that. When are Fraser and Ray coming in?"

"Detective Vecchio estimated that he would arrive back in Chicago by 6 AM. I couldn't let him sleep 8 hours but I gave him until 1:00. Constable Fraser will likely be on duty before that. He's a lot easier to deal with when he has less sleep than his partner."

"Right. Okay. I'll go see Huey now."

Welsh waved her off.

* * *

Ray did arrive by 1:00 and throughout the day, people ran around finishing reports and making them ready for the Prosecutor's Office.

Stella Kowalski was in and out, as she was put in overall charge of that. She had other prosecutors working on different suspects.

France and Chantell also arrived with the woman who wrote the Mountie in Chicago feature in Chicago and another man who wrote front page stories.

Chantell took pictures for both the American and Canadian papers and Frannie, with some direction from Welsh and from Headquarters, organized everything that could be released as it was allowed.

At 4:00, Thatcher and the other consulate staff had arrived as they needed to coordinate reports as well.

Due to legal requirements, they had only a limited time that suspects could be held without indictment and due to the sheer number of cases, they were being fast-tracked.

In addition, many of those involved had committed crimes on Canadian soil and that required paperwork and forms to pass between the two groups.

While the headline writer came away with much less than he wanted for the day, the feature writers as well as the photographer had quite a bit they could send to the editors because the process was as important for the feature as the end result.

* * *

At 8:00, Welsh's Captain showed up and all announcements that could be given for the day were officially given. Besides the four reporters, there was also a news camera from one of the local TV stations and a radio reporter as well.

By 8:45, the reporters had all been sent off. France got Ray's attention before she left. "Ray. We have to go to ze paper and use their computers and faxes. We will be done by 10:00. Would you like to come over then?"

Ray sighed. "I really wish I could. I mean I'll be done by then too, but the last three days have wrecked me. You two will be here for a few days, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, I intend to keep my promise. But it won't happen tonight."

France smiled at him. She wasn't in Chicago only for Ray. "I do understand. I will tell Chantell. Would you sleep better with us? Just sleep?"

Ray chuckled tiredly. "If I came over, I'd get excited, but then I'd fall asleep in the middle. Let's not make our fun anything like work."

France laughed shortly. "I agree." She leaned in and kissed him lightly. "We will see you again tomorrow. 12:00?"

"Ask Frannie when the first reports will be ready for the press – she's coordinating the 27th precincts involvement and she's the one with the line into headquarters." He smiled at her. "It was very nice to see you when I came in. Chantell too. Tell her?"

"Yes I will. Tomorrow, lover."

He grinned. "Tomorrow."

Ray then made his way to his place and completely passed out.

* * *

By 12:00 the next day, Fraser had been sent over to finish his part of the American reports while Thatcher and Turnbull worked on the Canadian reports.

Ray and Fraser worked like mad to document every step, every piece of evidence, every name. Huey and Dewey had to be sent out to get signed statements from some of the witnesses that Fraser and Ray had talked to.

All of this happened while their regular caseload also had to be handled.

Through sheer, cussed determination, every report needed on the interlinked cases was done and handed over to the lawyers by 6:00 pm. The Captain made the announcements and informed the press that any further briefings would be handled by the State's Attorney's Office.

The Captain also stated that there were Federal charges due to the crimes committed at the US/Canada border (in Lake Superior) and that they should also contact the US Attorney's Office for comments and progress.

Chantell was not with France as she was over at the Consulate taking pictures. The US paper was providing a photographer for the precinct briefing.

* * *

At the end of the day, France sidled up to Ray's desk. "So. Back to normal cases."

Ray grinned. "As normal as cases get when you work with Fraser. But yeah."

France gave a chuckle. "I will be at ze District Attorneys' offices tomorrow. While I normally work in Features, with our familiarity here ze paper wants us to cover ze story here while ze rest of the reporters back in Ottawa handle ze reports from RCMP headquarters. So I will be here a week. And then I have permission to stay an extra week, taking time off for vacation. Chantell doesn't know if she will stay or go after ze first week."

"Well, at least you ladies get a whole week." Ray had a certain twinkle.

France nodded with a smile. Looking around she dropped her voice, "Are you recovered enough for at least a little fun tonight?"

Ray laughed. He was just as quiet. "Probably not hours, but at least _some_ fun."

"Good. You know our room number and which hotel. 9:00?"

"9:00 works. I'll bring clothes so I can come from there into work tomorrow." He paused. "Hey. Tomorrow night I plan on spending time with Fraser – want to come along? Me and Fraser are always an adventure."

France laughed at that. "I will talk to Chantell but it sounds like fun." She grinned and said. "Until then."

Ray nodded and went back to his other paperwork.

* * *

Welsh was the last one there other than Ray when he finally finished at 8:30. Checking the time, he was quite interested in getting out of there and so he quickly dropped each file in the appropriate place or cabinet.

As he grabbed his things from his desk, Welsh asked, "Hot date, Detective?"

Ray paused, a bit wide eyed. "Well ... actually? Yes."

Welsh nodded. "Ah, to be young. Have fun. But you better be on time in the morning. We've got other cases that piled up while we handled Illinois Lake Freight. So bright and early."

"Can do, L. T. Have a good night."

Welsh looked at the empty room and nodded. He was for a beer and some television tonight. Things were finally calming down.

* * *

Ray showed up at 8:55 in front of the ladies' door, bag in hand with clothes for the next day. Already thinking about what was coming, his pants were already being pushed out of shape.

He knocked on the door. Within about 30 seconds, it opened and Chantell appeared. With a smile she said, "Hey, Ray. Come in. We were just going over today and the plans for tomorrow."

"It's all good. He walked in but paused to give Chantell a quick kiss which surprised her but she seemed happy. He might have started this thing with France but Chantell was involved too and he wanted her to know he appreciated her for herself.

"How did it go today?" he asked as he set down his bag.

France looked up. "Our editors are excited with what we are sending back. Come look at ze pictures that Chantell took. They are _magnifique_."

Interested, Ray moved to the table and sat down. France pointed and he pulled the small stack over. As he went through them he said, "Wow. These are really nice." He looked up at Chantell who was standing nearby, a look of hope mixed with nervousness. "It's no wonder they pay you to take pictures. I couldn't do this on my best day."

The most eye-catching picture Chantell took was Inspector Thatcher standing at ease – legs 18 inches apart, arms sticking behind her back, a determined look on her face – in front of the Canadian Consulate in full uniform. Behind each shoulder was her subordinates, also in full uniform but they were standing at attention, faces forward, as though on sentry duty.

Chantell had taken several of this stance, including one close and one from the middle of the street. But the one that was the favorite was from near ground level up into Inspector Thatcher's face. It showed her face, the faces of her subordinates, and above them the sign on the front of the consulate with the Canadian flag visible.

It was almost a PR picture. Inspector Thatcher made an official request for copies that could be sent on to Ottawa.

"Thank you," Chantell looked pleased. "Inspector Thatcher was quite insistent she get copies. She's making arrangements for RCMP Headquarters to pay the fee for use. I'll see some of that as a bonus."

"If I were here, I'd pay for 'em too." Ray was going through more. "This one's a bit blurry."

Chantell sighed. "I jumped a little right as I hit the shutter because Constable Turnbull spoke to me suddenly from behind. A clean version comes next."

Ray looked at her and grinned. "Turnbull is a good guy but he does that – suddenly startles you by showing up quietly. Sometimes I have to keep myself from punching out at the sudden intrusion."

The girls chuckled. Ray finished going through them and put them back as he found them. "Those are good. What about the stories?"

France pushed over a stack of papers. "Typesetting is done at ze paper, but here are copies of ze proposed stories for tomorrow's edition."

Ray read through them, asking one or two questions. When he finished he said, "They all look good. I would have said some things different, but I'm a cop and not a reporter. So that's okay."

France was curious, as was Chantell. "What would you say different?"

He pointed to a few things and said them they way he thought of them.

Chantell said, "Yes. He's not a reporter."

France smiled. "She is right. Even if ze Chicago Police and ze RCMP are being cooperative, we have to be neutral. The Feature is more positive but for this assignment, I cannot let that affect how it is written. My editor would be upset."

Ray nodded. "Understood. We all got our jobs. I'm good at mine and you two are good at yours. So it's all greatness."

The two girls smiled as they put away the day's work. "We will be a few minutes on tomorrow's schedule." She said schedule like a Canadian.

"No problem. You ladies mind if I take a quick shower? I've been running all day."

"Certainly. We will finish here." She smiled. "Don't bozzer getting fully dressed after. Even if we relax first we can do zis comfortably." Her accent really thickened when not working.

Ray grinned and said, "It's all good."

* * *

He took care of business and then got into the shower. He noticed that the girls had made sure there were extra towels which he appreciated. Within fifteen minutes he was walking out of the bathroom in boxers and dropped his clothes next to his bag.

"Bathroom's free," he said.

The girls saw him and smiled. Chantell said, "We just finished. Relax while we freshen up. The remote is over there if you want to watch some television."

Ray shrugged and got on the bed. The covers had been pulled back but he felt no need to pull them onto his body – he was comfortable. Clicking the remote, he turned on the TV and flashed through some channels until he saw that the Cubbies were on. While it was late in hockey season, it was early baseball season and he could go for some Cubbies. He put the remote aside.

About fifteen minutes later, the two girls came out. Rather than the lacy underwear, both wore more regular panties – although still good looking, and instead of bras had thin robes which didn't hide their assets, especially because neither had tied them.

He grinned at them. "Nice."

France and Chantell paused and then posed together. "Relaxing in Chicago."

Ray chuckled.

Chantell looked over. "Oooh. Baseball."

Ray was interested. "You watch baseball?"

Chantell got in on Ray's left while France came to the bed on Ray's right. Chantell dropped down and said, "My father is from Cleveland. He was very determined to make me a Cleveland Indians fan. It was something he shared with his father so it was important to him."

"Well, this is Chicago. We got the Cubbies."

Chantell punched him lightly in the arm. "That's National League. You could have found the White Sox game."

"No can do."

Ray looked over to France who was rolling her eyes. "What?"

She shook her head even if she was smiling a little. "Baseball is a silly game you Americans love. I 'ave never understood why."

Ray protested. "Hey. There's Canadian Teams. The Montreal Expos and the Toronto Blue Jays. You came from Quebec. You should be an Expos fan."

France rolled her eyes again. "Whenever someone started talking about ze Expos when I was younger, I stopped listening. Give me a good 'ockey game. Ze baseball is too slow."

Ray looked over at Chantell, who rolled her eyes at France. "There _are_ some things that France and I disagree on. She is always making fun of baseball." Her response was good-natured though.

"I just find it pointless. And boring. Look. Zer is ze man wiz ze ball. He is jus' standing zer. Why?"

"He's trying to pick his pitch!" Ray said. "Each pitch has to be the best one for the situation. Who's on base? How many outs? How many balls and strikes? What's the score? Is the batter a rightie or leftie? It's complicated. Of course he's taking his time."

"Oh. Zer he goes and throws ze ball. And ze man with ze bat just stands there."

Ray laughed. "It was a ball! Of course he just stood there!"

Chantell chuckled and said. "You might as well not bother. I've tried. She will never come around. Whenever I am with her and a game is on the television, she sits there making snarky comments the whole time. I have learned to ignore her."

France stuck her tongue out at Chantell who stuck her tongue out back through her smile. Ray finally said, "Yeah. That won't work for me. I'm a guy. Ignoring a beautiful woman is hard work. Unless I'm on a case and right now I'm not being a detective. I'm just going to have to suffer."

Chantell grinned and said, "I'll help distract you when she starts."

France rolled her eyes in mock annoyance.

The three watched the game and Chantell's warning turned out to be true. France enjoyed making snarky comments and Ray couldn't help but respond. Chantell just rolled her eyes and watched.

Between innings they argued some more but it was near the end of the game so it wouldn't be for long. During the ninth inning France decided to be evil. Even when he was trying to concentrate and cheer on the closer (the Cubbies were winning) France oh so casually reached out and started playing with him through his boxers. Ray looked over at her in disbelief.

"What?" she asked. "I 'ave, what you say, shut up so you two can watch ze end. I am being nice." Even as she showed an innocent look she continued playing with him. Chantell laughed from her side.

During the second batter, Ray decided to get back at her by reaching over with his right hand and putting it between her legs but not inside her panties.

France's breath hitched a little. Chantell looked over and smirked. Ray grinned back at her. And then with he winked and with his left hand reached over and put it on Chantell's panties. She grinned back appreciatively.

For the next five minutes, this continued as the game finished. Ray smirked as he watched because he started feeling dampness with both hands as he worked them. As soon as the final strike was thrown the TV clicked off. He looked over. Chantell was holding the remote. "Game over. New game. Time to get them off."

France giggled at Chantell's urgent tone. But none of the three wasted any time in finishing their disrobing.

Ray lay back fully and then pulled Chantell's middle up to where his mouth was even as France straddled Ray's middle.

A good time was had by all.

As Ray had said when invited, it wasn't hours long but within forty minutes all had been satisfied, Ray twice and both girls four times each.

They then cleaned up and put underwear back on and turned back on the TV until France and Chantell yawned and Ray was almost out. France turned it off and snuggled into Ray even as Chantell pulled the covers over them on his other side.


	9. Another Day, Another Baby Saved

A/N: There is a a long A/N. I put it at the bottom. But it explains my mentality in writing this fic a bit more and the reasons for the characterizations. As well as to why I included sex. While trying to keep it from just being porn or smut. Even if it seems I went that way to add tittilation.

* * *

It was 3:43 in the morning when Ray suddenly woke up. At least that's what the clock said. He immediately knew why he had woken up. He needed to piss like a race horse.

He sighed as he contemplated his situation. Chantell had rolled onto her back and so that was okay, but France was still snuggled into his side.

There was nothing for it. He had been married and Stella sometimes snuggled too, so he had experience. He oh so carefully attempted to roll France off of him before carefully getting out of bed.

Not wanting to push the covers off and being fairly nimble, he sat up and moved his ass next to the headboard. Pulling his legs in, he was now free from the blanket/sheets. Be breathed a quiet sigh of relief. Going very slowly he scooted down the bed until he was at the foot and then stood up. He looked back and saw neither had moved. He grinned. To all indications, he had been successful.

Quietly he went into the bathroom and closed the door.

However, he hadn't been as successful as he had thought. While Chantell had, in fact, remained asleep, France was not so deep a sleeper. Wanting to see how he got out of bed in this situation, she lay there and listened, opening her eyes where he couldn't see.

She almost giggled – the man was so silly. But then grinning to herself, she got up out of the bed and walked around to the foot and waited. When the door had opened she got ready. Ray stopped suddenly when he saw her in the dim light (the curtains were cracked). She put her finger to her lips. Ray glanced over and saw Chantell asleep. France smirked and then motioned him forward with her finger.

Looking curious he started moving. France dropped down to her knees. Ray paused and then moved forward. France reached out and stopped him and then moved him until he was right in front of her. She grinned up at him and then started.

Ray tried to be quiet and was mostly successful. One or two stifled groans and about six minutes later and France pulled back with that same smirk and then swallowed. Ray breathed a huff.

Both were a little surprised when Chantell's voice quietly sounded. "She can be a greedy bitch."

Both looked over to see Chantell had woken up and watched. She was sitting up a little with her elbows holding her up. "Now that she's done, finish and come back to bed. We've got work tomorrow." Chantell then dropped down. Ray looked at France in front of him. France shrugged and Ray shrugged back. Ray helped her up and France motioned him to the bed. She went and rinsed her mouth. By the time she came back, Ray was back in bed and Chantell had turned into him and thrown her arm and leg over him.

France smiled. Chantell did love to cuddle.

She got back in bed and a few minutes later, all had fallen back to sleep.

Ray woke up a few hours later to Chantell doing the same thing as France had done. He looked over and France smirked as she said, "She wanted 'ers. I agreed. When she 'as finished, we will all get ready and go get breakfast." France kissed him and then got out of the bed and left to the bathroom, leaving Ray and Chantell. Chantell didn't stop but she looked at him with what he took as a smile. Ray grinned back though he also had to try because Chantell was _good_.

Very soon, he was finishing and Chantell was swallowing. She grinned at him. He sat up and kissed her. She looked surprised.

Ray smiled. "I was married. And I know that treating a lady as somehow hands off after she does _that_ for a guy is just plain wrong. You treated me nice, I'm not going to treat you anything but nice."

She smiled and said, "Thank you. Some men freak out but I always make sure that everything is gone. It is nice that some men don't make it all about them."

Ray said, "Anything we do, me and you, me and her, or all three, it's got to be good for everyone involved. That's just good manners."

Chantell grinned at him. "It's too bad I'm not looking for a long term relationship either. You would make a good one."

"We're having fun. That's all I expect. When you're ready, and if you want to, come and ask. I can't guarantee anything, but I won't just dismiss you. Same goes for France. I don't treat anyone who's nice to me this way like anything other than the ladies they are."

Chantell sighed. "Some Canadian men could learn a thing or two from you."

"It's all good." Both got up and Ray started getting his stuff ready.

France had left the bathroom door open and both saw she was just brushing her teeth. "Can we join in?" Ray asked.

She waved her hands to invite them in.

Soon all three were standing in underwear, bottoms only, vigorously brushing away.

The girls giggled through the action.

Using the provided cups for water to rinse, they soon finished. The girls started reaching for makeup.

"Let me know when you're done. I gotta use the facilities one more time before we leave."

Chantell turned and asked, "One or two?"

"Just the one."

The two girls looked at each other. France said, "Go ahead. It is not like with us women. You can aim without sitting down."

Ray shrugged and did it. They made room for him to wash his hands. He then retreated and dressed in the main room.

* * *

Very soon all were ready and they went out to eat at a local Denny's. The women then went off to the courts and Ray went to the precinct. He checked in with the consulate – Fraser started early. Fraser would be over after 3:00.

Everyone there was still playing catchup with paperwork.

Ray started right away and was into it by the time Fraser arrived. They rolled out to a couple of crime scenes and to talk to some witnesses. By sheer chance, Ray got enough to make an arrest on one case.

By 6:00, the two were back and Ray was finishing the paperwork to send the perp off.

At 6:30 the ladies showed up. Fraser noticed them. "Ms. Fennety, Ms. Doherty. Welcome back to the precinct."

Ray grinned. "Yeah. What he said. You ladies done for the day?"

"All finished. When will you two be ready?"

"I gotta process the arrest – we won't be done until 7:30 or so. But we'll be ready to go by then."

"We can wait," France said with a smile.

Francesca, who had come from the file room, volunteered, "Sit with me. You can catch me up on your stories while you wait for those two."

Frannie continued to work even as she chatted. The three overheard one comment. "How can those two ignore women like that? Vecchio and Fraser haven't even glanced over."

Frannie's face took on an annoyed look. She turned her head. "Cause unlike you, they got manners. Concentrate on your own stuff."

She turned back. "Sorry. Huey and Dewey are easily distracted."

Chantell rolled her eyes but smiled. "We are used to it."

"You shouldn't have to accept it," Frannie immediately protested. "I don't let anyone disrespect me. I won't let anyone disrespect you." She paused. "Well, Fraser could say something but he wouldn't be disrespectful." She grinned at the two women and winked, knowing the Mountie had heard her comment with his excellent hearing.

The two giggled quietly.

Ray had overheard as well. He just shook his head and continued working.

* * *

At a certain point, Ray got up to take the paperwork over. Frannie interrupted him. "You two are going out with these two?"

Ray paused. "Yeah. Me and Fraser have plans, they're tagging along."

There were jealous mutters and Frannie glared those back. She looked back at Ray. "Can Fraser take the papers down? I want to talk to my brother before he leaves."

Ray looked at Fraser who nodded. "Sure, Frannie. No problem." Fraser stood up and accepted the papers. He tipped his hat to the three ladies and quickly left.

Frannie motioned Ray to the back hall in an interrogation room without a window. She brought the two reporters with them.

Ray was curious as she closed the door. "What's up, Frannie."

Francesca sighed. "I needed to tell you: After making them promise to keep it to themselves, I told them about you and me and Ray."

Ray was surprised but looked over. "Yeah. I'm sorry if you thought I lied. It's a big secret thing and I didn't have permission."

France said, "She explained it completely. It is for her brother's safety. We understood and will not say anything to anyone."

Ray grinned. "Greatness. I'm glad you know. It really bothered me."

"Francesca said this too."

Frannie smiled. And then sighed again. "There's one more thing."

Ray looked at her curiously. Frannie glanced at the two and then back. "The night before you and Fraser came back, I let them seduce me." Ray's eyes widened. She got a little defensive. "They aren't exclusive with you and they kind of got me worked up. I've never done anything with a woman before and I was really curious."

Ray raised his hands in a placating gesture. "Hey. They're free agents and so are you. It's alright."

France said, "We found out she was not your actual sister. When we visited before, I told her that if you were not her brother I would have invited her because she was just as hot as you. Well? She explained you were not her blood brother. So we invited her." France looked quite satisfied with herself.

Ray looked over at the two and back to Frannie. He looked back and grinned a little. "How was she?"

Frannie sounded a protest but Chantell and France grinned. Chantell answered, "It was well worth the effort to seduce her."

Ray grinned at a blushing Francesca Vecchio and then said to France and Chantell, "Well, as I said before. Whatever makes you happy. If you want to leave me alone for a night for a repeat performance with her? Just let me know. I can find something else to do. Fraser's always good for watching a game or getting pizza."

"Ray!" Francesca gave a strangled yell.

Ray laughed and then stepped forward and hugged her. "It's all good, Frannie. We're all adults." He kissed her on the cheek. "We done? I gotta finish up so we can go out."

Frannie was in a state of disbelief but said. "We're done."

"See you in a few." Ray was still grinning as he walked out the door.

France grinned at Frannie. "You trusted him to listen and not react badly. Do not be surprised that he fulfilled your trust."

Frannie tried to stay offended, but suddenly grinned. "Ray is a bit better than the other Ray about that stuff. He would have hit the roof."

Chantell said, "And if you _do_ want a repeat, you will let us know?"

Francesca blushed and said, "I gotta go back to my desk."

The two reporters laughed as she left as well. They followed her out.

* * *

It was close to 8:00 and the four had gone to a diner to eat.

Fraser was still wearing his uniform and so was sitting a bit stiffly. But all of the others were used to that. At one point Fraser had asked directly, "A point of clarity. During our sojourn, Ms. Fennety and Ms. Doherty, are you acing in your roles as reporters or private citizens?"

Ray rolled his eyes but France only smiled. "As a general rule, any reporter will pay attention to their environment with ze chance of being witness to an event which will require them to act with the best interests of their employer or to ze public good. The public good requires us to report things which will have value to our readers or for which we would feel the purpose of a free press is fulfilled. Our purpose for this time is not to specifically to concentrate on our normal Feature but to report more significant events that are taking place for which our readers and ze publisher of our paper might have an interest. In these circumstances, we are not currently expected to report as to whatever we may observe outside of ze matter we have come to this city to concentrate on, although that may be modified should circumstances require it at which time you shall be notified that such is ze case."

Fraser immediately said, "Understood."

Ray was confused and looked at Chantell. "We are not working but if something happens, we might. We will tell you before we say anything."

Ray looked at France. "Why didn't you just say that?" His tone was half annoyed and half amused.

Fraser immediately protested, "But she did, Ray." His tone was innocent confusion.

France giggled. "I work in Ottawa and there are many Mounties. You must be able to speak to them in a way that they understand. I have much practice."

Ray thought about that and then grinned. "Do you give lessons?"

The two girls laughed but Fraser just sat there. If he was anyone else, he would have rolled his eyes at his partner.

* * *

Near the end of the meal, however, Fraser suddenly stopped and looked out the window. "Ray. Diefenbaker has alerted me that there is something which may require our intervention." The wolf had been told to wait outside.

France and Chantell had been fascinated as Fraser had explained to the wolf that health codes would not allow him inside but that they would bring him something out. Ray, however, was used to it and just took it as a normal occurrence.

Fraser looked at the two and said, "If you will excuse us." He immediately stood up and started moving.

Ray sighed. In an annoyed voice he said, "This is what it's like having a Mountie partner." But he too stood up and started running.

France and Chantell looked at each other in shock and then paid attention.

Fraser and Ray approached a car down the street which had two men speaking in angry voices and a woman inside the car.

As soon as the two men saw the two police officers, all hell broke loose. One of the men jumped inside of the car and drove it away. The other started running but had pulled a gun and fired blindly.

Working together Ray and Fraser hunted the man down. They had actually chased him down one alley and then two minutes later he was coming from down the next street, still looking back but he didn't have his gun. He was running toward a different car. Suddenly, a white canine jumped out of the shadows and knocked the man off his feet.

Ray and Fraser ran up and immediately subdued him, the wolf pulling back when they arrived.

Ray reached into his pocket and pulled his cuffs.

France and Chantell, knowing that there were no more gunshots, came outside.

Fraser looked at the two. "I am sorry, ladies, but Ray and I must take care of this suspect and then we must determine exactly what crime we came upon and the identity of the other possible perpetrator. We will not be able to spend further time socializing until the matter is at least temporarily stable."

Ray shook his head. His eyes lit up as a patrol car came up, its lights shining. "Good." Ray pulled his wallet and flashed his badge. The officers got out without brandishing their weapons. "We could use some help. This guy threw some shots and ran away and he saw us." Ray looked down at the now-sullen man. "Who was the other guy and what were you doing that made you run?"

The man didn't say anything. "Why'd you run?" His tone had more anger. "Why'd you guys get so scared when you saw a cop? That's not something that screams innocent! So speak up before I kick you in the head." France and Chantell noted that he might be blustering but he actually didn't menace the man physically.

Fraser tried to placate him and spoke. "Sir. There was a female present in the car in which your apparent accomplice drove away. We are concerned for her safety as well as his and it would behoove you to volunteer information as this would immediately show you in a more positive light which might affect the severity of the charges you might face for this incident."

The man said sullenly, "They were supposed to have the baby with them. I got people who are waiting."

Everyone stilled. Fraser said, "Sir. Are you stating that there is an infant at risk in these circumstances?"

The man suddenly realized that there were four cops as well as two others watching. "I won't say anything else without a deal."

Ray was extremely agitated and looked like he wanted to attack but instead he violently turned and clenched his hand and let out a loud grunt. He turned back and more calmly said, "We need help getting this guy back to the 27th. Can you take him? We got these two civilians and we can't take him in my car. Their car is back at the precinct too. Can you help us out?"

The two officers agreed. One read him his rights and the other called in to dispatch after accepting the gun that Fraser had picked up as evidence. Ray turned to the two women. "We gotta go back. Sorry our night was cut short but there's a woman and a baby and we're gonna be in it until we figure this out."

France and Chantell understood. Chantell said, "We understand. Drop us off and you go and do your jobs."

France nodded. "I brought ze wolf ze treat that Constable Fraser promised." She raised a bit of food that she had brought from inside the diner.

Fraser looked relieved. "Thank you kindly. He would have been protesting all night if no one had remembered." Diefenbaker seemed to huff in agreement and immediately accepted the food. Ray went to get the car.

* * *

Ray and Fraser were hashing out what they knew and what they planned when suddenly Ray stopped the car. "Frase. Am I wrong or is that the other car which was outside the diner?"

Fraser gave it a long look and said, "I do believe that you are correct. It is parked in front of what appears to be an abandoned building."

Ray looked at it and then looked back at the girls. Finally he said, "You two stay here and stay down. This could be dangerous so I don't wanna see your pretty faces outside until this is finished going down."

France nodded. Chantell asked, "Don't you need a warrant."

Fraser spoke. "In this case there is an imminent threat to the public in the form of a reported infant and we have already observed this vehicle involved in what appeared to be a felony. Detective Vecchio is correct that in this case he is authorized and even expected to act immediately. And I would add my own word of caution in support of his own: Stay here." Fraser looked at the wolf. "Come with us. We will need your assistance."

In the meantime, Ray had put in a call and asked for backup. With a baby, it didn't pay to take a chance.

* * *

Chantell and France watched as the three quietly went over to the car and the wolf sniffed around. The two humans followed as the wolf led them not to that building but the next one down the road.

Within three minutes, they saw police lights in the distance which appeared to be getting closer.

However, the two girls also heard shots coming from the building that they had entered. Both were actually afraid – they had not been prepared to be this close to violent police action.

Just as the police officers arrived, the wolf had come back out the building as though waiting. As soon as the officers from the three cars started coming out, the wolf made a loud bark and moved his nose toward the building he was in front of. The officers moved forward and the wolf led them inside.

However, even before all six of the officers could go inside, they stopped and stepped back.

Ray was walking a man out who had his hands tied with a white cord. They recognized it as a lanyard from a Mountie uniform.

And then the Mountie appeared holding a baby and leading a distraught woman. The Mountie motioned toward her and one of the officers stepped forward and put handcuffs on her.

As everyone seemed relaxed, they got out of the car and walked over. One of the officers that arrived said, "This is a crime scene. Keep back."

Chantell spoke, "We know. We were in the car with Detective Vechhio and Constable Fraser. We will need to provide witness statements and we wish to ensure our friends are alright."

The cop thought about it and then let them closer.

The wolf immediately came forward and started nosing against France. Another officer said, "Do you have food in your bag? That's the Mountie's wolf and that's what he does when someone has food."

France was confused. "I had put a wrapped donut in my purse for a treat."

The cop grinned. "He loves donuts. He'll beg until you give it or say no. He'll sulk if you say no."

Suddenly a voice sounded, "Diefenbaker." The wolf actually paused as he had been facing the voice. "Stop pestering Ms. Fennety. You already ate and you do not need the extra sugar."

Constable Fraser, holding the infant, seemed annoyed at the wolf.

The wolf huffed. Fraser sighed. France grinned. "I do not mind." Diefenbaker huffed back at the Mountie.

Fraser sighed. "Very well. But this has got to stop being a habit."

France was very amused as the wolf accepted the donut from her purse.

Ray came back and was holding the lanyard – another officer had used their cuffs. "Okay. The ambulance is coming and you and the baby will go in that."

Fraser protested. "It is just a minor flesh wound. There is no need for me to go in the ambulance."

Ray shook his head and said in an annoyed voice, "You were shot. And someone has to give what we know about the baby to the hospital and it might as well be you. So stop arguing and just do it."

Fraser sighed. "Very well. If you will allow Diefenbaker to go with you?"

"I'll bring the wolf." Ray paused. "You wanna use my phone and call the Ice Queen?"

Fraser protested, "There is no need to disturb Inspector Thatcher at her home for such a minor matter. I will make my report tomorrow when I report for duty."

Ray said, "You wanna deal with her when she gets pissed that you were shot and no one told her? No way. No can do. Get on the horn and call. Well, you have the baby. I'll call."

"Please reassure her that she does not need to act in any way. I am alright and will be ready for duty at my expected time."

"I'll tell her."

* * *

It took half an hour for statements to be made and everything to be secured. They left the forensics people to finish the job and got back in Ray's car.

"I'll drop you off and then I'm off to the hospital to check on Fraser."

France immediately protested. "Detective Vecchio." This was business. "We are going to have to act in our role as reporters in this. So we will go with you to ze hospital. We will not give private details until they are officially released but we would make our editor very unhappy if we did not follow through."

Ray sighed. "Okay then. Just remember – no names. And we can't give details on active investigations until they get filed."

"We understand."

When they pulled into the hospital and parked, Ray groaned. "What is it?" Chantell asked.

"The Ice Queen is here. Which means she's pissed. And I'm gonna hear about it."

The three went inside. France and Chantell were surprised when Ray didn't even stop to ask where Fraser was but followed the wolf inside.

"They allow animals in hospitals here?" Chantell asked.

Ray gave a quick grin. "Service dogs, police dogs – as long as they don't go in clean areas, the hospital will deal with it. And they have experience with Dief. Keeping him out when Fraser's here is a chore. So they just watch with disapproval but don't say anything."

France then asked, "So Constable Fraser comes to ze hospital often?"

"Enough that they know him. He also does things with charities and visits the sick kids sometimes. He's a hit with small children. But they might love the wolf more."

Finally, the group found their target. And Inspector Thatcher was waiting outside the room. "Detective Vecchio. Can you tell me exactly what outrageous circumstances you two were involved in which resulted in my Constable being shot?" She sounded very annoyed.

France, however, could not stop herself. "_Non_!" She was actually a bit angry as well as she recovered from her worry as she watched the American detective and Canadian Mountie rush forward into gunfire.

"_Non" _Knowing that the Inspector had a passing familiarity with French (she had been posted in Toronto) France used that language. First because it was her first true language and second because she knew Ray didn't know it. "_You cannot blame Detective Vecchio or Constable Fraser for acting in this matter. We were there. We saw them react to a threat. And when they approached the men arguing, these criminals immediately ran. One drove away and one ran on foot but began firing a gun. They acted with bravery and discretion so as not to endanger other civilians – we were at a distance. They tried to ensure we were kept safe and had arranged for their first captured criminal to be taken in a marked car sot that Ray could drop us at our car before proceeding. But they saw the other car involved. The first criminal had mentioned a baby. An infant. And because an infant's life was at stake, they acted immediately after making certain we would stay far away. Detective Vecchio called for assistance but they knew that time was precious. And so they moved forward with certainty and with skill." _She paused and saw the woman had been shocked. But she wasn't done. "_I know that you have feelings for your man. Do not try to protest. I can see. I am reporting this incident but will say nothing about your terrible manners toward Ray because I know that you do it because you are frightened that your man could have died. But they did their duty and you should be proud instead of complaining. Two criminals were captured and an infant's life was saved. That is what you should remember."_

France huffed and moved away to get her emotions together.

Chantell saw that the Inspector had been chastened by France's words. She gave her a sympathetic smile.

The woman nodded her thanks and took a deep breath. "Detective Vecchio. I apologize if I was out of line in how I spoke. I would appreciate a report as to the incident my subordinate was involved in."

Ray gave her a smile. "It's okay. I understand. Anyway …." He went on to explain what had happened, what they had done, and why.

Inspector Thatcher listened with interest. "Thank you, Detective. How is the baby?"

Ray gave a smile. "I'm about the check on that as soon as I know Fraser is okay."

"Constable Fraser is alright. They have to give him a tetanus shot because of the bullet. But it was a very minor injury and he will not suffer anything more serious than a need to repair his trousers."

Ray said, "That's good. Let's go check on how the baby's doing."

* * *

Inside the room, Fraser sat quietly with Diefenbaker. He was certain that he had been forgotten by the reporters … and he knew French. The woman's tirade was unexpected and some of the things said shocked him. He would have to think on it when he was not otherwise distracted.

Ten minutes later, the hospital staff had finished and he had been allowed to leave. He left the room with Diefenbaker. Looking down the hall he saw Ray, the Inspector, and the two reporters.

"Benton, Buddy. How ya doing?" Ray asked with a smile.

"I am fine. As I said at the scene, it was only a flesh wound. And how is the infant?"

Thatcher answered that. "The infant is doing well. Slight malnutrition for which they are treating her. But she seems happy." Thatcher paused and said, "I can only offer a well done to you and Detective Vecchio for acting quickly to ensure she was found and taken care of."

"Thank you, Sir."

"I gotta get back to the precinct and wrap things up. You coming with?"

Thatcher immediately protested. "Constable Fraser is recovering from a wound, however minor. You are the officer of record and can submit your report. I will ensure he visits the precinct and submits his statement as to involvement tomorrow. But he needs to recover before reporting for duty tomorrow. I will take him and his wolf back to the consulate in my car so that you are not inconvenienced."

Fraser would normally have protested but saw that Inspector Thatcher was actually upset.

Ms. Fennety asked, "Can I speak to ze Inspector privately before we leave?" No one protested and they went into the room that Fraser had been in. France closed the door.

Inspector Thatcher had been expecting either further words of admonishment or words of reconciliation. She was shocked when instead the young woman took her into an embrace. In her ear France said in French, "_He is safe and okay and so are you. Everything will be fine."_ The woman then pulled back and immediately left the room. Meg took a deep breath to center herself and followed her out.

* * *

It took until 1:30 for Ray to finish what he had to before leaving. He left the file and a note for Welsh, and for Frannie, and said he would be in on time.

France and Chantell had waited. France said, "It is late. We will play more tomorrow night. But we must be at ze courthouse early to report."

Ray nodded. "Yeah. Sorry we got distracted. But as I said at the diner – that's what partnering with a Mountie is." He was smiling a bit as he said it.

France chuckled lightly. "I understand." Chantell echoed that. With no one around, France stepped forward and kissed Ray heavily, though there was no tongue. She stepped back and looked at Chantell. Chantell grinned and stepped forward and kissed him too.

Ray actually blushed as he grinned back. France reflected that he could be wild in bed and very confident, but blushed at a nice kiss. He was such a puzzle.

* * *

A/N: As far as the personality of the OC – it's actually based on a former French-Canadian girlfriend of mine. The accent, the casualness on the subject of sex, even the physical description. It's exaggerated here slightly but I needed an OC who was a reporter who would be able to introduce the "Canadian viewpoint" as well as a positive but separate viewpoint from the characters in the show. I needed the character to get tightly involved, but then later be able to disappear with little angst. It's amazing what kind of personality a writer's characters have when a plan is made toward an exact goal.

The change in Ray Kowalski from the show is forcing the character out of the obsession with the ex-wife. I know why they put that extra character there and how it filled in his backstory, but she would flit in and out to create drama and then disappear again. Ray ends up a more emotionally balanced person in this fic for those reasons. Fraser's mentality rubs off a little more.

I also tried to explain a slightly more realistic reason for him partnering with Fraser. Why in the hell would an American police force allow a member to work with a foreign one? The show was originally a comedic drama, changed to a dramatic comedy, and then as it progressed it went a little bit slapstick. Or the slapstick aspect was emphasized a bit more anyway.

As far as the extra descriptions of sex, I admit it's mostly because it's fun to write. I had planned on this concentrating more on thought, but they have to have things to think about. And so I had to write a progression of time. Many things come from the series and I add extra incidents as well.

I added Francesca because she was an interesting character and was made almost a caricature in the show. You would see flashes of what I write about her but then if it wasn't funny or they didn't need to look for story fodder, it wasn't used there. Besides, she was a hot little minx in the show and was trying to be worldly while truly being a bit sheltered/innocent.

The actress who played her was in her mid twenties (about 25) when the show started and that works with the timeline and her purported history. As an aside: Looking up recent photos with the actress at 49 years old – she's _still_ a hot little minx. The women used in Due South, mostly Canadian actresses, all had the type of looks that would last.


	10. Thoughts, A Case, A Movie

As Ray got up and got ready the next morning, he thought about France and Chantell.

While it almost seemed that they had a regular thing going, in truth it had only been four "episodes" over the last month and a half: France's initial seduction of him (or her basically undressing and taking him), the three of them together for one night here, the visit to Ottawa (which wasn't really full sex although they had insisting on each blowing him once) and then the night before last.

It wasn't really a relationship. He knew that because both of them had said and he had evidence because both were quite smug about also having seduced Francesca (and didn't thinking about _that_ give him a stiffy?).

His American upbringing (and American society was a bit Puritanical) demanded that if he was sleeping with them he intended, or at least thought that it was possible, to marry one in the future.

The truth was that France was effectively a rebound. Chantell was just France's friend and sometimes lover who France had dragged into it (he wasn't complaining). Despite being divorced, he _had_ still been hung up on Stella. Whenever anyone started sniffing around her, he would get jealous and then start acting like a dick to interfere.

He was surprised to realize that the two women from Canada had finally put that relationship firmly in the past. He'd have to thank them kindly (he smirked to himself as the thought) for bringing him out of the past and into the now.

Having been forced out of the mental locks he had been in before France had knocked his socks off, he could now admit that he and Stella were not right for each other. She was hot, to be sure. In fact, she was possibly a little hotter than France or Chantell.

Stella didn't have that sexual quality oozing out of her like the two Canadian women, though. France was like sex on legs and Chantell was the same.

Ray would have to admit that a girl being hot and willing to fuck him senseless did not necessarily make her an ideal candidate for a lifetime commitment. Actually the little work it had taken to get it started showed that. Bedding France was, in fact, too easy in a way.

A real relationship took willing effort on both members' part. He knew that he also wasn't starting to fixate on either of them because knowing that they slept with other people didn't make him jealous at all. Which kind of shocked him. He was surprised to realize that he had little interest in convincing either one that he was the only one for them.

He used to be jealous of how women threw themselves at Fraser, but France explaining that he didn't do it for her because he wasn't exotic to someone who live near Mountie Central finally opened his eyes to the fact that Fraser wasn't to blame for how women reacted to him. And even if women ignored him and wanted to bang Benny senseless, that did not diminish him in any way.

He used to unconsciously have a "Leave some for me" feeling. And recently when women did flirt, he thought they were settling for second best because the Mountie hadn't reacted. Now he was mostly just amused about it.

His former feelings were pretty much all bullshit.

Anyway, he had gotten with Stella too early in life. He blamed his father a bit because he was a Brando fan and Stella Kowalski became her name. His father had gone on about how awesome it would be. But that was unfair to his father. Any feeling of inadequacy in his mind was in his mind. He had unconsciously known that he and Stella weren't right. Him wanting kids when she didn't was him trying to force a reason for them to stay together.

A bad idea all around now that he thought about it.

So Ray would enjoy two, young, hot, willing women, take what they gave him, and when it eventually ended, which he knew it would, he would wish them happiness in the future.

And if a woman started flirting with him, he would relax about it knowing that it would work out or not. There would be no reason to make a Federal case about it.

He almost felt like whistling as he made his way to work.

* * *

Lieutenant Welsh had immediately called him into his office. "What is this case about that you and the Mountie got into?"

Ray was calm. "Fraser saw something hokey. We started going over to these guys and suddenly they started running when they realized we were cops. We didn't know what they were guilty about but they were guilty of something. Anyway, one drove off but the other one started throwing shots while running. We caught him and, when we started questioning him, he mentioned a baby being involved. He wouldn't talk more without a lawyer making a deal, so we arrested him for what we could: Illegal use of a weapon and attempted assault of a Police Officer. We were on the way back and saw the other car. Knowing a baby was involved, I called for backup but me and Fraser went in right away. The other man who had run away earlier had his own gun – we arrested him for the same charges – but the woman who had been in the car was also there. She confessed that they had been trying to sell her baby for money. It was her boyfriend's idea to support his habit but she had gone along. The man we had already caught was a go-between. We arrested her for Child Endangerment and sent the baby to the hospital. They called Child Services. Fraser had been winged so he got patched up at the same time. Officially he was escorting the baby to the hospital so the Ambulance ride wasn't his responsibility. I could have driven him. After I left the hospital, I came back, filed paperwork, and left. That was about 1:30."

Welsh considered all of that. "And the reporters?"

"Were along because we were off duty and they were spending time with us as friends. We were eating dinner when all this went down. We kept them as far back as we could to make sure they didn't get hurt. But a saved baby is a matter of interest. They promised to leave names out until released and they know we can't talk about an open investigation. Both agreed to keep their reports to their paper to what they had seen only with the statement that the Police Department had not yet commented because it's still an open investigation."

Welsh looked at him while thinking. "The Mountie?"

"He was the one who alerted me but I was the one with the badge. He assisted me with catching them and was shot, but it was a minor injury. We did alert Inspector Thatcher who arrived at the hospital. She insisted he go home and recover before submitting his witness statement. He will be in today. But that statement wasn't required to hold the suspects as I had sufficiently witnessed the crimes myself without it."

Welsh then said, "And your next step."

"One of them, the go-between, said he wouldn't talk further until he got a deal. I plan to contact the State's Attorney's Office. He indicated that someone who wasn't present was also involved. Working with the lawyers, I hope to uncover who the other suspect or suspects might be so that I can investigate and then bring those suspected of further crimes in the matter to justice."

Welsh looked at him for a moment longer. "Outstanding." Welsh actually gave a small smile. "Contact the State's Attorney's office and let's get this moving. Good work, Detective. Carry on."

"Thank you, Lieutenant."

* * *

By 10:00, Stella herself had arrived. A deal had been struck to leave the man's charges to Illegal Use of a Firearm and Attempted Assault on a Police Officer plus immunity on further crimes if he gave up everything and everyone else. It was a good deal for him and he really was unimportant in the grand scheme.

However, a Canadian connection became evident: The lawyer he worked for was out of Toronto and the baby would have been sent there. They had to move fast before the man got spooked and ran back to Canada.

Ray got on the phone. "Inspector Thatcher, please. This is Detective Vecchio."

Turnbull transferred him over and she picked up. "Inspector Thatcher."

"Inspector. This is Detective Vecchio. We need Deputy Liaison Benton Fraser to come to the precinct in the case involving the baby which began last night." Ray was learning to speak "Mountie" when dealing officially with the Consulate.

"He is scheduled to arrive after 12:00. Will that not be sufficient?" She sounded annoyed.

"I'm sorry. But one of the witnesses has indicated that the unnamed accomplice mentioned last night during his arrest is a lawyer from Toronto. This incident was the first part of an attempted Infant Smuggling into Canada." There was a pause and then he said, "Actually, you might want to come with Constable Fraser. The witness indicated that this is only one incident and that there might be a much larger smuggling operation involved. If this goes where it might, as Liaison Officer you will have to alert your fellow officers in Toronto as to crimes committed in Canada requiring them to act immediately."

Thatcher no longer sounded annoyed. "_Very well. We will leave immediately and will be there forthwith._"

"Thanks, Inspector."

"_It is only our duty._"

"Still, it's nice that that you are willing to handle it right away. It makes it easier for us too."

After a small pause, "_You are welcome_." She hung up.

It ended up being an intense day. Fraser and Ray had taken the witness to identify the man and they had been successful.

By the time they had gotten back, Stella Kowalski and Inspector Thatcher had gotten cooperation from the woman whose baby had started the investigation and when the lawyer was confronted with the facts and saw the Mounties already involved, he knew he was cooked.

With a conference call set up with Inspector Thatcher on the American side and the Toronto Superintendant, the lawyer began recounting details as to places and names. The RCMP began immediately filing for warrants to raid his Toronto office as well as an adoption agency front that was used there.

* * *

During the middle of the afternoon, Chantell and France had arrived. With a quiet word that a major smuggling ring to Canada was involved, they had called the editor back home and would now be there until that story was finished.

Chantell actually could have left because there weren't pictures required, but RCMP Headquarters had requested that she stay in Chicago until at least Monday as they had plans which required her expertise. For the next several days, she was effectively on a paid vacation with her hotel paid for by her employer/RCMP.

No one knew what that was all about. But she was perfectly willing.

One more factor was that the NHL Playoffs were starting and their normal work would be less important back in Canada. France didn't watch the first round of playoffs and Chantell could either watch nor not, she wasn't as invested. So they could be left in Chicago for a while.

Their editor explained that France and Chantell being able to directly provide the stories coming out of Chicago had increased their ad revenue for the section as well as many people were following the stories despite the playoffs and quite a few retailers were taking advantage. It was a good alternate to the Sports Section which commanded a higher price at for adspace at this time of year.

This extra paid time was a way to acknowledge what they had accomplished. And Chantell's services would be much in demand because of the quality of what was coming back. The paper did _not_ want to lose her services.

France's part was also appreciated because they usually got reports from an American counterpart. The problem with that was that such copy was written from American point of view. It included details that Canadians didn't care about and missed details that Canadians would be interested in. France's copy, however, needed very little work when it arrived and therefore could be put out almost immediately.

France told Chantell privately, "If I knew that asking you to help seduce an American would prove so professionally rewarding, I would have asked for your help months ago." The two girls giggled wickedly at that.

* * *

Ray had to start putting together his report as it was needed immediately. Fraser worked with him. The Lawyer didn't want to be put in an American prison and so had agreed to confess his crimes in Canada for all charges in Chicago for this incident being dropped and an agreement between the States Attorney and the RCMP that he would serve his time for all crimes in Canada.

He had expressed worry about being raped by a man named Bubba.

He would be immediately extradited after they were certain that all details were given forth and would be held in solitary confinement until that happened for his safety. Ray chuckled to himself as he had the thought 'for the safety of his back hole'.

But this required Ray and Fraser to work fast. Luckily, Fraser could type a hundred words a minute.

Stella had been continuously checking in.

Finally at one point she said, "I really need this done by 6:00 latest. I have an engagement tonight and cannot afford to be kept late." She suddenly had the thought that saying that to Ray may actually make it worse.

But he surprised her.

With a grin he said, "An engagement? Is this business or pleasure?"

She huffed. "Not that it's your business anymore but it is personal."

Ray whistled. "Stella's gonna get some and is hot to trot." He looked at Fraser. "Type faster, Benny. She's got a hot date and can't wait. Pitter patter, pitter patter."

Fraser actually sped up a little.

Stella looked at Ray in confusion. That was not the reaction she had been expecting. Ray had actually smiled at the idea of her going out and 'getting some' from someone else. She didn't know _what_ to think. Without saying a further word, she turned around and walked out.

Ray was smiling as he looked at the door that Stella had walked out, his face contented. Suddenly, he was interrupted by Frannie putting her hand on his arm. He looked at her and she smiled at him. She stepped forward and gave him a tight hug and then kissed his cheek before stepping back.

Suddenly she glared at the rest of the room. "I was hugging him as my _brother_. Get your minds out of the gutter and stop staring." Ray mused that Francesca would make a good drill sergeant or precinct boss.

Most of the people who had stared, however, knew that she wasn't really his sister and were a bit jealous. They might treat her as a fixture of the squad room, but many men were quite aware of how attractive she was. Even women noticed.

* * *

Ray and Fraser accomplished their goal: Finish the reports by 5:45. They immediately ensured that they were turned over to Deputy States Attorney Kowalski and Liaison Officer Inspector Thatcher.

Having received word that the raids had begun in Toronto and having given permission by her superiors, Inspector Thatcher was willing to give France and Chantell a statement. Stella Kowalski also gave a statement.

Chantell took a picture with the two women and the two men together, Fraser standing behind Thatcher and Ray standing behind Kowalski.

Chantell and France then had to go to their locally affiliated newspaper to send them off. France asked, "Where will you be at 8:00? We will be finished by then."

Ray looked at Fraser and asked, "Are we going to try going out again?"

Fraser sighed. "Unfortunately, no. Inspector Thatcher will require completion of all reports that are due. And then she has ordered that I not do any strenuous activities until the wound has closed, which will take two more days. And with that, she added that because you and I often find ourselves in situations requiring exertion even when off duty, she would prefer if I do not go out and socialize for those two days. She will be remaining in the consulate to complete plans on the weekend diplomatic activities rather than take them to her domicile if only to ensure that I follow her instructions fully."

Ray wanted to be upset. But it was funny. "She's put you into the penalty box."

"That would be a proper metaphor."

"Sorry, buddy. Maybe by tomorrow it will be 'sufficiently healed' and she'll let you out of the box."

"We can only hope."

"Okay. Get better fast. I don't like it when we can't hang out."

Fraser gave a small smile. "Understood."

Ray grinned. "Hey, Frase?"

"Yes, Ray?"

"Maybe there's a hockey game you two can watch together since you'll both be at the consulate."

Fraser blinked. He was about to protest but finally said, "I will review the schedule. The Mapleleafs did not make the playoffs but perhaps she will wish to watch the first round anyway."

"Maybe so."

Fraser went to actually check. Ray grinned as he watched him and then looked back at the girls. "I can be here or meet you at the diner."

Chantell nodded. France got a glimmer in her eye and went to Francesca. "Francesca? Constable Fraser is unavailable to spend time with Ray because of his injury. But we want to see ze movie we were unable to last night because of ze case. Would you come out with us?"

Frannie would have said no but she looked past and saw Huey and Dewey looking hopeful. Immediately she changed her mind. "Sure. I haven't spent time with Ray for a while and a movie sounds nice."

"Excellent! Can you be here at 8:00? That is when we will return."

"Sure. Sounds great." Frannie smiled at her.

France actually leaned down and hugged her in her seat before standing straight again. She turned to Chantell. "Come on. We have reports and pictures to turn in and zen we come back. As Ray says: Pitter patter pitter patter." Ray never said it in that accent.

Chantell laughed. "I'm coming, I'm coming." She waved as she left following her friend out the door.

Ray and Frannie grinned at each other and went back to work, ignoring the looks that most people had.

* * *

Francesca left at 7:00 to go home and eat and get ready. Her mind was a bit scattered. She had accepted France's invitation because the horndogs in the squad were looking at the two like meat and that bothered her. She didn't want them to feel pressured.

If she was truthful with herself, she would admit that she didn't want to see France and Chantell sleeping with those bozos. Not because she was jealous – they could do so if they liked, hell they were sleeping with Ray Kowalski and she was fine with that – but because she thought that they would disrespect them if they agreed.

She had immediately twigged that sex didn't mean the same thing to the girls as it did for her and most Americans. For her, sex was a means to capture someone's heart – thus her efforts on Fraser. For those two, sex was a means of recreation. And if someone had sex with them, they wouldn't have expectations.

If they had sex with those horndogs, the horndogs would have expectations. Which would cause upset and hard feelings. Ray was actually handling it well – he was having fun but not getting invested too much. In the past, that would have been an alien concept. But then she had been seduced by the two.

She understood exactly now. She had had loads of fun with them. But she didn't suddenly feel like they belonged to her or that they had to put her needs first. It wasn't meant to be anything other than what it was: A night of fun. A whole _lot_ of fun she would blush to admit. But just fun.

Doing the same thing with Fraser would actually be bad for her. People would either think they were in a relationship or that she was a slut. (Those two were a bit slutty but that was okay she thought with a grin.) If she did it with Fraser, it would have to mean something. Which is why she had stopped chasing him really, though she still flirted a bit.

He wasn't really her type. Her closest match was Ray – but that was the brother. She had thought about Turnbull since they suggested it but hadn't come to a decision. She wanted romance _and_ great sex. Fraser, she had thought, would give both. With her ex, the pig, the sex could be great. But he wasn't romantic at all – he was a pig. And he had reminded her too much of her asshole of a father.

Turnbull would be romantic. He might be clumsy about it and weird. She might have to clear up any strange ideas he had. But she knew if Turnbull tried, it would be honest and only for her. But would the sex be great? Or could she teach him to be great? She had to think about that. Because like Fraser, if she went that route it would have to _mean_ something. The cost of treating it like it didn't matter, even if she hadn't meant to, would be far too high.

Like far too many other times, Francesca hadn't even noticed that she was far more worried about others than herself. She thought she wasn't near as good as people like Fraser or Ray Kowalski. She thought she was too self-centered. That's what her father had always said. In fact, much of her motivation always came down to how other people would feel, how happy they would be. It was why she enjoyed seeing dirtbags be sent away which is why she worked for a crap wage at the station. It wasn't really to chase Fraser no matter how she had convinced herself that was the case. It would take someone special to get her to see that she was a far better person than she had thought she was.

After she ate, she told Ma and Maria that she was going out with the two women from Canada for a movie. And then, because she didn't want questions, she said she might even take their extra bed space if the movie got out too late. She would call if she wasn't coming home.

That's what she told herself was the reason. Actually, she was almost hoping that one or both would be free. Ray could have one, she'd take the other for the night. The two had something which caused the juices to flow and her panties had been damp when they were around.

If nothing happened, she'd come home. Besides, they were going to be here a few days more. So even if nothing happened tonight, there was always tomorrow.

* * *

Francesca strolled into the squad room to find Ray doing make work at his desk. He looked at her and whistled. "Nice. Why don't you wear things like that more often?"

She was wearing a longer skirt than she usually wore at the station as well as a nice blouse. Her heels were 2 inches – not the flat shoes for work or the high heels when she went prowling. If was far less "slutty" and more "lady". She hadn't expected Ray to comment. "You making a dig on what I usually wear?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

"No! It's all greatness. I'm just saying – this is even better."

She looked at Ray and saw he was being honest. She looked down at herself and then shrugged. "I just thought they would look more like a casual night out."

Ray grinned and got up. He walked over and kissed her forehead. "I think you look great."

Just then, France and Chantell walked in. They had overheard. They looked at her and France said, "While I quite like ze way your mini-skirt hugs your azz, zis is quite nice."

Frannie gave another strangled moan. "France!"

She grinned. "So. We are ready to go out?"

Ray said. "I'm ready. You?" he asked Frannie.

She smiled. "I'm ready. You ready?" she asked Chantell.

Chantell said, "I am ready. Are you ready?" she asked France.

France rolled her eyes. "Yes. I am ready." She shook her head and grinned. "Food first?"

Francesca said, "I had something at home, but I can get some fries or something."

Ray said, "I'd go for a burger."

Chantell said, "I am certain we can pick something. Now. What movie to see?"

They started walking out. "Les Miserables," France suggested.

Ray immediately said, "I don't speak French."

France looked at him in disbelief. "Ze title is French – it is an English movie."

Francesca said, "Hope Floats sounded good."

Ray rolled his eyes. "That sounds like a chick flick. I don't watch chick flicks. How about Black Dog?"

Francesca asked, "Don't you get enough of shooting, and crime, and hostage situations working with Fraser?"

Ray laughed. "You have a point."

Chantell said, "The Horse Whisperer. Not completely a chick flick and not a shoot them up movie."

Ray considered that for a long moment. "You sure it's not a chick flick?"

"It stars Redford and has some romance, but it is not all about that. Not too much action but a meaningful story."

Ray looked at the other two girls who looked agreeable. "Okay. The Horse Whisperer it is."

The four of them ate at the diner and found a 9:30 showing. It didn't seem to be a huge draw as a film but the room had a few movie-goers.

Francesca led them to the back of the theater. She said, "We can see it from up here and it's cozy." No one protested.

Ray had sprung for popcorn and Francesca got Raisinets and Junior Mints. They got two medium drinks. Medium in a movie theater was actually quite big and they agreed to share two per drink. They didn't even bother with different straws.

The four sat in a row: Chantell, Ray, France, Francesca.

The movie was just getting started when Ray asked quietly, "How long is this thing anyway?"

Francesca answered just as quietly. "Almost three hours."

"Almost three hours?" he asked incredulously. He hadn't paid attention.

France, from between them, said, "Shhh. Ze movie has started."

Ray couldn't believe he was going to get out of there after midnight.

* * *

They quickly finished the popcorn off. The drinks had been reduced to ice. Francesca had passed down the Raisinets after the popcorn was gone.

France had said quietly, "_Chocolate_ and raisins. It is good."

Francesca replied, "I like 'em."

The theater was empty enough – it wasn't a weekend night – that no one was close enough to hear the quiet voices. Tomorrow night, Friday, it would have been busier.

About halfway through the film, Ray suddenly felt Chantell's hand on his leg and advancing toward his crotch. His eyes widened. He had almost expected that kind of thing from France. He looked at Chantell who from all appearances was watching the movie, her smirk the only thing which said different. He glanced the other way and his eyes widened. France hadn't started on him because she had started on Francesca.

Francesca looked like she was barely keeping it together while France seemed as happy as a clam.

Ray was nervous – he hadn't expected this with Frannie along. Chantell didn't actually put her hands in his pants but she was definitely getting a reaction. And because of where the projection booth was, no one could see over to where they sat unless they actually looked back.

He just knew that if this was a teen movie, that teenagers would have been sitting her and doing what France and Chantell had started to do.

Apparently France had started earlier because suddenly he heard a much heavier breath from Francesca than normal. Glancing over, he saw she had been pushed over the edge. Her head was back and her eyes closed. France had a satisfied smirk on her face.

After a few seconds Francesca opened her eyes and looked over. She looked at France's grin and then down further. She knew Ray had heard but he was being distracted by Chantell.

Just to be snarky she said quietly, "Should I get out the Junior Mints?"

Ray jumped a bit at her sudden voice and the three women snickered. Chantell, with amusement in her voice said, "Pass them down."

With the same hand she had been using she reached across to accept a few poured into her hand by Francesca who had reached over France.

Chantell threw the few in her hand into her mouth. She then reached with her other hand and drank some of the water that came from the melting ice.

She then said, "It is always amazing how cool your mouth gets when you eat these and then drink liquid." She had dropped her hand back on Ray.

Ray said with a tight voice. "That's interesting."

France was smirking as she said, "It is almost like ice. Ice in ze mouth produces such a difference in temperature. Especially in some circumstances." Her tone was wicked.

Chantell said blandly, "I wonder if it's the same for mints."

France said, "Somezing to try?"

Francesca at the end groaned quietly and said, "Oh god," to herself.

Chantell asked in an innocent tone. "Would it bother you too much if I tested that out right away?"

Francesca looked mortified. But she knew Ray had heard her and this would mean she had ammunition in case of later teasing. She quietly said, "Go ahead."

Chantell said, "Pass some more of those mints."

Francesca dutifully did that. Ray repeated Francesca's earlier comment. "Oh god." France sniggered quietly.

Less than a minute later Ray's lap was covered by Chantell's head which was now mostly out of view if anyone looked back. His breath caught a bit.

He glanced down and in his side vision he saw that Francesca was still returning France's earlier favor. Looking up he saw that France seemed to be enjoying it. From the end Frannie was actually grinning at him in amusement. She made a quiet, "Shhh" sound.

He looked at her in disbelief. She gave a wicked chuckle.

Given how hot it was, he didn't last long. Chantell finished cleaning him up and sat back up. "Did that feel cooler?" she asked while looking forward.

Ray said quietly, "To be honest, I kind of forgot to think about it."

The three girls all sniggered even as Ray surreptitiously moved to put himself back in his pants.

France said quietly, "Don't bozzer. I will take my turn soon." She glanced at her lap and Frannie's hand. "Just put my bag on to cover in case someone walks up."

Ray sighed, not believing this was happening. He was a grown ass man for god sakes and not a teenager. But he was happy he had _something_ to put him out of view, even if it was a purse.

But he also was all about being fair. He casually reached over to return the favor to Chantell. Her hitch of breath seemed to indicate she was already feeling horny. She reached down to open her pants enough for Ray's hand to be able to get more direct access. Yep. She was excited.

Francesca had also got her hand inside of France's pants. Frannie was wearing a skirt and it hadn't been so much work for France.

It didn't take a long time but both girls soon were releasing a similar breath to Frannie's earlier one.

About five minutes later, France said quietly, "I will go freshen up a bit. Watch my purse." She said the last with a grin.

Frannie and Chantell didn't say anything. They just got up and went with her.

* * *

For the life of him, Ray couldn't tell you what was happening on the screen. He hoped no one asked him any questions later. While they were gone, he picked up as much as he could so that he would have something.

When the girls came back, to his confusion, France returned to the same seat but Chantell and Francesca had reversed.

With a careful look to make certain no one was paying attention, France then moved her bag off of Ray's lap and then began to play with him. Ray could not believe this.

He glanced over and saw that Frannie was completely unable to look away. He tried to look forward. When he felt a second hand join, he knew that he had to say something. Quietly he hissed, "Okay. That's it. If this is happening we blow off the rest of the movie and go back to the hotel. We're not doing this here." He really wanted to sound annoyed but … well, he was too worked up.

Frannie actually chuckled though it sounded nervous. "We tell people that we decided it was too long for a work night. Blowing sounds good to me too. Let's go." The other two women snickered quietly at the innuendo.

As they made their way out and past the concessions guy, he called out, "Leaving so soon? The movie's still going."

Francesca immediately slipped back into her regular personality. "Blame this idiot. He's out with three hot broads and can't stop going on about how long the movie is and he's gotta work in the morning. So do we but we weren't complaining."

Ray had been surprised for a second but he was versatile. "Hey. You three might not need beauty sleep but I ain't that lucky."

Francesca rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I'm so gonna make you come back on a weekend instead of watching sports. You're gonna sit through the whole damn thing. And then I'm gonna make you watch a chick flick with me too."

"I don't do chick flicks! You can get Fraser to watch chick flicks. He'd think it impolite to say no if you insisted."

"But he'd just sit there. I can't watch him squirm." The other two were snickering at the exchange while the concessions guy watched in fascination. "Just accept that you owe me for blowing off this movie." Frannie paused and then innocently said to the concession guy, "Hey. Get me another box of Junior Mints for the road. And a bottle of water."

* * *

Upon entering the hotel room Frannie called Maria to say she was with the girls and wouldn't be home. Ray went to the bathroom to make sure he was clean – it was thing with him.

By the time he got out Francesca and the other two were completely naked.

Frannie, standing there completely starkers, said, "Okay. No one says anything about this. You're the only guy I know who I can trust not to spread any word. I've been listening and you haven't bragged once about doing it with these two. And you can be around them and not ogle them all the time and make disrespectful comments. I expect the same. That work for you?"

Ray huffed. "I wouldn't do that to you."

Frannie smiled. "I know. Which is why I can stand here in this situation without being scared about it." She looked down at him. "Why in the hell are you still dressed?"

As Ray quickly divested himself, Frannie looked at the other two ladies, who were still watching in fascination, and asked, "You mind if I'm with him first? I haven't had a good dick in a long while."

Chantell answered, "We can amuse ourselves while we wait." France just grinned.

Very soon Ray and Francesca were mutually driving each other wild and the other two were doing the same.

Partners were exchanged, different groupings took place, different positions, and by 1:00 in the morning, everyone had been thoroughly wrung out.

Ray ended up in the middle again, with the two Canadians on the outside and Frannie almost sleeping on top of him. She was definitely a cuddler.

And he woke up the next day after France and Chantell had convinced Francesca to wake him up their usual way.


	11. Social Engagements, Promises Kept

Ray was surprised. As they worked the day on wrapping up more of the Infant Smuggling case, he was more relaxed around Frannie rather than less, and she seemed to be the same.

There were no coy looks, no long stares, and she was just as snarky with him as always, though some of her snarks were less harsh. She enjoyed it, it was obvious.

And when Fraser had showed up to help out, sent by Thatcher as this had a Canadian connection, Ray could barely stop himself from laughing at Fraser as Frannie went full on minx on him. Part of the reason it was so funny was that at one point, out of sight, Frannie had winked to say she was just fucking with the Mountie.

Fraser really looked like a frightened deer at times whenever Frannie walked by.

France and Chantell were checking in regularly about the case. They were kind of cooling their heels and didn't have much more to do.

During one of the calls, they brought up something else. It was Chantell on the line.

"_Ray? Can you ask your Lieutenant if he and the rest of the Detectives want to watch hockey at the consulate tonight?_"

Ray was curious. "What's this about?"

"_France__ had the idea of us getting a picture of the Consulate staff and the local precinct enjoying themselves together off duty. It is the kind of thing that will look good for the Feature. She talked to Inspector Thatcher and she agreed. Constable Turnbull has begun procuring drinks and snacks._"

Ray shrugged though this was a phone call. "I'll talk to the boss and see what he says. But it sounds great." He paused. "By the way. I can't do other things tonight."

"_Why is that_?" she asked curiously.

"Because I'm not used to doing things so much. I need a night to recover. You ladies have wrung me the fuck out – literally." He was out of the hearing of everyone at the moment. Fraser may hear because of his Mountie senses but the man knew about them anyway and could keep his mouth shut.

Chantell's laugh came back as a tinkle. "_I'll tell France – she will understand. We will see you at the Consulate tonight. Oh. And include Francesca – she works at the station too._"

"She's not into hockey though."

"_But she likes hanging out with the rest of you, doesn't she_?"

"That's true. Okay. She might say no but I'll make the offer."

"_We will see you later._"

"Later." He hung up.

He walked back into the squad room and saw Lieutenant Welsh. "L. T."

"What is it Vecchio."

"If we're done here on time, Thatcher at the Consulate has invited the entire squad to come over tonight and watch a hockey playoff game there. They're providing drinks and snacks – we don't need to bring anything."

Welsh paused and looked around. There were some hopeful looks. He said to everyone, "Okay people. Let's see if we can wrap everything up by 6:00 – 6:30 latest. If we can do that, the Canadians will host us for a night out on their dime. If you want to enjoy that, I better start seeing completed reports and wrapped up cases on my desk – forthwith."

There were happy murmurs back and the room became more active.

Ray grinned and walked over to Frannie. "You're specifically invited too."

Francesca paused. "I'm not into hockey."

"I said that. But you can still hang out with the rest of us. Come with?"

She sighed and then gave a smile. "I'll tell Ma I'll be home at 10:00."

Ray gave his grin again. "Greatness."

Stella was surprised when the entire squad seemed to be pushing their cases out without any nudging.

* * *

At 7:00 Francesca walked into the Canadian Consulate with a tray. Inspector Thatcher saw her first. "Inspector. I'm sorry but Ma sent me with food, saying that Fraser and the rest of you likely weren't eating enough. No one said I could, but Ma is a force of nature."

Thatcher smiled at that. "That is perfectly all right. And because this is a social engagement, you may call me Meg – just for events such as this of course."

Frannie grinned. "Okay, Meg. Where do I put the food?"

"Right through that door; that is where we will be watching the game."

Frannie walked in and saw the two reporters. "France! Chantell! I didn't expect to see you two."

France smiled as she saw her friend. "We were invited.'

Chantell said, "I'm actually taking a picture of everyone together tonight but that is as far as it work is involved."

"Well, it's good to see you. I got some of Ma's lasagna and some _panettone_. You know where I should set this down?"

Turnbull, who was nearby, volunteered. "The food is over here. I will obtain some paper plates and plastic cutlery. There are already serviettes."

"Thanks." She paused. "You know? Everyone always calls you Turnbull. What is your first name?"

"I don't often use it because it is a family name and uncommon. But it is Renfield."

Frannie grinned. "Well, thanks, Rennie."

Turnbull paused and then quickly retreated to get the supplies.

Frannie looked at France and gave a small shrug and smile. France gave a quick grin back.

It was during the first intermission and people were eating the lasagna – the pizza and other finger food was easier during the actual game. France swallowed a large bite. "Francesca. Your mozzer's food … it is _magnifique_." She had dropped into her casual accent.

Frannie grinned. "Ma's lasagna is to die for. It always has been."

Fraser, from nearby, said, "Ma Vecchio's lasagna is certainly not something to shun."

Frannie flashed him a smile and said to France, "Remember, she expects you two to visit again before you leave town. She wants to feed you up some more."

Chantell, also nearby, said, "We will definitely come again. It was quite nice when we arrived that first night."

Toward the end of the first intermission, Fraser commented to his superior, "Sir. May I say that your invitation and this event has been quite a pleasant experience?"

Before she could reply a voice was heard. "Okay. That's it."

They looked over and Frannie was standing up. She stepped over. "Fraser. This is a social event. You're off duty – you're not even in uniform. You need to relax. Her name is Meg. Say it with me: Meg."

Fraser got that deer in the headlight look. "While we are off duty it would be presumptuous …"

Frannie interrupted. "Eh!" She raised her hand. She made sure he had stopped talking. "Repeat after me." He nodded nervously. "This has been a wonderful night."

Fraser dutifully replied, "This has been a wonderful night."

"Meg, I want to thank you for inviting my friends." He paused but Frannie repeated, "Meg, I want to thank you for inviting my friends."

Tightly he said, "Meg. I want to thank you for inviting my friends."

"I hope that we will do this again sometime."

"I hope that we will do this again sometime."

She turned to Thatcher and said, "Repeat after me: You are welcome, Benton. That is a wonderful idea."

Meg was actually kind of amused as shown by a small smile. "You are welcome, Benton. That is a wonderful idea.'

Frannie turned to Fraser and said, "See? That wasn't so hard. The world hasn't ended and you were completely respectful. You need to learn to turn off the Mountie when it's appropriate. Okay?"

Fraser sighed. "Okay." He gave a soft smile. "Thank you."

"No problem. I wanna get some more lasagna." She walked away.

France and Chantell gave her congratulatory claps on the back. The three grinned together.

It was the third period and people had relaxed. There was one problem: Ottawa was losing. And France Fennety was quite vocal in her disapproval.

The rest of the room watched amused as she turned from Canadian Sex Kitten to pissed off hockey fan in a matter of a few minutes. When the game finally ended she said to no one, "This is why is do not watch ze first round. Zey always do zis! And zen I have to live wiz ze disappointment. Zese fools are bumbling _idiots_!"

While most people just smiled Frannie was the only one who laughed. "Sorry, France. But it's only one game."

She sighed. "But now I have jinxed zem. Zey will lose ze first round. I know it."

Frannie gave her a hug. "There's always next year. Just enjoy the night and being around friends."

France smiled and said, "Zat part was fun."

Frannie grinned. Turnbull walked up. "Ms. Vecchio. I have taken the liberty of rinsing off your platter so that you can bring it home without difficulty."

She sighed. "Thanks, Rennie. But you've been here all night, right?"

"Yes. Of course."

"You heard me earlier. So repeated after me: Here is your tray, Francesca."

Turnbull paused but said, "Here is your tray, Francesca."

She grinned and took it. Before he could step away, she set it down, grabbed him and hugged him. She reached up and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks."

She then went to Fraser and repeated that. She also hugged the Inspector. "Thanks for inviting us."

"You are welcome, Francesca." Thatcher seemed very amused at how the younger woman had managed the room.

Frannie also went and hugged France and Chantell, exchanging kisses on the cheek with each.

She looked over and saw Ray with Huey and Dewey behind him. "Hey. Where's our hug and kiss?" Ray asked in a mock insulted tone.

She grinned. "I see you three every day. You don't need them and I want to keep my virtue. You people are a bunch of horndogs."

Ray grinned and Huey and Dewey looked disappointed but not too upset.

She waved goodbye to Welsh and made her way out to go home.

Fraser, however, had stilled. He looked at France and Chantell, "You are aware …."

France said, "It is okay. She explained and made us promise to say nothing. It is not something that will leave ze room."

Fraser replied, "Thank you kindly." Welsh and Thatcher finally realized what was being said. Both nodded in satisfaction that someone had remembered. Welsh would have to make certain Frannie didn't make any more mistakes, even if the higher ups had reduced the priority of the ruse.

Ray stood up himself. "Okay, Benny Buddy. I'll be by at 10:00."

Chantell was curious. "You are on duty?"

"No. Benny here needs a suit. He's got some gig tomorrow night."

People looked over at Fraser who looked almost embarrassed. Thatcher intervened. "Constable Fraser … Benton … has agreed to be my escort to an event at the Chilean consulate. This will hopefully convince the Argentinean Attaché that I am not available to accept his advances. As there is no law enforcement aspect, it would not be appropriate for him to wear his uniform." Thatcher actually blushed a bit but that was the only thing which indicated that this was personal and not business.

Welsh said, "It's good of you to do that for a friend, even if that friend is your boss. Handsy guys tend to annoy the ladies."

Rather than his usual, "It is my duty" speech he had relaxed enough to say, "In the presence of friends only, I do have to admit a small perverse pleasure in thwarting such abominable behavior." Pause. "Especially when Meg is the afflicted party."

Inspector Thatcher's blush deepened but no one noticed because Ray prevented it. "Well, anyway. I'll be here at 10:00."

France and Chantell had whispered to each other. "We will come and assist. You two are men and a woman's perspective on what is correct dress for such zings could only 'elp."

Fraser sighed. "You are welcome to come along."

She smirked wickedly at Thatcher as Turnbull knocked something over and distracted everyone else. Thatcher's blush refused to go away. Fraser had gone to help Turnbull set things right.

France said, "We will walk out wizz you, Ray. It is time to return to ze 'otel."

Thinking no one was around them, France and Chantell both kissed Ray outside before separating for the night.

Huey and Dewey both were shocked as they saw it through a window. Dewey said, "Did they just …."

Welsh was behind them. "The three of them are friends. And that's all the speculation or comment I want to hear. What they do with their time outside of the precinct is no one's business and I don't want to hear anything around the station house which implies otherwise. Do I make myself perfectly clear, Detectives?"

"Clear, boss." "Clear, Lieutenant."

"Good." He turned to Thatcher. "Thanks for hosting my guys. It's nice to actually have a Friday night away from the house and doing something which isn't police work."

Thatcher smiled. "It was enjoyable. And as Francesca suggested with her little drama, I believe I will look at circumstances which will allow us to do it again."

Welsh nodded and left, Huey and Dewey following.

Fraser and Thatcher watched. Turnbull was elsewhere putting things away. Fraser commented, "I believe the night was a success, Sir."

Thatcher looked at him. Her tone was severe and her words pointed. "We are still off duty, Benton."

"Ah. Right. Understood." Pause. "Meg."

She showed a small smile and went back to her office to get ready to leave.

* * *

At 10:00 the next morning a nervous Fraser was waiting with the two ladies and they piled in car to go out searching for a suit and to do his weekly grocery purchases.

It helped that Benton was almost a classically handsome man with measurements to match because very little modification was required.

He had tried for something more understated which Ray thought was great, but Chantell and France had vetoed it for something a bit more finely made. It took almost the entire amount he had budgeted as an absolute maximum for this endeavor (Ray actually chipped in a small portion which Fraser would give back in a few weeks) but when they were done, he had a suit which would 'knock peoples' socks off' and 'make Thatcher drool' – or so was stated by France and Chantell.

Ray's only comment was, "These will do the trick, Benny Buddy."

Fraser replied, "I hope that it is satisfactory." He looked at the formal suit in the mirror. With different cummerbunds, different cuff links, and different shirts, he would get many years from it.

In truth, he aleady had a suitable shirt and cufflinks, though he bought the shirt as well. He had hoped (and it had been implied) that Inspector Thatcher would be in a red dress very close in hue and tone to the red serge. He already had a red cummerbund and bowtie, but purchased the matching vest. He got a red handkerchief for his pocket as well. His cufflinks were a red maple leaf on a white background, to reflect his country of origin.

As they dropped him off, Chantell had contacted Inspector Thatcher to get permission to take a picture of them both together. The caption would be, "Constable escorts RCMP Officer to Diplomatic Function". She thought it would be a hit back home.

* * *

At 5:00 Ray and the two ladies were waiting for the two to appear out of the Canadian Consulate.

When Ray saw Thatcher alongside Fraser, he whistled. "Holy guacamole. If I was at a party and saw a woman who looked like that, I'd have a hard time keeping my hands to myself too!"

Fraser called out in protest, "Ray!"

Thatcher, with a small smile, put her hand on Fraser's arm to still him. "It is alright, Benton. I can accept Ray's comment in the spirit it was given."

Fraser got a little flustered. "Understood, Meg."

She grinned up at him. "You finally said it with a natural cadence. Well done."

Fraser showed a small smile. "Practice, Meg. Practice."

Chantell was excited at the look and took several photos starting with them standing in front of the Canadian Consulate and finishing with Fraser gently putting Thatcher into the Consular vehicle.

France, who was being a spectator, called out, "And make certain you two have fun!"

Fraser didn't even pause as he walked around the car to get in but Ray saw the nervousness and grinned in amusement.

The three watched as Fraser drove the car away – carefully. Ray said, "He really needs to learn how to drive in America. He takes careful driving way too far."

When the car turned in the distance, France turned back to Ray. "Are you sufficiently recovered?"

Ray looked at her and with a small smile said, "Yep. I'm all good."

France nodded in a curt manner. "You do not 'ave anywhere else you must be tonight?"

"Nope. I'm completely free."

"_Excellent_. Zen I expect you to come back to ze 'otel and fulfill your promise from ze trip to Ottawa. I expect you to fuck me so 'ard I am walking bowlegged."

Ray glanced at Chantell who was watching quietly with a smile. He looked back and said with his own small smile, "Well, I can only do my damndest to satisfy."

* * *

Chantell was sitting on one side of the bed watching the television at 7:45 when the phone rang. "Hello?"

"_Hello, Chantell. This is Francesca._"

"Hey, Francesca," she replied with a happy smile in her voice. "How are you doing?"

"_I'm doing okay. What are you guys doing tonight?_"

Chantell looked over at the other two. "Well, I am sitting here watching the television."

"_You're sitting in the hotel watching TV? Wasn't Ray free to hang out?_"

"Well, those two are actually sleeping. When Ray came to Ottawa to help out, France wanted to have sex and Ray said no. She was upset because she thought she was being rejected and was vulnerable. Ray explained that she was hurting and it would be taking advantage. She agreed to wait when he promised that later he would do her so hard she was walking bowlegged. Well, he gave it a mighty try – they knocked themselves out."

There was a long pause. "_What? And you're just sitting there?_"

Chantell chuckled. "Well, he made a promise. I became involved with this whole thing as a friend – I was horny too when she invited me to come along. But this was something between them and honestly I think she really needed it. It is not often that someone says no to her and she needed to know she was still desirable. So I just waited and watched while he took care of her." She paused. "It was a thing of beauty. But of course watching it got me worked up but they're asleep. What I put up with for her sometimes …."

"_Well, it's just a nap, right? He's a normal guy. He'll take care of it when he wakes up._"

"I don't know – the end was pretty intense. I may end up with Rosy Palm and her five friends to finish me off."

There was a long pause. "_Well, I can't stay over tonight because Ma will expect me home to go to church with everyone in the morning. But I do have a few hours. Want me to come over and help you out?_" Her tone was actually a little hopeful.

Chantell grinned wickedly. "I would not kick you out of bed. And there is plenty of room."

"_I'll be over in half an hour._"

"I look forward to it."

* * *

By the time Francesca had arrived, Ray and France had woken up, though they were still mostly just lying there.

Frannie walked in and saw them. Chantell said, "Yeah. Don't let the open eyes fool you. They are still out a bit."

Frannie shrugged. It wasn't as though the other two hadn't seen her doing everything two nights ago. She smirked, dropped the bag she was carrying, and pushed the long coat she was wearing off of her shoulders.

She was wearing underwear and stockings but no bra underneath. She kicked off her shoes as Chantell watched with a happy smile. The other two smiled too but said nothing.

Frannie walked over and pushed Chantell onto the bed. "You're already worked up. So …"

She didn't start trying to kiss or hug or anything. She walked to the foot of the bed and set herself down on her knees before dropping down. She started working on Chantell immediately.

Ray and France were impressed. Frannie had definitely become more direct. Ray mused, "Should I go and try to make her happy too?"

Chantell was distracted but Frannie had heard. She paused and let her fingers keep things going and said, "I'm here to take the edge off of Chantell first. After that and after you get some food here, we can see about other things. But for right now, just stay over there and let me finish her up."

She pulled back her fingers and went back to what she had been doing.

Chantell's finish was actually quite heavy. As she caught her breath she said, "You may be new to that, but you are damned good."

Frannie grinned as she moved to lay next to her. "Well, I try to do the best job I can. Half assed isn't my thing."

From the other side of the bed Ray said, "No. That's a full ass. I've seen asses and there's nothing half about that." France chuckled.

Frannie grinned at them. "Now. This place can deliver right to the room, right?"

* * *

France had to greet the delivery man at the door in a robe and the other three hid behind the corner of the wall, but twenty minutes later a full meal for all of them was delivered.

Though Ray had done one thing with Frannie which girls weren't equipped to do, and Chantell and France had switched partners for about half an hour, for the most part Frannie and Chantell were kept busy on one side the bed and Ray and France were on the other.

Frannie got dressed from her bag and left at about 10:30, with a kiss for each of them left soon after. With a hidden devilish smirk, Ray pinched her bottom while she kissed him, which caused her to hit him in the arm after. But it was all in good fun.

Once Frannie left, the other three didn't go back to sex. After cleaning up, all three were already happy and they watched a movie on television and bantered back and forth.

Ray mused that sex was great but being just friends hanging out (even if it was in a bed) was really nice too.

* * *

Ray wasn't woken up by oral sex either. After the heavy sex the night before, France and Chantell were bubbly but not flirty. Though Ray did make a smirking comment on France walking a bit stiffly as they went to breakfast. France grinned and admitted that Ray had fulfilled his promise. It got better as the day went.

To their surprise, Ma Vecchio had invited all of them to Sunday dinner. While that was normally family only, Ray was taking the place of the brother and Chantell was likely leaving Monday night or Tuesday morning and this would be the last chance for her to come back over.

Fraser was also invited and a good time was had by all.

France, however, had been cornered by Ma Vecchio alone. "France, dear, are you alright? You walk a bit stiff."

France actually blushed and said, "I am quite well. I _am_ a bit stiff, but it was somezing zat I was hoping for."

She had seen something and asked, "This was with Ray?" France nodded. "And it was not abuse?"

France sighed. "A month ago I was attacked in Ottawa. Ray was already a friend. He came immediately and made certain ze man was arrested and 'elped me to make ze report. I was feeling _damaged_ and threw myself at him to dull ze pain. He refused because it was not right to take advantage. It was very _honorable_. He promised me when I was 'ealed in mind and body zat he would prove I was still _souhaitable_ – desirable. Well, I am fully recovered and 'e kept his promise to me. He did zings ze way I wanted … ze way I needed. I am very alright."

Ma looked at her and then nodded. "Then I am happy for you. You are young but it is not good to allow the men too much lest they become overbearing. It looks like things are well. So I will say no more."

"Thank you, Ma." Everyone called her Ma – she insisted.

The two women embraced and went back to the dining room.

Ray was later curious as to why Ma Vecchio seemed to give him the largest piece of dessert – usually that went to Fraser.

When he was leaving, Ma hugged him and then held him by the shoulders. "You must come over more often. You have taken the place of my son to keep him safe. That makes you my son too. I enjoy when my children visit. Do you understand?"

Ray gave her a bashful smile. "I understand, Ma. I'll come over more often."

"Good. I will be expecting you." She kissed his cheeks like she would a family member and let him leave to take Fraser back to the consulate.


	12. Chantell's Night, Official Visit

A/N: I hope that the description of the action and the emotional and behavioral differences during the episodes will show why I included detailed sex in this fic. France's and Chantell's reactions should make it obvious if you think about it.

Ray was invited back to the hotel room by the ladies. Dinner had finished at 5:00 and he had to actually do his laundry. But he told them he could come over at about 8:30 or 9:00. That was fine with them.

When he got there, they were sitting around talking and watching the television. France turned if off when he came in.

France said, "I am still feeling sore," she grinned, "very pleasantly sore," she let the grin drop a bit, "so I will not participate much tonight. If it is okay, for ze mos' part, I will watch. This is one of ze last nights for Chantell and she 'as 'ad to share every time. So I zink zat it would be good if you were to give 'er ze _best_ night."

Ray looked over at Chantell, who seemed to be all for what France was saying. He said quietly, "I can do that."

Chantell got a gleam in her eye. "Actually, it might take a little while for me to get ready for what I'm going to ask for." She looked at France. "It might be nice if you got him ready to go with your hands or mouth. It will take me fifteen minutes." France had a wicked grin as Chantell grabbed a bag from her suitcase. "Make sure he's ready to go for a long time."

Ray was curious. "Should I ask or just shut up and enjoy?"

Chantell considered that for a long moment. Finally she nodded to herself. "This bag has my system to make sure I'm _fully_ clean as well as device which will get that particular area ready for you as well as some lubricating oil." She paused and said, "Do you understand what I want?"

Ray's eyes widened a bit. "Uh. Yeah. I think I'm getting the idea."

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"No. Everything is greatness."

Chantell's wicked smile was there as she said, "Good. France will help with your staying power now." She turned and walked into the bathroom with her bag.

He turned to France who was smirking herself. "Okay. Get undressed and I will get you ready." She didn't undress herself, she just sat in a chair and watched.

And that was how Ray ended up standing there with France being the fluffer while the main actress got prepared for her part. He really felt he was in a porno movie right then.

By the time Chantell was ready, Ray had been finished once and then brought back to readiness.

Chantell came out. France stopped what she was doing and pointed. Ray turned and Chantell stood there. "I think you can guess where I want this. And then I want to be fucked."

Ray grinned. "I get the idea."

Ray grabbed the oil and the thing and got it ready. Chantell was on her knees as he put it where it was designed for. Seeing that she was ready for the first part he didn't even wait – he went to town.

They moved around a bit: Him behind, him on top, her on top, him behind again. After the second time she had finished – and he hadn't because of France earlier and the night before, he grinned and started pulling the device out.

She moaned.

When it was out, she said, "Lay down. I prefer to at least start as the one on top for this."

Ray was okay with that and did as asked. And then Chantell, being made ready, just dropped down on him.

This was definitely a different feel.

Since he wasn't doing any work really, he used his hands to trip her switch – she seemed to enjoy that. In this whole thing seemed to make her motor run harder than anything that had happened since he had met her.

He still hadn't gone. And so after her third, he rolled her over. And finally he was getting close. She saw it and urged him on.

And they pretty much ended up finishing together.

He didn't even pull out but dropped down on her, held up by his arms next to her, and caught his breath. She did the same. Finally she smiled and said, "Thank you. You were _very_ nice to me."

Ray smiled at her and said, "Whatever makes you happy. I'm flexible."

"Yes you are."

They grinned at each other for a few moments and then laughed together. Chantell let out a loud, "Whew."

When Ray started getting up so that they could clean up, France's voice sounded. Both had actually forgotten she was there. "That was _magnifique_."

Chantell grinned at her friend from her place on the bed. "I thought so."

It was 9:45, which wasn't that late. All three showered together, though Chantell had asked that she be able to clean herself up from what they had done first. That was fine with both of them.

By 10:15, all three were in bed, all three were in underwear and nothing else. Instead of watching television, they talked about other things.

Both were sitting next to Ray and as they talked he absently rubbed their backs with his hands. Finally Chantell said, "You've got great hands. What do you think about giving massages?"

He smiled. "I know how to do that. Non-sexy ones even."

Both then asked him. The oil Chantell had doubled as a massage oil and he worked them over for a while until both were puddles. Grinning with satisfaction at his work, he crawled up into the open space and dropped off asleep.

It was 11:30.

* * *

At 6:00 the next morning, he woke up to France going at him with Chantell watching. That was actually a surprise he hadn't expected. Chantell, laying on her side watching, propped up on her elbow, hand holding her head up, said, "We decided that you had treated us so nicely over the last several days that you deserved one last send off with both of us before I go home. You don't have to get out of bed for an hour, so we're going to have some morning glory."

With that she leaned forward in and kissed him in a way that signaled she meant business.

Ray was surprised to find that France was sufficiently back to normal after what happened over the weekend. She grinned as she rode him and Chantell played her. "The _massage_ relaxed me so much zat my stiffness disappeared. I was feeling very fresh zis morning. Ooooooh." Chantell had given a particularly definite push on her.

The two kept Ray in bed until 7:20 – he had to rush to get in by 8:00. He wasn't complaining. By this point it took a lot of work to finish him but they had accomplished their goal. They didn't need to be anywhere until 10:00 so they let him quickly shower, brush, and dress all by himself.

* * *

Early in the shift Frannie asked, "How were things?"

Ray grinned. "Things were great. It was a great weekend."

Frannie grinned. "You look very relaxed."

"Oh, yeah. I think I could go a month now."

Francesca sniggered. "Since France is here for at least a few more days, that might disappoint her."

He grinned at her even as he worked. He looked at her and make sure no one was listening. He said quietly, "I did my goodbye with Chantell this morning. She leaves tomorrow morning. If you want to do your own goodbye tonight that would be okay with me."

Frannie actually stopped and thought about it. She sighed. "This whole thing is so different for me." She then smiled. "But those two together have helped me as well as … _helped_ me. So I might actually take you up on that."

"I'm seeing 'em at the consulate at 10:00 – they got something which needs me over there with Welsh and the Captain. I'll tell 'em. You got their numbers?"

"Yeah."

"Greatness. Now it's time to work."

Frannie laughed and went back to her job.

* * *

By 10:15, Ray was standing with Welsh and the Captain as Superintendant Meers from RCMP Headquarters was conduction a promotions ceremony at the Canadian Consulate.

Constable Benton Fraser was being recognized for his service by being promoted to the rank of Corporal with a correlating increase in both pay and responsibility.

Witnessing were members of the Chicago Police Department and the other three members of the RCMP detachment of the Consulate: Inspector Thatcher, Constable Turnbull, and Constable David Beach.

When Ray had shown up, he had been surprised at the extra person. "Constable! I didn't expect _you_. You were in Ottawa – what are you doin' here?"

Beach greeted the man cheerfully. "The Chicago Consulate has been deemed a more important installation. Subsequently, an increase in the number of personnel was warranted. I was asked if I would be willing to serve here and I agreed."

"Wow. That's great. Welcome to Chicago. You say hello to France and Chantell?"

"I saw Ms. Fennety and Ms. Doherty when I arrived. They both seemed satisfied at my presence and greeted me pleasantly."

Ray grinned. "Boy, do you speak Mountie well. We'll polish that off soon at least when you're off duty."

Beach looked worried. "Is there something wrong with my speech?"

Ray chuckled. "No. I'm just teasing. The only reason I can understand it is because I've been around Fraser and Turnbull. I've been inculcated into understanding Canadian." That was a word he hadn't ever used before though he knew what it meant.

Beach actually had a small smile at that. "That is very good."

After the ceremony, Chantell was directed to take pictures including one which was similar to her previous ones save now there were four RCMP members. The one that they wanted she got: Inspector Thatcher at ease, with Corporal Fraser at her shoulder. Beach and Turnbull were on either side at sentry below the sign and flag.

It was all very stirring.

France and Chantell were asked to wait while Meers briefed the Consulate staff and the PC representative.

* * *

Meers addressed the room. "The RCMP detachment of the Chicago Consulate has provided unequaled success with the Liaison program as it has been managed. Before your arrival, Inspector, and especially before your arrival, Corporal, the Liaison program was considered useful but minor. Your work has forced that to change, especially in the last several months. The number of criminals extradited and the number of cases closed because of it has made those at the top interested in seeing it expanded. As far as your acting Consul status, Inspector Thatcher, nothing will change. Though we tried, we could not convince the Diplomatic Service to provide another permanent Consul. This means that your expanded role will require more personnel – which is why Constable Beach has been added."

Inspector Thatcher nodded. "What will my expanded role be?"

"While you will remain the Liaison Officer, your area of responsibility has been increased to cover the Midwest United States from 50 miles west of Detroit to the western borders of the Dakotas, as far north as the US/Canada border and as far south as St. Louis. Any local police department will be directed to contact you when there is involvement needed from the RCMP. Unfortunately, this means that the Chicago area, which is the major shipping connection between Canada and the US, will be more solely made the responsibility of Corporal Fraser under your direction. Because he will be spending more time on those matters, Constables Beach and Turnbull will be able to ensure that no functions at the consulate are missed when the senior officers are involved in other matters."

Welsh asked, "How does that affect Corporal Fraser's role with Detective Vecchio?"

Meers said, "I daresay it will expand it. Rather than spending half of his time with duties at the Consulate directly and up to half his time working with your precinct, he will only spend a third of his time with direct duties at the Consulate. However, he will be the individual sent when there is a matter for Chicago Police Headquarters to liaise with unless Inspector Thatcher and he decide otherwise."

Welsh's boss mused, "That may make things even easier. Rather than sending official requests from Headquarters to the Consulate, they can be routed to the 27th Precinct and be given over to Corporal Fraser directly."

Welsh said, "It will increase some of the work our people have to do. More paperwork and so forth."

"There aren't _that_ many cases though the ones we run into which involve Canada seem big. If needed, we may have to authorize additional personnel, possibly an additional Civilian Aide, or an officer, but we can likely make it work. If this sees an increase in closed cases, it will definitely see extra help sent."

Welsh sighed. "I'm willing to go for it."

Meers nodded in satisfaction as the matter was settled. "Good. Inspector Thatcher, your increased responsibilities might require you to go into the field more often. The additional personnel will allow you to bring assistance from the Corporal or one of the Constables while leaving two people in place to maintain minimum readiness. This was the other reason your detachment has been added to."

Inspector Thatcher nodded sharply. "We will ensure that all functions are taken care of while ensuring that malfeasants face the proper justice. RCMP Headquarters can count on us."

"We believe that to be the case." He sighed. "There will be one further duty which we will require Corporal Fraser's assistance."

"Anything required, Sir."

He nodded. "Corporal. You are widely regarded as possibly the most successful individual we have in operating alone and in environments which would prove dangerous and possibly lethal to anyone who is not as trained and experienced as you are. I am, of course, talking about operating on the tundra up north during the winter months."

Fraser considered that. "I do not know if I am the most successful. Sergeant Frobisher, to be certain, has many more years experience in this environment."

"We considered that. However two things have caused us to not consider him for what I am going to ask of you: First, he is nearing retirement age, and Second, while able to survive in those environments, Sergeant Frobisher works best when leading and directing groups to operate under such conditions."

Fraser considered that for a long moment and considered it honestly. In the end, he would have to admit that Sergeant Frobisher worked better in a tandem. He nodded.

"You understand. Due to your experience, we need your assistance. Fewer and fewer trainees that we have are coming with experience in their own lives with these things. They need snowmobiles and cell phones and when separated from these things in harsh environments, their success rate significantly decreases."

Fraser nodded. He agreed with that. He had seen the same thing.

"Which means that we need someone who can spend one month a year, either all at once or in two week intervals, working with trainees and newer constables to train them to survive in such environments and even to flourish. This will send you to the far north in conditions and during times which would cause most people to hunker down for two months and hope for the best. We need you to teach them how not to let such situations hamper them. Corporal Fraser. Are you willing to volunteer for such duty knowing that this will take you from your normal post for a portion of every year and to live and work in that environment?"

Fraser knew that there was no one better. "I am willing to volunteer, Sir. I am willing to serve."

"Thank you, Corporal. You will receive special compensation for these times – legally hazard pay. If advisable, we will provide others to assist. Sergeant Frobisher if that is preferable. Inspector. These trips will, of course, be coordinated through you as his superior officer. If you need someone to replace him for those times, we will provide someone from Headquarters. I hope that this will not disrupt operations significantly."

Inspector Thatcher said, "We will ensure he is available. And I do believe that you are correct: No other member of the RCMP is better suited for this detail. I believe that Corporal Fraser will ensure that those under him thrive."

Meers nodded. "Your confidence in your subordinate is commendable. Now that these official matters have been disposed with, it might be wise to dismiss Constable Beach so that he may make arrangements for his lodgings and other matters that are required to get himself established. We will cover up to a week at low-cost housing for him such as a motel or cheap hotel room, but within that week he must have made more permanenet arrangements."

Inspector Thatcher nodded. "Constable Beach, you will be free from duty today to handle such matters as Superintendant Meers has described. I expect you to return by 4:00 to sit down with myself and Corporal Fraser to establish exactly what your duties are and how they will be managed."

Beach snapped to attention. "Understood, Sir."

"Constable Turnbull. Assist Constable Beach as he is new and unfamiliar with this environment. Your experience will be valuable."

"Yes, Sir." Turnbull was already at attention.

"Dismissed."

"Corporal Fraser. When our meetings have ended, you will take care to watch those two and ensure that matters are handled. You are now the senior non-commissioned officer present. This means that you will have to learn to let them do the work under your direction and not just do it yourself. Is that clear?"

"Clear, Sir."

"Good." She turned back to the Captain and Lt. Welsh. "Corporal Fraser will be busy for the day ensuring that our reorganization is properly supervised and as such will only be available for the current matters in an emergency. Captain? He will be contacting you soon to ensure matters are clarified." The woman nodded. "Leftenant? I hope that these things will be acceptable in our relationship in the future. But for today at least, Corporal Fraser will be here."

"That's fine inspector. If Vecchio needs to go out again today for another suspect, I'll send Huey and Dewey with him. So that should work for today."

"Good." She stood up and reached out her hand to the Captain. "Have a good day, Captain. You can speak to Ms. Fennety from NewsEast who is waiting or not – whatever is your preference. If not, just say that we will speak to her soon and you have no comment. I will ensure that you are not penalized in our press should you decide not to speak now."

"Thank you, Inspector." She shook the Inspectors hand and then turned to Fraser. "I expect your call soon, Corporal. Make an appointment with my office and we can arrange a time to sit down together to discuss and arrange."

"I look forward to it, Captain."

Thatcher shook the Lieutenants hand as well. Before Ray was dismissed, Meers spoke up. "If Detective Vecchio could remain another moment, it would be helpful."

Welsh said, "That's fine. I expect you back soon, Detective."

"Yes, Lieutenant. As soon as I finish here."

As they were leaving Meers commented, "Excellent directions and handling of those under you, Inspector. Full marks all around."

"Thank you, Sir." She hid her smile.

* * *

Meers waited for the others to leave and the doors to close before he turned to Ray. "I wanted to tell you privately: I took that matter you spoke of under consideration. And we've come up with a solution as it is becoming a more widespread issue. I thought you might appreciate seeing these before I briefed Inspector Thatcher and Constable Fraser."

Meers pulled three forms out and let Ray see them. Thatcher and Fraser were insanely curious but maintained their manners.

Ray's face took on a wide grin. "You Mounties have forms for everything."

Meers grinned. "Well, these are on a trial basis. We are looking to these two to assist us in ensuring that it can be managed without disruption to good order and discipline. But I believe that they will be able to put aside any reluctance and assist the RCMP with establishing parameters for such things."

Ray laughed. "That's Canadian for we're going to allow it and they better not screw it up, isn't it?"

Meers chuckled. "Not quite in expression but in substance."

Ray said, "This is gonna be great to watch." He turned to the other two. "I put myself out there for this when I was in Ottawa on your behalf. So you better not screw this up."

Thatcher and Fraser were both confused. Fraser finally said, "Both the Inspector and I are professional and loyal. It goes without saying that we will of course assist the RCMP with any matter with which they require our efforts."

Thatcher echoed his statement.

Ray said, "But of course you had to say it – which is one of those Canadian things which drives me up the wall. But I'll get over it. Have fun. I'll see you later, Fraser." He turned to Meers and shook his hand. "Thanks. And when they get settled, they'll thank you too."

Meers was still grinning. "I can only hope so. Have a good day, Detective."

Ray nodded and left.

* * *

The Captain and L T were still there when he got out. The Captain was being interviewed about the Chicago PDs relationship with the Consulate and Welsh backed her up. When it was done, Welsh let him have a private word.

"Hey. Since I've said my boodbyes to Chantell and probably won't be worth much, I will probably not see you much today. But Frannie would probably like her own goodbye. Is that okay or should I tell her another time?"

Chantell actually really liked Francesca, and France thought she was hot. "I think a goodbye from her would be nice." Her eyes were gleaming a bit.

Ray grinned. "I'll let her know. I'll probably talk on the phone before you leave, but have a good trip. Call me if you ever need something or want to say hello."

Chantell said, "I will do that."

Ray stepped forward and kissed Chantell goodbye and then kissed France goodbye. Both waved as he left the building.

* * *

Inside the Inspector's Office, Meers looked at the two who were waiting. "This particular briefing is regards a particularly sensitive matter. Do you both understand this?"

"Yes, Sir." "Yes, Sir."

"Due to societal changes and pressures, the RCMP has come to recognize that social mores are changing and that the RCMP will have to evolve as well to effectively manage these changes in a way that least directly affects good order and discipline."

"What changes are you referring to, Superintendant?" Thatcher asked.

"Due to the increase of female members with some of those being superior officers, and due to the increased acceptance of individuals of the same gender becoming involved in personal relationships, our regulations must change to reflect society.

"Despite the traditional definition of Fraternization, it has been determined that regulations which proscribe such relationships between superior and junior officers in the same chain of command are illegal on their face. This was the findings of a group of legal experts consulted independent of RCMP influence."

Fraser asked, "Why are such prohibitions deemed illegal, Sir?"

Meers answered, "Because: Despite the history and traditions of the RCMP, it cannot be denied that it not, in fact, a military organization. As such, it must be classified as civilian. Such a blanket ban would violate the civil rights of its members. And as such, can be considered illegal on their face."

Thatcher and Fraser both saw the immediate trouble. "Regulations against fraternization are long-standing."

"Yes. How to handle this starts with a clarification on the legal definition of fraternization." He pulled a paper from the pile. "This is a portion of a law which is now being crafted to be passed through parliament. It defines Fraternization in a way which reflects what can be considered illegal and/or controllable."

Thatcher and Fraser stood together and read the page together. Meers watched them and smiled to himself. The Detective had been right.

Fraser looked up. "Such a sweeping change may have unintended consequences. It would open the door to indecorous behavior on the part of those individuals who would now feel free to take advantage of their position."

Thatcher looked at him with a curious look. Under his breath he said, "Cloutier."

She nodded sharply. He was right.

Meers deigned to not acknowledge that statement which was obviously not meant for wide discussion. He was curious about it though. "Yes. And so the RCMP has determined to defer to law and precedent on the matter by categorizing the handling for such matters under the area of sexual harassment."

Thatcher and Fraser thought about it. Thatcher immediately said, "That is a valid method of handling that. A senior officer using his position to coerce or influence a junior officer would be a very real danger. One could not give blanket allowance because of the change that such behavior would occur, even if it was out of sight."

Fraser glanced over and Thatcher said under her breath, "Cloutier." Fraser nodded slightly.

"You two show uncommon understanding."

Fraser said, "Thank you, Sir. However, this means that, due to these reasons, one could not universally approve such relationships as such possibilities would be a valid area of concern."

Meers looked at them and said. "Another matter which we considered. The solution, unorthodox as it is, would answer those concerns while not infringing on the civil rights of the members of the RCMP."

Thatcher asked, almost in a plaintive voice, "What solution could there be?"

Meers grinned and handed over copies of three related forms and had them peruse them.

After they read them, both had a deer-in-the-headlights look. Meers said, "Our solution was to ensure that the junior officer would have to initiate such a circumstance and that there must be proof provided, with regular review, that undue coercion and influence is not taking place. It's asks that our members do more work, but if it is what they wish to do, we believe that they will be willing to do it."

Fraser said, "I do believe that is an accurate assessment, Sir."

"I'm glad you think that. Because we need a test case. A first example which will iron out the kinks. We need two people to pioneer this procedure and because of its sensitivity, this relationship must work and not be ended due to unwillingness to do what's necessary. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Sir." "Yes, Sir."

"Now in light of this, and in light of what two such individuals could do for all of their fellow RCMP officers, I am going to officially take command of this installation for the next twenty minutes so that two off duty individuals may discuss things which they might need to. Corporal. You stand as witness. Inspector, I relieve you."

"Superintendant, I stand relieved."

"Corporal Fraser. You have 19 minutes 50 seconds personal break before you are back on duty."

Immediately Fraser turned to Thatcher and said, "Meg? Would you be willing to watch a hockey game tonight with me? And in the intermission, and perhaps afterward, we might discuss the possibility of a romantic relationship going into the future."

Thatcher looked at Fraser and said, "Yes, Benton. I would love to see the game with you and discuss such things."

Fraser did something which shocked Thatcher to her soul. He immediately stepped forward and kissed her. Deeply.

After a long two minutes, Meers cleared his throat. The two stopped. "By my watch, you two have 17 minutes 20 seconds to fill out these forms and submit them to your superiors before you, Inspector, will have command of this installation returned to you and you are back on duty as his superior officer. I suggest you quickly begin. 17 Minutes."

Fraser and Thatcher completed all forms within 12 minutes and took 15 seconds to turn them in. Meers started looking them over. This left 4: 45 seconds to go.

Fraser wasted no time and began kissing Meg again.

With three minutes to go, Meers interrupted again and completed reviewing the paperwork and signing off on it. It was done with 10 seconds to go. Fraser didn't try to kiss her again.

"Corporal. Your personal break is over. Stand witness."

"Yes, Sir."

"Inspector Thatcher. I am officially returning command of this RCMP installation to you. You have command."

"I accept command, Superintendant Meers."

"Good." She turned to Fraser. "Corporal Fraser. As matters are resolved, I expect you to go and perform the duties I required of you earlier and to supervise your junior officers."

"Understood, Sir."

"Dismissed."


	13. Consular Reorganization, Procedures

A/N: I will say now that this is not yet coming to an end. I plan on this story going all the way until the series ended with the capture of Muldoon. But we will have to move it along quickly at different points.

* * *

Fraser immediately began his role as Corporal.

As he came out of his superior's office he saw Turnbull sitting at the desk with Constable Beach nowhere to be seen. "Constable. How are matters as regards Constable Beach progressing?"

"Corporal Fraser, Sir. I have taken the liberty of directing Constable Beach as to various housing options that I myself have considered with a brief description of their positive and negative aspects. Which such information at hand, he required the opportunity to physically review them. I informed him as to options as regards public transportation as well as possible routes which are useful for an individual on foot.

"However, Ms. France Fennety and Ms. Chantell Doherty, being Canadian themselves and having access to a vehicle, expressed their willingness to assist Constable Beach as they are currently at liberty, being between events which would require them to act in their professional roles. After extracting a promise of discretion, because in this matter Constable Beach is a private citizen and this particular trip was for his benefit, I indicated that their willingness to assist was greatly appreciated and sent them on their way.

"I have now begun to compile a a list of the normal duties required of members of this installation for your perusal. I plan to include a proposed duty roster, subject to your review and modification, which will most efficiently utilize the talents of the individuals posted to the Canadian Consulate."

Fraser took a second to mentally review that and then said, "Excellent work, Constable. Excellent. Now. Due to change in rank and placement within this installation and now being your official superior officer, I will require you to contact me directly when you require assistance in any manner. I understand that having a female superior officer, you may have been in the past hesitant to speak of matters which would require advice on matters more personal or embarrassing. You should feel free to consult me at need.

"All reports involving yourself that are directly reflective of duty as well as status will now be my responsibility to directly supervise. Of course matters which are relevant to diplomatic matters or for Inspector Thatcher in your duty station as ad hoc personal assistant should be referred to her directly and you should feel no need to inform me of such, especially when it involves things which have no direct bearing on those things that might be required by regulation or precedent to be included in a report.

"As is common and traditional practice, in the matter the reputation of the installation commander from the viewpoint of her superiors, the general public, and her foreign counterparts, this is yours to hold as sacred and I would be most offended personally should she suffer damage to such reputation due to any action or speech on your part. Should matters require it, you shall direct responsibility for anything less than optimum to yourself and, if required, to me, so as to ensure that she is not distracted from her duties or matters which require her undivided attention. I do not expect that I needed to include this warning as you are an excellent member of the RCMP and of this Consular installation, but my new duty station requires that I make such things clear."

"Understood, Corporal. You can count on my discretion in all things."

"Excellent, Constable. I shall be reviewing procedure and doing other things required of my new rank and current duty station. But you should feel free to interrupt me at need, especially and particularly if such will allow our superiors to more efficiently do their duties without unnecessary disruption."

"Yes, Sir."

"Carry on."

* * *

Unbeknownst to the two, Inspector Thatcher and Superintendant Meers had cracked the door open to listen for a moment. When Fraser went to his office, they quietly closed the door.

Thatcher commented, "He really will make an excellent Corporal."

Meers replied, "Yes. Your people show tremendous loyalty, which is of course reflective of a good commanding officer."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Now. To the matters at hand …."

Despite the briefing and the presentation indication the changes were accomplished, there nonetheless were files to review, forms to prepare, and decisions to be made.

Superintendant Meers was given the local copies of the personnel files of the installation and began to review them and make notations. This also required that he question Inspector Thatcher as to regards specifics to ensure everything was properly reflected.

* * *

Fraser had to interrupt the two superior officers at one point to quickly make reviews of the Constable Turnbull and Constable Beach files.

After quickly perusing the required sections, he returned them and prepared to go back to his desk.

"Dismissed."

"Thank you, Sir." Fraser glanced at Inspector Thatcher and made a decision. "Superintendant Meers. Sir."

"Corporal?"

"I have found in the past that circumstances requiring much review are likely to be accomplished more quickly by my superior if she is alone to do so. As it is approaching lunchtime, perhaps you may wish to accompany me to the local eatery allowing us to speak of matters more personal while the large number of files are reviewed by Inspector Thatcher."

Meers glanced at Thatcher for a moment and then looked back. "It is nearing an appropriate meal time. That would be acceptable."

"Good, Sir. Inspector? What would you like for lunch?"

"Bring me a turkey club sandwich, Corporal."

"Yes, Sir."

The two men quietly left the office.

As soon as the door was closed, Thatcher reached into her desk and pulled out her reading glasses. She immediately felt less strain and could more quickly review the files and documents.

* * *

At 2:30, Superintendant Meers was contacted by RCMP Headquarters. Inspector Thatcher left the room to allow him to speak to the caller.

Thatcher had opportunity to observe her command while she waited. Constable Beach had come back, reporters in tow. The reporters were set up in the normal place for visitors and provided refreshment.

Corporal Fraser had then taken over for Constable Turnbull so that he could familiarize Beach with the Consulate and set up a desk and supplies for him to work. Beach was extremely familiar with the RCMP computer records and he would be responsible for retrieving and delivering information requested by US Law Enforcement, both local and Federal in addition to other duties.

This would actually free up some of Constable Fraser's time as this was a matter that Fraser normally handled.

Fraser showed her a proposed letter for State and local policing authorities in the area that would now be deemed her responsibility. Upon her approval, he would use his relationship with the Chicago Police Department and with the local FBI office to assist in ensuring copies of that letter were distributed through the normal US Law Enforcement notification systems so that they would not need to pay for postage to so many places.

She immediately approved it.

Ten minutes after Meers had taken the call, he exited her office. "Well, I guess that I will now be here until tomorrow morning. With my presence here already, I have been asked to supervise a prisoner transfer of Mr. Lawrence Jacobs. You both are familiar with the name?"

Fraser said, "The individual from Toronto involved in the Infant Smuggling case."

"Yes. Canadian Authorities are planning on prosecuting those involved in the larger operation under Human Trafficking laws and his presence in Canadian custody as a witness is now a priority. Corporal, I will need your assistance as Deputy Liaison in arranging coordination with local authorities for the transfer."

"Yes, Sir."

By sheer chance, Meers was scheduled to bring the prisoner back on the same plane that Ms. Chantell Doherty was scheduled to use for her return to Ottawa. The two reporters got permission to cover it so long as they didn't report matters until approved by the Canadian authorities so as not to alert individuals who were still being brought in.

The RCMP had two days to do that before the story would be published regardless. A report on Human trafficking was definitely considered by the media to be in the public interest.

* * *

At a certain point Fraser went to his superior officer nervously. Meers, by this point, was effectively waiting for the day to end. But his presence might be fortuitous.

When he entered her office he came to attention. "At ease, Corporal. What is it?"

"Sir. I regret to inform you that we may have to miss the beginning portion of our planned excursion this evening though we should be able to begin by the second period."

Thatcher tensed. "Explain."

"Sir. With Superintendant Meers present in Chicago and being a qualified observer, it occurred to me that we might save time and expense by asking his assistance in observing a required review of personnel qualifications. All three members previously posted to the Consulate are due for their firearms certification.

While this would normally require each member to travel to Canada to complete these procedures, I have taken the liberty of locating a suitable facility not far from here. The management of this facility is willing to host such a review if only they are allowed to let local members of their club and possibly members of the press to observe us while completing the required certification.

"This facility has all necessary firearms available and view it as an opportunity to advertise their services to those who might wish to locate a suitable establishment to provide the services which they are able to deliver.

"I have also contacted the 27th precinct and Detective Vecchio could be made available to assist in transportation of our personnel for this matter. While we are not authorized to discharge firearms on US soil in furtherance of our duties as Liaison officers, the Chicago Police Department does feel knowledge of our abilities in this matter is of interest to them as there may be situations which might occur in such places where such ability might be required. As such, the Chicago Police Department is willing to allow Detective Vecchio the time needed to assist in this matter. We would leave immediately at 5:00 to complete this function."

Thatcher considered that. And despite her unhappiness at having their planned time cut shorter, he was right to consider it. It would save money from the operational budget in the long run which was always a consideration. She looked at Superintendant Meers. "Superintendant? Are you willing to take some additional time to perform this duty as a senior RCMP officer?"

Meers smiled. "I would find that a most appropriate use of the unexpected time that I have in Chicago, Inspector."

"Thank you, Sir. Corporal? Make the arrangements."

"Yes, Sir." He paused. "Sir?" His tone was a little nervous. "There was one aspect which I forgot to mention."

"What is it?" By her tone he knew that it had better be something that wasn't embarrassing.

"The facility management requested that we complete these qualifications in full dress uniform and duty dress. As we are already in uniform and little would be needed to make it full dress uniform, "

Thatcher looked at the Corporal for a long moment. "And what do you think of the requirement that we remain in full dress?"

With a very small smile Fraser replied, "Red does suit you."

She had expected that answer – but she always loved to hear him say it. "Very well. I will be ready for travel by 5:00."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Dismissed."

* * *

At 4:00, Beach was ready and an initial plan for the distribution of duties within the Consulate was worked out and reviewed with all personnel.

With Fraser's initial work, the entire matter took only ten minutes to dispose of.

Before dismissing them, Fraser spoke. "Constables, there is another matter which you may need to be apprised of."

Both focused on him. "I am hereby informing you that Inspector Thatcher and I, with the full knowledge and approval of our superiors, will be spending time together on matters of a personal nature outside of our formal duties. You should feel no concern should you observe this. However, it remains true that the reputation of the RCMP and this Consulate is a matter of importance. As such if you observe either of us acting in such a way that might be construed as reflecting poorly on the RCMP during the performance of our duties, you should privately advise us so that it can be corrected. If this effort is unsuccessful in resolving the matter, you are to advise us in writing. And if this does not produce a successful resolution, you should advise our superiors in writing. Under no circumstances will you accept punishment, by anyone, for making such a report as you would be only performing your excepted diligence in maintaining the reputation of the RCMP and the Canadian Government. Should you feel incorrectly treated due to such a situation, you are expected to file the appropriate protests and appeals as you would for any situation you might feel is affecting your person or your duties in a negative manner. Do either of you have any questions on this matter at this time for myself, Inspector Thatcher, or Superintendant Meers?"

Beach seemed to be completely fine with it. "No, Sir."

Turnbull looked thoughtful. "Superintendant Meers, Sir."

"Yes, Constable."

"Do you require a signed statement as evidence that we have been apprised of this type of situation and have been dutifully notified as to our responsibilities in this matter?"

Meers considered that for a moment. "The RCMP is currently solidifying its stance and procedures on matters such as these. Do you think such a statement is required?"

"Sir. Such a record might reduce the possibility of legal entanglements in future cases of the same or similar nature. The possibility of any liability should be reduced if there is record that the RCMP has made the requirements of its members clear."

Meers considered that. "As I said, procedures are being solidified for these types of circumstances. But your thoughts on the matter, Constable Turnbull, are quite insightful." He looked at Fraser. "Corporal. If you could quickly put together such a formal statement for your two Constables to review and sign?"

"Right away, Sir." He looked at Turnbull. "Any other questions?"

"No, Sir."

"Very well. I shall provide the document before end of business. Dismissed to your duties."

"Yes, Sir." "Yes, Sir."

The two left and Fraser turned to Thatcher. "If I could use your computer, Sir?"

She stood up. "Go ahead, Corporal."

Fraser at down and after cracking his fingers his hands fairly flew over the keyboard. Within two minutes, he had sent the document to the printer.

Retrieving that he handed it to Meers, who nodded. He handed it to Inspector Thatcher, who started to review it. He sighed and interrupted her. "Inspector. Permission to speak with Candor."

"Go ahead, Corporal."

Fraser turned to Meers. "Sir. If you could be selectively deaf for a few moments?"

Meers had a gleam in his eye as he said, "Of course."

Fraser turned back to the Inspector and leaned down next to her ear.

"_Meg. The first time I saw you with glasses I immediately pictured you in front of a classroom wearing glasses, high heels, and nothing more. Glasses do not detract from your beauty and you should not be nervous to wear them observed by others. And unless I control myself, all I can envision when I see them is you holding a pointer and explaining proper sexual positions in detail and then telling me you will be demonstrating. Honestly, the images that seeing them on your face create in my mind make it difficult to avoid experiencing full tumescence_."

He stood up and said, "If you would, Inspector?"

She sat there and stared forward for a moment without looking at him before casually reaching into her desk and pulling out her glasses. She put them on and quickly reviewed the document in her hand.

"Corporal. Feel free to print copies for Constables Turnbull and Beach to sign. This clean copy will be given to Superintendant Meers for submission in his report to Headquarters on the matter at hand."

"Yes, Sir."

"Once you are finished, you are dismissed to your duties."

"Understood."

Fraser did as directed and then Meers left Thatcher to make final preparations.

* * *

At 4:45 Ray walked into the Consulate. "Benny, Buddy; we ready to go do this thing?"

Fraser smiled at his partner's arrival. "We will be ready to leave at 5:00. Thank you for doing this."

"Hey, it's no problem. Things are pretty much wrapped up for the day. You got plans later?"

"Well. Yes The matter discussed earlier will hopefully be resolved after we complete the qualifications exercise."

Ray grinned. "Good for you. Now I just got to figure out what I'm gonna be doing 'cause I got no other plans tonight."

Fraser considered that. "If I could inconvenience you with a personal favor?"

"What kind of favor?"

"Superintendant Meers and Constable Beach could use assistance to make it to their destinations. Both are unfamiliar with Chicago and it would be of great help if you could take the time to assist."

"You need me to drive them around and make sure they get where their going."

"That is what I said, Ray."

Ray grinned. "Sure. I can do that." He looked around. "Where are the reporters?"

"I do believe they are in the sitting room. They will be going with us to observe this exercise."

"Alright then. Go do your thing and we'll be out the door at 5:00."

"Thank you, Ray."

Ray went to the room and smiled as he walked in. "You two coming with on this?"

"Hello, Ray." France and Chantell smiled in recognition. "We will be observing the outing for our Feature."

"Greatness. I have a message from Frannie. 8:30, at the hotel. Any problems?"

France and Chantell grinned at each other. "No. That will be fine."

"Greatness. You two will be nice to my sister and all?"

"We will be nice to her."

"Glad to hear that. Now get ready – we blow this joint right at 5:00."

He turned and went to coordinate with Fraser.

* * *

At 5:01, the group walked out the doors. Beach and Turnbull were going with Ray, Fraser and Meers with Thatcher. Fennety and Doherty would follow.

As Thatcher led Fraser and Meers to her car, she said, "Corporal. I can't believe you kissed me right in front of our superior officer." The wolf followed as well.

Fraser replied, "Well, Superintendant Meers said that there would need to be evidence that the junior officer was the initiating party. It was the most expeditious way to demonstrate that such was the case." They started getting in the car. "I held the kiss, as your response would show that you were in no way were opposed to the situation. I believed that such actions would assure our superior and through him RCMP Headquarters that there were no reasons to be concerned that the situation was a ruse or that there were any personal hesitations."

They got into the car, with Meers in the back seat. As Thatcher turned the key she asked, "And the second kiss?"

Fraser finished buckling the seat belt and then looked over at her directly. "I just wanted to kiss you."

Thatcher paused and said, "Understood."

"The facility is that way." He pointed down the street.

Meers chuckled to himself in the back seat as they started going down the road. It all was very amusing to an old Mountie.

* * *

The sight of five RCMP members wearing full red serge, accompanied by the wolf, was quite striking as they made their way into the gun club. The manager greeted them immediately. Several other members were there as well as a couple of reporters. One of them Fraser recognized as the woman who wrote the Mounties in Chicago feature for the local paper.

The manager had arranged for various rifles and pistols to be made ready along with suitable ammunition.

Because this was not an official RCMP range and there were only three individuals requiring supervision (Beach had completed his qualifications before coming to Chicago) it really didn't take all that long.

From the practice round to the final round, the Mounties impressed. And while it was fun to watch, no one was surprised when the male Constables passed easily. Fraser's accuracy with a rifle was openly admired by many members. He could drop a moving target at several hundred feet.

When he was done he said with regret, "It is perhaps too easy as the movements are quite predictable and I observed others using similar targets first."

Meers chuckled. "That is a part of marksmanship: Observing the target and predicting movement. You performed quite adequately."

The surprise for those watching was Inspector Thatcher. By the time she was finished, no one would question that she was as able as her men or even more so using a pistol.

She was, as the saying went, a crack shot.

Chantell Doherty and others amateur photographers took many pictures.

In the interest of public relations, Beach did shoot as well, as did Superintendant Meers. When Meers was done, many observers were looking at him with awed respect. He was in his mid-to-late fifties but seemed to have lost none of his ability to shoot a rifle at distance.

At France's request, Ray also shot his pistol as a comparison to the Mounties. He didn't try for the rifle as he was not practiced at it. He did quite well and even better if he wore his glasses.

Meg had unvoiced empathy for that. She mused that her farsightedness which made reading harder was less intrusive than Ray Kowalski's nearsightedness as far as shooting went.

* * *

Finally at ten minutes of 7:00, all of those who had come were standing outside of the gun club. Fennety and Doherty left first. "We need to go to ze paper and ensure they have copies of the photos and that they send them to our own paper in Ottawa."

Ray nodded. "Okay. Thanks for coming – it was fun seeing the Mounties get their picture taken. Chantell, if I don't see you, have a good trip back home. France, I'll talk to you tomorrow." The two nodded before turning away.

Ray really wasn't in love and felt no need for a more personal goodbye and they felt the same. The two left with smiles, chattering together.

Ray turned to the Mounties. "Okay. Since I know that Frannie has plans, I don't have to go back to the station house, and my buddy Fraser has other plans as well, I guess I'm playing chauffer tonight for the visitor and the two Constables. Anyone disagree?"

No one said anything. "Fraser? You want me to play wolfsitter? I can take care of Dief so you don't have to worry about it. I'll bring him back over when I come to help the Superintendant with the transfer."

"Your offer is quite generous. Thank you, Ray." Fraser looked at Diefenbaker. "Listen to Ray and don't beg for treats. You will suffer nightmares if you eat too much sugar."

Diefenbaker made a huffing bark back.

"You know I am right. If you suffer for it, it will be on your own head."

Another wuff.

Fraser sighed. "Fine. Do whatever you want. I will see you in the morning."

Ray grinned. Meers and Beach looked curious and Thatcher long-suffering. Turnbull looked utterly unsurprised at the exchange. Ray said to the two who were new in Chicago, "He and the wolf do this all the time. Something you just have to accept or it'll drive you crazy." He said, "Okay. Let's get this show on the road!"

He turned to go get the car, the three Mounties and the wolf following.

While Turnbull and Beach would be dropped off quite early, Ray and Meers actually spent time that night socializing and discussing their separate relationships with Benton Fraser and Meers' history with Fraser's father. They had fun.

Thatcher turned to Fraser. "Benton. Would my apartment be a proper destination for our plans? I hope that you would feel comfortable in such a setting."

Fraser gave a slight smile. "That sounds wonderfully suitable."

"Let us go." Thatcher and he went to the Consulate car. She would bring it back the next morning and retrieve her personal vehicle then.

* * *

Thatcher and Fraser arrived to her apartment before the first period had ended. At her invitation, Fraser made himself comfortable on her couch while she provided a beverage (water as Fraser didn't drink alcohol) and snacks in the form of chips and crackers.

When the first period ended, Meg retreated to her bedroom and changed into more causal clothing – jeans and a blouse and bare feet. It was her home after all.

At her invitation, he had removed his jacket and uniform shirt – he had an undershirt on still – and his boots. He was left in pants, undershirt and socks.

Meg sat next to him as the second period started. At first, they sat apart. At the first commercial break, Fraser relaxed and put his arm around her. Between then and the next commercial break, Meg relaxed as well and was soon leaning into him.

At the second commercial break, she looked at him and said, "It seems that the main reasons I was hesitant have been resolved. If this is truly what you want, I would like to explore the possibilities of a true relationship."

He smiled at the woman his arm was around. "I do feel that we are eminently suitable to each other. Our difference in rank prevented my acting on those feelings, but Ray's impetuousness seems to have caused that to be resolved."

Meg smiled. "We will have to do something nice for him."

"Agreed."

She had a thoughtful look. "I wonder how things will change as these types of situations occur more frequently."

He sighed thoughtfully. "I don't know. The Superintendant's point was clear though: It will happen more and more and social mores _are_ changing. If the RCMP had to confront this, doing it now and not waiting until a more scandalous situation occurs is probably wise."

Thatcher smiled a little. "It did seem to work out well for us."

His smile was larger. "Yes, it does seem that such is the case."

Meg rolled her eyes at him. "You always are so proper. It would not be amiss to be more colloquial sometimes."

"I am what I am," he gave a verbal shrug.

She smiled at him and leaned forward to kiss him briefly. "Well, I like you as you are so that is alright."

He smiled back.

* * *

As the next bit of action began, he started playing with her hair and rubbing the portions of her arm that were within reach in this position.

At the third commercial break, the two began kissing more seriously. By the time the commercial break ended, Meg was laying across across the couch with her upper body in his lap. She was curled into him a bit and he had both arms around her, in a relaxed position.

She was barely paying attention to the game but just enjoying the closeness that had been denied to them in the past. His bearing and strict adherence to proper protocol was what made him so proper and calm in even the most trying of circumstances.

In private, however, Benton Fraser was considerate and flexible. Away from the eyes of the world he could bend to accommodate real emotions and true intimacy.

She thought she rather liked that. She would even accept the wolf as a regular visitor, and possibly a future resident, if she could just enjoy his company.

Fraser made a show of still watching the television but his attention was far more concentrated on woman in his lap. She fit into him quite comfortably and he was enjoying it.

This was a far different feel than he had experienced with his last disaster, Victoria Metcalf. That was all emotional obsession and manipulation. This was a true feeling of affection and mutual concern for the other.

And Meg Thatcher was a Mountie herself and knew the strictures that such placed on his behavior. He could accept private intimacy and out in the world be proper and he didn't have to worry she would think him cold and unfeeling because of it. She wouldn't play games to make him lose control which would humiliate him.

This was what he had been missing in his life. And he resolved to grasp this with his full devotion.

* * *

When the second period ended, Meg looked up and said, "I am going to freshen up. Do you need to use the facilities? It might be better if you did so now."

He considered it. "It has been several hours since we were at the Consulate."

She smiled and kissed him before moving to sit up, which he helped with. "Down the hall. We have limited time before the final portion of the game."

He gave his equivalent of a shrug and said easily, "I am enjoying other things far more than watching the game." He then went down the hall.

She smiled as she watched him. As she stood there, she had a thought. It made her nervous – she had always found professional life much easier to confront than personal relationships. But she truly felt a _great deal_ of affection for Benton Fraser and there were no true reasons to hold back anymore.

Her worry about him succumbing to a desire to return home had even been assuaged by the extra duty that had been asked of him. He could spend a portion of every year where his heart truly lay and otherwise enjoy a life with someone like her, who loved living with urban conveniences so much.

She could never survive in the far north on a permanent basis. But she could, for love, give a portion of her time with him, so that he could be fulfilled. It was a small sacrifice for someone else's happiness.

It took a few minutes for him to finish – he took time to make certain he performed proper hygiene – but he returned a bit more relaxed. She smiled at him and walked toward the hallway. She paused when she came up next to him and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him again.

He seemed to enjoy that quite a lot.

'She pulled back and said, "Go sit down. I will be back soon." She gave a larger smile.

He actually gave a boyish grin which changed her smile into a grin as well. "I am looking forward to it."

She walked back to grab two items before entering the bathroom. As she contemplated herself in the mirror for a moment she thought "You should be."

She quickly accomplished her purpose. And when she was done, she looked her image over carefully. Everything was as she wished it to be. She practiced a change in expression or two in the mirror – exactly what she was attempting. Good.

She turned and went to the door. She paused there and took a deep breath and let it out. She then held her head high and walked out into the hallway.

Fraser was sitting at the couch, waiting for her. She stopped at the end of the hallway and said in a precise tone, "Mr. Fraser."

Fraser was startled by her voice and tone, she was certain, and he quickly stood up and turned to look at her.

He suddenly was still as a statue.

"Mr. Fraser. Class will be beginning momentarily in the classroom at the end of the hall. I believe I have demonstrated the proper uniform which is required for the lesson I intend to impart." She dropped her head down and looked over her glasses at him. "I expect you to turn off that television and change into the proper uniform, Mr. Fraser. And then I expect you to join the class immediately. Understood?"

Poleaxed he finally sounded out, "Understood."

She gave a small smirk and said, "Proceed." She then turned sharply in her heels and proceeded to move to the bedroom.

* * *

Fraser, from the living room, watched in shock … and quite a bit of arousal.

He had been sitting calmly when her voice had sounded. She had used the voice that he had become used to as his superior. The tone caused him to snap to attention immediately. He turned and found something he had only dreamed about: Meg Thatcher was standing at the end of the hall in glasses, high heels, and nothing more.

His fantasies feel short of the perfection of her body. Her figure was exceptional, her breasts quite full, and her pubic area was groomed most precisely. And when she looked at him over her glasses, he felt himself becoming quite uncomfortable in his trousers.

When she had turned and walked down the hall, he got a full look at her posterior without trousers or a skirt hiding it. And it was quite perfect in its own right, though the heels definitely enhanced the display. Her walk was a lesson in seduction.

It took only a very short moment for him to decide how to react and he quickly did so.

Faster than he would have thought possible, he was fully undressed and making his way down the wall to the closed door. He stopped and took a breath and then sharply but not excessively he knocked.

"Come in, Mr. Fraser."

He opened the door and stepped inside. He barely paid attention to the room as she stood there, looking over "his uniform" – his birthday suit.

She gave him a small smile of approval. "Acceptable, Mr. Fraser. Step forward."

He stepped forward halfway. She then slinked forward and stopped in front of him. She looked over her glasses at him and said, "First Lesson: Fellatio."

With that she dropped down to her knees and suddenly he felt a sudden urge to cross his eyes.


	14. First Day of the Rest of Their Lives

A/N: For those of you who only started paying attention when I changed it to a Fraser/Thatcher pairing: For shame. It's like you didn't even care if Ray got any. Just kidding. Enjoy. Read the note at the end about character ages.

* * *

The next morning, Fraser woke up at his normal time, with a smile on his face. He had initially been concerned because they had no "protection" but Meg had explained that she had _just_ finished her menses. And while the Rhythm method of birth control was notoriously easy to make an error with, in this case the chances of having an accidental conception were so remote as to not be worth considering.

After their "lessons", Meg had said that she would be making an appointment to visit her gynecologist. She was nearly due for her annual checkup anyway and could ask for a prescription for the proper birth control. She was not going to suffer using a condom for more than a minimum amount of time. And since she had finally gotten him, she planned on enjoying it.

Even if, he mused, an unintentional pregnancy occurred, he thought he had found the right person and such an incident would not truthfully horrify him at all.

He considered that he was in his later thirties and Meg was in her mid thirties. If they did decide to have children, it should be soon – perhaps within three years. He rolled his eyes as he considered that such would make his father happy.

Even as he had that thought, he realized that he might need to explain to Meg that particular phenomenon. Now that he and the Inspector were in a relationship, his father's ghost would be insufferable in goading him into procreating.

That was going to be a nightmare.

Fraser quickly and silently got out of the bed so as not to disturb his lover. He had to learn to think of her as his lover when they were in private or in social situations and his superior while at the consulate or in official functions.

He was not as confident in his ability to be flexible as most would assume he would be. Or perhaps not – many knew how rigid he was in maintaining decorum.

He used the bathroom taking a quick shower. He had no interest in the various feminine cleaning products but there was a bar of Dove soap. He sniffed it and decided that it was acceptable.

He ensured that he cleaned the bar. Whenever he had used common facilities, nothing offended him quite so much as soap bars circumstances demanded be shared which had not been properly rinsed off to ensure one person's leftover hair and/or body oils did not contaminate the experience for the other person/persons requiring its use.

Such was downright unhygienic.

In the past, one particular person had argued that it was soap and that one would be clean by the end anyway, but the argument had not moved him. And then he made sure he never had to share soap with that individual again.

Benton Fraser was not so un-reacting to life's messes as he made himself out to be.

Coming out of the bathroom, he checked on Meg and found she was still asleep. The clock said 5:48 and the small light on the clock display indicated that it was on and set for a time. His difficulty was that he did not know what time it was set for.

He tried to calculate based on his past experiences as to when the Inspector typically showed at the consulate, his estimation of travel distances, previous experience during instances where she had slept elsewhere (not many that he knew of) and everything else he could think of which might be a variable in the equation.

His mind provided an answer of 6:17. As to why such might be the setting was beyond him but that was the answer he had calculated.

Quietly he walked down the hallway and into the living area. Looking around, he carefully worked to return the room to the state it had been in when the two had arrived the night before. He based his decisions on what to save and what to discard on long experience with the Inspector at the Consulate.

At least in that he was confident.

The leftover potato chip he had discarded and the leftover crackers he wrapped up and put in the cupboard.

And then he contemplated the kitchen for a long moment.

Inspector Thatcher, Meg, was particularly possessive of those areas which she considered "hers" – especially things which were contained therein. And that included food – he blamed Diefenbaker for his constant attempts to violate his instructions as the sanctity of what was hers. She was the Alpha and he knew this. He just enjoyed making a nuisance of himself.

However that personal possessiveness made him hesitate as he contemplated what he should do. Should he make her breakfast? That would be the polite thing. But what would she prefer? That would require perusal of her kitchen and refrigerator.

And that would be an intrusion.

His new status as her lover made him confident that he could intrude on her body with minimum agitation, but intruding upon her domain was a far different kettle of fish.

What made these decisions more difficult was this: Inspector Margaret "Meg" Thatcher was completely impatient with uncertainty or hesitation in acting upon the matters at hand. He thought that she disliked errors far less than uncertainty. Errors could be forgiven and/or corrected, uncertainty showed a defect of character.

And so he move forward to peruse the supplies at hand and the equipment available.

Through his perusal he determined that she liked to eat eggs in the morning as well as orange juice but often settled for cereal for convenience's sake. She did not require bacon but she would not shun it. But she did like cooked cereal with it – farina (cream of wheat) he determined. .

As to how she preferred her eggs, he calculated that she preferred poaching them. Inspection of her cooking equipment as well as other factors determined this.

Nodding to himself, he began to work.

* * *

Right at 6:17, he heard the alarm. A minute later soft footfalls sounded from the hall and he looked over. Meg walked into view with a curious look. "Good morning, Meg," he said quietly. "I have breakfast ready for you."

She looked at him in confusion (she was still waking up) and said, "You were missing when I awoke."

"Yes." He walked over and pulled her into an embrace, kissing her. She was suddenly more awake – and smiling. "I awaken earlier than you, I suppose. But I have a poached egg for you as well as cream of wheat with a small dab of butter, with orange juice. I am eating a similar breakfast."

Her eyes lit up. "I love poached eggs. It is not often I have the time. How did you know?"

He smiled. "Lucky guess. Now sit down and eat. You need to recover your strength."

She smiled at him and said, "Entirely your fault, I assure you."

"I take full responsibility."

They began eating. At a certain point he asked, "6:17?"

She smiled. "Yes. On days that I feel lazy I hit snooze twice and wake up at 6:35 – which necessitates forcing me to awareness. 6:26 allows me to hit snooze once but work steadily to arrive at the consulate without rush. 6:17 is when I have to rush to get there right at the beginning of your work and not official shift time or when I am feeling well refreshed and want to take my time for a proper breakfast."

He shook his head. "It sounds far too complicated to calculate regularly. I prefer just to wake up at 5:30 and to begin my day."

She smiled. "The system works for me. Though waking up to find breakfast already prepared is quite nice as an alternate. I may have to change it to 6:26 as the default it this continues."

His eyes gleamed. "Or you make it 6:08, let me make breakfast every morning and use the extra time for intimacy."

She took a sip of orange juice and said, "There might be value to your way of thinking."

He smiled and ate more of his cereal. He had noticed one thing. "Do you not make your own coffee?"

She sighed. "It is an indulgence. I like well-made coffee but I like it prepared to spec. Doing it myself is … well, I would prefer no coffee than having to do such work and measure so carefully in the morning. That is why I always buy my morning coffee – it is less annoying."

"Ah. Perhaps you could instruct me as to how you prefer your morning coffee prepared; that may be preferable in the long run."

She smirked at him and said, "Another lesson?"

With a straight face he said, "I enjoy your lessons. They are … educational."

At that she actually laughed.

He finished before her and started cleaning up. She finished and brought her dishes to the sink for him to rinse off and put in the dishwasher. As she turned away, he reached out with a wet hand and squeezed her bottom. She turned and said, "Corporal! Do you consider manhandling you superior officer in such a way proper and respectful decorum?"

He looked at her and with a straight face said, "In this particular circumstance? Yes."

She looked at him with her mock annoyance and then finally smiled. "Well, as long as you consider it proper." She started to turn away, turned back, and then squeezed his bottom. She cocked her eyebrow in amusement as she looked at him, "Equal rights and opportunities for equal genders."

He had a small smirk. "Of course, Inspector."

With that she leaned into him, put her face up to his, and kissed him gently before walking back to shower and dress.

* * *

By 7:45, the two were pulling up to begin their day. By his calculation, Fraser had lost 30 minutes already.

He immediately began plans to ensure that neither he nor the Consulate would suffer from a change in his routine. He _liked_ waking up with Meg Thatcher and he planned to do it far into the future.

By 8:00, the Consulate had begun operations. While most businesses began at 9:00, Chicago was Central time and coordinated with Ottawa, which was on Eastern time. They were, after all, a Canadian installation.

Turnbull had been assigned sentry, which was posted until 12:00. This was not meant as punishment but was because Fraser, as Beach's direct superior, would have to ensure that he was fully operational as quickly as possible.

Beach listened carefully to his instructions as to how different it was manning a consulate rather than an RCMP office.

* * *

Near to 9:00, Ray Vecchio walked in to the Consulate, wolf in tow. "Fraser. How did things go?" Diefenbaker wuffed a greeting and ran toward Fraser's office.

Fraser looked in that direction for a moment and then turned back to Ray. "In what respect?" he asked innocently.

Ray looked at him with annoyance. "With the Ice Queen! Did you two …." He paused and then changed his mind. He scratched his neck. "Did you and Inspector Thatcher have a nice night?"

"Our plans were eminently successful."

Ray nodded. "Which is all you'll say – which I can now appreciate. Anyway – is Meers here yet?"

"Superintendent Meers called to say that he would arrive at 9:30. You will then travel with him to the courthouse at 10:00 and then to the airport with the prisoner."

"That works. Okay. I can hang out until 9:30." He looked at Beach. "How is this guy working out?"

"Constable Beach has successfully begun his duty station and seems to be a valuable addition to the Consulate. Which brings up another matter. I have assigned Constable Beach to all information retrievals for American authorities required of the Consulate. Rather than asking myself or bullying Turnbull into providing such, Constable Beach is the individual responsible for these things now. You may call him any time he is on duty."

Ray said, "It's not bullying, it's _convincing_."

"Of course."

Beach actually looked worried. "Is the Detective apt to use excessive aggression?"

Fraser gave brief smile. "No. Detective Vecchio – Ray – is my best friend as well as my partner. I was, as the saying goes, 'just busting his chops' – he enjoys the repartee and it is amusing at times."

"Understood."

As Beach made a note to look it up in an American slang dictionary, Ray rolled his eyes. Canadians.

Fraser verified with Beach and Ray the proper procedures, including Inspector Thatcher's role as Commissioner of Oath and the precinct's use of Notaries Public. As the Consulate would now see increased requests from other departments, he had to be aware of instructions to give them in such matters.

Due to a sighed agreement the Chicago PD and local FBI office could achieve access much more quickly. If they had repeated contact with another policing agency, Beach was directed to alert Corporal Fraser for the possibility of the necessity of coordinating another such formal agreement.

* * *

Meers arrived to the consulate on foot. When Ray saw that, he said, "Superintendent? I would have been willing to pick you up. And you could have called Beach here and he would have arranged for you to be brought here."

Meers chuckled. "I am not so old that a small two mile walk would be at all taxing. I decided I wished to enjoy the morning air, despite the exhaust of the diesel locomotive engines." Chicago had many trains.

Ray huffed. "Canadians."

Fraser looked at Ray and said, "If you wish to voice disbelieving annoyance, I believe the proper utterance would be 'Mounties'. Many Canadians, especially those who live in urban environments, prefer vehicular transportation." Beach nodded, Meers had an amused look in his eye, and Ray looked at Fraser in disbelief.

"Fine." He exaggerated a huff. "_Mounties_."

"Do you not feel better?" Fraser asked innocently.

Ray just looked mulish. Meers' tone was amused as he said, "Let me do my final check with Inspector Thatcher and then we can go obtain our prisoner."

Beach immediately went to alert Inspector Thatcher.

Meers commented to Fraser, "Corporal. You seem in a very good mood this morning."

"Yes, Sir. I do believe that to be the case."

Thatcher had appeared from her office and had overheard. She stifled her own smile. "Superintendent. I believe that I have successfully packaged all communiqués and reports for RCMP Headquarters." She put down the large, sealed envelope.

"Excellent, Inspector." He picked them up. "Inspector Thatcher. Your installation has been doing excellent work. We will expect that to continue into future."

"Of course, Sir."

"Very well. Detective? If you would?"

Ray shook his head as he led Meers out to his car.

* * *

Fraser was at his desk finishing some paperwork despite his father's ghost annoying him when a knock sounded.

He gave his father a look asking him to be quiet and called out, "Come in."

The door opened and Thatcher walked in. "Corporal. I was going over the proposed duty …." She had looked up from what she was holding and suddenly paused. In a voice sounding disbelief she asked, "Who are you?"

Fraser's eyes widened. "Sir? You can see him?"

In an annoyed voice she said, "He is standing right there."

Bob Fraser looked at Thatcher and said, "She can see me."

Diefenbaker gave a whining bark.

"Oh, dear." Fraser got up and walked to the door. After glancing out, he pushed it closed. "You can see him."

She huffed. "Yes. Who is he?" She looked at Fraser Sr. "Who are you?"

Fraser Senior said, "Sergeant Robert Fraser, late of the RCMP."

She looked at him in disbelief. "Are you not …."

"Dead? Oh yes. Quite dead."

"And yet you are standing here."

"Of course." He pointed toward the door. "I have my office there."

"In the closet?"

"Well, it was convenient."

Thatcher couldn't believe it.

Fraser sighed. "After his death and during a time I was wishing for his advice on a case, I was reading his journal for clues as to how he would approach it. He appeared in Detective Vecchio's … well, the former Detective Vecchio's car, not the current one. And for reasons going beyond understanding, he has been able to appear randomly at times. No one can see him except myself and Diefenbaker. Which I can tell you been at times caused me some embarrassment."

Thatcher looked at him for a moment and said, "So all of those times I thought you were talking to yourself …"

"Yes. It is most likely I was talking to him."

She paused for a moment and said, "I see. Well, at least I know my subordinate is not as unhinged as I thought him to be when I observed such."

"No. He's not crazy. Just a bit uncertain at times which is why I try to help out and give him direction."

She looked at him and asked, "And why are you here right now?"

"Well, now that he's in a relationship – and by the way, I do approve of your greatly."

"Thank you, Sergeant."

"You should get used to calling me Dad. But as I was saying, now that he is in a relationship, I was asking him when I could see some grandchildren."

"Dad. We just started this relationship and we have not discussed it. You're just going to have to wait until things I'm comfortable and she's ready to talk about that." Fraser's tone was plaintive.

Thatcher wanted to be annoyed, she really did, but Fraser was quite amusing. "Nothing like an annoying parent to make one feel and act like a teenager. This is the first time I have ever heard you use contractions."

Fraser was embarrassed. "I am sorry, Sir. He tends to bring out my less desirable qualities."

"As parents often do." She paused and said, "And I think for this discussion the proper appellation is 'Meg' – as Inspector I cannot discuss the possible haunting of my Corporal without official notice." This was _really_ amusing her.

Bob Fraser said, "Well. I'll leave you two to talk. And if the subject of children comes up, that would not be out of line." He went to the closet door and walked through, closing it.

Curious she went to the closet and opened it, only seeing a closet. She looked at Fraser with curiosity. "I have never understood it either."

"Well. Something to discuss when we are off duty."

"Of course, Sir."

"As to the duty roster, I need a few clarifications." She handed over the paper. "I expect that to be returned to me quickly after you make those clarifications."

"Yes, Sir."

"Carry on, Corporal."

She left the room.

Fraser looked at the now-closed door with disbelief. He could not understand how casually she had reacted.

* * *

Meg went back to her desk to continue her day. She sat down and paused as the surrealism of what had just occurred struck her. She was distracted out of that thought by a voice.

"He was right, you know. You should consider having children."

She looked over in disbelief. "Grandmother?" Her voice sounded disbelief.

"Yes, Margaret." Only her grandmother called her Margaret as Meg was her namesake. "It is good to see you. You have finally found a man I quite approve of and he makes you happy. Now I want you to experience the joy of motherhood. Your career gives you satisfaction, but it is nothing like the joy of having a child."

She looked at her grandmother and said to herself, "He has infected me with insanity. His semen must provide the contagion."

"Margaret," the specter sounded disapproving. "Your man's semen is not something you talk to your grandmother about."

"Sorry, Grandma." Her tone was contrite.

"That is alright." Her grandmother smiled. "But you probably enjoyed the process of coming into contact with the semen." The smile had taken on a wicked tone.

"_Grandma!_" Meg strangled the sound out.

"I wanted to stop by and say I approved. And children would be nice to see." She disappeared suddenly.

Meg looked at the place her grandmother had appeared, the woman she had loved as a little girl who had died when she was 14. Meg considered she really needed to talk to Fraser about these things.

* * *

Ray had gone with Meers to the airport, prisoner in tow. It was Air Canada and Meers had much more flexibility than he enjoyed on American planes.

Meers finally marched the man off, Chantell taking pictures. As a special passenger, Meers got on first to make certain it was safe for the other passengers by having the prisoner secured first.

Chantell turned to Ray. "It has been fun spending time with you. I really am happy France brought be along. Especially Sunday night." She added the last with a real grin.

Ray smiled bashfully. "I enjoyed things just as much."

"The next time you are in Canada, a visit would not be amiss, even if it was just to say hello and good to see you."

"I'll do that."

"Good." She stepped forward and hugged him, kissing him though it wasn't as heavy as other ones.

Chantell turned to France. "I will see you in a few days."

"_Au revoir_, Chantell. Tell our editor that I will back Friday night." The two hugged and exchanged double kisses on the cheek. Chantell turned and went to get ready to board.

Ray looked at France and said, "I thought you were here another week?"

"The extra work has impressed ze paper's management. I am to be given more current events to report on while still working on ze Mountie in Chicago Feature. But no other features. It is a promotion."

Ray smiled. "That's great. I'm glad to hear they recognize your skill."

France smiled happily. "I thought I would be stuck in features for two or three more years. It is wonderful." She looked at Ray and said, "And because we will not 'ave ze weekend, I expect you in my 'otel room every night until Friday morning. I 'ad planned on more times for sex with you zen I will be able to 'ave now."

Ray grinned a bit bashfully. "I can do that."

* * *

Fraser got out of the consulate at 12:00 and the two of them returned to their normal ways Tuesday afternoon. No huge cases but the regular cases that Ray was assigned.

By 6:00, Ray had brought Fraser back to the consulate. As they walked in with Diefenbaker following Ray spoke to Fraser. "Frase? I'm sorry but I kinda will be busy this week at night and we won't be able to hang out much."

"Oh?" he asked.

"Yeah." Ray got bashfull. "France Fennety is leaving Friday instead of Monday and wanted me to spend my free time with her. I hope that's not a problem."

"That will not be a problem, Detective," a voice sounded before Fraser could answer.

Fraser turned. "Inspector." He had not been aware she was outside of her office.

The Inspector said, "We are off duty – it is Meg."

"Of course."

"Ray. Private discussions between myself and Ben, as well as other signs, have indicated that he is willing to live with me." Fraser knew that it was meeting his father that she spoke of. He had not been told about her Grandmother. "As you are not available, we can spend this week learning to cohabitate." She huffed. "And I will have to learn to get used to the wolf." Her tone was amused exasperation.

Diefenbaker gave a whining huff. "Yes. You are coming to live with me as well. I expect you to behave properly and not chew up my slippers or do other things that will annoy me."

Fraser looked at Thatcher with a deer-in-the-headlights look. "I was not aware that you could understand Diefenbaker."

Thatcher paused. "This was the first time I was certain of what he was saying."

"Ah."

She spoke to Ray again. "I expect by next week I will be happy to have Fraser out of the apartment for a night to myself. So things will return to normal and you should enjoy yourself this week."

Ray grinned. "Right. Thanks."

"As you are his friend and he will be living at _our_ apartment, you may come over this weekend to spend time with us. There will be several playoff games and, if you are not busy on a case, I am certain Fraser would enjoy your company." She paused and said with a snarky tone. "I will learn to deal with it."

"I'll try not to make a mess," Ray was still grinning at her.

"Good. Now. As you are off duty and Fraser has a limited number of personal items, perhaps you would be willing to assist us in moving them."

"I can do that."

"Ben? Go pack. You are moving out of the Consulate and are going to be living with me."

"Understood, Meg."

* * *

Thatcher mused as they traveled to her … their … apartment that she was acting a bit out of character. Romance did not progress to cohabitation so easily. But she was certain, he seemed certain, and the thought of him being around there every morning which their breakfast had brought up were too alluring for her to hem and haw about it.

She was under no illusion that it would be perfect – living with another person took real work and the willingness to compromise – but she had decided it was worth the effort.

She was happy and she wanted to remain happy; thus her demand that he move in _right away_. She smirked as she thought, 'Besides. He needs to learn to make coffee the way I like it in the morning.'

Fraser was apprehensive. But he agreed with his lover/superior. The time this week without him worrying about spending time with Ray would give them a true chance to learn to live together. And he was in agreement with her: He had no plans to allow this relationship to fall apart. They would be for life.

He had dedicated himself to that the night before; and she was quite amenable, which was a relief.

* * *

It took an hour from their arrival until the apartment had been properly set up. Fraser took Diefenbaker out for a walk and to learn the neighborhood while Meg showered and prepared food. She slipped the wolf a treat when Ben was relieving himself and the wolf seemed appreciative.

During the meal they had discussed Fraser's father – to her great amusement – and she had admitted to seeing her grandmother, which surprised him.

By 9:30, Meg was sitting on the Ben's lap – her new favorite chair to curl up in – and they were watching the end of the night's game.

During the last commercial break Fraser said, "It was a bit of a surprise that you brought me here so quickly. I had thought that it would take much more time until you were truly comfortable with the idea."

Meg replied, "To be truthful, I expect that I am rushing in a bit. But events have conspired toward this – even you extra duty station was a factor – and I decided that I would prefer not to hesitate."

"I am definitely not averse to it."

"Good." She smirked and said, "Besides, there is a practical aspect."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I expect that at times you will annoy me. It would be a violation of RCMP guidelines to use my position as your superior officer to punish you in your duties." She looked up at him still smirking. "This way I can punish you by locking your bedroll in with me in the bedroom. When I banish you to the couch, you will not be able to sleep on the floor. And this couch, while wonderful to snuggle on, is far too soft for you to sleep well. I expect that such will be a suitable punishment when needed."

Diefenbaker whined and huffed from his place near the door. "Yes. Meg is more devious than even I had expected."

She snickered and dropped her head back to his chest. "When it happens, remember that at least you were warned."

"Understood."

When the game ended, Meg got up. She looked at Diefenbaker. "Rule of the house: You are not to disturb us when the bedroom door is closed unless such will prevent you from messing up our den. And you had best not use this unnecessarily or I will be annoyed. Do you understand?"

Dief wuffed.

"Good." She turned to Fraser. "I will be getting ready for bed. I expect you to arrive at the bedroom door in four minutes and in the same manner as last night."

Fraser suppressed his smile. "If that is your wish."

"It is."

* * *

Meg was standing waiting in what she now referred to as her "fuck me" heels. When Fraser knocked and came in, he looked to be quite willing. She looked at him over her glasses and said, "I expect a demonstration of your understanding of the Third Lesson: Cunnilingus."

She sat on the bed and spread her legs.

He replied, "Yes, Ms. Thatcher." He then came over and dropped to his knees.

As he started she mused that she really enjoyed wearing glasses.

* * *

A/N: As far as the age of their characters, I originally planned to use their real ages. However, Fraser had thirteen years in as indicated in the pilot. All indications were that he joined the RCMP at the earliest convenience. Which would have been 19 years old. Maybe 20. Which would have made him younger. Part of the problem is that the show lasted five years (1994 to 1999) but only four seasons. It took nearly a year from the pilot until the show actually started.

Paul Gross was 38/39 during the second to final season. I finally decided on 36/37. Camilla Scott was 35/36. Since I am shaving off 2 years from him, I am shaving off two years from her. Gender equality and all that. Indications in the show was that she was three years younger. Maybe two. But 33/34 sounds about right. "Inspector Thatcher" made Inspector at 31 or so I believe, which puts her arrival at the consulate as a fairly early assignment, possibly her first with the rank of Inspector. Which would explain her obsession with things being right and her hatred at first of things which were "unorthodox". So although their age isn't as god-awful important as my attention to writing about it would indicate, that is the basis of what I decided to write.


	15. The New Normal

The next day, Wednesday, Ray and Fraser became involved with a case which involved a rape and attempted murder.

Fraser called his Inspector from the precinct to alert her that he would likely not return on time.

Her voice sounded disappointed (although it wasn't obvious) but she was not disapproving. "It is all right, Corporal. These things sometimes occur. I will be working late on other matters anyway, and so I would be distracted tonight anyway. Alert me when you have an idea of when you will finish."

"Yes, Sir."

"Carry on, Corporal. And good luck with the case."

"Thank you, Sir." The call ended.

* * *

It took until 10:00 for the suspect to be processed and the two partners to be done for the day. France was waiting for Ray. "Do you need a ride home?" Ray asked.

"No. I alerted the Inspector. She will arrive in fifteen minutes to assist me with transportation. You can go ahead with whatever plans you have."

"Okay, buddy. Thanks for the help. I'll sleep easier knowing that scum is locked up tonight."

France, who had been listening, volunteered, "As a woman, I too feel better knowing such a man is in custody and not free. So I would add to his thanks: Good job, Corporal. Ze world is safer for your work."

"Thank you kindly, Ms. Fennety."

Ray and Chantell left a few minutes later and Fraser was picked up at 10:15.

* * *

As they drove back, wolf in the backseat, Thatcher said, "It has been a long day. The case is fully completed?"

"We were able to arrest him at 8:45, preventing him from attacking another person. Detective Vecchio was able to take him into custody with my assistance and the Chicago Police Department has sufficient evidence to ensure he will not be available to repeat his crimes for at least several years."

"Good. I am glad to hear that."

As they pulled in to her parking space she said, "I am likely too tired for any further 'lessons' tonight." She had a tired smile as she said it. "I hope that you are not disappointed."

He gave her a look of affection. "I do not live with you because I expect sex every night. The sex is just a bonus."

"Hopefully not 'just'."

He flashed her a smile. "I am certain that there will be many nights that one or both of us will not wish to partake. That is a part of life."

She looked at him as she prepared to open her door. She leaned over and kissed him briefly. "Thank you. I am still learning to live together in a relationship. I have never truly actually done that, though I have been in long-term relationships before."

They got out of the car. "Well, you do not need to provide sex to make me happy to stay here. And I have never lived with someone so intimately either. So we are both learning."

She flashed him a smile and they made their way inside.

They finished their preparations and got into bed together. Meg let him leave the door open in case the wolf needed something, which he appreciated.

As she snuggled into him he asked, "What time do you wish to wake up?"

She paused and said, "It might be a two-snooze morning."

He smiled and said, "Well, if I wake up at my usual time, I will turn off the alarm and wake you myself at 6:30. It is not truly restful to use the snooze button. Will that be acceptable?"

Meg thought about it. "That sounds nice. Thank you, Ben." She kissed him.

"You are welcome, Meg."

The two fell asleep.

* * *

Fraser awoke at 5:30, as expected. Diefenbaker had joined them on the foot of the bed. And despite the offer to let him out, the wolf stayed right where he was. Fraser looked at the wolf for moment and then let him be. Meg had not been opposed to his presence so he let it go.

At 6:30 he went into the bedroom and smiled as he walked over. He hunkered down next to the bed and put his hand on her shoulder. "Meg. It is time to wake up." He pulled his hand back as she stirred.

She opened her eyes and saw his face two feet away. "Good morning," she said sleepily. "What time is it?"

"6:30. I have breakfast ready for you."

She smiled and sat up. As she was still sleepy he helped her. Before he could pull back, she grabbed him and kissed him briefly. He pulled back and stood up. She looked at the foot of the bed and said, "Good morning, Diefenbaker." The wolf gave a small whining bark back.

"He joined us sometime last night. As you seemed all right with the possibility, I left him there when I woke up."

She smiled at the wolf. "Well, he was far less intrusive than I was worried he would be." Dief made a sound. "Do not take that tone. When you get all wolfy and curious it can be annoying." Dief gave a small whine. "It is something you just have to accept is true, even if you think yourself innocent." Dief huffed and put his head back down.

Fraser had a small smile as he held Meg's robe for her as she got up. "He takes correction poorly at times. But he knows that sometimes he annoys people. He will get over it."

"It is fine." Meg finished tying her robe. "Is there food for him as well?"

"Of course."

Meg walked over and scratched his head. Dief opened his eyes and looked up. "Get up, lazybones. Breakfast time. We will not have time for you to sleep in."

With that, Dief finished getting up and jumped off the bed, following the two humans out.

As she ate her breakfast she said, "I will have to admit that having someone else making breakfast and cleaning up makes for a far less stressful morning."

"I am glad. It is something that I can contribute which makes me more comfortable."

She nodded and took another bite.

He was curious. "Are you certain that having a wolf here will not upset the owners?"

"I called them before inviting you." He smirked to himself at her rather loose interpretation of 'invite'. "I assured them that he is well-behaved and that no trouble would arise from his presence." She looked at Dief and said, "So you better not make a liar out of me." Dief wuffed. "Good."

* * *

Frannie was at the station house later and she went to Ray's desk. "How have Fraser and Thatcher been working?"

Ray was trying to be sensitive. "I think they're gonna last." He looked at her. "You okay?"

Frannie grinned at him. "Yeah. France really opened my eyes to what was just a physical reaction to a fantasy and what was real." Ray flashed a tight smile at 'physical reaction' – France definitely had gotten a reaction. Frannie didn't react to his grin because others could see her face even if they couldn't see his. "But I told Ma about those two, and told her France was leaving tomorrow. She's wanted me to invite you, Fraser, Thatcher, and France to dinner."

Ray was surprised and touched. "You want me to ask the Ice Queen?"

"Yeah." She paused. "She's your partner's girlfriend now. Maybe you should learn to stop saying that – it could bother him."

Ray said, "He knows I don't mean nothing by it. She actually thinks it's kind of funny." His voice became serious even if he wasn't. "Seems to actually kind of like it in a freaky dominatrix kind of way."

"Whatever." She laughed out. "You're such a lug. You mind I call France? I got the number."

"Whatever floats your boat. But I'll be there with bells on." Ray gave her a small smile.

"Okay good. That'll make Ma happy," Frannie said as she walked away. "Call Thatcher right away so as they don't make plans."

"Okay, okay."

* * *

At 7:30 the dinner began. Ma Vecchio happily fed everyone and conversation flowed freely.

Finally Ma said, "Benton. I think that Meg, she is a good woman for you. You have been working together for a while?"

Fraser smile. "Yes she is and yes we have. I realized I have admired her for a long while, loved her even. I am glad that we can finally show it."

Meg smiled happily at Fraser's so casual willingness to speak of it to those that cared about him. She said to Ma, "Before Monday, our rules prevented it. But Ray spoke to a senior officer without us knowing and his inquiry opened the door."

Ma was surprised. "Ray? This is right? You did this thing?"

"Yeah, Ma. Just wanted to see them happy."

As Ma stood up Maria looked at Frannie's happy smile. "And you're okay with this? You've been after him for a while."

Frannie said to Maria. "Yeah. Actually France over there talked to me a while ago. She and our other friend Chantell who was here with her made me see that he and I weren't right. Meg is a much better fit for him, so it's all good."

Ma had stopped moving to listen. Fraser, however, looked at Frannie in shock. "When was this talk?"

"Her first visit – weeks ago."

"So you decided weeks ago? But you've been chasing me still the whole time!"

Frannie smirked at him and said, "Actually, I was just bustin' your balls. Watching you react is always hilarious." Fraser looked at Frannie in shock as the rest of the table laughed, even if Meg's was a bit surprised.

Ma finally did what she had stood up to do. She walked over to Ray and put his head in her hands and then kissed him soundly on the forehead. "Thank you for making it so that my Canadian son could be happy." Ray smiled bashfully at the attention.

She then turned and did the same thing to France. "And thank you for helping my daughter to see the truth of things." France had the same bashful reaction as Ray.

Ma stepped back and said, "Now, eat. Eat. Have some more of the _panforte_ – you both are still too skinny."

The two went back to eating the chewy dessert.

Meg and Thatcher and Dief were sent off after the meal. "You two will now come and visit together." She hugged Fraser and then said, "And when you get married I can enjoy being mother to the groom – it is less work than being mother to the bride." She paused. "But I will still cook the food."

Meg blushed. "Thank you, Ma." Ma smiled broadly and then hugged her and then shoved them out the door with leftover lasagna and some more of the _panforte_.

Maria and her husband said goodbye and went up to put their kids to bed.

Ma hugged Ray and then hugged France. "I wanted to thank you. You have helped my daughter to mature, to become a more happy woman. Always before, she was trying to act like a teenager to distract herself from what happened with the _maiale_, the pig, that she was married to. Now she is finally becoming truly confident."

"You are welcome. I was 'appy to do zis."

"Yes. And even if you and she and the other girl did things that the church would not approve of, I do not care. I only care for her happiness."

Frannie was shocked. "You knew?"

Ma smirked at her. "I am your mother. I know these things. I am not blind. I know that you and the two women did things together. But I say nothing because I see it is good for you to learn to make your own life." She glanced at Ray. "And I know that Ray was a part of this too."

Ray looked at Ma scared. Ma laughed. "I am not upset with you, _Raymondo, _like I was not upset with Benton for always refusing her. I trusted him to not take advantage of a woman who was not truly ready to be happy. And I trust you because you will be a good friend who will not speak of her disrespectfully behind her back. A friend who can be trusted, who can help at times, who does speak out of place, is a wonderful thing for my daughter to have. And when she is truly ready to find happiness with the right person, I will still be thankful that you have been there for her." Ma reached out and pulled Ray to her and hugged him again, kissing him on the cheek.

Ray said, "I would never do anything to hurt her. And neither would France."

"I know." She smiled at him with pride. She then said, "You two have plans tonight, yes? She leaves tomorrow and you must work tomorrow. So go and enjoy yourselves before it gets too late." She paused and then looked at Frannie. "And maybe you go and have one more night of fun with them too. I _like_ seeing you happy." She paused again. "Just don't tell Maria – her head would explode."

* * *

Ray was still shocked, as was Frannie, but France voiced agreement at the idea. And that led to Frannie entering the hotel room with the other two later that night.

Frannie finally started coming out of it and said, "I can't believe Ma knows and is all right with this."

France chuckled. "Your Ma, she is ze _best_ mozzer. She only wants ze best for you, no matter what others zink. Zat is a mozzer that anyone would be 'appy to 'ave. So you make certain zat she knows zat I send back my love to 'er. Yes?"

Frannie looked at France and said, "I'll tell her."

"Good." France then grinned wickedly. "Now get undressed, boz of you. We 'ave ze _fucking_ to do. All night."

* * *

Fraser and Thatcher made it home and Fraser put the leftover food into the refrigerator. "Always plan to be full when eating with the Vecchios. Ma does not stint on guests."

"I gathered that," Meg commented.

Fraser looked at Diefenbaker. "If you want to go out, it has to be now. Meg and I will be busy later and you have to accept that."

Diefenbaker did go out and Meg contemplated his tone and attitude while she got herself ready for bed. She decided to forego the role-playing and see what happened.

Fraser came back with the wolf and, once he was settled, walked to the bedroom, asking her to undress. While she did so (she was nearly there anyway) he undressed very quickly.

"You seem eager, "she commented as he finished.

He looked at her and said, "I will admit that thinking about you and I actually getting married has certainly caused me a certain reaction. I hope that you are not averse."

"Oh, no. I am quite interested in seeing how tonight goes." She was without her heels or glasses. Fraser quickly picked her up and casually dropped her on the bed. And then, after admiring her laying there for a long moment – his fully realized tumescence made that obvious – he joined her.

* * *

He actually slept late and she woke up early the next morning – they awoke together at 6:00. He held her and said, "I hope that I did not make it painful if I was too forward."

Meg mused, "Watching you take control was quite arousing in its own right. I have no complaints. Although," she added philosophically, "if I need to stand at attention soon I might need some ibuprofen. I am feeling, most pleasantly I assure you, quite sore."

He paused before answering and said, "I do not know if I should apologize or say you are welcome."

"The second will suffice."

"You are welcome." He paused in his own right. "This morning I realize that this is the first time I am happy my wolf is deaf. I believe we were quite loud."

She chuckled. "I did not even consider that. You have a point." She looked at the clock. "6:03. I believe that you need to get up and take care of things. I would normally suggest cold cereal for a quick breakfast but I could use the more substantial leftover lasagna for a fuller recharge."

"Understood."

* * *

France called Ray later that morning. She was delighted to find out that the Inspector and Corporal would be over at the precinct to wrap up some matters on a case.

At nearly noon, she breezed into the squad room. She smirked to herself. Everyone was there. She was greeted well, everyone paused. She went to the Lieutenant first. "Thank you for all of your 'elp during my visit. It was wonderful to work with you and your people."

"You're welcome. It's been the best press relationship we've had."

She smiled at him and said, "Can I 'ug you?"

He gave a small smile. "Sure."

She quickly embraced him. She then looked over at Fraser, who was nearby. "Corporal Fraser. It has been a pleasure."

"Likewise." He did not hug or shake hands – she didn't expect him too. She turned to the Inspector. "Thank you for all of ze help. Ze consulate has been wonderful while I was here." She didn't ask, she just stepped forward and hugged the woman. While hugging her she said in French quietly, "_I am happy to see that you finally got your man. I see the way you are standing. It is good, No?_" France stepped back with a smirk.

Inspector Thatcher didn't blush but that was only because of iron discipline. "It has been an honor having you." She said nothing about the comment. She glanced at Fraser – yes he had heard.

She shook the hands of Huey and Dewey, to their disappointment, and shook Stella Kowalski's hand as well. She was in the precinct for the same cases that the consular staff were dealing with.

She then turned to Francesca and enthusiastically hugged her. "And you 'ave become such a good friend while I was 'ere. It 'as been so great to spend ze time with you. And remember to send you mozzer my love. She has been so great to me. Chantell as well."

Frannie grinned. "I've loved making friends with both of you too. And I'll make certain I tell Ma."

France returned the grin and kissed her on both cheeks. She then turned to Ray and hugged him very hard. "You have made my time in Chicago wonderful. I am so 'appy we 'ave spent ze time together." She kissed him on both cheeks.

He grinned and said, "I was happy to help."

She stepped back and said so everyone could hear, "I know. And ze _sex_ has been ze best of my life. Chantell agrees wiz me on zat." She then kissed Ray hard on the lips and then turned to the room. "Au revior. And have ze good lives."

She then turned and walked out without saying anything more. She was smirking widely at what happened when she made her final goodbye – it had been quite fun to see.

* * *

The entire room, including those not included in the greeting, stood still in shock for a moment. Finally Huey said, "Ray? I think I hate you right now."

Before anyone could respond, let alone Ray, Welsh called out, "Back to work people." The room jumped back to action.

Ray mused that he would be paying for that for a long time as word got around the station. He reflected that it was probably worth it though.

* * *

Life got to a new normal. Ray did experience some ribbing and jealous comments – Stella was a bit cold to him – but he didn't let that bother him.

He and Fraser worked together and closed cases. Fraser and Thatcher were doing well, but Fraser pissed Thatcher off a few times and Ray had to play mentor from his experiences being married.

He really felt for his buddy. Fraser was definitely new to the "keep the woman happy" game and truly needed help. However, he tried to comfort him with the knowledge that makeup sex was great.

And the day after the worst upset Fraser seemed okay. "So things got resolved and you made it to makeup sex okay?" Fraser said nothing but his whole attitude made it obvious.

* * *

Fraser would have to admit that having a best friend who understood living with a woman and could explain had made it much less unpleasant to get used to living with Meg.

Fraser had been treating Meg the same regardless of circumstances. However, when she hit her menses she had become less easy to live with and Fraser had commented that he understood.

Ray later explained that making any comment to a woman implying that her period made her cranky was, as he said, "A complete no-go. And that's the kind of mistake that calls for flowers or buying a big 'I'm sorry I fucked up' gift. Not quite opera tickets and jewelry, but a nice gift."

Fraser tried to buy a bouquet of flowers which said "I am humbly sorry" in flower language (an obscure tradition) but Ray had vetoed it and insisted he send flowers which said "adoration" (purple roses) and a card which said, "I am sorry for being an idiot and I am thankful that you have deigned to agree to be with me" – or at least more flowery words which said the same thing.

And then when she had gotten over her menses, he had been hesitant – which said to her that he thought she was still dirty in some way. Or so Ray explained that was the reason she got upset as he told Ray what she had said.

He had thrown himself at the mercy of the court and begged abject stupidity and inexperience. He had been so contrite that she had shown mercy and accepted his apology.

Ray was correct in one thing: Makeup sex was a uniquely enjoyable experience.

Fraser had to learn to speak without judgment (he was good at that alone) but with romantic sensitivity (he was good at that in non-romantic situations). He had to learn not to make instant assumptions as he did in his role as an RCMP officer where quick judgment could save lives. This did not work in a relationship.

One had to learn to listen to the woman and not make a decision based on what one thought was a rational concern. Inspector Thatcher as an RCMP Inspector was intensely rational. But when not on duty she was a woman. And women's concerns were not always rational to men's thinking.

He had shown discretion by not stating that final observation to his lover.

He was, as one of the other detective said, whipped. But he truly did not mind.

* * *

Ray noticed that Stella was a bit down as she visited the precinct on a case. He got her alone and said, "How are you doing?"

She said, "Fine."

He shook his head. "I was married to you – I ain't buying that."

She looked at him and said, "Fine. I'm a little upset that my last relationship went south. I thought this was would last longer."

"Ah. Sorry to hear about that." He looked at her and said, "You want to hang out and commiserate? I can do that."

Stella got little defensive. "You will just end up wanting to get back together."

Ray replied, "No. You were right that we weren't good. Kids was me trying to force it. But we were always friends. I can be a friend." She smiled at that. He then grinned. "And I can even be a _good_ friend if you need but not expect more."

"Arrgh," was her reply which was actually a mock annoyance. Finally she looked at him and said, "Although, I could use a special friend for a night."

Ray nodded. "Whatever you want. No strings. Just enjoying ourselves."

"Okay. Tonight at my place?" Stella finally asked.

"Sure. See you then."

Neither had been aware that they had been overheard.

Francesca Vecchio had waited until Ray was out of the precinct to make her move. She cornered Stella Kowalski. She was quite threatening compared to her normal attitudes. "I got one thing to say to you: You better not use what I overheard earlier to manipulate him or make him try to chase you again. You need a good night of sex? Fine. But Ray's finally getting comfortable with himself after your divorce. And as his current sister I hate seeing him get hurt. So have fun. But that better be all it is. Or I'll use my job or anything else I can think of to make your life absolute hell. You got me?" Stella nodded absently. "Good."

Frannie then turned and left the room she had brought Stella to.

Stella could only stand there in shock. That was not something she had expected. She had never been warned by protective family before and it was a new experience.

Stella was careful to make it only sex – and Francesca Vecchio was entirely friendly to her after that.

* * *

A week after that, Francesca gave Ray a long look as she sat at her desk. Finally she made a decision. Ray was going out to pick up Fraser. "Hey, Ray."

"Frannie?" he asked with a cocky smile.

"Do me a favor. While you're out I'm feeling like a treat. Pick me up some Junior Mints?" Her expression didn't say anything out of the ordinary. She stood up and pushed a dollar in his pocket. "That'll pay for 'em."

"Sure, Frannie. Can do."

"Thanks."

When he got to his car and was private, he pulled the dollar out and read the note folded in it: 9:00 your place.

Ray mused that he would be going the good friend who could keep it to themselves thing that night. He could be up for that.

* * *

By 8:00 he had sent Fraser back to the Inspector as this wasn't one of the nights they spent hanging out – one reason he hadn't said no to Francesca.

He went home and cleaned up. He wasn't a slob but he was a bachelor. He made sure he had clean sheets and had beer ready. He wasn't gonna go so far out as to have wine or fru fru drinks though.

Fraser was the only one who ever came to his place. Frannie knew where he lived because of the reason he was living there, but no one from the Vecchio family had ever had to spend any time over here.

He took a quick shower and put on a t-shirt and shorts. His gun was in a gunsafe – required by regulations now though he often just kept it in his holster next to his bed – or under his pillow if he was feeling particularly paranoid.

He paused as he considered that he hadn't been paranoid since he first met France. Strange.

A knock on his door sounded. He went to the door and said, "Who is it?"

"Me."

He quickly opened it. "Welcome, Frannie, to my humble abode." He stepped back and let her in.

She looked around and said, "This is a nice place. Kinda lacking decoration though."

He put a look of confusion on his face. "I live alone and only Fraser ever stops by. And he's from the wilderness. What's the point?"

She rolled her eyes. "You're such a guy."

"Yes I am!" He grinned. "Want a beer?"

She shook her head in exasperation even as she said, "Sure." Looking around she asked, "Where should I put this – clothes for tomorrow?"

He said, "The bathroom's through there, the bedroom's there. Whatever you like. I'm not like Ma – things don't have to be a certain way for me." She nodded and dropped the bag inside the bedroom door and came back.

He sat down on the couch and held the beer out. She sat down next to him and took it. She looked at the table. "You don't even use coasters!"

He laughed. "I'm a guy!"

She gave a snarky smile. "Even guys can use coasters."

He sighed. "Fraser actually asked about those too – even though he's drinking water. It's an old table – if I ever end up with a regular squeeze and I need to make things nice, I'll buy a new one." He took a swig of beer.

Francesca sat back and turned her head toward him. "Maybe being a grown ass-man and taking care of things will make it easier to get a regular squeeze."

He sat back next to her, leaning a little toward her but not crowding. "Chicken and the egg. But you may be right."

"Of course I'm right," she grinned. "I'm a woman!"

He laughed. "I'll buy that."

They both drank and they both set down the beers. He looked at her and said, "I was kinda surprised. I will admit that the Junior Mints clued me in."

She smiled at him, leaning a little toward him too. "I thought that would get your attention. The only time I eat them is at the movies but only France and Chantell would have known about the thing outside of you. So I figured it was a safe bet to say what I needed. If I ever ask for them I'd like a visit. If you can't for some reason, just tell me no can do on the mints and say why later – I still am a woman with feelings and don't like rejection."

He leaned up and moved his arm so it could go around her. "I know. I'd never blow you off without a good reason." He squeezed her shoulder and kissed her temple. "Like Ma said – it's nice to have a friend you can trust without worrying they're gonna talk out of place."

"Yeah." She snorted. "I used to be the gossip. But then I got rolled over by the girls and realized I had to shut up."

He grinned. "Probably safer – or everyone would be talking."

"Yeah."

She leaned out but didn't leave his arm to grab her beer. She took a swig and set it down. She then leaned back further into Ray. She sighed in a relaxed way. "I' m feeling a bit horny which is why I'm over – but this is actually nice. It's been too long since I could just sit with someone and enjoy a cuddle."

He squeezed her shoulder and turned his head, putting his so she was below his chin. "Yeah. I know what you mean. One night while the girls were here, I think I enjoyed sitting in bed after and talking more than doing the deed. I actually worried I was kinda weird for that."

"No. You just know what's really important – although sex isn't unimportant. It's just less permanent than the closeness."

He nodded, his head pushing into her hair a little. Suddenly he had a thought. He pulled back with a grin so she could see him. "Wanna know something weird?"

"What?" she asked.

"Last week with Stella? It was wham bam thank you sir and I was happy to go out the door. I was worrying I was reopening old wounds but … nothing. Just mutually enjoyable sex and that was the end. We were both happy. Isn't that weird?"

Frannie shrugged a little. "A little – but only cause she's the ex wife. I'm kind of hoping for mutually enjoyable tonight too, you know."

Ray said a little more seriously, "But with you I actually care more than I cared with Stella. With her it was all physical – with you I have you here cause I wanna see you happy, content, all that. Not quite like a sister but not a wife thing either. I can't explain it better."

She smiled at that. "So with me it isn't all about the sex?"

"No." He paused and said, "Well – I've slept with you and I know how good you are. I do expect great sex." She grinned at that. "But no. It's not just sex with you." He leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. She then leaned her face back and he kissed her on the lips.

She pulled back and gave a small, happy smile. "Thanks."

He smiled in the same way but larger. "You're always welcome."

She looked at him and said, "I'm not like France – I can't just jump in. Wanna make out first?"

He smiled and pulled her on to his lap. He started kissing her and rubbing her back.

At first it was just kissing but within a few minutes she was feeling him through his shorts. She pulled back and said with a grin even as she reached for the hem of his shorts, "Sorry, forgot the mints at the station house."

"It's okay," he said with a controlled voice.

She scooted down and without getting off the couch, she started giving him oral sex. They soon paused, went to the bedroom, got undressed, and then resumed mutual activities.

Both enjoyed it far more than the last time. It wasn't as wild and it wasn't making love, but both went to sleep that night relaxed and feeling a lot of affection for their bed partner.

And when he brought Junior Mints to her a week after that without her asking, she showed up at his door that night.


	16. Frannie Sends Ray to Ottawa

It was toward the middle of July. Temperatures were between 70 and 80 – not too cool, not too hot – and while there was the occasional rain, overall things were clear.

Ray "Vecchio" Kowalski was kickin' heads and takin' names – not really, though, he mused. If he actually kicked someone in the head, Benny would look at him with disappointment while referencing "proper police procedure" – and it was always better to not let him go all Mountie if you could avoid it.

He and Fraser hung out and did guy things together, but Fraser also spent at least half his nights at home. He had a regular woman, Inspector Thatcher, and keeping her happy kept him happy.

Ray was all for keeping the Ice Queen happy – it made for a much easier life for him too 'cause Fraser was his partner and when the Ice Queen wasn't happy it made riding with Fraser less fun and more annoying.

Ray himself didn't have a regular woman, but occasional nights with Francesca Vecchio, with the full knowledge and approval of Frannie's mother, kept him from getting too stressed out and uptight.

And Frannie seemed to be walking around with a smile too, which made things far more congenial at the precinct. To be sure, she could still be snarky and annoying, but overall that was just because that was how she was and she enjoyed doing it.

He found it funnier than the Lieutenant and the other detectives did. And with the full knowledge of Inspector Thatcher, she still threw a flirt here and there at Fraser. Fraser ignored it, but those around were thrown for a loop when it happened.

All in all: Fun to watch. It was better than a sitcom.

* * *

During a stressful week, Ray walked into the Canadian Consulate on Thursday afternoon to pick up his partner. "Hey, Beach. What's going on?" he asked the man at the desk.

Beach looked at him and said, "Constable Turnbull is currently at the local children's pediatric facility as several long-term residents expressed a fervent wish to meet a member of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police and Corporal Fraser detailed Constable Turnbull to perform this duty in that the increased awareness of our willingness to work with the local community could only be deemed appropriate and effective in ensuring that the mission and purpose of having an installation here could be advanced. I myself am greeting visitors and expediting communications which originate in the local community, from local missions or representatives of both American and Canadian and other foreign business interests for which coordination with the local representative of the Dominion of Canada could ensure proper and smooth operations thereof. Corporal Fraser is currently being briefed by Inspector Thatcher as regards matters for which they might share responsibility for insofar as Inspector Thatcher holds Consul status within this installation and Corporal Fraser, as the senior non-commissioned officers might require information which would allow him to perform his duties most effectively and with the proper recognition of the needs of the Canadian Government, his superior officers, he fellow members of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police, and the greater public in whose interests we serve by performing out duties. However, Corporal Fraser and Inspector Thatcher have directed me to alert them as to your possible arrival insofar as current discussion may temporarily affect the day to day operations for a short time and they wish to ensure that all interested parties are aware of the possible temporary modifications that may be required thereof."

Ray had stood there stupefied. Finally he said, "That was Canadian for Turnbull's out visiting the sick kiddies, you're answering phones and Fraser is seeing the Ice Queen and they may need to talk to me."

Beach blinked at Ray and said, "That is what I said."

"Let 'em know I'm coming in."

Beach picked up the phone and said through the intercom, "Detective Vecchio has arrived." He nodded and hung up. "Please go in."

Taking deep breaths, Ray want into the office. Fraser looked at him and said in his formal mode, "Detective Vecchio, thank you for agreeing to see the Inspector and I. Circumstances …." And he started going into a long spiel.

Finally Ray couldn't take it and interrupted. "STOP!" Fraser suddenly stopped. "What's with you all going all Canadian and long-winded Mountie today? I walk in and Beach has to go into a whole song and dance with choreography from a simple question of 'what's going on?'. And after listening to five minutes answering that question I walk in here and you start going on and on too. It's been a rough week and can someone just say what they hell you need to say?"

Fraser blinked at him and Thatcher intervened. "Fraser and I need to go out of town on a case out of state and he is sorry he will miss the baseball game this weekend. He hopes to visit a different game with you later."

Ray looked incredulously at her for a moment and then back at Fraser. "Why didn't you just say that?"

"I was attempting to, Ray"

Ray gave him a filthy look. "I love ya' like a brother, Frase but sometimes you make me wanna pop you in the mouth. Who knew that the easiest person to understand in this place could be the Ice Queen? I guess there's a reason she's the boss even if she's younger … and prettier … than the rest of you." Ray looked at Thatcher. "Have a good trip. I hope things go well _for you_." He looked at Fraser. "I hope you end up having to slog through manure for clues and licking all kinds of mud to solve the case. Goodbye."

Fraser watched as Ray left the room. "Ray seems a bit stressed," he observed casually.

His superior answered, "That does seem to be the case, Corporal."

* * *

Francesca Vecchio noticed that Ray seemed to be in a snit. Overhearing his talking to Welsh she found out why – he was bummed that Fraser was gonna be gone the weekend, and he needed something else to do.

She thought about visiting him for a night – but this seemed to need more than that. She had an idea. Getting to a room with a phone and no one around, she made a call.

* * *

A little while later Ray was working on paperwork that was behind a little. With Fraser out of town, he was at loose ends a bit and Welsh had immediately ordered him to finish up on it.

Suddenly he was interrupted. "Ray." He looked over at Frannie who was grinning at him. "Canadian Hottie, Line 2."

Surprised, he didn't react for a second. "Which one?" He, and she, knew two.

"France Fennety." Her grin grew wider.

"Greatness." He picked up the phone and said, "This is Ray."

"_Detective Vecchio_," the accented voice came through. "_Are you busy zis weekend_?" His eyes widened.

* * *

Right at the end of shift the next day, Frannie grabbed him and started pushing him out the door. "Your flight is at 8:00. We need to go now."

"Thanks for givin me a ride. I wasn't expecting this."

She smiled. "Yeah, I know. But you were having a rough week – so this should be good for ya."

He took in a breath and let it out. "Yeah." He looked out the windows. He then looked over at her and said, "Although it is weird that the lady that I sometimes spend nights with is helping me to go see the woman she calls the 'Canadian Hottie'."

Frannie gave a small laugh. "I know. But our thing is mutual urges. This is stress relief. Besides, I been with her and you together and I know how much fun you two can get into. It'll be good for ya."

He gave a small small. "Yeah. Maybe so."

They got to the airport and Frannie saw him off. "Have a good time in Ottawa and I'll see you Monday. And tell her Ma sends her love."

"Will do." He gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek and turned to board the plane.

Frannie watched with a smile and then left.

* * *

Later than night at home, Frannie watched some television and played with her nieces and nephews a bit before going and reading her magazines.

Unnoticed, Ma had watched her daughter with a look of mild concern with a healthy curiosity.

At about ten o'clock, the phone rang. It was a Friday night and all the adults were still awake, even Ma, and Maria picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"'ello. Zis is France. Is Ma available?"

Maria shrugged though no one could see. She called out, "Ma! Phone!"

* * *

The next morning Ray was woken up by France standing over him. He opened his eyes and looked up. "Wake up, sleepy'ead."

Ray opened his eyes wider and sat up. He looked around at France's livingroom and said, "I'm so sorry. I don't know what it is – I just passed out last night."

She smiled at him. "It is all right. Zings are not as fun when ze man is tired. When Frannie called me she said zat it was a hard week."

"Frannie called you?" he asked curiously.

"Yes. She said you were stressed. And zat your partner was out of town. She asked if I would enjoy a visit. It sounded good to me." He flashed her a small smile. Her face took on a more serious look. "But ze trip. It 'as been cut short. I 'ave to go to Chicago. You could 'ave stayed and I could 'ave visited. But maybe you come wiz me? Ze plane is in two hours."

Ray's sleepy mind calculated that. "I'd need to make arrangements."

She smiled. "No worries. I zought you would approve. Zo I call and arrange for ze return to be now instead of tomorrow."

He smiled a bit more relaxed. "That's okay. I just came to see you and if you're going there, I might as well too."

"Good. Now ze shower is open and we can eat at ze airport. Chop, chop as you Americans say."

Ray jumped up and quickly cleaned up.

* * *

France wouldn't say much for why she was going to Chicago but they had fun talking about her work. She was now working on different stories and was making more money. She and Chantell worked together still on some things, though Chantell's services were also more in demand and she worked on other things too.

Everyone seemed to be doing well.

Ray told France about what had been happening in Chicago. She was quite amused with Ray's stories about Fraser and Thatcher and how often he needed advice. France agreed with Ray that Fraser had completely screwed up the dealing with Thatcher and the normal things a woman confronts.

She snickered as Ray told her how Fraser had to beg for forgiveness at the end of that fiasco.

With the conversations and time in between for quick naps, Ray was surprised at how quickly they seemed to arrive. France rented a car despite Ray's offers to arrange for things.

She told him she preferred to not have to depend on others to get around and she could easily afford it.

Ray accepted it easily and the two got on the road. Near the end of their destination Ray recognized the area. "This is the way to Frannie's house." He turned and asked in a worried tone, "She okay?"

"She is fine. But we need to stop here first."

Ray saw that she was honest and looked relieved. And then happy. "She'll he happy to see you and so will Ma."

France smiled and parked the car.

* * *

Ma Vecchio walked into the kitchen at 9:00. "Maria. You have things to do?"

She smiled at her Ma. "Not really, Ma. The kids and Tony are upstairs and I was just looking at what groceries we will need to get. We're goin tomorrow after church, same as always."

Ma looked around. "Yes. The groceries. It is good to know. But I can do this."

Maria shrugged. "I wasn't doing anything else."

Ma paused as said, "Maybe you should do something else."

"Like what?" she asked with a curious voice.

"How long has it been since you went to the zoo?"

"The zoo? What are you asking about the zoo for?" she asked in an incredulous tone.

Ma chuckled. "Sometimes it is good to do things with your husband and children just for to spend time with the family. Life and marriage is not just working everyday and taking care of food and laundry and other things. It is spending time and enjoying things together. What memories do you have the strongest from when you were a child?"

Maria thought about that. "I remember taking trips to the beach with you and Pa and Ray and Francesca. We didn't do it much cause of pa and other things but when we did it was really fun."

"You see? It is the time you spend together that stays with you, that the children will remember. We are always together, eating dinner and going to church. And that is good. But take some time with to enjoy your husband and children. Here. Let me get my purse. I will pay for the for a treat for my grandchildren. You go and have fun."

Maria was going to protest but she thought about it and it actually sounded wonderful. "You really think we should go and do this to the zoo?"

Ma smiled. "Yes. I do. Francesca and I can spend time. You should go and have the together with your husband and children."

Maria suddenly had a wide smile. She went to the kitchen door and yelled, "TONY! KIDS! GET DOWN HERE!"

"What? What you want?" came her husbands voice even as she heard motion upstairs.

"Just get your ass down here cause I said to!"

The kids showed up quickly, and Tony wandered down. "What's the emergency?" Frannie followed down curious as to the ruckus.

"Kids. Tony. Get ready. We're going out."

"Where we going?" he asked plaintively.

"Stop your whining and get ready. You're gonna spend time with your wife and kids. We're all goin' to the zoo."

"The zoo?" Tony asked confused even as the kids got excited.

"Yeah. We're gonna do something fun for the kids. Grandma's paying. So you kids thank your grandma and then go get ready. Tony. Move your ass."

Frannie was chuckling as Maria manhandled Tony to do what she said. As the kids went and hugged their grandma and got kisses all around, Frannie said, "That's a great idea. What made you think of it?"

"Ma suggested we go and do something. She brought it up. It's been a while since it was just me and Tony and the kids doing something fun."

"This is good. How you gettin' there?"

"I figured we can catch the train."

"I'm not going anywhere today so go ahead and use my car. If I need to go somewhere, Ray left his here while he's in Canada and left the keys just in case." She looked at Tony and said, "Only Maria can drive – you sit there and shut up. I don't trust your drivin."

"I'm a great driver!" he protested as he walked to the stairs.

"Whatever. My car, my rules. Maria drives."

"Whatever." Tony went upstairs to clean up a bit

Maria looked at her sister. "Thanks. That'll make it easier."

"Have fun and then I can hear about it when you all get back."

Frannie went and got her keys and handed them over. She also handed over a twenty. "Buy the kids some cotton candy, and you too." She paused. "Tony don't need it."

She chuckled as she pushed it in the purse. "If I don't I'll keep hearing about it. But I can cover that." She hugged her sister. "Thanks, Frannie."

"No problem."

Ma, who had been watching, came and hugged Francesca. "That is nice. I love my kind-hearted daughter." She kissed her on the forehead.

Frannie shrugged but smiled. "I can be nice, Ma!"

Ma laughed. "Sometimes," she teased her.

* * *

Ma was in the living room knitting and Frannie was upstairs when the bell rang. Ma got up and looked through the glass. With a smile she opened the door. "Ray. France. Come in, come in."

A voice came down from upstairs. "Who is it, Ma?"

"Friends of yours." She called back. She then started giving each a hug.

Frannie came down the stairs and then saw who it was. "France? Ray? What are you guys doing here!?"

Ray shrugged his shoulders but France said, "I had to come to Chicago to fix some zings. Ray came back with me."

"She hasn't said what but I would have been bored."

Frannie came down and hugged her. "Ray could have just stayed here if you were coming."

Ray grinned. "That's what she said!"

Ma, watching, said, "Come and sit down. You want coffee? Some juice?"

"I'm good, Ma. France?"

"I am fine."

They all sat down and Ray said, "So what's this all about?"

France and Ma looked to each other and France nodded. She turned to Frannie. "Francesca? Why did you send Ray to Ottawa zis weekend?"

Francesca was confused. "I told you that. He's had a really rough week and with Fraser gone, I thought it'd do him some good to go have some fun."

"Why did you not have zome fun with 'im yourself?"

Frannie paused and looked at her mother. France said, "Your mozzer knows zat you spend ze time with Ray. We are all adults. Just do not be _vulgar_ and it will be fine." She repeated her question. "Why did you not have ze fun with 'im yourself?"

After one more glance at her mother who was nodding in agreement, Frannie replied, "Cause … well, I know how much he likes … _spending time_ with you and I thought he'd enjoy it."

"Ah." She thought for a moment and then turned to Ray. "Ray? Would you have been feeling better if Francesca had come with you to see me?"

Frannie interrupted. "He's not feeling well?"

France said, "He got to my apartment and fell asleep on ze couch."

Ray protested. "It was a long flight and I was tired!"

Frannie looked at Ray and said, "I send you all the way to Ottawa to get some and you didn't even get any?"

He sighed. "It just happened. We coulda done something when I woke up."

France interrupted back. "Would you have been happier if Francesca had come with you?"

Ray thought about that. "I don't know?" He shrugged, but then grinned a little. "I do admit that it would have been fun." He gave a broad wink to Frannie who grinned back but rolled her eyes at him."

Ma interrupted. "Ray? If Francesca had come to you and asked you to drive her so that she could have go visit the girls in Ottawa – would you have done this?"

"Sure!" he said as though it should have been obvious. "I'd have sent her off with a smile and then bugged her to give me details when she got back." He blushed as he realized what he had said and who he had said it to.

Ma laughed. "It is okay. It is as France said: We are all adults even if I am an old woman and have no interest in talking of such things as younger people do." She paused and looked at France for a moment. "Francesca? Come to the kitchen. I want to speak for a moment in private."

Francesca shrugged and got up.

Ma nodded to France and then followed her into the kitchen.

* * *

France looked at the door Ma went through for a moment and then looked back at Ray. "Can I ask anozzer question?"

"Sure," he gave a verbal shrug.

"In ze past, I told Francesca zat she should stop chasing Corporal Fraser and zat she should have chased ze ozzer one – the puppy-like one. What do you zink of zis?"

Ray thought about it. "Turnbull? Why?"

France shrugged. "I thought that she could have an easier time wiz 'im instead. But if she had done this? What do you zink?"

Ray thought about it. "Well, if it made her happy, it would probably have been a good thing."

France nodded distractedly. "Let us say zat she did zis. And zen ze Turnbull – he had 'urt 'er. What would you have done?"

He gave her a flat look and said, "I woulda gone _Mountie hunting_."

Before she could reply, both heard an outraged sound and looked at the kitchen door.

* * *

Frannie was curious. "What is it, Ma?"

Ma Vecchio looked at her daughter and said, "Ray. He was married before?"

"Yeah. To Stella Kowalski." She said the name with disdain. "She works at the State's Attorney's office. She's a lawyer."

"Ray works with her?"

"The whole precinct does – they arrest them, she puts 'em in jail."

"I see. And the two of them? There is still something?"

Frannie shrugged. "Ray used to be obsessed and bummed out but actually France really helped him out – finally got him over her. She kept complaining he was too needy and pushy. It kind of threw her when he stopped chasing her and finally seemed settled."

"I see. And now?"

She shrugged. "They're fine. She's actually a little … well, she kind of sees him as a safe bet. A couple weeks ago she was down and he was being nice. She seemed to be looking forward to _spending time_ with him." She got a fierce look. "I warned her that it better just be a friend helping out cause if she messed him up again I woulda made her life hell. She was clear about what I said. And after a night of relief – things went back to normal."

"Oh." Ma nodded in understanding. "So she still likes him."

"They're friends. Ray's a great friend to have. So I understand why she might have needed to spend time with him. Totally understandable."

Ma asked, "What if she starts trying to make it more serious?"

"I warned her not to do it, so she won't." Frannie was confident.

"But if she did? And Ray let her back in and could be hurt by her again?"

Frannie eyes widened and she got a truly angry look. "Eerrrg!"

With that Frannie turned and stalked out into the livingroom. Ma followed her. "Ray!"

Ray was standing there. "Frannie?" he asked in confusion.

"Stella starts coming back in looking to play house again and you fall for her crap, I'm gonna be really pissed. And for some reason you decide it might work and you could make a go – you better warn her! She fucks up again and I'm gonna follow through with what I told her and make her life miserable. I'll even start keeping a baseball bat handy if she needs an immediate lesson."

Ray had become angry in response to Frannie's anger. It was a sympathetic response. "Well, _you_ decide to go out with Turnbull and he hurts you, you tell him that I'm gonna come down on him like a ton of bricks. And then I'll set Fraser and the Ice Queen on him – and my friend from RCMP Headquarters, that guy Meers."

The two people who had been goaded into anger were suddenly interrupted by a loud, tinkling laugh. That brought them both out of it and they looked over to see France laughing, barely able to breath. "What?" they sounded together in confusion.

Ma was staring at them both and said, "_Oddio_. _Mio Dio_."

Frannie asked, "What is it, Ma?" in a worried tone.

France had calmed a tiny bit. "She jus' understands what I now understand. And it was a surprise to 'er."

Ray asked, "What surprise?" He was confused.

Ma said, "You two love each other."

Ray was confused. "Of course I love her. Besides the fake sister thing, she's like, one of my best friends. Might even be my _best_ friend."

Frannie flashed him a smile. "Yeah. I love him. I wouldn't have sent him to Ottawa if I didn't care about him."

France was still laughing. "_Non_. Zat is not right. She means zat you two are _in_ love. Ze romantic love."

"Why you say that?" Ray immediately protested. Frannie looked as confused.

Ma sighed. "It is obvious. All that you think of is making her happy even if you are not so happy. All she thinks of is you are happy. Last night she came home, did not go out. I wondered why my daughter suddenly just wanted to stay home. Now I know. The man she loved was not there."

France added, "And when you arrived it did not matter that a willing woman waited. You were tired and disappointed zat you were away from her. You 'ad no interest in ze good time if Francesca was not wiz you to 'ave ze good time."

"No, I …" was all Ray could get out before he stopped with a look of intense concentration on his face. He looked at Francesca who was thinking just as hard. Finally he said quietly, "Oh my god. They're right. I'm in love with you."

Francesca had the same look of surprised realization. "And I'm in love with you." They stared at each other for a long moment and she said, "What are we gonna do?"

Ray shrugged and continued thinking. Finally he said, "I guess I'm getting a new coffee table." He paused. "And coasters."

Frannie looked at him thoughtfully and said, "And maybe a nice poster for that wall? Oooh," she had a sudden thought. "The Cubs! You love the Cubbies."

Ray thought about it for a second. "A Cubs poster would look good there." He looked at her and said, "Nice big one, nice frame for it?" She nodded. He smiled at her with a grin. "Thanks for the idea."

She grinned back.

They were interrupted with, "Ray! Francesca!"

They looked over at Ma who was raising her arms to God asking for patience. She looked at them and said, "Dinner it as 5:00. You go and … talk about this thing that is between you and make the decisions."

Ray asked France, "This isn't gonna make you unhappy?"

"No. It is better zis way."

Ma asked her, "When is your plane?"

"I did not now 'how long to figure things out. It is not until 10:00."

"You stay with me and have dinner with us? I like to know the friend of my two children."

"I would _love_ to."

Ma turned and motioned them toward the door. "Go, go. We will enjoy ourselves here. Go and talk and be happy."

Frannie gave a accepting smile at the idea. "Okay, Ma."

Ray stepped over and hugged her. "Thanks, Ma."

She hugged him back and then took his head in her hands and kissed his forehead. "Thank you for making my daughter happy. Go and have your time."

Frannie hugged her and France and the two left.

* * *

When the two got to Ray's place Francesca found out something she hadn't really known: With the right motivation, she _could_ get right into it. And Ray was right there with her.

And it really was making love that first time. They were enjoying the experience of being with the person who's happiness meant more than their own. And it was wonderful.

After the first time they laid together and talked quietly about how they would manage it with the station and with his undercover role. It wouldn't be easy, but they figured they could make it work as long as they both kept things open between them.

At work they would act the same and Frannie would flirt with others. Ray would act like he was a regular guy and tease her. But it would all be an act. They would have to quietly tell Welsh, and Fraser and Thatcher would have to be told because Ray and Fraser worked so closely, but no one else.

Francesca did demand that he never "be a friend" for Stella again. Ray agreed easily – he had no interest in her.

They did it again with a bit more … oomph. This was love but it was also hot sex. And Frannie couldn't believe how hard she orgasmed – she had never had such an intense experience with her first husband or anyone else. Ray agreed that his was more emotionally satisfying. Though he would have to admit that he had come close with her and the girls that one Saturday.

She grinned at him – she had enjoyed herself then too.

* * *

They got back to Ma's right at 5:00.

Ma fed them and said, "Maria called. They will not be back until 6:15. You three finish eating and Francesca, pack to stay at Ray's until Monday. It would be better for the children – less questions – if you are already gone."

"But I have church in the morning."

"You are a woman who has finally found true love. I think that God and the Father can live with you missing one Sunday." She turned to France. "I just don't know what you can do before your flight."

"I will be all right. Zis was a wonderful zing to see and be a part of ."

Ray said, "You're the one who dragged Frannie and me together. So we have to really thank you."

"If we end up married, you can be at least a bridesmaid even if my sister has to be matron of honor."

France smiled. "I would like zat."

* * *

The three left by 5:40, Frannie with a hastily packed bag. They transferred Ray's bag to his car. Frannie would get a ride back on Monday and leave her car at home until then.

At 5:50, France and the other two were saying goodbye with Ma watching with pride and happiness from inside. Frannie said to France, "I feel really bad that I set you up for a hot time and the one who got off was me."

France laughed. "Zat is okay. Zis was more important."

Ray looked at Frannie speculatively. Frannie saw the look and stared back. After a few eye motions and head movements Frannie turned to France. "You know. You still got a few hours. We had our first 'making love' earlier. If you really are feeling deprived, you could come with us back to his place."

Ray smiled and said, "I couldn't do it without her there – but us together could make sure you have some fireworks." He flashed a grin at Frannie and finished, "As long as you do your part to make my girl happy too."

Frannie grinned bashfully at that.

France looked at them for a long moment, gauging their honesty. She wanted to make sure this wasn't a pity fuck. Seeing their expressions she said "I will follow your car." Both nodded, waved to Ma, and got into Ray's car.

France waved at Ma and followed. She was almost late for her flight but she didn't complain.

* * *

A/N: Until the last chapter, I had no intention of making it go this way. I had plans for Frannie with Turnbull and Ray with Maggie MacKenzie (eventually). But after writing and re-reading what I wrote, I finally realized what I had done: I had made the two characters love each other instead of just enjoying sex. I tried to figure out how to change that – but I liked how I got there too much. And so this chapter was born. The next chapter will have the emotional pain for some of the lead characters which I planned to write.

And managing the relationship while it still being not public will make for some fun for the "season".


	17. Mountie Down

Welsh and Frannie got in to the precinct at 7:00 Monday morning – before even Welsh did.

At 7:40 when Welsh showed up, he noticed the two people sitting in his office. Curiously, he walked in. "Detective Vecchio. Ms. Vecchio. This is quite early for you. Especially you, Ms. Vecchio. You're not scheduled to start for over an hour."

Both had stood up. "We know, L T. But we needed to talk about something."

He really had no clue so he said, "Talk." He sat down at his desk.

Frannie got up to close the door and Ray got up to shut the blinds. Now Welsh was extremely curious. They sat back down. His mind raced. "You just spent the weekend in Ottawa. Something happen? You knock that girl up or something?"

Ray and Frannie were shocked, especially Ray. "No! No. She's on the pill – no worries." He paused. "Actually, I was in Chicago most of the weekend."

"That's a surprise. I woulda thought, young guy like you, woman like that: I thought I might get a call saying you'd be late coming back. I was all ready to run you through the gauntlet for letting your smaller head do your thinking."

"No." He sighed. "We came back Saturday morning and saw Ma Vecchio and Frannie. She helped me and Frannie figure out something."

Welsh was lost. "What could you have had to figure out?"

Ray took a breath and said, "Ma and France helped me and Frannie realize that we were in love."

"With each other," Frannie put the point on it.

"What!?"

Frannie and Ray looked at the door with worry – they didn't want anyone else to hear. Ray said, "Yeah. Surprised us too."

"I don't understand. You've been running around with other women. Those reporters and even your ex wife. I noticed but didn't say anything cause you never brought it into the house or let your job suffer. It wasn't my place to say. You're suddenly in love? With another woman?"

Ray, with some embarrassment said, "Actually me and Frannie have been doing things for over a month – almost two."

Welsh looked at them in shock. "Now you're just making things up."

Frannie said, "No. That's about right."

Welsh said thoughtfully, "I thought something happened with the reporters but that was momentary. Nothing changed so I thought I was making things up in my mind. Some kind of weird guy fetish a man in my position had no business thinking of. So I put it out of my mind. But no one else saw anything either. I would have heard something. So I thought I was wrong."

Frannie sighed. "No. It happened. First time was when you were out on that gold thing with Thatcher and the rest. They came in before you all got back. And then they dragged me in again – I didn't protest too hard. And then they dragged me and Ray together. Honestly at first I watched them work him in front of me to get blackmail material to threaten him with if he decided to tease me in front of other people with what he knew about me and them. Kind of the way a brother and a sister will blackmail each other. But that went away pretty quick."

"Yeah. The brother and sister thing – isn't that weird?"

Frannie shrugged. "He's not really my brother – and we know that. We act like it here but …."

"We don't think like that when we aren't here."

"I see." He thought about things. "Six weeks?"

"Yeah." "Yes."

"That answers some questions though not the way I thought."

"What questions, L T?"

Welsh gave Frannie a look. "You changed – stopped gossiping, stopped being hormonal. I though it was disappointment over Fraser and Thatcher, but you seemed more happy not less. So I thought you were just being happy for a friend even if you privately were disappointed. Which is why I thought you didn't gossip. But this … I didn't have a clue." He looked at Ray. "Who else knows?"

Ray said, "Ma Vecchio and France. That's it. Fraser doesn't know. Stella doesn't know. Not even Maria, Frannie's sister, knows."

Welsh looked at Frannie in shock. "Not even your sister that you live with?"

Frannie shrugged a little. "I guess I finally grew up a bit and learned discretion. Who knew?"

"Wow." He sat back and looked at them. "So what are you gonna do?"

Ray sighed. "Well I'm gonna privately tell Fraser and Thatcher – cause I work with him and he's my best friend. Best buddy anyway. Frannie's kind of my best friend now. But Thatcher sees me cause she's with Fraser and he's my best buddy. The Canadians understand how to keep their mouths shut. So do you. We're gonna be the same – nothing in the office, no looks, comments, secret smiles. She's still gonna be a pain, and I'm still gonna act like a ladies man. Even if I will be telling Stella if she asked again that it's a no go if she suddenly looks me up if she's horny. Frannie made me promise and honestly? I don't really care to put the effort to even act like I'm lusting after her or think she's hot any more. We're over. It's done."

"Probably better in the long run for both of you," Welsh observed.

"Right. Anyway. We're staying the same outside of my apartment. I'll be eating at the Vecchios more cause Ma would be unhappy if I didn't visit, especially now, but she's got skin in the game cause I'm also protecting her first born son by acting like there's nothing changed. Me and Frannie are gonna stop making any reference to being brother and sister – cause the truth is that almost no one comments on two people with the same name in the same house.

"If we end up needing to get married before the actual Ray Vecchio is finished with his thing, I'll just take the name Ray Vecchio and start using a story that we were always already married. Act like someone's crazy if they thought we were siblings. Kind of how I slipped in to being Ray Vecchio. And if that doesn't work 'confess' that the brother/sister thing was a ruse to let us work together even though we were married and ask whoever we confess to to help us out. Use Frannie's pouting face to help convince them." He smiled tightly. "Act like it's the truth and the world can't do anything but buy it."

"You've given this thought."

Frannie smiled and said, "We had the weekend to go over what we'd be doing. Ma sent me off with him cause we had to figure things out. Well, we did."

"Well, I'll go along because you two seem to be able to keep it up. If it gets screwed up – you're getting transferred or Frannie's getting fired. Or both. So don't screw it up. Go to work."

Both stood up. Frannie opened the door and snarked loudly, "I don't care if this is when he works – you go ahead and order the idiot around. I'm not scheduled till 9:00 and I'm going to go get cappuccino – cause _someone_ forced me to get rid of the machine I brought in." She turned, and walked out of the squad room looking for the world as if she was forced to come in early and was not impressed with Welsh's status as the squad commander. She muttered as she walked, "Stupid cops and their horrible coffee."

Ray and Welsh watched as she stalked out. Ray turned to Welsh. "I probably should start working."

"Probably a good idea, Detective."

Those already there watched as she walked out. Many sighed. Frannie was going to be in a mood which was always a hard day.

* * *

Ray privately advised Fraser and Thatcher the first day. He walked into the consulate. "Hello, Beach. Fraser back?"

"The Inspector and the Corporal returned from Lincoln, Nebraska last night."

"Okay. Nebraska? What was in Nebraska?"

"I am not at liberty to say."

Ray shrugged. "I should've expected that answer. Anyway. So he in his office?"

"Yes, Detective."

"Thanks, Constable." He threw in the occasional proper address on occasion – it kept the Mounties happy.

As he walked by Turnbull who was working on his own things, he let his thoughts go to Saturday. He laughed to himself and thought, "Frannie would've eaten him alive."

He walked tapped on the door and opened it. Fraser looked up. "Ray!" he said with a pleased tone.

"Hey, Fraser. Welcome back. Everything go okay?"

"Yes. There was a smuggling case between Quebec and Lincoln, Nebraska; a particular brand and grade of maple syrup not approved for export. We worked with the local authorities to capture the Americans who were working with the Canadian malfeasants. The case was resolved yesterday."

Ray was amazed – and amused. "You guys take your maple syrup seriously, don't you?"

"There is a reason the maple leaf is on our Flag."

"Well, that's greatness. You didn't need to sift through manure then?"

"No, though I did successfully follow certain clues using taste."

Ray grinned. "I hope it was maple syrup and not something else."

"Yes." Fraser looked at Ray. "You seem much more emotionally balanced than you were when I last saw you."

Ray shrugged. "I had a good weekend. You gonna be out soon?"

"I have to complete a few reports. Give me," he thought about it for a moment, "17 minutes and then we can leave."

"Greatness. I'll grab some coffee from the lounge." Ray turned and then paused. "Actually, before we leave – can me and you and the Ice Queen talk privately? Something you guys should know about."

"Is it serious?" Fraser asked with laser-pointed attention.

Ray just smiled. "Yes. But not in a bad way. And not world-ending. If we have to, we could talk later instead. I just wanted to get it out of the way."

"I will check with Inspector Thatcher when I have completed my current tasks."

"That works. See you in a few."

He walked out and went to drink the coffee.

* * *

Precisely 17 minutes later Fraser came and found him. "The Inspector has a moment."

Ray walked to the office and after Fraser tapped on the door, they went in.

"Detective. You wished to speak to us both." Thatcher was in her ice queen mode.

Ray looked at her and said, "Candor?" He used verbal shortcuts – it was his thing.

"Of course."

Ray let out a breath. "Good. Cause this is a Meg and Benton thing not Inspector/Corporal."

Fraser asked, "What is it?"

"I need you guys to know – cause you're my partner and," he looked at Thatcher, "you're my friend." Thatcher looked a slight bit surprised at that. He added, "and Fraser's girl." Her face went back to serious. He grinned. "I've started in a relationship but outside of a very few people no one can know."

Thatcher said, "I do not know why this requires discretion."

"Cause it's me and Francesca Vecchio."

"Ah."

Fraser was surprised. "That is quite unexpected."

Ray chuckled, "For me and Frannie too – it just kind of jumped up and bit us on the ass. The thing is we're in love and her Ma and our friend France figured it out. Had a whole thing on Saturday. I already talked to Welsh and worked out how to handle things." He explained what had been said. "But you're my buddy and my partner, you're gonna see something no matter how good we are at hiding it. You guys are Canadian and would think it impolite to speak out of turn, so me and Frannie are pretty sure it's okay to tell you. But other than that? No one can be told."

Thatcher said, "We will keep it in confidence." Fraser echoed her. "Perhaps at some point you and Francesca would appreciate being hosted by Benton and myself."

Ray grinned. "Sure – a couples thing. She'd love that. Anyway. Just wanted to clear the air before it became a problem."

"Thank you for your candor."

"Aaaaand now she's back to being the Ice Queen." He threw a smirk at Thatcher who didn't react and said, "Ready to go, Fraser?"

"I will be ready within three minutes."

"Okay. Let's get this show on the road." He turned and walked back out, casually waving at Beach and nodding to Turnbull.

* * *

As the week went on, no one noticed that the two were together. There was a change that people noticed.

Frannie and Ray would unconsciously communicate, and even argue, with facial expressions. At one point Dewey observed it and commented, "That's just weird."

Huey added, "Weirder than when he gets into it with the Mountie."

But Welsh just told people to ignore it and life went on.

* * *

Later in the month, however, things suddenly changed.

Francesca was sitting at her desk as usual when she got a call. The entire room was shocked when she cried out, "WHAT?" She listened for a second and turned to Welsh who had come to his door. She said only, "Mountie down! Shot and killed."

Ray went pale, "Who?"

"Turnbull said Constable – gotta be that Beach guy."

Welsh said urgently, "Where?"

"Consulate."

He looked around and said loudly, "Let's go!"

The entire room emptied out except Francesca. She just sat and worried.

* * *

Ray was in one of the cars speeding down the road, sirens blaring. Suddenly, he saw a flash and looked over. He immediately turned his car to follow it. "I see Fraser!" he called into the radio.

Two blocks in front of the cars, Corporal Fraser could be seen running down the road after a fleeing figure. At the sound of the sirens, the figure being chased changed course and went into a random storefront.

Even as the cars pulled up as Fraser paused at the front door, a civilian – differently dressed – came out of a side door.

As Ray ran up, he heard Fraser call out, "Sir! Are there any other individuals within the premises?"

The man let out a string of words in a foreign language even as Fraser moved him out of view of the windows of the store.

Behind them, police cars were arranging themselves to form a barricade.

Welsh came up. "What's he saying?"

"Fortuitous circumstances. Mr. Ping has stated that due to the hour, there were no other customers within the storefront as they begin to arrive closer to noon. He was in the process of retrieving stock when the suspect rushed in with a weapon. Mr. Ping heard the sirens and immediately exited the location. There are no other hostages, though Mr. Ping hopes that you will respect his property and not shoot it up."

"We'll do our best but that's a cop killer in there. We'll do what we have to."

"Leftenant. All efforts must be made to take this man alive."

Welsh immediately felt rage but kept it cool. "This guy shot your man. I would have thought that you would be unconcerned with his health."

"I am aware, Sir." Fraser's voice was colder. "However, the reasons for this man's attack on the Consulate remain unknown. There may be further threat and the most expedient method of obtaining such information would be to arrest and question him. _Thoroughly_." The last word was said with a hint of malice.

There was a moment's distraction with Diefenbaker running up.

Welsh finally said. "We'll do our best – but I can't let the desire to capture instead of kill him prove a possible threat to my men. If there's no other way – we're taking him out." He turned to one of the officers. "Get me a bull horn."

Fraser had listened to the Lieutenant and then quietly held a conversation in some Asian language.

Before Welsh could activate the bull horn Fraser stopped him. "Mr. Ping has indicated that there is access from the roof and a set of stairs at the back. He has the key which he is willing to provide me. Perhaps if you would distract the suspect, I will use this access to flank him."

Welsh said, "That would be dangerous. I can't authorize that."

"Sir. I believe that this is the best way to accomplish our purpose without threat to anyone other than myself. And I am unconcerned with that as this man _must_ be captured, regardless of cost."

Ray piped up. "You aren't goin' in without me!" He then said, "I'm getting my vest."

Welsh watched Ray strapping on his bullet proof vest. He looked back at the earnest Corporal. "Fine. We'll do it your way. But we hear a shot we're coming in. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Leftenant." Fraser turned to Diefenbaker. "Stay here. Protect Mr. Ping." Dief gave a huffing, whining sound. Fraser nodded.

Fraser commented as Ray came back, "He is not happy to stay back but the access is not convenient for him."

Ray and Fraser quickly moved out of sight of the store front. Welsh made a show for the guy inside and kept his attention out front.

When he saw Fraser and Ray on top and a nod from Fraser, Welsh started calling out to the store with a bull horn.

Welsh deliberately made his guys act a bit out of control to make the guy focus on what was going on.

Three minutes later, a loud crash was heard from inside. Instantly, the bull horn was thrown aside and the officers rushed in the front door.

They found Fraser with his knee on the suspects back, Ray handing him handcuffs, and a free-standing cooler that had been knocked over. "If you would Ray? Please give this man his Miranda rights warning."

Ray reached down to help pull the man up even as he began speaking.

Welsh and the others waited and then immediately came forward to grab the man once that was done.

Ray and Fraser stood there until he was out. "Fraser and I got in easily. He was definitely concentrating on the front of the storefront, allowing us to get close. When he finally heard us, he started to turn but we jumped in. Accidentally knocked that over but there were no shots."

"Okay. We need to do proper procedure, but then we can move this to the station house."

"Sir. If I could request: After the initial procedures have been completed, I need to return to the Consulate to report to my superior. If you would question the subject, I trust that you will be able to obtain the required information as to his motivations and others' involvement."

Welsh got a wintry smile. "We'll question him – all by the book. He'll talk."

"Good."

* * *

It was not a very long time later when Ray and Fraser, Welsh, and another marked car drove back to the Consulate.

They found that another cop car was out front and two officers were trying to get inside. Renfield Turnbull stood at attention in front of the doors, preventing them.

Welsh got out of the car and walked up. One of the cops turned. "Lieutenant. This guy won't let us in to secure the scene."

"Stand down," Welsh answered.

Fraser had also come up. "Constable Turnbull is standing to his duty in protecting the Consulate against possible further threat. He will not move until his superior releases him."

"Well we need to get in there so that the scene can be secured and processed," the other cop protested.

"This is legally foreign soil – Canadian soil. You will remain outside until I speak to my superior. At that time, in coordination with Leftenant Welsh and others, decisions will be made as to how matters will proceed."

They looked at Welsh who nodded in agreement. The uniformed cops moved to guard the entrance of the consulate from the street as Fraser, Ray, and Welsh walked to the door.

Fraser stepped in front of Turnbull and said, "The suspect has been arrested, Constable Turnbull. I am reporting to our superior. These men are authorized to accompany me."

Turnbull precisely turned and stepped back on step to allow room for them to get through. Fraser nodded and led the two men inside. Constable Turnbull then stepped forward and turned back, returning to his former position.

* * *

As the three stepped inside, they looked around. Ray sighed as he saw Beach's body lying on the floor about ten feet away from the door. From behind the desk, Thatcher stood up from her hidden position.

She as in civilian dress but was holding a rifle. Constable Fraser recognized it as his own.

"Corporal Fraser. Report."

"Sir. The man witnessed committing the crime of homicide against Constable Beach was pursued until he was spooked by the approaching sounds of sirens. He immediately sought refuge in a building containing a storefront. Possibly to acquire hostages. However, there were no customers and the proprietor immediately escaped.

"After surrounding the building, Leftenant Welsh authorized me, with Detective Vecchio's assistance, to enact a plan to flank him whilst the Chicago Police Department members on hand distracted him. This plan was successful and the suspect was taken into custody with no further shots fired though there was minor damage to a free-standing cooler located within the storefront.

"After ensuring the suspect's rights were delivered, I entrusted the Chicago Police Department to question him as to possible further threats and returned here to report to my superior.

"At this time, as acting Consul and as senior officer, you may stand down against possible immediate threat and inform our superiors as to this incident." He paused and said, "Sir."

"Corporal?"

"Until it has been determined that there is no delayed threat, Constable Turnbull and I will be focused on guarding the Consulate against further incursion. This will require one of us to be on hand to stand guard. I will be unable to return to my domicile and will use the cot stored within my office."

Thatcher looked at him and said, "Understood. I will also stand a watch."

"No, Sir," He immediately protested. She looked at him with a cold look, waiting for him to clarify. "Though you are an RCMP Officer, you are also standing as Consul. As such, you are the visible representation of the Canadian Government and the Queen. Regulations require that you allow the guard detail to protect you against further threat and to cooperate in that protection."

He turned to Welsh. "Sir. As Deputy Liaison Officer, I request Chicago Police assistance in escorting Acting Consul Thatcher between this Consulate and her local domicile. I also ask that a marked car be provided for visible protection against possible further threat to her person."

"We can provide that."

"Thank you." He turned back to Thatcher.

"I also informed the officers without that as this being Canadian soil and the crime having occurred thereon, they would require your authorization to proceed to secure the crime scene. I decided that their involvement must require your approval as Acting Consul and as Senior Officer.

"I would also request that immediately following your report to Headquarters, you also immediately contact the United States State Department. The suspect may be a United States Citizen and that may provide a hindrance to his immediate extradition. Coordination to accomplish such is required and I wish to volunteer my observations on the matter."

Welsh interrupted, "That should not be a problem." Both looked at him with interest. "If he insists on being tried here, I will have his lawyer remind him that US Law allows for capital punishment in the case of the murder of a member of law enforcement during the performance of their duties. State law might not be as clear, but Federal law definitely allows it. And any prosecution here instead of Canada due to the suspect wishing to avoid extradition would require the case to be prosecuted on the Federal level as this was a homicide on the soil of a foreign Consulate within US borders. I believe he will accept extradition if matters are explained properly."

"Thank you, Leftenant." She turned to Fraser. "Is that all, Corporal?"

"My report is complete. Sir."

Thatcher nodded. She had listened stoically and now answered, "Constable Turnbull and yourself have acted with competence in this matter. I recognize that duty will require you to act as you have explained. I will immediately contact Headquarters to make the report and to begin arrangements." She turned to Welsh. "I will contact Headquarters and ask for their preference as to how the evidence should be gathered, whether to accept local assistance of if they wish to send the appropriate personnel and equipment. I am authorizing the retrieval of Constable Beach's remains. However, until I review his personnel file as to his wishes, I do not know if an autopsy may be performed. Please instruct your coroner to withhold such efforts until matters have clarified. His cause of death was witnessed and obvious and so an autopsy would not be needed to gather evidence, despite normal procedures. Please ask that they treat his remains with dignity."

"I'll handle it." He looked around. "Detective Vecchio will take the report, but I need to ask: What happened?"

"Constable Turnbull and I were discussing matters of the Consulate when we heard a disturbance. He and I immediately exited my office to find Constable Beach struggling with a man. Constable Beach had been standing sentry but must have determined the man was a threat. During the struggle, Constable Beach was shot. Corporal Fraser then appeared from his office and the man immediately fled up seeing him – he hadn't seen myself or Turnbull.

"Corporal Fraser ordered Turnbull to call the precinct and protect the consulate even as he ran out of the door after the suspect. Constable Turnbull made the call and then began standing sentry to fulfill the directions given by his superior. With the unknown threat and this being Canadian soil, allowing me to act as needed, I retrieved Corporal Fraser's rifle and used the desk as a barricade to prepare for further incursion. That is what you found when you arrived."

Welsh nodded. "Good. Was there any indication as to why the man had attacked? Why he was here?"

"No. The man is unknown to me." She looked at Fraser. "Corporal?"

"No, Sir. I do not know the man and nothing of what he said or did indicated why he committed his crimes."

Thatcher nodded absently to him even as she looked at Welsh. "Do you have further questions?"

"Not at this time. Though there may be more as we uncover other details. Please be ready to provide any information which may help get this matter resolved."

"Of course, Leftenant. Now. If you will excuse me, I must make a report immediately."

"Of course."

Ray spoke up. "Could I come with? I wanted to ask something privately."

She looked at Ray curiously but nodded. "Very well." She turned to Fraser. "Corporal. Please supervise matters to ensure that Constable Beach is secured properly and there is no further disruption of the crime scene. I will have further instruction after I contact our superiors."

"Yes, Sir."

"Vecchio. When you're done, come back to the station house. We need to get on this fast," Welsh said to his man.

"Yes, Lieutenant."

The two moved to enter Thatcher's office.

Before she could say anything, Ray blurted out, "Something's wrong with Fraser. And we gotta handle it."


	18. Aftermath of a Tragedy

Thatcher looked at Ray in confusion. "What do you mean?" Ray's face was worried which did not comfort her.

"This thing – he's taking it personally. Like it's his fault or something. He's gonna kill himself making things right."

"Corporal Fraser has been the epitome of proper in this matter. I do not understand your concern."

Ray sighed. "It's just something. A word here and there. Just the hint of emotion. I was at the scene with him – you only saw him for a few minutes after. But it worries me."

She sighed. "What do you suggest?"

"He needs some help."

"Psychological help? To see a counselor?" she asked.

"No. He's too … he knows that type of person and how they operate and he would act like everything was fine. They could never really get into his head. This isn't about mental health. It's his soul. It's too bad he's not religious really."

She thought about that. "He did grow up with the Inuit – he respects many of their practices."

Ray looked at her with relief. "That's it! That's what he needs." He thought about something. "He grew up in ... Tutee-attic?"

She sighed. "Tuktoyaktuk."

"Right. That place. He knows the people up there, grew up with them. They'd be able to help."

She looked a but sad. "His sense of duty would not allow him to accept the time to go there."

"I know. That Sergeant guy that Meers mentioned: Frobisher. Fraser knows that guy, right?"

"Sergeant Frobisher was his father's partner. He has known him for most of his life." She looked curious as to his thought pattern.

"Right. Fraser won't go unless someone he trusts volunteers to take his place. It's _got_ to be someone he trusts. So ask HQ to send him and volunteers to keep this place safe while he goes. It's got to be volunteers – he wouldn't accept it otherwise."

Thatcher sighed and looked at Ray while thinking. Suddenly a voice intruded. "Listen to the Yank." Thatcher looked over and say Robert Fraser's ghost standing there looking solemn. "When you really trust a partner they become closer than a brother. And the Yank has bled on the same ground as my boy. No matter how close you two are, the Yank understands him. Trust in what he's saying."

"Very well, Sergeant."

Ray was confused. "I'm not a Sergeant."

Fraser Sr. disappeared and Thatcher looked at Ray and covered her gaff. "I'm sorry I was distracted. I meant to say: Very well. Sergeant Frobisher would be an acceptable stand-in. I will make the request to Headquarters."

"Okay, then. I just had to say something cause of what happened. But I need something else too."

"What is it?"

"Can Frannie stay with you tonight?"

She was a little confused. "Why?"

"Frannie's gonna be all worried about Fraser and you. And she's not a cop so she can't help as much as she would want to. If she could feel she was doing something it would make her happy. So I'd like to send her over so she can be a friend to you and you can let her feel useful doing it. And Ma may send food too, which is always good."

Thatcher looked at Ray with a small smile. "You really do love her, don't you?"

"I do."

She sighed. "Very well. If she wishes, I would love to have her over. Now if you will, I have calls to make."

Ray nodded and left.

* * *

As matters progressed that day, Inspector Thatcher was discussing with her counterparts what had been decided by Ottawa as far as how matters were to proceed.

She was maintaining her manner with discipline as she talked with Welsh as she could not afford to let emotions influence how she performed her duties. Ray was watching as were some uniformed officers. Fraser was there as well.

Suddenly Ray heard a muttered comment from a uniform. "What a _cold_ ... _bitch_."

Ray immediately turned and dropped a ton of bricks – before Fraser could be allowed to respond. "You shut the hell up! You do not get to say things like that! We're dealing with the death of a cop and you feeling insulted because she's handling it like she has to is _way_ out of line!"

The uniform protested, "I've heard you call her the Ice Queen."

"Yeah? Well, she's my friend in addition to being my partner's boss and she knows I don't mean nothin'. But you ain't close and you shut the hell up!"

Welsh interrupted. "Officer. You are dismissed back to the precinct. Come and see me in my office before the end of shift." The cop was embarrassed by the reactions to his unintended comment and just nodded acceptance before leaving.

He turned back to Thatcher. "I apologize, Inspector, for the disrespect my officer has shown."

She sighed. "Apology accepted. This is a stressful situation and I can only do what my duty requires of me. Do not be too hard on him – he seemed just as upset with what happened as any of my men. Personal grief can cause unintended reactions."

Welsh sighed and said, "I'll let him off with a warning. And thank you for recognizing what it likely was."

"You are welcome. Now …"

The man returned and privately apologized before she left for the day, which was just as well because Fraser was truly offended on her behalf and was slightly mollified by the action.

* * *

Ray felt a true sense of relief when he talked to Frannie and she immediately perked up when he asked her to stay at Thatcher's while Fraser was locked in the Consulate that night.

And she talked to Ma and Ma was cooking up a storm, for both Fraser and Thatcher. Turnbull too.

Finally it was decided that a Canadian military plane would arrive the next day with RCMP crime scene technicians and Sergeant Frobisher with volunteer Constables.

And the next day after that, the same plane would return the technicians and Constable Beach's body to Canadian soil. He would be interred immediately according to his family's wishes.

The entire Consular detachment would travel back to Canada for the funeral; Sergeant Frobisher would hold command until relieved. Superintendant Meers also was sending Constable Beach's permanent replacement, Constable Simpson who had also volunteered for the duty.

After the service, one of the Consular staff would return immediately: Which one had to be determined.

Thatcher found Corporal Fraser and Constable Turnbull conferring about matters when she went to explain what had been determined.

She immediately apprised them of plans. At one point she said, "Corporal Fraser."

"Sir."

"After the funeral in Ottawa, you will begin an immediate bereavement leave. Detective Vecchio suggested, and I concurred, that you would be better able to return to duty after a visit to the Inuvialuit hamlet of Tuktoyaktuk. The members of the local tribe, we believe, will help you recover more quickly than forcing you to spend time in psychological counseling as would normally be required per regulations."

"Sir. My duties …."

"Sergeant Frobisher has volunteered to hold the Consulate with additional volunteers from Headquarters while we pay respects to Constable Beach and his family. He will remain to hold this post for ten days until you return from the north."

Fraser paused as he considered that. He wanted to protest – but she was right. He was feeling soiled and the Inuit ways were the ones he felt could cleanse him. "Understood."

She turned to Turnbull. "Constable Turnbull."

"Sir."

"Do you require bereavement leave?"

"Sir?" His tone showed confusion.

"I am responsible for the well-being of all of my subordinates. If you require leave, inform me. Or you may prefer to return to duty immediately. I need to know now to solidify plans. While we will suspend operations for a day to pay respects to Constable Beach, we have responsibilities. One of those familiar with local procedures must be on hand to assist Sergeant Frobisher, who is new to this duty. If you require bereavement, I will return immediately following the funeral. If you are fit for duty, you will return immediately to provide assistance and I will accompany Corporal Fraser to Tuktoyaktuk. So, if you would answer the question."

Turnbull looked at his senior. He glanced at Fraser who stood at attention. Finally he said, "It would be my preference to return to the honor of my duty immediately. This, I believe, would be my most suitable response. Sir."

"Very well. And thank you. I am entrusting you with ensuring that the loss of one of our own does not reflect a loss in our resolve to do as duty requires. I believe that you shall fulfill what is required of you with honor."

"You can count on me, Sir."

"Yes, I believe we can. Carry on, gentlemen." She returned to her office to finalize arrangements.

* * *

That night, Meg was actually very comforted by a solicitous Francesca Vecchio. She had thought the matter a minor inconvenience as she was not so delicate. But Frannie provided comfort on a personal level and the two became much closer friends as a result.

Meg had a limited number of women who had been "girlfriends" before – close female confidantes – but Frannie immediately slipped into the role and was happy to do so.

Instead of sleeping on the couch as had originally been planned, Francesca slept in the bed (with distance between them) and the two talked of matters far and wide. Frannie teased her about this being the bed that Thatcher and Fraser used, but it was all in good fun – which was in short supply with current circumstances being as they were.

Meg was actually thankful for Frannie's sudden appearance in her personal life.

* * *

Welsh came over the next day even as the additional Canadians arrived.

"Inspector Thatcher. We have determined what happened with the perpetrator who killed your Constable."

"Explain, please."

"Mr. James Scanlon had a major thing going with some smuggling operation. Corporal Fraser, as well as yourself, helped wipe out his entire operation and he was completely livid. This was payback because he didn't have anyone left to put his operations back in play. He lost his entire investment in the dirty operation and couldn't accept it."

"I see. Well. It is a relief that there will likely be no more threat." She looked at Fraser. "Would you not agree, Corporal."

"Yes, Sir." He paused. "I would add that I believe that while the additional members of the RCMP who have volunteered their services will provide the image we wish to convey, I am experiencing a sense of satisfaction that the lives of my fellow officers are unlikely to be under continued immediate threat."

"Right," Welsh responded. He looked at Fraser and said, "Do you mind if I make a personal observation as a Police Lieutenant?"

"Certainly, Sir."

"While the loss of an officer is tragic, you should take comfort in the fact that this guy _lost_ it, lost control that it. It means you're doing your job. And this reaction means that whatever you're doing is making it impossible for such individuals to operate illegally on your watch, which is the main reason we have police departments and legal procedures. Protect and Serve, Maintain the Right for you guys. Don't feel blame – take responsibility. You are responsible for your oath of duty and you have kept that oath."

Fraser took a breath. "Understood."

Thatcher nodded at Welsh in thanks. "Will the local authorities be able to provide expedited extradition?"

"Mr. Scanlon is consulting his lawyer on the matter as to whether he will accept extradition. But I believe my argument has them leaning toward accepting it. He doesn't feel comfortable with the looks he's getting from the local cops. He has no legal recourse to change things as they have provided no threat despite his apprehensions. Upon pointed conversation, his lawyer conceded that while still complaining about it."

"Very well. I will apprise my government. Thank you for your assistance."

"You're very welcome." He then asked, "What time will the plane be leaving tomorrow?"

"Approximately 10:30. A casket was also brought on the plane, as directed by his family. One of the Constables who arrived with the detachment has been charged with ensuring proper preparation for Constable Beach's remains. A local funeral home will prepare him under supervision and his remains will be retrieved at 9:00 AM tomorrow. We will proceed from there directly to the plane. The flight is approximately two hours. We will proceed hence in the progression and he will be interred at the cemetery. We will allow for two hours for the procession. Services will commence at 4:30 and be completed by 5:30. After that, the escort will disperse and those returning immediately will do so. Constable Fraser and I will begin a bereavement leave. Sergeant Frobisher, with Constable Turnbull and Constable Simpson assisting, will be your contact for required liaising until we return to our posts."

"Two questions."

"Go ahead?"

"Which funeral home?"

"Lakeview Funeral Home. Corporal Fraser will provide the route to you."

"Good. Next question: Do you have room for two more individuals to accompany you on your return?"

"Leftenant?"

"Due to our close ties with your organization, Detective Vecchio and myself will travel for the services wearing our dress uniforms. This was authorized by Chicago Police Headquarters – they are even willing to pay for a plane fare. If we can accompany you on your plane, we can parlay that authorization to two return trips rather than one round trip. It would make it easier to pay our respects."

Thatcher briefly gave a heartfelt smile for their regard. "I do believe that the plane has more than sufficient space. Five individuals arrived – Frobisher, Simpson, the other three volunteers – and five can return: Myself, Corporal Fraser, Constable Turnbull, and two more individuals. There is actually room for more with that model of plane if required."

"I don't think so. But could you ensure that our request to accompany him is passed along?"

"I will do so and alert you as soon as I get an answer. And as Constable Turnbull's return will signal the return of some or all of the extra men who have arrived, their transportation may provide your return trip as well. I will coordinate with Headquarters."

"Thank you."

* * *

Sergeant Frobisher was reviewing thing with Thatcher and Fraser in her office to prepare himself for the days ahead while the technicians finished with their duties.

Thatcher was coordinating logistics. "Do you need assistance in locating suitable lodgings while on this duty?"

"No, Inspector." He looked at Fraser and said, "You no longer live at the Consulate, correct?"

"No, Sergeant. Though I was here last night to maintain a guard."

"Of course, of course. Well, if it won't be an inconvenience, and as you will be away and I will be performing your regular duties, I could use the office as a temporary lodging while here. And the men can bivouac in the unused rooms in the back of the Consulate."

Thatcher said, "That will not be very comfortable for them."

Frobisher said, "The men are well trained! We'll have a fine old time as we keep the watch and they can learn to survive in an Urban environment!" He sounded enthusiastic for their chance to learn.

Bob Fraser's ghost appeared. "And he and I can spend his off duty hours catching up."

Thatcher looked at the ghost and asked in a plaintive voice, "He can see you too?"

Frobisher's eyes went a little wild and he tried to ask under his breath, "She can see him too?"

Fraser looked like he wanted to close his eyes and pinch his nose to relieve the stress. "Yes she can see him as well."

"For how long?" he asked curiously. "On the train …?"

"No."

Thatcher asked, "He was on the train with us?" she asked incredulously in a louder voice.

"Ah. Yes. That was when he first appeared to me." He tried to ask delicately, "He didn't … appear … to you then?"

Fraser sighed again. "No. That was a more recent occurrence – after she and I entered into a more personal relationship off duty."

"Since she and my son finally stopped denying it and decided to be a couple," Bob Fraser clarified.

"Dad." He sounded like a teenager whining. "It was the special dispensation required that prevented our bonding. Once we received that, everything was _fine_."

He ignored the protest. "Yes. Well. It was whatever it was and is now is as it is. But I can finally hope for grandchildren." He beamed.

Thatcher looked annoyed and was about to say something but Frobisher interrupted with a confident look. "Very well then!" Once attention was on him he casually said in a reassuring tone, "I will assure you that any personal time spent talking to personal friends, or their ghosts thereof of course, will be done entirely off duty hours and you can be sure that during such duty hours I will focus my full attention _on_ my duties. _Your_ duties. Well, _all_ of the duties. Myself and the friend implied, or ghost thereof, as it were, will confine discussions on other matters, the purported or theoretical childbearing involved, to hours where full attention isn't required _to_ the matters at hand." He gave her a happy smile that all was resolved on that matter.

She took a breath to make a retort. But finally let it go in a sigh of defeat. "Very well. Now. Sergeant … _Frobisher_," she wanted it clear she was ignoring Bob Fraser, "to such matters at hand …." She moved the talks back to the detail, ignoring the ghost with the beaming smile.

* * *

Lieutenant Welsh talked to his boss and then later went down to the area used by the regular officers. "Sergeant Daniels."

"Yes, Lieutenant Welsh?" Daniels wasn't truly subordinate to the man as he reported to the Captain, but the two men did respect each other.

"Are there any officers here at the 2-7 who are former Marines? Preferably with experience standing guard?"

"Why do you ask?"

Welsh explained. And though it took some time and effort, the request went through and the two officers would be ready.

* * *

When Meg and Benton arrived at home that night, they walked in the door with Diefenbaker and Meg dropped her purse and turned immediately to him. She threw her arms around him. He dropped his things and held her.

"I know why you had to stay at the Consulate, but I was upset as well. Frannie staying over helped but I feel much better with you here, with me, holding me."

He nodded, which she felt against her, "I understand."

He felt much better than he had in the last 34-and-a-half hours as well.

Finally, an emotional response was wrung out of him. "It should have been me. Scanlon was not looking for just any Mountie."

She pulled back, but didn't let go. She looked at his face and said, "Maybe it should have been me. I was a target for him as well."

He was immediately horrified.

She finished with a solemn look, "He was a criminal. His troubles were of his own making, despite our reported part in creating those. Constable Beach did his duty in protecting the consulate and the other RCMP members present. Let us not insult his memory by minimizing the honor he showed in the performance of his duty."

Fraser dropped his head in defeat. "You are right. But it is so _very_ painful to think I might be responsible."

She moved herself closer again. "For me as well." She had been just as involved in what had taken place and she refused to allow him to wallow alone.

A/N: I love writing for Leslie Neilson's character, thought it's only a passage so far.


	19. Fallen Brought Home, Starting to Heal

Early the next morning both Fraser and Thatcher dressed in their full dress uniforms. Both would accompany Beach's body on the plane and both would be at his funeral.

All members of the Consulate would in dress uniform, with black gloves. Simpson would go with them to the airport but then return to duty – though Simpson and Beach had met they hadn't served precisely in the same units. Frobisher would accept command formally before Thatcher and the others went to retrieve the body. Their bags were to be in the trunk of the consular car. Simpson would drive the consular car to take them and to follow the hearse which would carry the casket.

At 7:30 the two arrived and began the final preparations to leave. Turnbull, also in dress uniform, had already arrived and was speaking with his relief and Simpson.

At 8:00, two of the extra Constables began a sentry.

At 8:10, Thatcher got a phone call.

She picked it up. "This is Inspector Thatcher."

"Inspector. Can you be out front at 8:15? Captain Miller would like to make an official request and offer before you leave for the Funeral Home."

She considered it and then said, "Very well. I shall be there."

At 8:15, with two Constables standing sentry behind them, Inspector Thatcher, Sergeant Frobisher, Corporal Fraser, and Constable Turnbull were standing out front.

From around the corner a voice was heard, "Left. Left. Left."

They looked over and saw turning the corner a procession of Chicago Police Officers in formal dress.

Standing in front was Welsh's superior, Captain Miller. Behind her were Lieutenant Welsh and Detective Vecchio. And behind those two were two officers dressed in full regalia, including white gloves.

All were wearing black armbands to signify a fallen comrade.

With precision Miller led them forward and Welsh, who had been calling orders, moved into formation. He did a passable job at it.

Captain Sherry Miller stood at attention and, as soon as they were ready, she stepped forward one step. Inspector Thatcher stepped forward one step as well, as the other Mounties stood at attention.

Miller slowly moved her arm up and then snapped it to attention.

Thatcher mirrored her.

Captain Miller began speaking. "Inspector Thatcher, Royal Canadian Mounted Police. I am Captain Sherry Miller, Chicago Police Department. The Chicago Police Department formally requests the honor of taking the guard of the Canadian Consulate at Chicago, Illinois, United States, to protect that sacred Canadian Soil. This request and offer is provided for the sole purpose of giving opportunity to allow all present members of the Royal Canadain Mounted Police to perform the even more sacred duty of accompanying their fallen comrade's remains from where he lay to Canadian soil, in the form of the waiting Canadian military plane awaiting his arrival for transport home to his final resting place. Upon their return from that duty, those members of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police shall relieve my officers from sentry duty and return to post."

Inspector Thatcher had not been prepared for that offer, but accepted it in the spirit it had been given. "Captain Miller, Chicago Police Department. As Commander of record for this RCMP Installation, I, Inspector Margaret Thatcher, accept with gratitude the offer to relieve my men to allow them to perform that sacred duty."

The use of men who had performed formal sentry duty for the US Marines had paid off.

Welsh, commanding his men, and Frobisher, commanding the Mounties, accomplished a credible job of exchanging places. Once that was done, Captain Miller called for the car that would carry the extra Mounties.

A reporter, having been aware of what was happening, was nearby to take pictures of the process and then the image of Chicago Police Department officers standing guard in front of the Canadian Consulate, its flag at half mast.

The Chicago Police Department had also ordered all precinct flags to half-mast. They would fly at half mast until 4:30 PM local time which was 5:30 PM Ottawa, the time of internment for Constable Beach.

* * *

At 8:30, Thatcher stood at attention in front of the consulate. Frobisher, facing her, saluted as she was senior. Thatcher spoke, "Sergeant Buck Frobisher. I hereby relinquish control of this Consulate to your command."

"Inspector Margaret Thatcher, I accept command of this Consulate."

By 8:35 the Mounties were all on the way to the funeral home.

By 9:00, the body of the Constable David Beach, Royal Canadian Mounted Police, was placed with respect in the waiting hearse. Behind the hearse the Consular car, with Canadian Flags placed on it, followed slowly. As they pulled out, motorcycles moved to escort and police cars moved to follow.

At the final tally, 300 police cars followed the body of Constable Beach to the airport. A special entrance had been opened so as not to interfere with normal airport operations.

The majority of the route had on-duty officers standing at attention as the hearse passed down the road. Firetrucks, displaying Canadian flags on their extended ladders, also were present at different points.

Despite being only a few miles, the procession nearly caused the waiting plane to be late. Miller had called to ask that the flight be scheduled at 10:30 to ensure that the flight crew had been alerted. They were to be allowed to receive priority clearance to get into the air.

Inspector Thatcher and Corporal Fraser were sitting together in the car with Frobisher on the other side of her. Turnbull was in the front seat with Simpson driving.

She looked at the spectacle and said, "I did not expect this – in Ottawa, yes; here, no."

Fraser, also looking, said, "Neither did I. This must have taken massive coordination."

She asked, "Constable Turnbull. Were you alerted to this ceremony?"

"No, Sir, though I did have officers calling yesterday to clarify details as to the planned route and locations. When I asked why the details were required I was told that the Chicago Police Department wished to ensure that there would be nothing to interfere with the escort of a fallen fellow officer."

"I see. I shall have to thank the Police and Fire Commissioners and Mayor directly and inform Ottawa as to the respect shown to one of our own."

"Yes, Sir," the voices in the car echoed.

* * *

Instead of driving directly to the plane on the tarmac, the hearse was directed to a distance of sixty five feet. It turned around allowing the hearse's rear to face the plane.

In a procedure hastily arranged and precisely executed, Corporal Fraser led the detail to carry the casket. With black gloves, Constables Turnbull, Simpson, and two of the other Constables picked up the casket. They held the four corners.

In the middle, with uniforms starkly different, Detective Ray Vecchio and Lieutenant Welsh acted as pall bearers as a part of the detail. They wore white gloves which was regulation for this detail under CPD rules.

The last constable and Frobisher led the formation. Inspector Margaret Thatcher walked next to Corporal Fraser as they followed the casket into the waiting plane. This position allowed him to direct them as needed. Frobisher was carrying the Canadian flag, dipped in respect. The other Mountie was carrying the RCMP Flag, hastily located and retrieved just for this detail.

The Chicago Police Department had provided a drummer and musicians. The one aspect that had been unclear was the music. God is Nigh (Taps) was the US song of choice for final rest. But the body was not at final rest yet. Finally it had been decided that a truncated version of Handel's Funeral March from Saul Oratorio was appropriate for the short ceremonial entrance onto the Canadian plane.

It took a moment but Fraser caught the appropriate tempo and began the detail to march in place to practice for a moment. He then ordered them forward. It took five feet but they synced up.

The flight crew stood at attention waiting for delivery. Police officers lined the short distance, two men deep on each side, each saluting as the casket passed.

And with all due pomp, Constable David Beach left US soil for the last time to make his way home.

* * *

Despite wishing to leave right away, it took time to complete paperwork. It was a flight to a different country and procedure had to be followed. Their guns were checked. Diefenbaker was also on the plane.

This would require some time in quarantine again when they came back again, but it was allowed.

By 10:45 the plane would be in the air and they would land at 1:55 local time (2:10 plus one time zone change). The casket would take two hours to get to the cemetery with hundreds of Mounties marching in the final portion.

During the flight, there was a minimum of conversation. One of the flight crew, Canadian military, had a question. "Corporal Fraser?"

"Master Corporal Smithers."

"Members of my unit have been following the Mounties in Chicago feature. And a question gets asked."

"Yes?"

"Why do all members of your unit wear dress uniforms daily?"

He sighed and glanced at Thatcher, who pointedly looked away. She didn't like the brown uniforms and it had been at her instigation. "The unit I am a part of is technically a diplomatic unit though the Liaison program also ensures we work on true law enforcement. Though the brown or blue uniforms are more common daily dress for almost all units of the RCMP, the use of the red serge serves to provide a recognizable symbol to the residents of Chicago and they find it more comforting. In a way, they trust someone in this uniform to act with honor and to speak truth. So, although it is not commonly considered normal dress, in this instance it seemed to be the most recommended procedure for the circumstances at hand."

Ray, listening, said, "A lot of the instant trust is from Corporal Fraser and the way he acts. He is well known in the community for his strict adherence to his values."

Fraser looked over at Ray and said, "Ray. That sounded almost Canadian." Solemn occasion though it was, there was always room for friendship.

Ray grinned at Fraser. "I've been infected by having a Mountie partner. I blame you."

Before they could go further, Welsh interrupted. "How long until we land?"

Smithers piped up, "Approximately 43 minutes, Leftenant Welsh."

Welsh nodded. "Inspector. As Detective Vecchio and I are visitors, can you tell us where to go and what to do? We don't want to show disrespect by making mistakes."

They spent the next while covering what was to come in detail. They also took the time to eat a quick but small amount of food provided as they would have no other chance before the ceremony. To Fraser's disappointment, it wasn't pemmican.

* * *

When they arrived, Welsh and Vecchio were allowed to come right in. Both had sufficient identification and travel between Canada and the US, at this time, only required a US driver's license for US citizens. Border procedures between the two countries were quite relaxed as there was no reason, at that time, for there to be more strict control.

That would change in future years, but this was 1998. Thousands of people passed the border each day with a smile and a wave.

At 2:05, the casket carrying Constable David Beach was transferred, personal matters had been taken care of, and the hearse was allowed to leave the airport toward its final destination.

Because Beach lost his life in the performance of his duty, the RCMP had made full arrangements. During the final portion, hundreds of Mounties in the red serge marched in lock step to honor their fallen brother.

The Chicago detachment was quickly incorporated but each received places of respect to reflect their common service. RCMP Headquarters personnel who had served with him also had such positions.

Fraser was privately a bit bitter that his father had not received a similar send off. Of course, at the time, his death was ruled accidental. And as such it was honorable but not distinctive. Members fallen in duty were accorded all respect.

* * *

Beach's family was greeted by those who served with him. Welsh and Vecchio proffered personal condolences from the Chicago PD, Welsh on the behalf of the senior members, and Vecchio on behalf of the rank and file.

A solemn ceremony commenced.

The public service was delivered at a facility at the cemetery. Superintendant Meers spoke, as did Inspector Thatcher, Corporal Fraser, and Detective Vecchio. The family was too grief stricken, and Renfield Turnbull was grieving as well. The two had become good friends as well as members of the same unit.

Thatcher almost changed her mind as to bereavement leave. It was only an honest conversation that night before he left to return that convinced her that this was the best way forward.

He took solace in duty, by strict rules, and exact standards.

In addition, a member of the government read a message from the Queen, Queen of the Canada (and the UK). Ray noted immediately that all the Mounties seemed to still as her words were read. It stated that Constable Beach had been recommended for the Cross of Valor for his heroic and successful unarmed defense of a Canadian foreign Consulate resulting in his death in the line of duty. The Queen's letter confirmed that the required process to award him such honors would proceed.

The public portion ended with the final reduced numbers proceeding to internment. His unit members, family, and personal friends, as well as some higher ups were there.

There wasn't room for the entire group of Mounties from the procession to attend, and the reporters could only photograph from a distance.

During the final salute, many people felt their hair stand on end as Diefenbaker howled in a wolf-cry of grief as Beach was finally lay to rest.

* * *

There was an after-internment celebration for RCMP and friends in the same place that had hosted the same for his father. Ray and Welsh couldn't stay for more than an hour as they had to return with Turnbull, but each had raised a tankard at least once.

Inspector Thatcher and Corporal Fraser would stay locally for one night, debrief fully the next day at headquarters, and then fly off to the far Northwest Territories.

France Fennety and Chantell Doherty were invited as they both knew beach personally. Ray and two girls had a nice conversation. Both were congratulatory on his relationship. Chantell expressed some regret that she hadn't been included when that whole thing happened. But her words were meant as teasing fun.

Ray promised to pass them on. Ray teased that Francesca might have liked Chantell even more than France – the two had hit it off greatly. France pouted cutely at that observation.

Finally it was time for the two Chicago natives to leave. Ray found Fraser. "You gonna go up there and get right?" he asked his partner.

"Yes, Ray. I will 'go up and get right' as you say." He sighed. "Thank you for directing Meg to arrange this. After I thought about it, I realized how much better this was than anything else that could have been required."

"Hey. Just looking out for my partner. I'm gonna miss you so come back soon." The two had a brief "man hug" as Ray called it. Ray then looked at Meg. "You take care of him?"

"I plan to, Ray."

"Good." He then hugged her – and picked her up.

"Put me down!" she called out in mock outrage. A few Mounties around them laughed.

He did so and then stepped back grinning. "Just wanna make sure you know you'll be missed."

"Okay. I get it, Ray. You don't need to manhandle me to make your point."

Ray grinned. "I knew that, Meg. I just wanted to enjoy the hug."

"Ray," Fraser interjected. "Do I need to get personally offended on her behalf?" Meg flashed a grin at Fraser in thanks.

Ray laughed. "No. We're good." He gave her a more respectful embrace and let Welsh step forward. Turnbull was last and the three soon left to be driven back by RCMP officers to catch their flight.

* * *

When Ray got back to his place late that night, Frannie was waiting in bed for him. "How was it?" she asked with sympathy.

"It was sad and hopeful and both too long and too short. I don't know. But I think the healing started. Fraser and Thatcher looked a bit better for all the ceremony. I understand it. It's how they come to terms. I just wish it wasn't needed. That it never happened." He got in after quickly undressing.

As they arranged themselves she said, "I think that everyone wants that. Too bad you can't change what's happened. I had to learn to live with things when my brother became a cop. And now my boyfriend's a cop. It's the kind of thing that keeps you up at night or you learn to live with the possibility." She finally was in a comfortable position – laying on him. "I had to do that or I wouldn't have survived. But you promise me to always do whatever you have to come back to me safe."

Ray kissed her on the forehead, even as he hugged her closer. "I promise, Frannie. If I can do anything to survive and come back, I will."

"Good." She put her head on his chest. "Now just lay there and let me enjoy my cuddle."

He laughed quietly. "Hey. I got no complaints." He felt her smile against his chest – she had said he was the best pillow. She kissed there and then relaxed. Both soon fell asleep.

* * *

The next day, Ray showed up to work, same as always. Welsh asked him, "With your Mountie partner gone ten days, maybe you should take you annual time now."

Ray thought for a moment and said, "I understand. But I'm kind of saving leave in case of I need it for something particular." He had mastered Vecchio's Chicago Italian sentence structure. He didn't even glance at Frannie even if he was thinking about her. And Frannie, who overheard, didn't look over either.

Welsh was truly impressed because they made it look so easy. Other people around would have no clue.

"Well, there's a limit to how much you can save up. And you haven't been using it for the last couple of years." He knew that it was since his divorce. "Police Union starts getting nervous when the members don't use the benefits they negotiate for."

Ray sighed. "I gotta talk to some people and see what they think."

Huey and Dewey looked at each other and said, "Canadian girls."

Frannie, who overheard that as well, still said nothing because it wasn't too disrespectful.

Welsh walked over to Frannie. "And you too. You didn't take the leave time that's part of your Civilian Aide agreement."

"Well. Ma went to Florida this year alone cause … well, you probably understand." Ray, the actual brother, had been put under cover. "So I haven't needed to use it."

"Well, your leave doesn't accumulate – it's not part of the Union contract. And your contract renews beginning of September. So you got five weeks to work in at least a week if not two. It might be too hot to visit family in Florida cause it's the middle of summer but I figure you could do something for yourself. Use it or lose it."

"I'll talk to Ma. See what she says."

"You do that."

Ray went back to his desk and Frannie did her thing. On her next trip to the file room she stopped at Ray's desk. "Hey. You want me to call the Canadian Hotties and see if they want a visit?"

Ray looked at Frannie in annoyance. "Why you bustin' my balls?"

She snarked, "Cause that's the price you pay for sharing a last name. It's in the contract."

"I didn't see no contract!"

"Trust me. There's a contract. I'll call the girls and then I'll let you know what they say." She laughed as she left. Huey and Dewey sent him sympathetic looks as he groaned. They knew that Francesca Vecchio enjoyed torturing her brother entirely too much.

* * *

They got away from the station to eat lunch together at a place that was too far for cops from the precinct to wander into. "Welsh really seems into the idea of a vacation for us." Frannie commented as she picked at her fries.

"I know. But he's right. You have to use up your time soon and mine's been accumulating. I wanted to hold out in case he comes back and other things go the way I see them going. But I guess we can't stop living our lives."

"Yeah. I think that your reasons were nice." They were still not being clear because they didn't know everyone around. "But Canada actually sounds nice. It's cheaper to visit there – dollars go farther so I might be able to afford it."

Ray asked with a slightly wicked smile, "You wanna visit Ottawa?"

Frannie rolled her eyes though she was smiling. "No I don't wanna visit Ottawa. I was actually thinking it might be nice to see where Fraser's from while it's summer."

"You wanno go crash where Fraser and Thatcher are?" he asked curiously.

"No. Where we was before he came here. Where his dad's cabin was – my brother ttalked about it after visiting." No one could know that he was that supposed brother. So he let that go.

"Well, that's …"

"Some place called Inunik … no! Inuvik. That's right."

"That's kind of small place from what he said."

"Yeah – but it's a town of at least a few thousand. It's gotta have a place for visitors. I wouldn't want to go to the wilderness but I could live with a town for a week."

He thought about it. "And Fraser and Thatcher are a quick plane ride from there – where they are can only be gotten to by plane during the summer."

"What kind of plane?" she asked nervously.

"Little one prop job from what Fraser said."

"No peanuts or refreshments?" She was horrified.

Ray rolled his eyes at her. "Come on. Try something you've never done."

She sighed. "I'll talk to Ma and see what she says. If I go you go."

"How do we explain?"

Frannie gave an impish grin. "We convince them you're going North to get some nookie. We just don't tell them who you got the nookie from."

He laughed. "And what do we say about you?"

"I was visiting family – no one really asks for details. The girls I used to hang out with were kinda shallow and," she shrugged, "I kinda stopped calling them. And the cops are all too nervous to interrogate me cause, well, they know me. You know?"

He grinned. "I know."

"So we gonna do this?"

"Yeah. I'll tell Welsh that I've decided to visit Canada today. Tomorrow, you tell him you talked to your Ma and you're going to visit friends. You start calling to make arrangements cause – well, you're better at this stuff than me."

"Good then." She reached her hand out. "Shake." He did – and then glanced around to see no one was looking. He then dipped his head to kiss her hand. She blushed and looked around too.

He told her how much he could spend and she came up with a figure she could contribute, which was less but not bad – she really had saved from not visiting Florida that year. With a budget in mind, she started making plans. They left separately.

* * *

It went off without a hitch and three days later, they were on a little plane making their final approach to Inuvik.

"This is really different. I can't even lay out cause if I shift weights – the plane suddenly is outbalanced."

Ray snickered at her. "Don't worry so much. You weigh less than a hundred pounds."

She gave a disgusted sound. "I'll have you know I'm a healthy 119."

He grinned back at her. "Very healthy."

She smirked back. She really was proud of her body and had no hangups on weight or bust size. Ray certainly seemed to think she was hot and, really, no one else mattered. She had 33-24-34 measurements and a C cup. It wasn't obvious because she was so small. She had a big B cup until she had hit 25 which was when they settled as a C. And with a grin she contemplated that she didn't gain weight in her waist – only in he hips and boobs. When she had kids, she'd likely get bigger but that was for later.

She was not huge but what she had was more than adequate.

They finally landed (and wasn't that a harrowing experience) and the pilot, an old man with a beard, said, "For our first class passengers unloading will be to the right of the cabin. Ray rolled his eyes and Frannie, behind him sniggered.

It was a little rough but Frannie and Ray finally found the place which took in visitors. It was small – only four room. But it was a small town so that was okay.

The woman who greeted them looked at their names. "Both named Vecchio." She looked up. "I assume a single room with one bed is okay?"

"Yeah." Ray said.

"That'll work." Frannie added.


	20. Time off, Heartbreak, Enter Maggie

The two Americans were a bit out of their comfort zone as they checked out the fairly rural town.

The first trouble had been finding the rental place. There was only one place which rented cars, as well as sold them, leased them, and fixed them. And it was on one side of town. And when they got there, they didn't have anything. But there the other place and it was only 12 kilometers away, down Dempster Highway.

Getting it was a whole adventure in itself but they finally got the old jeep, a load of gas with extra 5 gallon cans to hold more because you prepared for having little access in areas such as Inuvik, and they had gotten on the road.

A local map was also a chore to obtain but the locals were friendly and pretty much anyone would help out if asked.

Frannie liked that – it was quite different than Chicago. She was even less snarky with strangers.

There were a couple places that served food, but more places which would sell food for people out camping or traveling through rough areas.

The whole area was a rough area. Not as far as crime went, but as far as access to facilities. It wasn't a city for sure.

* * *

After two days, as they were walking down the road in the middle of town, Frannie said to Ray, "I guess we're gonna be having a lot of sex."

Ray looked over at her and said, "Not that I'd be complaining, but why do you say that?"

"Cause there really ain't much else goin' on. A few things here and there but, overall, this is a pretty sleepy place. I'm not used to so little happening."

Ray thought about that and said, "You got a point." He grinned. "But no one knows us around here so at least no one will say anything if we're more friendly than we can be in Chicago."

She grinned at him and right in the middle of the street grabbed him and kissed him, being able to not worry what people who might see them would know or talk about.

* * *

Later that day, Frannie got Ray's attention from his driving. "What's that over there?"

Ray stopped and looked. One of the local RCMP cars was there and a Mountie in a blue uniform (their duty uniform here) was talking to a darker-skinned man. Ray figured he was Inuit.

Ray was confused though. "He doesn't really remind me of Fraser." The Mountie was forcefully checking the various things that the man, or maybe even teenager, had been carrying.

"What is he doing?" Frannie asked.

"In Chicago I'd think the was a check for drugs or something."

"Can they do that?" she asked. "In Chicago they gotta have a reason."

Ray thought about it. "Don't know. I wasn't there when this started. And I don't know Canadian law – I've from Chicago."

Frannie looked upset. "Something about that is just wrong."

Ray quickly parked and said to Frannie, "Stay here." She nodded and he jumped out. Casually he walked down the street.

From Frannie's viewpoint, the Mountie saw him first and quickly finished doing whatever he was doing and stepped back with a harsh word.

The teenager looked surprised. Ray walked up and said something. The teenager just watched as Ray talked to the other cop. The cop left. Ray talked to the teenager.

It looked a little harsh but then got calmer.

Ray motioned to the teenager and he waited.

Frannie asked as Ray got in, "What's happening?"

"We're giving this guy a lift. He's got nine kilometers – whatever that is in miles – to carry things for his people. He was gonna say no, but I explained my girl would be pissed at me for not offering." Ray turned on the jeep. "Would you at least play along with that part?"

"Yeah," she said with a small smile. "I woulda been pissed for not offering."

"Good." He put the car in motion to take it over. "Cause that's why he accepted."

They stopped next to the teenager. Ray started getting out. "Frannie? Panuk. I get that right?"

"Yes. Hello, Frannie?" he asked in a questioning voice even as he started picking things up.

"It's short for Francesca. Easier to say – quicker." She looked at Ray and Panuk picking up the things. "Should I come out and help?"

"Na – we got this."

* * *

Very soon, the jeep was loaded and Ray was pulling out. "Let's stop and tell Mrs. Sampson where we're going so she doesn't send a search party."

Frannie agreed. "How far to your place?"

"By road it is twelve kilometers – 9 if one is walking directly."

"What's that in miles?"

"7.4 for the drive. 5.6 for the walk."

"That's a long walk!" Frannie said.

Panuk said, "Not in this area. Cars are great but not always available or convenient. You get used to walking."

"But that's like … two hours! Maybe more."

Panuk shook his head. "Time limits worry the white man, not the Inuit. Things take as long as they take and there is no reason to get upset about it. My grandfather taught me this."

They pulled up to the rooming house. "I'll be back." Ray jumped out.

Frannie called, "Grab the bag with the food in case this take a while!"

Panuk was curious. "Why bring food?"

"Well, we're on vacation. Another friend is from this area and we wanted to see it. It's really different that living in a big city in the United States."

"So, American." He looked around the jeep. "Where are the big guns?"

Frannie huffed. "Not all Americans bring big guns. We're on vacation. Ray didn't even bring his pistol."

"Usually we see Americans during hunting season. They bring large weapons because the deer and beaver are so very frightening I suppose."

Frannie laughed. "Not into hunting. Give me a butcher and a grocery store. I'd never survive if I had to catch the food."

"While our people have gotten used to food already captured and processed, we also eat a more natural diet. My grandfather says that having someone else kill for you is not respectful to the spirit of the animals killed. You kill to survive but you always remember that what you killed had a life of its own. And so even if we eat modern food, I try to remember this."

She looked at the teenager. "You don't talk like someone your age. You talk like an elder."

Ray came back and threw in the bag. "Where do I go?" he asked.

Ray got turned around and followed the directions. "About a mile down the road Frannie asked, "Why was he searching your stuff?"

Panuk sighed. "He said that there was a report of drugs. Drugs are a problem the white man brought and some of our people suffer. But I saw a cousin – the son of a man whose father was brother to my mother's father – die using those poisons. And I would not do the same."

"So he just searched your bags? Didn't seem very polite."

Panuk's voice was a bit flat as he said, "Not every Mountie is polite. That is a fiction that they spread to give themselves comfort. They are men like any other and they have prejudices and other emotions."

Frannie was aghast. "But Fraser's is not like that. Neither are the other Mounties I know."

"Fraser? Benton Fraser?"

"Yeah. He's Ray's partner."

Panuk nodded. "Benton Fraser is remembered in this area. He is a white man but he knows our ways, lives them. His father respected our ways but he grew up near and with our people. He is more trusted than other white men."

Ray said, "That's good to hear – cause we work together. But it's a surprise that the Mounties are just like any other cops to me. I guess I got used to how Fraser is."

Frannie was actually a bit heartbroken. She had romanticized them a bit. To find out that they weren't perfect actually almost made her want to cry.

To distract herself, she asked about Panuk about the Inuvik area.

* * *

Even though it was under 8 miles, the drive took almost half an hour because not every road was smooth. Ray pulled up and Frannie was amazed to see houses. "Those are electric wires."

Panuk laughed. "We do live in the world. While we can trap our food and eat plants we gather, we also have modern food and electricity and clothes and other things. Did you expect clothe tents?"

Frannie blushed. "Kind of."

Ray voiced his agreement. "Sometimes with the way Fraser goes on when he starts talking about the Inuit …"

Panuk jumped out the jeep. "Benton Fraser grew up with Inuit like my grandfather. They are more traditional." He started picking up bags as others appeared to greet them.

Panuk started saying things to the people who had showed up. "This is my mother, Anhah. Mom – this is Francesca and Ray, American visitors who saw me carrying supplies and offered to drive me."

The woman, a bit older than Meg Thatcher if Frannie was guessing, said, "Hello. That was kind of you."

Frannie smiled at her. "Really it was no trouble. Ray and I aren't on a schedule and not much was happening. It's nice to meet you, Anna."

The woman chuckled. "It is An-hah – there is an H in there. Anhah."

Panuk volunteered, "It means Wise Woman."

Frannie was contrite. "I'm sorry. My friends call me Frannie. And that's Ray." She motioned toward Ray who was pulling things from the jeep to let others take them.

"It is nice to meet you." She saw that the others had picked up the supplies and said, "Would you and Ray like to stay for a meal? It is the least we could do for your help."

Frannie looked at Ray, who seemed agreeable.

The two enjoyed themselves. It was only a little different than a house in the Rural areas of the United States. The food was a bit different, but not completely strange the way Frannie had thought it would be.

Though the Inuit did eat some meat raw. Frannie commented that one dish looked like a thick _carpaccio_, also known by the older name _carne crudo_, and was willing to try it. That impressed the Inuit family as most white people avoided raw red meat.

Frannie also had fun with Arnaq – she was six and Panuk's sister. Ray had volunteered to help with something that needed to be put from the day when Panuk's father got home from trapping.

For the lack of something easier to amuse her Frannie fell back on using items from her purse. A little makeup, a scrunchie she had, it was all good.

However the little girl picked up one item that Frannie had put aside. "What's this?"

Frannie looked and her eyes widened. "Oh – that's … medicine."

"Are you sick?" she asked cutely.

"No. It's for women when they get older. Your mother can explain when the time is right." She took her birth control package and put that back in her purse.

A bit later everyone came back. "It gets dark soon and there are no lights. So perhaps it is time for you to make your way back."

Ray looked at Frannie who agreed. "Okay. Thanks for having us over."

Anhah hugged her. "And thank you for helping my son and playing with daughter. She had fun."

Frannie grinned at the little girl and then picked her up in hug. "That wasn't any problem. She's a cutie."

Arnaq was grinning as Frannie put her back down. She was wearing the pink scrunchie that Frannie had given her and a little bit of makeup but only a very little. Frannie had also gifted her the purple and blue scrunchies. She had planned to have to put her hair back but it hadn't been needed so they were extra.

As Frannie and Ray got back onto the main road Frannie said, "That may have been the most fun part of this trip."

Ray smirked. "You just want to turn that sweet little girl into another one of you."

"Would that be so bad?" she gave him an arch look.

Ray immediate tried to look innocent. "No. No. It's all good."

Frannie smiled and sighed wistfully. "I can't wait to have kids."

Ray said quietly, "We can talk about that after your brother shows back up again."

Frannie gave him an almost shy smile.

* * *

The next day they got up and then talked about the trip. "Well, we've been here three and a half days. But really there's not much more to do. We spent a day driving around, we spent time with a local family, we saw a couple of festivals. What do we do now?"

Frannie said, "Well, we could start making our way back. We've got three and a half more days. No one said we had to hurry."

Ray looked at Frannie. "Wanna see what it would take to drop in on Fraser and Thatcher?"

Before she could answer, a knock on the door sounded. Being Canada, Ray just opened the door. A woman Mountie was there. "Hello. Are you Ray Vecchio?"

"That's me."

"Detective from Chicago and partner to Corporal Fraser?"

"Yep." He then asked, "Who are you?"

She paused and said, "Can I come in?" She seemed less cop and more worried so he motioned her inside. "Frannie. Female Mountie."

Introductions went around. "I am Constable Margaret MacKenzie and I am posted to this area."

"Nice to meet you."

Frannie said, "I haven't met a woman Mountie other than Fraser's boss."

"Well, we have them. But to the matter at hand: Detective Vecchio. I could use your assistance."

Ray looked at Frannie who looked resigned. And so he asked, "What's the problem?"

After getting her to sit down she explained. "My husband was killed a month ago."

Frannie piped up, "We're sorry to hear that. That's terrible." She was sympathetic.

"Thank you kindly." Ray was taken aback because that sounded like Fraser. "The two individuals who are responsible concocted alibis but I know they are guilty. The have a history of crime and the circumstances indicate that they are responsible. My superior, Inspector Mulligan, has ordered me to cease investigating them. I cannot do that."

Frannie looked at Ray. "She's just like him."

Ray nodded. "Why come to me?"

She looked a little hopeful. "I cannot convince others to assist me and I cannot let them get away with it. Your name is known by those who follow the reports from Chicago. I have read some of what you have said and done and how you have done it. When Constable Turner mentioned that he had met you, I had the thought that you might be my only available hope. And so I came here."

Frannie and Ray looked at each other for a long moment. Frannie finally sighed. "You're gonna help her. I get it. She's just like a female version of Fraser and you got to jump in." Frannie had a sudden thought. "Fraser!"

Ray asked, "What about him?"

"Isn't he in that place up north for a few days?"

"Tuty … I can never say that right."

MacKenzie asked, "Tuktoyaktuk?"

"Yeah. That place. He had a rough time with losing one of his men and he and Thatcher went there together on bereavement leave. But if I know Thatcher, she wants to get back to civilization. And Fraser will want to start hunting criminals again." He looked at Frannie. "You think we should give them a call?"

Frannie had a grin. "Yeah."

Ray turned to MacKenzie. "How hard would it be to get in touch with Tuktoyattic?"

MacKenzie almost sighed at the mispronunciation but ignored it. "Tuktoyaktuk has an RCMP post. I am certain, if they are there, that the post can contact them."

"You help us put in the call and I'll see what we can do to help."

Frannie stood up. "I'll pack. Thatcher and I can go home early."

* * *

Arrangements were made and later that day Frannie and Ray were at Fraser's dad's cabin which was remote. Maggie MacKenzie had picked up the two from the airstrip and brought them.

Ray and Frannie were waiting outside when they pulled up. "Fra-SER!" Ray called out.

Fraser got out of the jeep and smiled at his partner. "Ray. Your call was unexpected." Diefenbaker gave a whining huffing sound of greeting.

Ray and Frannie came down. "Well, someone needs help and your name popped up," Ray said.

Frannie said, "You can thank me for the idea." She looked at Thatcher and Fraser. "How are you two?"

Fraser was happy. "The trip was wonderful. And although I am disappointed to have missed the planned fishing trip today, getting back to duty was an acceptable alternate."

Thatcher said, "It was good to get away. But life goes on. What is the situation?"

After greetings all around including Diefenbaker enthusiastically greeting Frannie, who had a treat for him waiting, the five went inside and, after Thatcher and Frannie both privately deemed it a bit too rustic and the others were happy exploring, they got down to business.

Thatcher finally said, "It is probably a good thing that I am off duty. If I were Mulligan, I would have to act as he did." Maggie began to protest but Thatcher stopped her. "As an RCMP Inspector I would have to agree. As a fellow Mountie and woman, I understand. And as I believe it would do Corporal Fraser and Detective Vecchio some good to start working together again, I will allow it. Please complete the investigation as soon as possible. Both of you have duties that await you back in Chicago."

"Of course, Sir."

Thatcher sighed with amusement. "Still off duty." Fraser would have that habit forever she thought.

Fraser chuckled. "Right, Meg."

* * *

As Ray, Fraser, and MacKenzie conferred, Thatcher got Frannie alone. "It was your idea to call for Benton's assistance?"

"Yeah. Sorry if we cut your trip short."

Meg made certain they were out of hearing. "No. _Thank you_. I love Benton dearly, I truly do. And I would have survived the trip. But I am dearly looking forward to a latte and a nice hot bath in my own tub." She paused and added, "With scented bubbles."

Frannie snickered. "I understand. I'm ready too. This was fun and it was nice having private time with Ray, but this is not the life for me."

The two women gave each other conspiratorial smirks at each other.

* * *

Later that night, Ray and Frannie had gone back to the boarding house – Frannie would be flying out the next morning with Thatcher.

Maggie was talking to Fraser and Thatcher about the case. Suddenly she stopped. "Is there someone else here?" she asked in sudden concern.

Thatcher and Fraser had seen Bob Fraser's ghost appear and tried to ignore it. "She's just like her mother."

Maggie turned around to try to hear the voice.

Thatcher tried to distract her. "What's wrong?"

"I was certain I heard someone talking."

Bob Fraser said, "You met Maggie as a boy. Her mother was a friend of mine, Ellen MacKenzie. You remember her. Don't you, Benton?"

Fraser's eyes were a bit wide. Suddenly Maggie MacKenzie said, "Where did you come from?"

Bob Fraser looked at Maggie and said, "It's getting to the point that I'm not even surprised when this happens."

Maggie looked at him wild eyes."You're Bob Fraser! You're his father."

"Yes. Yes, I am."

She whirled to Fraser who was shocked as well. "Isn't he …"

Fraser sighed. "Yes. He is dead. But that does not mean he will not appear to provide insight and to be annoying."

Meg Thatcher groaned. "This will be a nightmare to sort out."

"How's your mother?" Bob Fraser asked conversationally.

Maggie said, "Unfortunately she passed away two years ago." She asked curiously, "You have not seen her since you passed?"

"No. It's not like that. I suppose that there are ways to find someone but I haven't run into her."

"I see."

Meg Thatcher interrupted. "Can we get to the matter as to why she can see you?" Her tone was a bit plaintive. "I understand your son, Sergeant Frobisher who was your partner, and even myself now that I have tied myself with your son. But why can she see you?"

Maggie answered, "I do not know. This is the first time I have seen a ghost. Or so I believe."

Meg looked at Maggie and asked, "Is he your father or something?"

Maggie said, "My father was Matthew Stern. He died before I was born."

Bob Fraser asked curiously, "When were you born again?"

"12 May, 1970."

Bob Fraser thought about it. "Well, it could be possible. But if that were the case, Ellen would have told me, I'm certain."

Fraser asked plaintively, "Dad?"

Bob Fraser tried to placate him. "It was after your mother passed away. Ellen was a good friend when I really needed it. It wasn't right as she was married but at the time I was in pain. And when we heard that her husband had died in that mining accident – well, it was as it was."

Fraser asked, "When did he die?"

Fraser thought back. "Ohhh," he vocalized thoughtfully, "word came in September. He was due back three weeks later as he had gone to the mine earlier in the season. June I think."

Maggie MacKenzie's eyes widened. "If he left in June of 1969 and I was born in May of 1970 …."

Fraser Senior looked surprised. "Well, then I suppose that it is likely that you actually are my daughter."

Fraser said in shock. "I have a sister. I have family."

Maggie was startled at that. "That had not occurred to me. I have not had any family since my mother died."

Benton stepped forward and grabbed Maggie in an embrace, which she returned happily.

Fraser Senior stood there beaming.

Meg Thatcher sighed. "I just hope that she is less impulsive and reckless than her brother."

It took a bit more time but Maggie was eventually sent off to return the next day to assist Thatcher and Frannie with travel. And then Fraser and Ray would start working with her to solve the case.

Meg looked at Fraser and said, "As this is our last night before I return to Chicago, and we are alone completely finally save the wolf who is off amusing himself, I believe we should take advantage of that situation."

Fraser had a gleam in his eyes. "I do believe that is a good idea."


	21. Return to Chicago

A/N: The Maggie involvement is months earlier than the show, yes. But in the show she had already been suspended for not doing what's asked and rocking the boat. This was just earlier in her attempts to catch them.

Francesca Vecchio and Margaret "Meg" Thatcher were both seated on the plane next to each other as they waved toward Ray and Fraser, who were watching the small plane take off.

Frannie said to Meg, "This is much better than when me and Ray flew into Inuvik."

"Why is that?" she asked curiously.

"Something about balance and weight. They had me behind Ray because I weigh less and we couldn't sit next to each other. You and me, we're almost the same size. So I guess it's easier left and right and we're in the middle and the luggage is in the back. Which means we can catch up."

Meg had actually come to like Francesca. When she wasn't chasing her man, the younger woman could be a delightful conversationalist. And Meg was not as stoic as she made herself appear. And so, just to poke fun, she said, "It is starboard and port."

Frannie was confused. "What?"

"You said left and right – on ships, boats, and airplanes the proper terms are port and starboard."

"Why does that matter?" she asked with a tone of minor annoyance.

Meg put on a serious tone and said, "Port and Starboard, Fore and Aft. If the pilot needs us to adjust we have to be prepared to follow directions quickly. I just wanted to ensure you were prepared."

As the Canadian woman spoke, in front of them the pilot smirked to himself. He recognized the game of "play with the Americans." He sometimes engaged in the same game to amuse himself on a long flight. But as the passengers were women, he probably didn't want to listen too carefully, so he adjusted his headset so that they would need to yell to get his attention.

When he was younger, listening to attractive women talking had been a source of fascination – men enjoyed these things. And then he had heard a discussion regarding menses and related complications. He had avoided listening to women talk together since that time.

Finally Francesca looked at Meg and said in a slightly accusatory tone, "You're pulling a Fraser on me."

"What do you mean?" Meg asked innocently.

"You're going on and on about things when it doesn't matter. He does that when he wants people to be distracted. You're doing it for something else."

Meg smirked at her even as she said, "Of course not. I just know that these matters are important to understand."

Frannie finally let out a short bark of a laugh. "You got me good. I'll have to plan payback."

The two women fell into conversation. "So what did you two do up in Tutoyaktuk?" Francesca asked.

Meg looked at her. "Well done! Most people not from the area mispronounce that."

Frannie grinned. "I know. But saying it wrong won't make a difference here. You know me better than most and I don't have to act cute or play it stupid with you."

"You are a far more perceptive person that I had formerly realized."

She shrugged. "My act works for me."

"Well, Ray's insight was most efficacious." At Frannie's slightly confused look she said, "Successful in a good way." Frannie nodded. "Benton _was_ feeling a bit spiritually soiled at the loss of his subordinate and feeling somewhat responsible. Hence the sweat lodge."

"Sweat lodge?"

"It is something the Inuit picked up from other First Nation peoples. During the incident last year with the masks that were displayed and the attempted theft, Benton's friend Eric and another member of his people had arranged for a sweat lodge ceremony in Chicago for him. Your brother, I believe, also experienced it. As it is meant to be cleansing, they performed a similar ceremony there."

"Did you do that?"

"No. Women are not traditionally a part of such ceremonies."

"Sexism," Frannie said with disgust.

Meg sighed. "I would have enjoyed it, I believe, but one must respect local traditions and culture."

Frannie said, "They've got saunas at the YMCA for women to use. If you want a sweating experience– we've got a few days before we're due back to work. We can pay for a single visit rather than a monthly fee."

Meg mused, "I have not had a good sauna for several months – the spa weekend I took."

"Spa's are great – letting other people take care of everything. But they cost a bit. There are cheaper ways to enjoy things like that."

Meg mused, "And in such circumstances I am unlikely to run into Diplomatic personnel from other embassies. Such things would be considered beneath them."

"There's nothing wrong with the Y. It's cheap and clean and anyone can use it. It's community oriented but you don't have to get involved if you don't want to. It's nice."

Meg thought about it. "It is possibly just as well that women are not involved with sweat lodge ceremonies. Some of the things they burn and breathe are quite strange. A clean sauna sounds much more what I would enjoy."

"Like I said, we're still on vacation. We can spend a day without worrying about our men, our jobs, or other obligations. A girls' day out."

The two enjoyed talking and occasionally napping. This flight was several hours. And they would have to transfer at Edmonton to a larger plane to take them on to Chicago. This whole trip would take twelve hours and they wouldn't arrive until late evening, near to midnight.

The two discussed plans. While Francesca Vecchio loved her family, to be sure, she wasn't scheduled to return until two days later. And so Meg offered to allow her to stay at the apartment.

Meg and Frannie would call to check in by phone, to the Consulate and home respectively and then with the police station, after they woke up. They would then enjoy themselves for their remaining free time.

* * *

Abigail, the temporary Civilian Aide, came to Welsh's office. "Can I help you, Ms. Lowe?"

"Something strange, Lieutenant." She looked at her note. "A Detective Vecchio called from Canada. He works in this precinct, correct?"

"Yes. What has he gotten himself into now?" Welsh had a bad feeling.

"He asked me to look up information on three individuals for a possible case he is working with a Corporal Fraser on." She looked up from the note. "Corporal Fraser?"

Welsh sighed. "The Mountie that Vecchio usually works with."

"I see. He left a phone number to reach him at once I have gotten the information."

"That's good at least."

"Should I do as he asked?"

"You might as well. Experience tells us that it's better to just let them work rather than ask too many questions. Do as he asked – and then tell him that I expect a report as to what they're doing when it's convenient."

"Convenient?"

"Yes – convenient for me, make certain he understands that. Guy goes thousands of miles away – and he's not even with the Mountie – and then he hooks up and gets involved in a case. This is just like him. I really shouldn't be surprised."

"All right. I will pass on the information and your order."

"Good. Anything else?"

"No, Lieutenant."

He waved her off. "Carry on."

* * *

Constable Turnbull was at his desk when the call came in. "Canadian Consulate, Constable Turnbull speaking. How may I direct your call?"

"Constable, this is Corporal Fraser."

"Sir! How can I assist you?"

"Write down these names and review what information the RCMP database has as regards their history and locations." He listed off the names. "Once this is completed, call me at the following phone number to inform me of what could be determined." He gave the phone number. "Please handle this expeditiously."

"Of course, Corporal. And the Inspector?"

"She is completing her leave and will inform the Consulate as to particulars when she wishes to."

"Of course, Corporal."

"I will expect to hear from you quickly."

"Yes, Sir."

"Carry on, Constable." _Click._

* * *

Later that day the CA told him Vecchio was on the phone. He closed his office door and picked up the line. "Detective. What's this about a case in Canada?"

"Sorry, L T." The line was a bit noisy – he didn't want to ask where he was calling from. "Me and Fraser are with another Mountie hunting down the Torelli brothers on a murder they're suspected of."

"Torelli? Where have I heard that name?"

"They're persons of interest in a bank job last year in Chicago. I figure we catch them, we can get the Mounties to question them about that too. Possibly close a case that the Feds gave up on."

"And tweak the Feds' noses a bit."

"Yeah. Hope that's not a problem."

Welsh sighed. "Okay, Detective. Since this is your time I won't get too upset. If you're gonna be delayed, you gotta call in."

"Can do!"

"And your travel partner?"

"She'll be back on time. She left with the Ice Queen back to Chicago. They'll be in late tonight but I don't know if she's planning on ending the vacation early. You gotta ask her if she calls in or shows up."

"Okay. Well, good luck detective. If I'm gonna let you put yourself out there, I want results."

"You got it, L. T."

"Goodbye, Detective." He hung up the phone.

* * *

Fraser and Ray looked up from the notes they had written and both looked at each other and then at Constable MacKenzie. "We have the information."

"What did you find out?"

Fraser paused. Ray just said it. "There's information that your deceased husband had been involved with the two brothers."

"No! I cannot believe that."

Fraser said with sympathy, "I am sorry, Maggie. But that is what has been reported to us."

"When?"

"Not recently, to be certain. The information is over two years old."

"I do not understand. Casey was one of the most decent men I have ever met. I would not have married him if that were not the case."

"I understand. Perhaps your relationship caused him to reevaluate his place in the world. But it remains true that he had a past."

Maggie MacKenzie was a bit heartbroken at the information. But she still wished to get his murderers caught and prosecuted. She gathered herself, putting the emotions aside for the moment. "So. What is our next step?"

* * *

Early the next morning Welsh got a call from Thatcher. "Leftenant Welsh. This is Inspector Thatcher."

"Good morning, Inspector."

"While I am not back at my duty station, I wished to inform you that I have returned to the greater Chicago area along with Francesca Vecchio. We are going to complete our respite here while no one is expecting us. She wished to inform you. I also have a report as to Detective Vecchio."

"He and the Mountie are on a case, chasing two bank robbers suspected of murder."

"How did you know, Leftenant?"

"They called in yesterday to ask us to look up information."

"I see. Have they reported progress?"

"They were on the trail with the other Mountie. Or so I was told. They didn't say how long but they seemed to expect it to be handled quickly. Or at least it better be."

"Understood, Leftenant." She paused. "Well, if you wish to contact me or Ms. Vecchio, you may call me at my residential number. Do you have it?"

"Yes we do."

"Very good, Leftenant. I will inform you when I return to duty and can be expected to complete my normal liaison functions."

"Thank you, Inspector. Enjoy the rest of your time off and tell Ms. Vecchio to do the same."

"Thank you, Leftenant. Until then." She hung up.

Welsh hung up his phone and sat back. 'Vecchio and Fraser are off doing God knows what and I'm sitting around waiting for a phone call. Business as usual, I suppose.' He sat up and went back to what he had been doing.

* * *

Mark Torelli looked out the back window toward the jeep that was following them. They had a head start but they couldn't afford a mistake. "Why can't that bitch get a fucking clue and leave this alone?"

Michael, who was driving, said, "This is Richmond's fault for getting involved with a cop."

"Well, we took care of him."

"But now we've got that same cop interfering with our business and cutting into profits by spooking our associates."

Mark flashed an angry look before he got it under control. "And she's picked up another Mountie with her. Or is it two? I think I saw three in that jeep."

"We've got to shake her. I say we get clear and then get out of Canada where she has no jurisdiction."

"Where to?"

"We still have friends in Chicago. We'll call them."

"But we have to ditch them first."

"Okay." Mark started to feel excited. "What's the plan?"

* * *

Ray looked at the jeep after the three of them had made their way to the road. It was in a ditch, on its side, with the front wheel snapped so that it no longer aligned. Ray, Fraser, Maggie, and Diefenbaker were standing on the road twenty feet from the vehicle.

After Ray stared for a long moment he cursed. "Damnit! I rented that car. I paid for it. Out of my own pocket! And now look at it. It's stuck in a ditch with a wrecked wheel and we're S-O-L!"

Maggie asked curiously in a quiet voice, "S-O-L?"

Fraser answered just as quietly, "Chicago, or perhaps more general American, parlance: The vulgar form for Feces out of Luck."

"Ah."

Fraser raised his voice to a normal level. "Ray. Perhaps you should take comfort in the fact that we all survived the experience with no physical damage. It will be a minor matter for the vehicle to be righted and repaired. I am certain the cost will be minimal. Did you purchase insurance?"

Ray gave him a nasty look. "Of course I got the insurance. I've spent too much time with you and I _always_ get the insurance now."

"You see?" Fraser said happily. "The matter will be easily taken care of with no further out-of-pocket expense. There is no reason to get upset."

Ray looked incredulous. "Do you not see that we're out here alone and that the bad guys are getting away? Is that not obvious to you?"

"Ray," he said in a slightly admonishing tone. "There is no reason to be worried. I am very certain that we should be able to obtain conveyance. This is a well-maintained road and I am certain that there is sufficient use of it that we shall not be stranded for long." Fraser saw something in the distance and said, "Just look right over there!"

Ray looked where he was pointing. "That's a horse and buggy. Why the hell is there a horse and buggy?" The vehicle was coming from around a short hill down a dirt road nearby.

"Well, Ray, we have crossed over into Ontario. That leads me to believe that those are most likely members of the local Amish community."

Ray was confused. "Amish? Don't they live in Pennsylvania or something like that?"

Fraser dropped into his educational tone. "While the vast majority of the Amish community do, in fact, reside in the United States around the state of Pennsylvania, there is a small Amish presence within the Canadian province of Ontario."

"But it's a horse and buggy. How can they help us?" Ray whined.

In that slightly admonishing tone Fraser said, "While the Amish are insular, they _are_ a charitable people." In a more reasonable tone he continued, "I am quite certain that, having seen us, they have concluded that we need assistance. All we have to do is to accept it. It should not take more than, oh, two hours to find services to assist in recovery of the jeep and to help make further travel arrangements."

Maggie, who had been listening, volunteered, "We also need to determine where our suspects are going."

"Well, their American connections are within Chicago. It is most likely there which they heading to. Once we cross the border, Ray will be able to act as a police officer again and take the lead in completing our efforts to apprehend them."

"Good, then," she said cheerfully. "Let us get our things from the jeep to prepare for the buggy's arrival."

Ray looked at the two Mounties in disgust.

* * *

The three law enforcement officers, and one wolf, crossed over the US/Canada border from Canadian Highway 11. By sheer chance, the nearest airport was Falls International which was two miles from the border.

And, as luck would have it, the last plane scheduled for the route would soon be leaving for Chicago. That airport did good service for those who wished to travel to Chicago after driving over the border.

And so four hours after getting across the border, they were landing in Chicago.

Ray had forced Fraser to provide Diefenbaker's license which showed he was registered in Chicago, thus negating the intent of the law as far as quarantine. As far as US law went, this was not an international flight and the animal was not being transferred across the border.

Fraser was a bit nervous at the idea but went along because – well, the wolf was unlikely to have any troubles and the quarantine would be extremely inconvenient.

Maggie just kept quiet.

* * *

And so it was 11:00 on the night before Ray was due to return to his job and Fraser was due to return to his post that the four arrived.

Ray immediately called Frannie and Fraser called Thatcher.

Twenty minutes later the two arrived in separate cars.

Frannie, after making certain they were out of sight of anyone who could watch them, immediately hugged Ray and kissed him.

Thatcher approached this differently. "Corporal Fraser. Report!"

Fraser and MacKenzie stood at attention under the stoic mien of Fraser's superior officer as he detailed the situation, suspects, pursuit, and current state of the case.

When he was done she said, "Very well, Corporal. It is obvious that you will not be able to return to duty at the appointed time tomorrow morning. You will arrive at the consulate at 7:30 am and obtain Sergeant Frobisher's agreement to continue holding your position until the matter is stable. I expect this to be accomplished by the end of the day. Constable MacKenzie and you may then assist Detective Vecchio in locating and apprehending these individuals. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir," Fraser said in a very proper tone.

"Good. Dismissed." Fraser relaxed, Maggie relaxed, and Thatcher relaxed. She smiled at Fraser. "Cutting it a bit close, aren't we, Ben?"

He gave her a small smile. "The exigencies of the situation." He stepped forward and embraced her, giving her a kiss. "I have to say that you are looking very well, even better than when we parted days ago."

She smiled. "Francesca and I decided to complete our vacation. We had a sauna, some time under some tanning beds (more for me than her as her skin tone needs less) and other than that had a very relaxed time."

Fraser, still holding her, turned to the watching Americans, who were also standing together. "Thank you, Francesca, for spending time with Meg."

"Oh, it was fun spending time without you two lugs. We had a blast and talked about all kinds of things." She smirked at Fraser.

Fraser looked worried. He asked Meg, "If I could ask …?"

"Girl talk, Ben. That is all you need to know."

"Understood."

The two separated. "Constable, Maggie I suppose because technically we are all off duty and you _are_ family, as you are just arrived and I am certain that you have not made arrangements, we do have a living room. And while I am certain our couch is too soft, as Ben can attest and assuming you are similar to him in preferences, there is sufficient floor space for your bedroll. You would have to deal with the wolf in the same room. Would you like to come stay with us?"

"That would be wonderful, Sir. Thank you."

"It is Meg off duty. While I expect you to act with propriety outside of our home going forward, I have yet, technically, to retake command of the Consulate and you are his family member after all, even if that is not general knowledge."

"Of course, Meg."

"Good." She looked at both. "Get your things."

Frannie and Ray got in her car and they made their way back to his apartment.


	22. Catching Murderers

7:55 the next morning Ray Kowalski, BKA Ray Vecchio, stalked into the Detective's squad at the Chicago PD 27th Precinct. He was followed by two individuals in Mountie Red.

Frannie saw them first. "You go on vacation for a week and come back and you bring another hot Canadian broad with you?" she snarked at him.

Ray paused and said, "You're bustin' my balls again. Do we gotta go through with this every time?" he asked in a long-suffering tone.

Frannie smirked at him and stood up. Her expression changed to a genuine smile. "I'm Francesca Vecchio. I'm the Civilian Aide here. If any one of the guys around here gets too fresh, let me know and I'll put 'em in their place." She took Maggie's hand.

Having been warned, Maggie played it straight. "I am Constable Maggie MacKenzie, out of Inuvik, Northwest Territories. I am here to work with Corporal Fraser to capture two fugitives believed to have fled to Chicago."

"Nice to meet you."

Welsh was at his door. "Detective Vecchio. You arrived back on time. This is a surprise. Come and brief me on the case."

"Come on people," he said to the Mounties. He led them to the office and closed the door.

* * *

Later that morning, Maggie MacKenzie was waiting along with Benton Fraser for any response from Ray putting out the word to his confidential informants that he was interested in information as to the whereabouts of Mark and Michael Torelli. Those names made people nervous because they were not considered easy-going members of the criminal underworld.

Ray was hopeful that they would get something back.

In the meantime, Ray was working to get back into the saddle and Fraser was assisting him in his paperwork and other things which left Maggie at odds.

Huey and Dewey recognized a very attractive woman when one appeared. And seeing that she was not otherwise engaged, the two took the opportunity to chat her up, as they saying went.

Francesca didn't say anything at first because they did keep it polite. But when they seemed to be too personally interested, she started getting annoyed. These guys were a bunch of horndogs and she felt it her job to enforce the safety of any woman who appeared.

However, right before she could react, someone else intervened.

Fraser got up from where he had been sitting and said, "Excuse me, Constable MacKenzie. Detective Huey. Detective Dewey. May I speak to you in private for just a moment?"

Startled a slight bit by the interruption, they nevertheless got up and walked just outside of the squad with Fraser. Frannie was the only one close enough to hear, or so she assumed.

_"Gentlemen. While it is perhaps unnecessary to explain, I do wish to talk to you for just a moment. First: May I ask a personal question?_"

_"Sure." "Go ahead, Fraser."_

"_You both have, perhaps, noticed that Francesca Vecchio is a very attractive woman?_"

"_Yes." "Absolutely._"

"_May I ask: What are the reasons that neither of you have pursued her?_" Frannie was curious as to where this was going.

_"Well,_" Huey said, "_she seemed to be hung up on you._"

"_Yes. While that may have been the case in the past, I am involved in another relationship and she is aware of this. Why have you not pursued her since that was revealed?_"

Huey said, "_Well, we do remember what happened when her brother thought she had slept with you._"

Dewey added, "_No one wanted to get in front of that. And even with a different guy being her brother, it's not likely to end well if someone got to fresh._"

"_If he came back and saw her acting all friendly with one of us when he comes back … well, he might put a hit out,_" Huey added sagely.

"_I see. Well, there are two things you should be aware of._"

"_What two things?_"

"_First of all: Constable MacKenzie suffered a personal tragedy a month ago. The criminals we are in pursuit of are the ones suspected of killing him. And if you remember how seriously I took pursuing my father's killers, you might understand how little interest she might have in outside matters._"

"_I'm sorry, Fraser." "We didn't know._"

"_Of course._"

"_And the other thing? You said two things._" Dewey asked.

"_Yes. In addition to being a fellow member of the RCMP, Constable MacKenzie and I have recently discovered to a near certainty that she is, in fact, my sister. And while this fact is not generally known, and it is unlikely that we will make it generally known in the near future, I mention this so as to ensure that you are fully aware of it. With this awareness, we may confidently go forward as friends and I am certain of all of us remaining in a most congenial relationship._"

As Fraser spoke to the two, Frannie also heard Maggie talk to Ray. "What is he doing?"

"He's explaining things as a brother."

"I did not ask for his interference or protection. I am a grown woman. I can take of matters appropriately without his assistance."

Ray was calm and friendly as he answered, "Yep. But he's also just found out he's a big brother to a little sister. That's serious responsibility. And while I would normally tell him that you don't crush your sister's smokes; in this case I at least know where he's coming from. Go easy on him – he's just learning to be a good brother. He'll get over the over-protectiveness. And if he doesn't, put him straight privately. He won't get upset with you for telling him to back off. That's not how he is."

After a thoughtful pause she said, "I see. Thank you for your advice."

Frannie smiled to herself as she overheard both conversations.

Right about then, Fraser finished. "_Now that the matter has been clarified, all of us can return to the tasks at hand. Good day, gentlemen._"

Fraser came back and, after nodding to Maggie, began working with Ray again.

As things went, Huey and Dewey kept it friendly but not too friendly.

* * *

Later that day, Ray got a call. He got excited as he listened and motioned to the two Mounties. They focused on him. "Okay. Thanks. You're gonna call me when you hear more, right?" … "That's right. One get out of jail free card if this pans out. Okay. Tomorrow morning." He hung up.

Fraser said, "You've received word."

He motioned to the two Constables to follow and they all went into Welsh's office.

Ray closed the door and turned to his boss. "I got a CI that says that the Torelli's are working on gathering a driver and lookout man."

"When?" Welsh asked without unnecessary words.

"Something going down tomorrow."

Welsh considered that. "We know what?"

"No. But Little John will call me as soon as he gets any more information. He's looking for a get out of jail free card if he gets pinched for something minor in the future. He knows that I can't help with major."

Welsh considered that. "I think we can get the State's Attorney to sign off. When do you expect the call?"

"Tomorrow before noon. We need to keep an eye out but not too hard – these two can see when there's too much interest by our people. So we can't put out a web. We gotta get some kind of target before we act."

Welsh nodded. "Okay then. I expect you to keep the ear out. Corporal? Constable? Perhaps it would be best if you did other things that need doing today because tomorrow you're going to be busy."

"Of course, Leftenant." "Yes, Lieutenant."

Welsh's eyebrow's rose. "That's the first time I've had a Canadian use our pronunciation for my rank."

"I am from the Territories. Except for my time at the Depot, I have lived my whole life in Inuvik and the surrounding areas. I never assumed the full dialect."

"Well. It doesn't really matter either way to me. Anyway. Vecchio – drop them off and then come back. Let's work on other cases while you're waiting."

"Yes, boss."

Fraser turned back before walking out, "I do believe that Inspector Thatcher uses my dialect, as I learned it from my grandparents – though that may be affected because of other matters we do not need to discuss at this juncture. _Do_ you have a preference?"

"Coming from Canadians? No. It's fine, Corporal. It might make it easier to distinguish in the heat of the moment."

"Thank you, Leftenant."

* * *

At 1:00, after lunch, Fraser and Frobisher stood facing each other, under the supervision of Inspector Thatcher and witnessed by the other Constables on hand. Fraser saluted the older man. Frobisher returned the salute.

"Sergeant Frobisher, at this time I officially relieve you of this duty."

"Corporal Fraser, I stand relieved."

It was all very proper and solemn until Frobisher, at that exact moment, passed gas.

"Ah. Please be certain to thank Mrs. Vecchio for the Artichokes alla Romana and the Cassata made with that Ricotta cheese that she sent over as a treat for the men who were assisting while you were not present for duty."

"I will be certain to do that."

Thatcher could barely refrain from closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose – or just pinching her nose altogether.

* * *

In the middle of the afternoon, as Fraser was in the process of re-familiarizing himself with the job, he was interrupted by Constable Simpson, who was asked to perform a personal favor for his superior.

The Constable returned from the local convenience store, carrying the product that Corporal Fraser had provided funds for.

After inquiry, and as a sign of respect, Corporal Fraser delivered hot refreshments to Sergeant Frobisher as they completed the turnover.

Sergeant Frobisher was not aware that his tea had included a dissolved dosage of Beano.

Fraser wanted to spend time that evening with Frobisher, his sister, and Inspector Thatcher. He also wanted to avoid unnecessarily annoying his superior officer.

Constable Simpson had agreed to complete discretion in the matter. Privately he was sympathetic to the Corporal's request as Simpson had been serving with the good Sergeant man for over a week.

For legal cover, he had obtained Inspector Thatcher's approval as it might be considered illegal to act as he had if his superiors were not aware. Thatcher finally found the regulation that would, under one interpretation, allow it and it was with some relief that she approved his clandestine act.

Fraser watched carefully as the afternoon progressed for side effects – there was a possibility but it was remote. Luckily, there seemed to be none. He breathed a sigh of relief. That could have caused him some difficulties and, possibly even worse, offended his father's friend though it would have been waved off as youthful indiscretion. He knew his father's partner.

* * *

After dinner, the four individuals sat around Fraser's office. "Sergeant. I wish for you to be informed of a personal matter, not generally reported to the RCMP."

"Oh?" he asked. "And what might that be?"

"You were a long-time friend to my father. Were you aware that he had a daughter?"

"What?" Frobisher asked, astounded. "This is the first time I have heard such a tale."

"It is true. My father was not aware either."

"Oh. And who is this daughter?"

Fraser motioned to Constable MacKenzie, who waved a 'guilty as charged' gesture. "Really? You, Constable MacKenzie?"

"Yes. My mother and your old partner were close friends the year before I was born. I had thought her deceased husband my father, but proper calculation proved that impossible. I checked after we found the possibility."

"Well! I am sorry that I had not met you before. I have known Benton here since he was a boy. She and my own daughter were friends from childhood. She would have liked another female playmate."

Fraser asked curiously, "How is Julie doing?"

Frobisher got the diplomatic face on. "She is doing well. She finally found happiness with a man named Lawrence Peschott. While not the fairy tale love she had dreamed of as a girl, she and he are quite suited to each other."

"I am glad to hear she is all right. She seemed distracted the last time we had seen each other during my first year of this duty." Fraser did look glad for his childhood friend.

"Yes. Well, everything was resolved as it could be expected to be. Anyway." His tone was slightly wistful But he immediately changed. He turned to Maggie. "Tell me about yourself!" he said with enthusiasm.

Maggie had noticed something in that – she would ask Frobisher privately at some point. But she answered with some cheerfulness.

During their discussions there was an interruption. Maggie looked around and asked, "Where is that music coming from?"

Benton Fraser almost sighed by got up and went to the closet door. He motioned the others forward. They were shocked at the space they found.

And Bob Fraser was sitting there with an old phonograph, listening to music.

"Hello, Dad," Fraser said, getting his attention.

"Ah. Come in, come in. I was just listening to some old music. Perhaps you recognize it?" he asked Maggie.

"My mother used to listen to this."

"Yes. It came out before you were born. Herman's Hermits. Just something that we enjoyed together." He turned off the machine and stood up. "Welcome to my office."

Maggie looked around. "This is quite the place." She paused. "Can just anyone come in?"

"No. Not if they are unaware of my presence. Or at least so it seems."

Meg sighed. "It is probably just as well. It would be a difficult report to make to my superiors in Ottawa." She turned to Ben. "So the times that I have found you in the closet …"

"Yes, I had been speaking to my father."

"I see."

"Sit down, sit down. So – talking about our old cases?" he asked Buck.

The five of them had a rousing good time telling and listening to stories of old cases and their idiosyncrasies.

* * *

Suddenly they were interrupted by a knock on the door. All looked and the door opened.

Constable Turnbull found Corporal Fraser's closet full of people: Sergeant Frobisher, Constable MacKenzie, Corporal Fraser, and Inspector Thatcher.

Before anyone else could speak, Frobisher did. "Just an old Mountie telling stories to the young'uns. Nothing to worry about here."

Diplomatically Turnbull said, "I am sorry to have missed it, Sergeant. It sounds like a rousing good time."

Thatcher interrupted before that could go further. "What is it, Constable?"

"I wanted to inform you that the reports on the interim staff and the actions taken by them during the past circumstances have been complete, filed, and copies are ready to be forwarded to Ottawa. The remaining personnel have all secured themselves and I am in the process of making my own way out to my domicile. Is there anything else you need before I do so?"

"No, Constable. Excellent job. You are dismissed for the day."

"Thank you, Sir."

He paused as he considered if he should close the door again. Thatcher said, "We'll take care of it."

"Very good, Sir." He then turned and left the room.

Thatcher sighed. "Now he's going to think I'm a loon."

Frobisher chuckled, which surprised her. "Would you like some advice from an old Mountie, Inspector?"

She looked at him curiously. "Go ahead?"

"Do not worry if your subordinates see you do things that are odd. As long as you are otherwise excellent in your duties, and make yourself a good superior officer, that they can trust, they will ignore your foibles and will not speak of them to others who would, perhaps, not understand. And a reputation for quirks can be useful when matters are uncertain. If you need to do something that they are not prepared for, they will decide that either it is a mark of your skill, or a matter for discretion. Either one works to avoid unnecessary interest from those who are superior to _you_." Frobisher had a sly smirk as he explained this.

Thatcher looked at the Sergeant a bit shocked. She had just thought him an odd duck. "I will take your words under advisement, Sergeant. Thank you for the benefit of your experience."

"You are quite welcome." He moved to get up. "But now I will need room." The others got up and quickly exited the closet.

The gathering soon broke up and Frobisher hunkered down in his bivouac as the others made their way to Thatcher's apartment.

* * *

The next day the group was waiting at the precinct. Finally, the phone rang, Ray's cell phone, and he was listening.

"Okay. Thank you. If this works out, that get out of jail free card will be active." He hung up.

"American Bank branch on Michigan. They're gonna make sure a false alarm sends the local precinct in the other direction and then hit them at 3:15."

Welsh looked at Vecchio and the two Constables. "Okay. Let's come up with a plan."

* * *

At 3:16, Lucas Torimina was sitting in the running car on Michigan Avenue, staring at the bank building. Out of nowhere a hand flew in from the open window and knocked him out.

Fraser looked at the bank and nodded at Ray.

Exactly then, the lookout saw something at the car. Peering more closely to see if he had to send the alert, a fist suddenly crossed his face, knocking him out. Ray looked at Fraser to return his nod.

Ray spoke a single word into the radio.

It had been difficult but Maggie MacKenize had finally convinced the Chicago PD to allow her to be one of the people inside.

Even as the plainclothes officer inside ordered the two men to stand down (with the bank personnel dropping below the counter) Maggie stood up and became visible.

"You!"

"Yes, me," she replied in a deadly voice.

"What are you doing here? We left you in a ditch in Ontario!"

With that same deadly tone she said, "You should have killed me."

Suddenly, the two brothers who had been distracted had their weapons knocked from them by two men who had snuck in. Both wondered what happened to the lookout.

Maggie MacKenzie pulled out her weapon, an old six shooter, and pointed it at them – no one expected that. "I've finally tracked down the scum who killed my husband."

"Maggie," Fraser said in a precise tone, hiding his nervousness. "You don't want to do this."

"Why not?"

The drama played out with the police officers not wanting to interfere. Finally, the two men broke and confessed in an angry voice.

Maggie's expression turned from deadly to smug in an instant. She reached out and flipped out the chamber. "You don't have to worry. It's not loaded. I just wanted to hear them say it."

Fraser centered himself. "Ah. Good." He really didn't like being surprised by his allies but he truly did understand. He said to his partner, "Ray?"

Ray moved and threw a pair of cuffs at Fraser and used the other pair to put Michael Torelli in custody. "You dirtbags have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do …." He finished the Miranda rights even as the plainclothes officers came forward to assist.

* * *

That drama did not endear her to her superior when matters were described. Inspector Thatcher sighed as she put the phone down. "Inspector Mulligan has placed you under review for your actions as well as the fact that you had not informed him exactly where you your pursuit was leading. Because you were successful in verifying their guilt, you are not being suspended. However, you will remain here while the matters are clarified with the Chicago authorities, acting as supernumerary to the Canadian Consulate. This might take as long as 10 days. By that time, the review should be complete. Do you understand, Constable?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good." She stood up and went over. "While I do understand your motivations and actions, I want to be clear that you will do exactly as ordered and not step out of line or my report will make it clear that you _should_ be penalized. As it is, if you keep your nose clean, I will consider giving a favorable report."

"Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir!"

"Go to the Corporal and explain the circumstances. You answer to him directly, and thence to me. Dismissed, Constable." Right as Maggie MacKenzie relaxed her posture Thatcher flashed her a quick smile and a hint of a wink before turning back to return to her duties.

If asked, Maggie could not have testified to it. But she suddenly felt a lot more relaxed about the whole situation.

She took a deep breath as she went to find her current immediate superior. She finally realized that the matter was resolved. Her husband could now rest in peace.

She would ask for a private break so that she could go to an empty space and cry for a few minutes.


	23. Backwoods Woman in Chicago

A/N: Francesca is different than the series – that is what the changes in her experiences over the story have caused. But it's okay. She's still basically the same person if a bit more grown up and worldly than the series showed her. And I've pointed out the more rural life experiences of Maggie. Because she was shown slightly more worldly in the show than she would have been.

* * *

After assisting with getting Frobisher onto the plane back to Canada, with the full set of reports that had to be taken to Headquarters, Ray was driving Fraser back that night. "Supernumerary? What the hell is that?"

"A supernumerary is not assigned to a particular duty. By the very word, one could infer an extra person beyond the number expected or assigned. She will perform duties and activities required to make the Consulate's operations smooth and free of difficulties." He glanced at Ray and saw he didn't fully understand. Fraser sighed. He had to use American parlance. "To use an expression I have heard used in the past by my American counterparts: Think gofer."

"Ooooh. She's gonna being doing all the things that you used to do when you were in the doghouse. Coffee, dry cleaning …. Okay. Well, that's not too bad for her. A little out of her wheelhouse, likely, but she'll be okay."

"I do believe so."

Ray mused, "It's too bad it's summer."

"Why do you say that?"

"Can you think of what would happen if you could send an attractive female Mountie to all those school things that you and Trunbull do? She's be a hit, especially with little girls."

Fraser turned his body to look at Ray in shock. "I did not even consider that. I will speak to Inspector Thatcher about getting her involved in our Charity appearances while she is here."

Ray grinned and continued driving.

* * *

As the week went on Francesca Vecchio returned to her routine. She worked at her job, snarked her coworkers, and spent some nights with Ray.

Her mother, while understanding and accepting, did not think it appropriate to have her daughter move in with the man. Besides having to explain to the children (Maria and Tony had already been clued in) Ma had pointed out that this would provide a record somewhere which could be found and this could create a situation where the entire undercover scheme could be uncovered.

Frannie thought that it was unnecessary worrying but she didn't want to make Ma upset and so went along with it.

The strange thing is that the one person who she never had any true arguments with was Stanley Ray Kowolski. This made her happy and worried her at the same time.

She had been married, she had grown up with married parents, she lived with her married sister, Ray had been married. She had enough experience with marriage to know that it wasn't normal that two people who spent so much time together didn't truly argue on occasion or have disagreements.

And so on a night that she was "staying with a friend" (that's how things were handled with the kids) she brought up her concern during the commercials between innings of the Cubs game they were watching together.

"Ray? I wanna talk abut something."

Ray looked at her and said, "What about?"

"I'm a little worried."

He looked confused. "About what?"

"Have you noticed anything about us together?" she asked.

He thought about it. "Other than the whole fake brother and sister thing, it's all been greatness."

"It has. But that worries me."

Ray was really confused. "Why does that worry you?"

She sighed. "Well, two people who are together so much, at some point they're gonna have disagreements and fights."

"Okay. I buy that. Just a couple months ago I almost popped Fraser right in the mouth and he's my best bud. So yeah."

Frannie waved off the Fraser things. "But that's just it: We've never really argued."

Ray was looking at her with an odd expression. "You're worried because you've never fought with your boyfriend?"

Frannie nodded. "I know it's weird but I was married. You were married too. You know that people fight sometimes."

"Do we really have to talk about our exes here?" Ray asked slightly annoyed.

The game came back on but neither noticed it.

"Well, I just want to make sure that this will actually last."

"I don't see the problem. We get along! That's the whole reason you're over here, isn't it?"

She was starting to get really annoyed with him being so confused: _He wasn't listening to what she was saying!_

The entire discussion turned into the argument. And regardless of what she said, he didn't run off. And no matter what he said, she kept right at it.

* * *

An hour and a half after the discussion had started the two were basking in the afterglow of a truly amazing round of makeup sex and Frannie was snuggling into Ray's side.

A little tired, Ray's voice sounded. "I suppose if you really want to see someone about issues, I can do that." Their "discussion" had made clear he hated the idea of being called crazy (Stella had done it to him at one point) and this was a clear concession. Frannie just chuckled. "What?" he said.

"I was worried we never fight. We fought. You didn't run. You didn't run me off. We handled it. And we had great makeup sex. There's no reason to worry about it anymore."

"Oh, yeah," his amused voice came out. "Greatness. Probably good to get it out of the way."

"You're such a lug."

"But your lug – so it's all right."

She snickered, trying to muffle it by turning her face into his side and neck. The two finally laughed together, the tone being amused release of the former tension.

They slept well that night. And she took a page from France's book and woke him up the nicest way.

* * *

The next day Maggie MacKenzie was at the station house going over the base against the Torelli brothers with Stella Kowalski and Ray Vecchio.

At one point, Maggie was sitting there and Frannie got up to go to the filing area. She noticed that Maggie had watched her for a moment but she put it out of her mind as she was concentrating on making sure she got everything sorted properly.

The detective squad would fall apart without someone to make certain that everything was where it was supposed to be and who reminded them to do their parts.

She returned from the file room and passed on more calls, sent messages down to the patrol area, and generally did what Civilian Aides did in a detective squad.

At one point, there was a lull and Frannie's attention was distracted by the pretty Mountie. Frannie had to admit that Maggie was just as hot in her own way as Frannie was herself, or the two Canadian reporters. It was surprising how many of the women she knew were attractive – she blamed France for making her notice these things. "Francesca?"

"Yeah, Maggie? You need something?" Frannie asked.

"How are you doing?" Maggie looked worried a bit – which Frannie didn't understand.

"I'm doing great. Everything is wonderful. Why do you ask?" She really was a bit confused.

Maggie looked around to make certain no one was near. "I noticed earlier as you were moving to the filing room that your gait is not your normal walk."

"Huh?"

"You look like you were hurt," Maggie said earnestly.

Frannie looked at her for a moment and then realized what she was saying. Frannie looked slightly embarrassed but more amused. "Ooooh. No. Everything is great."

"Are you certain? I have seen women who have shown such a change in their movements. And sometimes that is the result of some form of domestic abuse. You have become a friend and I did not wish to see you experiencing such things."

Frannie took a breath to answer and then noticed that some people had come back in the room. "Have you eaten lunch?"

Maggie blinked at the random question. "Not as of yet."

She got up and said, "Wait here." She went to the Lieutenant's office. "It's almost lunchtime. Are you going to need MacKenzie for the next little while?"

"Ask Vecchio or Kowalski."

"Okay." She went and called to Ray. "You done with the Mountie for a while?"

Ray looked over. "Yeah. State's attorney is coming back later after a hearing. It was just easier to have her wait here."

"You mind if I take her to eat? She hasn't had a Chicago hot dog, I'm thinking. I want to show her a Chicago treat."

"Sure. Sounds good. You want me to go with?" he asked.

"Nah. Just girls talking. We can discuss your shortcomings."

Ray snorted. "Now you're just being mean."

"My default position. Want something?"

"Yeah, sure. Bring back a couple of dogs? That sounds great."

Frannie smiled. "Sure, you lug. I'll make sure they add ketchup." She added the last with a smirk.

Ray immediately protested, "You better not!"

Frannie laughed. "I wouldn't do that to you. I'll bring back a couple for you."

"You need cash?"

"Nah. I got this. You can spring for me another day."

"Greatness." He went back to his work.

Frannie grabbed her purse. "Come on." She led the Mountie out and down, ignoring the looks they got from the men they were passing. Cops were such horndogs.

* * *

The two found a street vendor selling hot dogs the way Frannie liked them with the tomatoes and the pickle and the onions and everything. The two moved to a nearby park (very small) and found a seating area with no one around.

Frannie had Maggie try her hot dog – she liked it. "Sorry if I had you leave the office to talk about it. But with the situation with Ray, I thought it would be easier out here."

"That is fine," Maggie said. "And my earlier question …"

Frannie laughed. "I understand you saw that I'm a little stiff. But that was just from intense makeup sex after an argument."

Maggie asked, "May I ask the nature of the argument?"

Frannie chuckled. "We were fighting because I was worried that we never had a fight." She noticed Maggie was struck still for a moment. "Eat your food."

The two took another bite and swallowed it. "Why would fight over not having fought?"

Frannie sighed but she was smiling. "My thing with Ray, well, we used to snark more at each other because that's the relationship I have with my brother, who he took the place of. But after we got together, we slipped into a pretty smooth relationship." She took another bite.

"I do not understand the problem."

Frannie sighed. "People in relationships can fight and have disagreements. That's a part of life. You were married, you must know this."

Maggie thought about it. "Casey and I never truly had a deep argument. Momentary situations, to be certain, but never anything which was truly acrimonious."

Frannie asked with some sympathy, "How long were you two together?"

"We were in a relationship for over a year but married five months."

"And you didn't argue?" Frannie asked.

"Not really, no."

Francesca nodded. "Extended honeymoon phase."

"Honeymoon phase?"

"That period right after you get together where everything is rosy and the sex is awesome. That ends at some point and life goes back to normal. You just never got to that point."

"But your relationship is only months old, or so I understand. Are you not still in the honeymoon phase?" She took a bite at Frannie's motion, allowing Frannie to eat too.

Finally Frannie said, "Well, both of us were married before. Him to Stella Kowalski …"

"The woman who is the Assistant State's Attorney?"

"Yeah. And I was married to a man only referred to as 'the pig' – for good reason. I got my marriage annulled it was so bad."

"I see."

"You don't but that's alright. No one needs to know the details. But we know what married life is like and we both know that people fight. I wanted to be certain that such a fight could be handled. And everything worked out great."

"So you fought just to have a fight?"

"Yep," she said with a wide smile. "And it was great."

"How is that great?" Maggie asked, confused.

"For the makeup sex of course."

"Makeup sex?"

Frannie almost blushed but said, "Well, after sorting things out, the emotions can be intense. And having sex right afterward, well, that kind of ties into those feelings. And so the sex can be either extremely gentle or extremely … vigorous is the word that I've heard Fraser use. Our makeup sex was of the vigorous type. Which can be very, _very_ good."

"But it left you in pain."

Frannie shrugged. "A couple bruises for me, a couple for him. I price I was willing to pay for the night's experience." She smirked wickedly. "_More_ than willing."

"I see."

"You've got to have seen people like this. It can't be just Americans who do that."

Maggie sighed. "Well, I might have seen it but not known what it was. I grew up with mostly my mother. And then joined the RCMP. As such I mostly concentrated on my duties. And policing in a place such as Inuvik is more about helping people with immediate issues and watching for poaching or other crimes which lend themselves to a wide open area with few officers."

"So you were a bit sheltered."

"While I would never have described it that way, I suppose that that is an accurate way to put it." Maggie looked faintly regretful.

"Well, now that you have a brother and are in Chicago, you can see some of what you missed growing up."

Maggie considered that. "This had definitely been a new experience." She looked around. "I have never been in a city with so many people. I am looking forward to returning to Inuvik."

"I can see that. But try to enjoy experiencing a new thing. It can only make you more well-rounded as a Mountie."

Maggie nodded.

"Hey. Do you have particular plans tonight?"

"Not that I am aware of."

"Now that everyone is back in town and life is back to normal mostly, Ma is interested in having everyone over. Including Fraser and Thatcher – Ma thinks of Benton as a son. I'm sleeping at home tonight and we've got a guest room. Have you ever experiences a large family?"

"Well, not as a child. I did have a good camaraderie at the Depot with my fellow trainees. But it was not a family as such."

"Well, it will be an experience. I'll call Ma when we get back to the precinct. Make sure you bring your things to stay over." She smirked. "Besides, it will give Meg and Benton a night to themselves. We can even keep Diefenbaker over and you bring him back with you tomorrow. I'll get Ray to stop by in the morning and take you back to the Consulate."

Maggie looked interested and a bit touched. Which was all good.

* * *

Ma happily welcomed everyone as they showed up for dinner. "Come in, come in. It is wonderful to see everyone together again."

Frannie was there. "Ma? This is Maggie MacKenzie. She's Benton's newly discovered sister."

Ma looked delighted. "You are his sister?"

Maggie smiled. "Yes. It was quite a surprise when we discovered it."

"Oh. Then it is _so good_ that you have come too." Maggie was shocked at the delight the woman showed as the motherly woman hugged her.

As Frannie expected, Maggie was a bit overwhelmed by the large group but overall she thought that the woman enjoyed it. And at the end of the night, Fraser and Meg were sent off with hugs and kissed and leftovers (Ma had made extra for just this reason) and Ray was sent off with the same. Frannie, quietly, sent him off with her own hugs and kisses out of sight of the kids. Those kisses were a bit more … involved.

Diefenbaker was turned over to the kids for the night, which they loved. Diefenbaker enjoyed it too because the children snuck him extra treats.

* * *

Maggie was outside with the children, who were taking Diefenbaker out one more time before bedtime.

Francesca and Marie were helping Ma with cleaning up. Maggie had offered to assist but Ma had waved her off. It was Frannie's idea to have her watch the kids while they were outside (it was a big city and the neighborhood was okay but not perfect).

As Maggie watched the children and the wolf enjoy themselves, one of Maria's children came over. It was Bianca, her youngest daughter. "Hello, Bianca."

"Hello." Bianca looked at her and then said, "If Uncle Benmy is my uncle, and you're his sister, that means that you're my aunt."

Maggie blinked. She knew it was ceremonial, but she wasn't going to argue with a young girl. "I suppose that is true."

"Good." Bianca truly surprised her by casually climbing on to her lap. And so the Canadian woman in jeans and a flannel shirt was sitting on a porch in Chicago with a seven year old girl who had just claimed her as an aunt. "Aunt Maggie? Why haven't I seen you before?"

What followed was a conversation she had never had before. But Bianca was adorable and Maggie would readily admit that she enjoyed it. Though it became harder when the subject of marriage got mentioned. Bianca understood that people died and Maggie explained that her husband was up in heaven.

Bianca at one point said, "Aunt Frannie was married too. But her husband didn't go to heaven. She just kicked him to the kerb." Bianca was repeating what she had heard. "But that's okay. She isn't happy when anyone talks about him."

"I see."

"She is much happier now. She and New Uncle Ray are spending time together. I want to be a flower girl when they get married."

Maggie was surprised. "Did someone tell you that they were getting married?"

"No. Momma and Grandma don't talk about Aunt Frannie and New Uncle Ray. I think they think we are too young to understand."

"And what do you think about that?" she asked.

"Aunt Frannie is much happier, even if she isn't around as much to play with us. But she still does so that's okay. And New Uncle Ray plays with us too sometimes. So that's good."

"Well. As long as it is good."

Bianca asked, "Can you come over and play sometimes?"

Maggie sighed. "Well, I cannot make a promise, but I will try. I live in Canada, though, and cannot come over as often as you might like."

"Where Uncle Benny is from?"

"Yes."

"Okay. We have another Uncle who lives in Florida. We only see him sometimes. But that is okay too."

"Good."

Just then Maria opened the door and called, "Kids! It's time to come inside. Bedtime soon!"

Bianca kissed Maggie's cheek and said, "It's fun having another aunt."

Maggie kissed her forehead. "I'm glad to be your aunt."

The kids went inside and ran upstairs, the wolf following. Maggie said to Maria, "Your daughter is an absolute delight."

"She wasn't bothering you?" Maria asked.

"No. We had an enjoyable conversation. I found that I quite like being an aunt – I have never been one before."

Maria smiled. "She likes having aunts and uncles."

* * *

Frannie and Maggie were in her room that night talking. Maggie had been set up in the guest room though it was almost hard to convince her that the bed was more appropriate than the bedroll. But she was a woman and had lived with a man and so was more used to it than her brother.

It all worked out.

Maggie had only brought some civilian clothes, her uniforms, supplies, and a few personal items to Chicago. She had a bedroll – but no nighttime wear.

Frannie discovered that Maggie, without her boots, was the same height as she was and was otherwise close in size as well (Frannie had a slightly bigger but not much bigger bust but the same sized hips).

And so Frannie finally got her into one of her nice blue nightgowns (not sheer or showing anything as there were kids around) and one of her thinner robes.

And so the two women sat in Frannie's room talking.

At one point conversation got around to relationships. Maggie asked, "How did you and Ray get together anyway?"

Frannie actually blushed at that and said, "Oh my god."

Alarmed, Maggie said, "If you are embarrassed you do not need to answer."

Frannie had a bashful grin, but a grin nonetheless. "Considering that you're Fraser's sister and if you're anything like him you won't tell anyone without permission, I'm willing to say. But I have to ask first: How open-minded are you?"

Maggie blinked. "I can be very open-minded. My mother did not avoid personal conversations due to puritanical beliefs and we were very open. And of course I have studied all of the required materials the RCMP recommends to prepare its members to deal with whatever situation, including sexual assault and even childbirth. I was never squeamish."

Frannie sighed. "How do you feel about female with female experiences and people who have intimacy with more than one person at a time?"

Maggie considered that. "I have read some material which detailed such though I have never experienced it myself. I have never been close enough with another woman for such experiences nor encountered situations with multiple partners."

"But how do you feel about people doing such things?"

"What people do in privacy is their own concern. As long as no coercion is involved and no one's health is put at risk."

Frannie thought about it for a moment and finally said, "Well, if it doesn't bother you, I'll explain it all." And she did.

Maggie was actually quite fascinated and Frannie didn't see any hint of disgust. Which was good. Canadians, it seemed, were a bit more open minded in general than Americans tended to be. Or at least those she knew.

And Frannie kind of enjoyed telling someone else about her experiences. They kind of excited her a little. She was looking forward to her next night with Ray – he would definitely help her take care of her excitement.

* * *

Later that night Maggie contemplated what she had been told. For certain she would not tell others what she had been told in confidence. And if she was truthful with herself, she had felt certain stirrings as she had listened.

She had noticed that Ray Kowolski/Vecchio was quite attractive to her and Francesca Vecchio was a very attractive woman in her own right.

And as she thought about it, she felt a definite personal reaction as she envisioned the two as well as the two with another woman. As she had rarely had true privacy outside of her duty times, she had not indulged in any personal stimulation in over a week.

Being alone in a room with everyone else asleep and having a locked door which would prevent anyone from coming in unexpectedly, she decided that she would, as the expression went, "take the edge off."

She barely held herself quiet at the unexpectedly heavy orgasm that she experienced as she thought about what she had heard. And then was a bit embarrassed as she cleaned herself up in the provided bathroom while the rest of the house slept.


	24. In a Holding Pattern

The next morning Maggie got up at 5:30 – she was as used to that schedule as her brother.

She used the shower briefly to clean herself up and dressed in her dress uniform, the uniform of choice at the Canadian Consulate in Chicago.

Moving quietly, she opened the door to the room which held Diefenbaker and, as she sometimes did during her stay with her brother and his superior, took him out for his walk, ensuring that she took care of anything left behind.

She had a cache of plastic bags appropriate for that situation after she had heard someone complain.

At 6:15 she returned to the Vecchio household. It not being her actual home or having been given permission to root through the kitchen, she waited calmly until the house stirred.

At 6:45, Ma Vecchio appeared. Her grandchildren were school age and she made certain they were well fed.

"Maggie. You are already up. I should have expected that as I know Benton."

"Yes, Ma." She had taken to calling her Ma as well – the woman had insisted.

"Have you eaten?" Ma asked.

"No. I did not want to presume and I am unfamiliar with your kitchen."

"Oh, that is a tragedy. A small woman like you, you need to eat. I will show you." Soon Ma had shown here where things could be found and directed her to the foods that she knew Benton enjoyed. Maggie appreciated having been treated like one of the family – a guest, but one who was a part of the home.

Even as Ma began cooking, Maria appeared and began to help cook the food and prepare for the children to be called. At 7:05, Maria went to the stairs. "Kids! Time to get up! Come and eat!"

Soon the children trooped downstairs, as did Frannie.

The youngest were a bit sleepy still but the oldest boy said, "I don't know why we have to get up so early. It's summer."

Maria said, "Cause I'm not spending the first weeks of the school year to get you used to it again. Your father may be lazy, but you won't be. Now eat your breakfast."

Maggie and Bianca, who had hit it off, ate together, Bianca chattering away and Maggie indulging her.

By 7:25, breakfast was finished and the kids started getting cleaned up and dressed. They vied for time in the bathroom. Frannie sat in the kitchen and drank coffee. "Every morning. It's always a drama." She looked at Maggie. "How are you doing this morning?" she asked with a smile.

"I am well. I got up at 5:30 and went out with Diefenbaker. It is quiet in the morning."

"Yeah. Fraser is like that too when he stayed over: Always up before everyone else."

"It comes from living in the Territories I am certain."

"Yeah. You can take the man out of the Territories but not the Territories out of the man."

"How are you doing?" Maggie asked with a smile.

"I'm good. I help clean up and then shower because I don't have to be in until 9:00. I can avoid the kids running around."

"It sounds as though you have matters planned well."

"Experience." She set her coffee cup down and started helping to clean up.

Maggie stood up and asked, "What can I do?"

Frannie said with a smile, "Don't worry about it. Maria helps Ma cook, and I help Ma clean up."

"Ma can relax and I can help." Ma allowed it. She did enjoy relaxing when she had the chance.

By 7:45 the kitchen was returned to its former state and the children had begun to re-appear. The oldest boy was responsible for ensuring the trash was taken out. Bianca just came back down because Maggie was there. Tony showed up to eat his breakfast late – Maria made him clean up after himself.

A short horn blast was heard and the oldest son called out, "Uncle Ray's here!"

Maggie stood up. "I believe that is my transportation."

Ma stood up and embraced her. "You are welcome anytime, for food or to stay over. It has been a joy."

"Thank you, Ma."

Bianca got a hug too, which she enjoyed. "Are you coming back?"

"I am certain I will. See you soon." She kissed the girl's forehead.

Frannie, from her chair holding coffee, said, "Tell the lug I'll see him at work."

"Of course. Until later then, Frannie." Francesca preferred Frannie like she preferred Maggie – she had no problem with nicknames.

Frannie raised her cup in a goodbye and then took another sip.

Diefenbaker and Maggie walked out of the door.

* * *

When Ray got into the office, there was a surprise. Sergeant Daniels was waiting for 8:00 to roll around. When the clock turned he spoke up. "Okay. Bad news: Lieutenant Welsh has a slight accident last night and broke his foot. It seems he backed up an officer and the suspect resisted."

"What happened to the perp?" Ray asked.

"Traction." Everyone nodded. That sounded like Welsh. "Your Lieutenant will be out most of the day getting that sorted out and being fit for a cast – he expects it to be only a walking cast and not full on crutches. But this means that someone else has to take the reigns. Detective Huey? You are currently senior for this squad, are you not?"

"Yes, Sergeant. Although my partner and I are in the middle of a couple of cases. Maybe it would be better to have Vecchio take the lead today."

Daniels nodded. "Detective Vecchio?"

"Sergeant?"

"Can we trust you to take care of the squad with minimum screw ups?"

"Can do, Sergeant."

"Good. As our superiors are otherwise engaged and I am too busy monitoring patrol, I expect you to ensure that this place doesn't burn down. If something is too much for a lowly detective to decide, you come to me. Capice?"

"Yes, Sergeant."

"Good. Get to it."

Vecchio sighed. Okay. First he had to check for the assignments. As he walked to Welsh's office, he decided he needed to call Frannie in early.

He checked with the rest of the squad and made sure everyone was doing what they were supposed to be doing. As cases were referred, he parsed them out.

At 8:30, Frannie showed up. He felt immediate relief. "Thank god." Frannie looked at him. "Welsh broke his foot and we're on our own and you know everything that needs doing. Can you make sure I don't screw this up too bad?"

Frannie chuckled. "Yeah. I can do that."

Ray called out. "Attention everyone! If it's not something that needs to be decided by the current watch commander, go to Francesca Vecchio. She's gonna make sure we hold together and I can do my job as well as watch the place. Questions?" He glanced around. "Okay. Carry on."

* * *

At 1:00, Fraser showed up with Maggie as he was done with his duties and Thatcher had nothing for her to do. Ray saw them walk in. "Oh good! You guys on a particular case?"

"No. I am here to assist as usual and Constable MacKenzie has asked to observe."

"Okay. Welsh is out with a broken foot – should be stopping in before end of shift. I'm running the joint. We won't be out in the field unless we have to but I could sure use your typing skills. Maggie? Help Frannie and watch from there. Any question? Any problems with that?" Both indicated no.

"Good."

Working with each other, matters took care of themselves. Ray helped to interrogate suspects while Huey and Dewey went to question witnesses. Fraser and Maggie both went out with different people on different cases, and by chance Maggie's presence actually helped solve a case.

She used that whole tasting thing that Fraser did too and had determined a clue and that led to a viable suspect. The case was actually one of his own, and so the Canadian involvement would be easier to write up.

The State's Attorney was used to Canadian involvement in his cases.

And while that was going on, Ray was in the interrogation room questioning a suspect on a case that was assigned to the guy who picked up his slack.

* * *

Frannie had interrupted to get Ray to sign something as Watch commander and the suspect had made an inappropriate comment about her. Frannie didn't accept such things from anyone and got into it.

And after she questioned his manhood, as well as other aspects, he had confessed to his crimes to brag – and then realized who else had been present. "Wait! She's not a cop!"

Ray said, "But I am and I was listening. And I got a Mountie in the other room – and everyone knows that they don't lie." He asked the window, "Isn't that right, Constable MacKenzie."

The intercom sounded. "Honesty is our normal operational mode, Detective."

"But she wasn't a cop. She had no business getting involved!"

"_You_ talked to _her,_ first. Can I help it if you can't see a pretty girl without losing your shit … I meant: discretion?"

The man knew he was cooked and finally agreed to confess. Ray made sure it was Stella who took it with the note that the man seemed to lose his control when speaking to women.

When Ray stepped out and closed the door he laughed. "Oh, Frannie, that was just beautiful." Maggie came out of the observation room.

Maggie asked curiously, "Why did you let him speak to Frannie, who is a civilian?"

"I don't remember where I heard it but you never interrupt the guy you're up against when the other guy is making a mistake. And making a comment like that to Frannie? Definitely a mistake."

Maggie thought about it. "I have heard similar statements. But I do not know where they originate."

Ray grinned. "Ask Fraser – he grew up in a library."

Frannie said, "Well. You're welcome on the lowlife. But I still need a signature."

* * *

At 4:00, Welsh walked in and, as had been said, he was in a walking cast. Waving off sympathetic statements he got to his office. Ray showed up. "Okay. Who's in charge?"

"That would be you, L.T. But I've been watching the store."

"Why not Huey?"

"He waved off. But we took care of things."

"I see. And what catastrophes have occurred with you running the show?"

Ray smirked, "Nope. None. We've been working cases and arresting suspects."

"Run it down for me."

After Ray had called Frannie in to give her part, he did that.

When Ray was done Welsh commented, "Wow. Children _do_ grow up. I would have done a few things different – but all in all, I have to say well done."

"Thank you, L. T."

"And thank you, Ms. Vecchio for keeping them in line – I know who really kept the place from falling apart."

Frannie smirked at Ray but said, "You're welcome."

"Well, let's go over what needs to be gone over and get this interminable day finished."

Things were wrapped up by 5:00. Regardless of the propensity of the squad to work later, that was eight hours plus lunch. Welsh was just as happy to send everyone home.

* * *

On his way out Fraser asked, "Do you require assistance, Leftenant? I belief that such an injury would make it difficult to drive a vehicle."

Welsh gave a brief smile. "One advantage of being a boss: The department will provide a driver at need as long as it's within the city. But thank you for your concern, Corporal."

He nodded. Fraser then gathered the others together (Maggie, Ray and Frannie – and Diefenbaker). "Constable. Do you have any plans tonight?"

"No. I enjoyed spending the night at the Vecchios. But I do not wish to wear out my welcome."

Frannie snorted. "Yeah. It was so intrusive. I think Bianca was all broken up."

Maggie said with some confusion, "I got along well with Bianca."

"I know – I was teasing. Bianca asked me before I left to invite you back. She loved having you over."

Maggie actually had a small smile at that. "I really got along with her."

"How long are you in Chicago for?" Frannie asked.

"The case is clarifying, as is my review. I believe I will be returning to Inuvik sometime between the middle of next week and the following Monday."

Ray had a sudden thought. "Can you drive back?"

"Possibly."

"What do you say about driving a jeep back?" Maggie looked at him curiously. "The jeep that got sent into the ditch. With the arrest of the Torellis and everything, I got things resolved so that I'm not gonna be out any more money on it. The RCMP is even providing some assistance – Thatcher helped with that and please thank her, Frase – but now I gotta get it driven back to Inuvik. Or pay the fee, and that's too much. So if we can get you to Ontario, can you drive it back?"

Maggie considered that. "I will see if that is a viable arrangement."

Fraser said, "There is another matter."

Everyone looked at him. "Tomorrow night Inspector Thatcher must attend another diplomatic event and I have agreed to be her escort; that is likely to be a recurring duty, given things as they are. Would you, perhaps, agree to host Constable MacKenzie and Diefenbaker again?"

Constable MacKenzie protested, "I do not need my superior making arrangements for me – nor my brother."

Fraser sighed briefly. "I just want to ensure you are enjoying yourself. You are new to the city and seemed to enjoy your visit to the Vecchios."

Maggie conceded, "I did enjoy it at that."

Frannie said with a smile, "Bianca would love to have her favorite new auntie stay over again."

"Well, I suppose for Bianca's sake."

"Excellent." He asked Maggie, "Are you coming back to the consulate and back to the apartment tonight?"

Maggie nodded. "If it's not too much trouble."

"We are family – it is _no_ trouble."

* * *

Maggie went home with Fraser on Thursday and Friday saw her dropped off at the precinct at about noon. She had done a charity visit in the morning – the kids loved her – but no other matters needed assistance in the afternoon.

As such, Maggie experienced the full afternoon at the 27th precinct. Lieutenant Welsh was actually quite thankful. He was less than fully mobile and requiring everyone to come to him was annoying. The extra body allowed him to send her, as necessary, around to the various people and even over to Chicago PD Headquarters for transporting some documents needed right away.

For some reason he thought she would get it done quicker than if he sent a uniformed officer. She was curious as to why this was so but it was truly no difficulty. She had not been clued in to the fact that her striking good looks had caused many of those who had to be consulted or communicated with to see to the matters more quickly.

Welsh didn't explain it.

When not needed by the Lieutenant, she helped Francesca. And she finished the day taking Corporal Fraser's place to assist Ray with a case. Corporal Fraser was not be able to come over due to preparations for the event that evening.

All in all, Maggie MacKenzie was quite thankful for her time at the 27th. It was a different organization than the RCMP but it was a police organization all the same. Some of her RCMP-trained methods assisted her there, and the Americans did have some positives as well.

She noticed less respect for the suspects, though they were not mistreated. Point to the RCMP. However, the Americans did not react when the suspects were unruly, and they did not take difficult actions personally. A suspect could be viciously abusive verbally and the police officers would be completely unresponsive to it. And then cheerfully return to duty. Which was impressive – she at times felt personal insult when a person had harsh words.

The way the Americans allowed such interactions fail to cause them upset was actually quite impressive. It was more cynical, but less likely to affect them psychologically.

* * *

Maggie was once again at the Vecchios as a personal guest. With less people (Ray wasn't there, and Fraser and Thatcher weren't either) the dinner was still a bit boisterous.

Bianca insisted on sitting with Maggie.

After dinner, Maggie spent time with the girl and thoroughly enjoyed the experience. She really was a cutie.

And once again, Maggie and Frannie were talking in Frannie's room, with Maggie wearing the freshly laundered nightgown and robe.

Frannie looked at Maggie and said, "That really does look good on you. You should keep that when you go back home."

"Really?" she asked. "I don't normally wear nightgowns."

"They help you feel feminine. It's a small thing but you need a reminder that it's not all duty and survival. It's nice to feel like a woman, you know?"

Maggie felt the nightgown and finally said, "Thank you then. I accept."

Frannie gave a happy smile.

They talked a little more and then Frannie said, "I noticed something."

"Oh?"

"Last couple of days, I saw you eyeing Ray a bit. The kind of eyeing a woman does looking at a man."

Maggie stilled. "I am sorry if I was offending."

Frannie gave her a smile. "Nah. I get it. He's attractive – and a good guy. Seems like the type of guy a girl like you would go after."

"I would never interfere with another's relationship – especially not a friend's."

Frannie got up and then walked over to Maggie and hugged her. She stood back up. "Maggie. It's okay really. Looking is not touching. We're the same age – heck, except the fact that you're blond and I'm brunette, we're pretty similar all around. I know the kind of things that a woman feels."

Maggie said nothing. Frannie understood. "You're getting over a tragedy. And now that the responsible party has been caught, now you don't have anything to keep you distracted. You could use a good role in the hay, just to start moving forward." Maggie seemed embarrassed but not disagreeing. "To be honest, if I thought that Ray would go along – I'd ask him to do it."

"But he is with you." Maggie was confused.

"Yeah. But we're not married. But even if we were, I trust Ray. I've come to realize that sex isn't the main thing with us – even if we enjoy it. Truth is, we love each other and that's all there is. You're a friend, for both of us, you need some comfort, and you need someone you could trust and not someone who's just an available organ. The problem isn't even that I'm hesitant to ask him or tell him it's okay with me. The problem is that he wouldn't do it without me there. He's with me and to him, it doesn't matter what else is going on, I gotta be happy too. I sent Ray off to have a good time without me and he couldn't do it. That's how we ended up together. But you've not done things like that before. Hell, I've only done that a couple times. I think that would be a bit too outside of what you could deal with. And I wouldn't want to do anything which made you uncomfortable or hurt you in the long run. That would be the worst thing if that happened."

Maggie thought about what had been said. Frannie was right in one thing: Now that to Torellis were caught she had nothing distracting her. And even if she was not ready to go back to things as they had been before her husband, she did need something, and right now. And then she remembered what she had felt two nights earlier.

She mused out loud, "I would not be averse."

"Huh?" Frannie asked.

Maggie blushed a little though she did not let her expression change. "I was remembering my reaction to what you had said about how you and Ray got together. And I remembered that I had been a bit … stimulated thinking about the two of you and another woman."

Frannie smiled, a little bit archly. "Really?" She looked at Maggie and stood back up. "Stand up."

Confused, Maggie did so.

Frannie unexpectedly stepped forward and kissed her. And it was not just a friendly kiss. Maggie quite enjoyed it after relaxing into it.

Frannie then stepped back and said, "Sleep on it. And if you want, I'll talk to Ray. Yes or no, we'll still be friends. But I kind of like the idea of at least once and Ray likes me happy. I can go either way. Sleep on it and tell me tomorrow."

Maggie had a slight deer-in-the-headlights look. "Okay."

Frannie smirked a bit as she sent Maggie on her way to the guest room.

And Maggie had a hard time getting to sleep. She had to repeat her actions from two nights earlier. Twice.

* * *

A/N: I haven't decided which way to go, yes or no. Yes would cause immediate pleasure, some future angst, and could end up good or bad. But Maggie would have to grow up a bit. No would leave Maggie the way she had been. And her future maturity would be put on hold.

Maggie isn't intended to be a major part of the story, but she is involved. And I truly haven't decided which way would be better for the story. So I'll be thinking about that before I write the next chapter.

In real life, not everyone ends up happy. I haven't envisioned how to get Turnbull happy.; So he's probably getting shafted in this. But we'll see how things go.


	25. Maggie's Saturday

At 5:30 Saturday morning, Maggie MacKenzie was waking up in the guest bedroom of the Vecchio home.

She was not on duty that day. And with that knowledge she did not put herself into her uniform. Knowing that the Vecchios did not awaken until later, and having been given free access to all non-bedrooms, she took a towel from the linen closet and went to take a longer shower than normal.

The hot water was a luxury. Her place in Inuvik had a more temperamental water heating system and she had grown up bathing in tepid or even cold water. Even as she let the heat of the water invade her senses, she resolved to do what was necessary to have heated water at need.

Hot showers were wonderful. And hot baths would be even more so.

She had brought the conditioning agents for her hair that she normally used. She might have been brought up in the territories, and sometimes away from modern conveniences, but she loved her hair. Her mother had ensured she had the proper knowledge of how to keep it soft and luxurious. If she didn't pay attention, it would become dry and a bit harsh to the feel wish she did not care for.

The ends split terribly as well under those conditions.

In addition to those products, she had other items in her personal hygiene kit. As a matter of course and because it ensured she stayed healthy, she had ensured that she bathed regularly.

However, she had come late to the knowledge that others expected one to remove hair from one's legs and have more maintained personal hair.

One unfortunately incident had involved an insult from one of the early relationships she had attempted. She had been upset though she had kept it to herself.

Ever since that time, she had attempted to maintain such personal hygiene habits. At first it had been painful (she had gotten rashes from the use of razors) but she had become used to it.

When she had been married, Casey seemed to appreciate the efforts she took.

For the previous 5 weeks or so, such matters had been almost ignored; she had returned somewhat to a mentality of not paying attention.

And so, with at least 45 minutes before anyone else could be expected to interrupt her, she took care of returning herself to a state where matters were taken care of.

When she was done, she looked at the mirror for a long moment. By any measure, she was an attractive woman.

She had not come to a decision as to Frannie's offer (though she was sorely tempted). But she would freely admit (to Frannie because it was private) that the offer had reminded her that she was more than a Mountie, that she was a woman.

She had begun to become obsessed and it was only blind chance that had put her on the path of a quicker resolution. That obsession was not healthy.

She had discussed this with Fraser. He understood because, although he had not lost a lover, he had lost their father. And a Mountie who believed himself wronged was culturally unsuited to letting matters be. They had to get results.

The two had even spoken to her father's ghost about that subject. And for some reason, Sergeant Fraser had no desire to discuss that subject with his children. Maggie saw pain as did Fraser. But Fraser was a dutiful son: If his father said it was not to be discussed, it was not discussed.

She didn't know if she could abide that. But for the moment, she let it go. She had other matters she was personally concerned about (her status and post) and so she would let it be.

But if further information came to light, she would pursue the matter.

After the long look at herself, she started dressing. _That_ actually caused a reaction in her as she dressed in front of the mirror. For one matter, at least, she could use Francesca Vecchio's assistance.

* * *

By 6:15, she had finished her personal matters. She retrieved Diefenbaker from the children – he was such an opportunist. The wolf happily enjoyed the extra treats that the children provided.

At 6:40, they returned (Maggie liked a long walk) and got back inside just as Ma was making her appearance.

"You had a good walk?"

"Yes, Ma. The quiet of the morning reminds me of home a bit."

"Good, good. You have not eaten breakfast?"

"No. I enjoyed Thursday morning and so decided to repeat that. Do the children wake up at the same time?"

"Yes. But no school on Saturdays. So it is the only morning they are allowed to watch the television – Saturday morning cartoons is a tradition. Sunday morning they get ready for church."

"Okay. Well, what can I do?"

"No eggs today. Cereal and milk with orange juice – they can eat in front of the television. But I prefer hot cereals for them: Less sugar even if I allow them to add a little jam or jelly mixed in to the cereals."

Maggie helped prepare for the children to be called down. Maria came and saw that everything was being done and nodded to Maggie in thanks. She started the coffee and had a quiet moment.

At the right time, she called up and the kids came down. Maggie, once again, sat with Bianca – Maria mused that her daughter had latched onto Maggie like she was her own special aunt, and didn't particularly feel like sharing her attention. Maggie didn't seem to protest the idea too much.

Everyone had breakfast and Frannie and Maggie cleaned up.

Frannie and Maggie sat outside with Frannie drinking coffee and Maggie having tea that Ma had ensured was on hand for Benton's visits. Diefenbaker was inside with the kids in front of the television.

"I have not decided on that other matter yet."

"Okay." Frannie calmly drank her coffee.

"But what it schedule is there on the weekend?"

Frannie asked, "What would you normally do?"

"In the Territories, we don't pay attention as much. People go to church on Sundays, but we often treat most days the same. Who is on duty is often determined by location as well as other circumstances. When you are on a long patrol, you do not take a day off because it is Sunday. And when near the post, the watch commander staggers the watches as needed. I am usually on long patrol or on duty, but when off duty I take care of personal matters – groceries and such. Not being home, I only have to ensure I have laundered my clothes this weekend. The Consulate has no events scheduled."

"Did you make plans with Fraser and/or Meg?"

"No. The matter had not been discussed as of yet."

"Well, we can call them and I can get you dropped off. Ma and Maria are going to shop with Tony watching the kids, but that's not a problem. Ray is on call – he's up in the rotation – but there aren't any cases he's working on right now." Frannie grinned at Maggie. "Your help wrapped up a couple things he thought he'd be busy with. So he has unexpected free time."

Maggie raised her tea cup in salute. "He is welcome."

"I make him buy actual food to put in his refrigerator. Before me, he lived on takeout and donuts."

"And now?"

"Now he eats breakfast at home, and sometimes dinner. When I'm over we eat together. He's actually saved some money doing it that way."

"Okay." Maggie sipped her tea. "I did realize that I could use your assistance."

"With what?"

Maggie sighed. "Benton ensured I received my pay while here and ensured I knew how to convert to US as needed. I believe that I need to purchase a few items."

"What kind of 'items'?"

"When I was dressing this morning, I realized that all I had with me were what my late husband referred to as my 'granny pants'. And two bras could use replacement. Your comments last night were remarkably perceptive – I had been stuck due to what happened. I have been ignoring those things which remind me I am a woman. Having my hygiene kit, I took care of a few items this morning before the rest of the house woke up. And now I believe that I should take care of the apparel concerns as well while in a location with more options than I have in Inuvik."

Frannie was visibly enthusiastic. "You want help underwear shopping."

Maggie didn't blush – but it was close. "Yes."

"I can do that!" She jumped up. "I'm gonna go get dressed for the day. And then we call your brother and find out if there are things you have to do with him."

Very happily Frannie went upstairs to change. Maggie and Diefenbaker went inside and Maggie helped clean up the rest of the cups and after Tony, who actually thanked her.

Frannie came downstairs and picked up the phone. It was not yet 8:00. She picked up the phone and dialed. When the phone stopped ringing she heard the voice. "Meg! This is Frannie." "I'm doing fine. So is Maggie. Do you need Constable MacKenzie for any duties today?" "Okay. I will tell her. Where is Fraser gonna be in the next few hours?" "Okay. Do you think he'd be upset if I kept Maggie today after dropping off the wolf?" "Either the afternoon or until tomorrow morning." "Personal shopping, other things. Fraser can have his sister all day tomorrow." "Thank you. We'll talk to him when we drop off the wolf." "Okay. Thanks. When are we gonna do another sauna day?" "That's fine. It sounds good. Talk to you later."

She hung up. "Okay. You don't have any duty scheduled. I got you all day until you decide to go back."

She looked to see if anyone was close and then dropped her voice, "If you finally decide, we'd be at Ray's tonight." Maggie nodded a bit shyly.

She took her voice to normal. "You're spending tomorrow with Fraser as your brother not your boss. I'm gonna call Ray and find out what he's doing to figure out if we're going by ourselves or if he has time. You mind hanging out for a bit more here? We can go drop off the wolf and pick up your laundry. We can do shopping, laundry and whatever else you need. Okay?"

Maggie nodded. "All right." She paused. "How long until we go?"

"Let me call Ray."

Ray was called and he was playing basketball with friends in the morning. "He'll be ready for whatever after 1:00. Unless he gets called in, he'll hang out with us."

"So what do we do until then?"

Frannie looked toward the den, where the TV was. "There's always hanging out with the kids."

Maggie brightened up from her slight worry. She had connected with Bianca and could definitely enjoy that.

* * *

At 12:30, Maggie had eaten lunch with the Vecchios and packed up what she had brought with her. After saying their goodbyes they loaded up Diefenbaker and made their way over to the consulate, where Fraser and Thatcher were.

They walked into the door. Frannie said, "Hello, Turnbull."

"Hello, Ms. Vecchio. How are you, today?"

"I'm good," she replied with a smile. "How are you? I haven't seen you in a while."

"I am well. Matters have stabilized. This time of year sees a lull and so we are not that busy."

"I know. People are taking their last vacations before Labor Day. Next week, school shopping starts, and the week after that summer officially over. Things will pick up."

"Of course."

"Is the Inspector in?"

"Inspector Thatcher and Corporal Fraser are in the lounge area having lunch together."

"Okay." She turned. "I guess Diefenbaker and Constable MacKenzie have already gone and found them. Anyway, good to see you."

Turnbull nodded and she turned and went to find the others. When she went in, Maggie was talking to Fraser and Thatcher. Thatcher turned. "Frannie. We are off duty as it is lunch time – first names are fine. Welcome to the Canadian Consulate."

Frannie nodded and came over to her, giving her a hug. They two had become friends, though Meg was still a bit stiff sometimes. "Thank you. How are you two doing?"

"We are doing well. After lunch, we will be going and doing our own personal shopping and so it is good that you delivered the wolf back before we left."

"No problem. Diefenbaker loves staying with the kids, so it was fun having him."

"Francesca. It is good to see you," Fraser said. He then looked at the wolf. "And how many sugary treats did you consume?" Dief whined a bit. "You do know that those treats will cause you gas." Another sound. "They would not offer so many if you did not beg." Another sound. "Do not blame me if you are sluggish and unable to perform to your normal levels."

Diefenbaker decided to ignore him and went off to whatever he did.

Frannie shook her head. "It's always strange when I see that."

Meg gave a small smile. "What is even stranger is that I have learned to understand him as well. I do not know if Fraser is normal or if I am crazy."

Maggie protested, "Oh, no. It is perfectly normal. I would not speculate that you are mentally affected."

Meg sighed at that. "You say that but you being Ben's sister is not a truly objective opinion."

Frannie laughed at that. "Okay. Well, we're going to go pick up her laundry – even if we're going to have fun today, it's still the time for her to take care of personal things. Any troubles?"

Fraser said, "That is fine." He turned to Maggie. "You still have the spare key?"

"Yes. I will have no difficulty."

"Good. We will see you later, Maggie." Meg echoed that.

"I will likely stay with Francesca tonight. Either at the Vecchio's or in Ray's seating room, which I was assured was separate from the bedroom so that they can … be undisturbed."

"Of course." Fraser did not want to think about it either. "It will not be too uncomfortable?"

"No. I have experience with yourself and Inspector Thatcher. There is no difficulty."

Meg got a slight blush at that, which no one pointed attention to. "Very well, then. Until tomorrow."

"Until tomorrow. Enjoy your privacy, Benton, Meg." She said the last with a small smile, which Fraser understood was her teasing him. He got a slightly bashful look to match Meg's.

After they walked out Fraser said, "I believe she enjoyed that entirely too much for decorum's sake."

"She is family, which requires us to not chastise her for it. Such things are normal between siblings, I have gathered."

"Oh, yes. I have observed similar repartee between Francesca and Ray Vecchio in the past."

"Yes." She turned to Benton. "Grocery shopping?"

"Yes. I believe that would be a good next step."

* * *

Ray met up with the two ladies at 1:30. He was slightly embarrassed to go with them to buy bras and panties after the grocery shopping, but he did.

Frannie had insisted on Maggie getting properly fitted at Macy's after she found she had not been fitted before – she had always bought using best guess.

There was a sale on, which Frannie was delighted by. She got Maggie to get a couple of sports bras – something she could wear for long times when she was out in the field and physically active. They made sure they were of a type that was easily washed and could be ordered by catalog if she needed replacements.

Frannie also got her to buy a couple of serviceable but not expensive bra and panty combinations. These were of a type that were good but more feminine while not being "granny pants and bras". They had gotten rid of the sales associate and then gotten Ray to give his opinion. Frannie also got a new set and showed them off.

He thought both looked great.

Frannie then took Maggie and had Ray follow them out to an area on the other side of Chicago to visit two stores: Fredericks of Hollywood, and Victoria's Secret.

These were stores where female shoppers would take male counterparts and no one commented. Maggie was a bit overwhelmed at first, but she had to admit that the products would definitely make her feel … feminine.

And both found items that didn't break their budgets but were eminently attractive. Finding them was a process and Frannie and Maggie definitely caused Ray to sweat a little.

They finally purchased matching bras and panties matching in style, Maggie's in pink and Frannie's in purple. Frannie arranged to wear them out of the store and making certain Ray knew that.

Which caused him to shudder a little.

* * *

Frannie and Maggie were in Frannie's car and driving over to Ray's place. Maggie would use the laundry facilities at Ray's apartment building.

When they walked in to the apartment, Frannie said, "You should wash the jeans and shirt you're wearing too – I have shorts and shirts over here which will fit you."

With that Ray had to watch Maggie and Frannie marching around in shorts, thin shirts, and sexy underwear – he had seen the underwear.

Maggie was just as hot as any woman Ray had met. And Frannie seemed to be showing her off to him. Most boyfriends would call this a tease. Ray knew that Frannie was not opposed, and actually enjoyed, having an occasional extra female participant.

While Maggie and Frannie were gossiping or whatever in the laundry area, Ray watched the Cubs game which was an afternoon game.

He was truly hoping that he wouldn't get called in. Given that it was already almost 4:00, he thought he was safe.

* * *

At 4:45, things changed a bit. Frannie was directing a crying Maggie inside the apartment.

Ray immediately jumped up. "What's wrong? Can I help?"

Frannie waved him off and Maggie cried a bit. After a while she got better and then went into the bathroom.

Frannie sighed as she looked at the door. At Ray's curious look she said, "We were talking. You probably guessed I was kind of … well, you probably understand what I was offering with both you and me helping her have a … life-affirming experience. Anyway, I asked her about birth control. She said she got injections which were good for three months at a time. And then she remembered that she never took the chance to have her late husband's kid. And then waterworks started. She's still getting over it losing him."

"Okay. What do you want me to do?"

Frannie bussed a kiss on his lips for his support. "Go watch the laundry – make sure nothing walks off."

"Sure. Okay. Can do." Ray quickly muted the game. He grabbed his basket to throw his stuff in the washer. This late – he wasn't getting called in. And then sat there waiting. And thinking.

* * *

About half an hour later, Maggie and Frannie walked back into the small laundry room for the apartment building. He stood up. "Okay. Three things."

Maggie looked at him. "Three things?"

"Three things."

"Very well. The first item?"

Ray had a softer look as he said, "How you doing?"

Maggie was surprised but gave him a small smile. "I am well." She paused and then said, "To be more accurate, I am better if not fully well. Recovery will be a process and it will happen in its own time. I believe I am experiencing the fourth stage of grief but am approaching the fifth."

Ray was confused. "Stages?"

"Denial, Anger, Bargaining, Depression, Acceptance. While a generally acknowledged method of understanding grief, they do not fit all circumstances. However, I believe that in this case there is a certain aptness to them. Though the bargaining stage, I believe, was circumvented by your quick agreement to help me with the case. Normally bargaining is something different, but in this case I was attempting to bargain for assistance. I believe that I will likely experience bouts of depression but as long as I accept it, the matter should resolve itself."

Ray looked at her for a long moment. "You are definitely Fraser's sister. When you start goin' on, you sound just like him. You coulda just said, 'still upset but getting better' – that woulda been enough."

Maggie gave him a small smile, though a bit tired. "Of course. Now, the second item?"

Ray looked at her and said, "You need a hug?"

Once again, Ray had surprised her, though apparently not a smiling Francesca, who was looking somewhat proud of him. Even before Maggie could think about it, he stepped forward and took her his arms.

At first, it was a bit pro forma but she relaxed into it. It was not a familial embrace as she had experienced with Benton nor a romantic embrace such as she experienced with Casey. This was wholly different. She actually felt a certain release of tension as she rested her head on his chest as he held her. After a long moment she started stepping back and he let go. She looked up at his concerned face with a more genuine smile. "Thank you."

"No problem. Whatever I can do."

With that same smile she asked, "And the third thing?"

He got an annoyed look. "You broads better not have locked me out of my apartment! My keys are inside and my gun is in the safe. My keys are on the table. And if I gotta get the super to come over here and let our skinny asses back in because you two screwed up I'm gonna be pissed!"

Maggie looked at Ray in shock even as Frannie snickered. Ray looked at her and she pulled out her key, the one he had given her. He said calmly, "Okay, then. It's all good."

Frannie said, "You are such a lug."

Maggie looked at her and said, "What does that mean? I have heard you refer to him as a lug before."

Frannie said, "It's just something to say. But you know how the lugs on you car can get stuck on and are very hard to turn? They take a lot of effort and it's annoying when you're more worried about a flat tire. Lug means he's … what's the Canadian word?"

"Canadians speak English."

Frannie snorted. "Okay. Whatever. The word was obstinate. Obstinate and likely to annoy you at inconvenient times. I use it as a form of affection, especially when others are around."

Maggie was confused. "How can you imply he is obstinate and uncooperative and claim it is a sign of affection?"

Frannie snickered. "He understands."

Maggie looked at Ray with a questioning look. "Oh, yeah. It's our thing."

Maggie sighed. "I feel as if I will never fully understand Americans."

Ray grinned. "You're in the club with Fraser and the Ice Queen. So it's all good."

"Club?" she asked.

"Yeah: The 'I don't understand you Americans but it's too much hassle to worry about it' club. Frase is a founding member and the Ice Queen joined up quick. Turnbull still tries to understand no matter what and the new guy, Simpson – I don't know which way he'll eventually go when he's pushed in that direction."

"I see."

Ray and Frannie actually gave each other high fives even as Maggie looked like she wanted to shake her head in disapproval. Maggie then retrieved her clothes and began folding them. Ray told her where his iron was for the things she wished to press – including her denim jeans which he thought was strange.

While she was dealing with that, he had put his things in the dryer. Maggie and Frannie went back to the apartment while he finished – it was laundry day for him too, so it was fine.

* * *

When he came back in Maggie was helping Frannie cook dinner. That was a change – when Frannie came over she would cook – Ma insisted that if she was visiting, they wouldn't live only on takeout food. Which had been weird but he sometimes cooked for her, and sometimes she cooked. Things in that area were fine.

"Smells great," he said.

"Paccheri with beef sauce, some salad, and some Zuppa for dessert."

He grinned and said, "I love having an Italian girlfriend."

She flashed him a grin. "Go and finish your ironing. I like my man to look well put-together."

"Yes, ma'am," he said, grin still there.

Maggie said, "You make him iron his own clothes?"

"He's a grown ass man and he can take care of his own clothes. If we were married and living together full time, I might do it more. But I'm here two to four times a week, depending on circumstances. Sometimes it's just to sleep over, no sex even, sometimes it's a date night. But Saturdays I'm usually over and we spend most of the day if he's not working. He was on call but didn't get called in – which was nice. Tomorrow morning I'll be leaving pretty early to go to church with everyone. Ray isn't Catholic – or not practicing anyway – but him in our church would draw attention because people know my brother, who he's not even if he's faking it at work. Sunday I'm pretty much always at home."

Maggie observed, "You have spent at least two nights during the week as well as today."

"Yeah. We had the vacation but that got interrupted – which was okay because your town was too quiet for us." She transferred the linguine into the sauce to let it finish cooking there. "But I was expecting a bit more sex before getting back to the regular grind of life." She glanced to Ray who was concentrating on his ironing. She dropped her voice a little bit, "You still wanna spend tonight with us?"

Maggie knew that her earlier crying showed she was not fully healed. Francesca was being considerate.

Francesca continued quietly. "Yes or no, we'll be good with each other. But there's a reason I want dinner done by 7:00. And I think both he and I would enjoy it as much as you would."

Maggie looked at her, looked at Ray, and then looked back. "Ask me again after dinner."

"Okay," Frannie said with a friendly smile.


	26. Near the End of the Visit

A/N: I was waiting for some comment - I have expected someone to say what they thought as regards what I said in a previous chapter. I guess I am writing this more for my own interest in finishing it.

* * *

The three of them sat at Ray's small table and ate dinner.

Frannie had asked Maggie if she would like wine with the dinner – she had Ray get some inexpensive Merlot as this was a nice wine to have with a pasta and red sauce entrée, which this dinner had. Unlike her brother, Maggie did not avoid all alcohol, and so she had agreed. They all had one cup.

The three talked about different things including police matters and things that were not. Maggie amused the other two by talking about a case she had which involved a dogsled, a caribou, and a tree. Ray talked about a couple of cases he had worked with Fraser. Frannie talked about her interrogation methods on the Bountie case – which Ray backed up.

Maggie was in disbelief.

When the main meal was done, Frannie brought out the Zuppa Inglese – she had time to actually bake the sponge cake portion and had taken advantage. And the custard was rich.

Ray took a bite and said, "Thank god this isn't with Fraser."

Maggie was curious. "Why do you say that?"

"Because he'd have Dief with him and the wolf would be all over it, begging for every bit of this he could get. That wolf is far too interested in desserts."

Frannie chuckled. "And Fraser would be arguing the whole night with him about it."

Maggie ate the treat. After swallowing her current bite she said, "Diefenbaker does seem to like sweets an inordinate amount for a wolf."

Frannie snickered. "And everyone around him is a sucker for his begging. I think he enjoys making Benton annoyed with him about it."

Maggie asked Ray, "Do you agree?"

"As to giving in to the begging – I'm taking the fifth. As to annoying Fraser, I think the wolf just enjoys the opportunities living in a city provides."

When they finished, Maggie pushed her plate away. "That was quite an enjoyable meal. You are as good with food preparation as your mother, Frannie."

"Thank you." She looked at Ray. "Okay. We cooked, you clean up. And don't get into the leftover zuppa. I'm sending Maggie back tomorrow with enough for the three of them and one for the wolf, and I'm bringing some back home for everyone – which means only the two extra. You can have those tomorrow."

Ray gave a small smile. "Fine. I'll keep out of the treats. Even if you're being mean to make me wait."

"Whatever." She stood up. "Come on, Maggie. We'll take everything to the kitchen and then we'll clean ourselves up while Ray cleans up out here."

* * *

Everything got back in the kitchen and Ray dutifully took care of cleaning up after dinner. He didn't mind. If he cooked, Frannie would clean – although sometimes they got involved and she left it for him. In those cases, he preferred what she did for him anyway and made no complaint. If she cooked, he took care of the dishes.

Honestly, his kitchen had never been so well-maintained since he had separated from Stella. He snorted as he remembered a couple Frannie's "be a grown ass man" rants. If asked by anyone, he would say, "Don't let the cute image fool you, she can be a ball buster about things being kept nice." It helped at work and he was okay with it out of work. He actually enjoyed watching her talk with passion about it.

He would also admit that he now kept his whole place nicer. He glanced at his Cubs poster that she had helped him frame. It was great. For him there was "Before Frannie" and "After Frannie".

Before Frannie he was a moody divorcee who immersed himself in his job and ignored most other things. After Frannie he was, as she termed it, "a grown ass man" and took care of himself, his personal space, and still did his job well.

He smiled to himself as he remembered getting Fraser's help to clean up his coffee table, sand it, and re-stain it. He now used coasters as well to keep it nice.

Glancing around, he noticed he was mostly done. He raised his voice, "You two want anything? Beer, water, wine?"

After a pause Frannie called back, "We'll both take a beer – bottle is okay."

"They'll be in the living room."

"Okay. Thanks."

Ray pulled beers out, a bottle opener, and three coasters. He set the two extras on the table with the opener, and plopped down on the sofa, relaxing into it. He breathed a sigh of relaxation and then clicked on the TV.

* * *

A couple of minutes later he heard the bedroom door open but didn't feel sitting up to look. "Beers and opener are here. I even brought the coasters out."

"Good," Frannie's voice came back, walking forward or so it seemed. "When I first came over, he didn't have coasters to keep the water from the bottle from the wood."

"Ah." Maggie's voice sounded. "I suppose this is neater?"

"Yeah."

He glanced up from his seat and saw Frannie – and stilled a bit. She was out of the shirt and shorts and was there wearing the set she had gotten earlier. She casually leaned over the table to grab the bottles. "Want me to open yours?" she asked Maggie.

Ray glanced over and Maggie was also without shorts and shirt and wore only the set she bought earlier. "Yes. Please."

"No problem."

Frannie opened both (Ray noted her chest jiggled just a little bit during the motions). She stood up and handed one to Maggie, who was on the other side of Ray.

Both took their bottles and had a long drink. Maggie then leaned over and grabbed the coasters, handing one to Frannie. They set their beers down and then sat down on either side of him. Frannie casually asked, "What are we watching?"

It took a second for his brain to reboot. "Uhh – I was clicking through. Hadn't settled on anything."

"Oh, good. Two women, one man: The women get to pick. That sound alright to you, Maggie?"

Maggie was slightly tense but her voice was casual. "Whatever works."

"Let's see …."

Ray was remaining a bit still but consciously relaxed

Frannie glanced over to him. "It's the middle of August. And even with air conditioning, the room is at least mid 70s and we're all _friends_." She emphasized the last word in a particular way. "You might as well get down to a more comfortable amount of clothes."

In that moment, Ray returned to the absolute rule when dealing with a woman, especially one's girlfriend/wife: Follow their requests precisely unless there is a damned good reason to refuse. And in his state, he could not think of a reason to say no.

And so quietly he got up and went into the bathroom. He stripped off his shirt, shorts, and socks, and was left in his boxer-briefs. It was something that came out a few years earlier and Frannie had expressed her admiration for the style of underwear. They had good support but didn't make him feel like a teenage boy. Teenage boys needed briefs because everything gave them woodies and that was embarrassing.

Briefs hid such things better. So while he preferred boxers, he had agreed with her and gotten these. Besides, Frannie said that they accentuated his ass better, which she liked.

Makings sure he was clean, and that everything looked alright, he walked out of the bathroom and walked back to the couch. He moved between the two girls, leaned down to grab his beer for a long swig, and put it back down. He then dropped back onto the couch between the two women.

"Have we picked something?" he asked.

She smirked at him. "I found 'Love Affair' with Warren Beatty and Annette Benning."

He looked horrified. "That says chick flick all over it!"

She giggled. "You can survive a little even if you have to watch a chick flick."

He groaned quietly. Maggie, from his other side, asked, "I take it he is not fond of such films?"

"Right. But I like them. So he'll live with it."

"My own television …," he muttered. "No football, no hockey, no basketball, and the baseball game is finished already."

Frannie deliberately leaned into him, and motioned Maggie to do the same. "I'm sure we can keep it from being too annoying." He took a breath. He almost automatically raised his arms to put them around their shoulders as they leaned into him.

He noticed that Maggie had lost some of the stiffness, and after not too long had fully relaxed.

At about a third of the way through the film and during a commercial, Frannie sat up and reached for her beer and both of the others did the same. Frannie drank half of what was left and set it down. She glanced over at Maggie and Ray and then smirked. "I just had a thought."

"What?" Ray asked.

"Here we are in tops and bottoms and Ray is sitting here only in bottoms. That's not fair." And before either could reply, she reached behind her back and unsnapped her bra. Casually she took it off and then dropped it on the coffee table, leaving her only in panties. She then looked at Maggie.

Maggie only hesitated for a moment and did the same. Ray was surprised for a second before looking at both. "Very nice."

"Thank you, Ray." "Thanks."

The three sat back into the couch again and both girls once again leaned into him. Frannie actually turned a bit and put her legs on the couch side, leaning into his right side.

* * *

Maggie just sat there, leaning back but slightly over. A few minutes later, she noticed that Frannie had taken Ray's arm and pulled it so that it was now on her stomach.

Frannie had told her that mirroring her actions would be the most relaxed and tension free way (not the exact terminology but in meaning) to get everyone comfortable with each other. She had spoken to Ray earlier and he was accepting.

As Frannie seemed quite comfortable, she decided that she would mirror her change in position.

And so Ray was sitting between two fairly petite but attractive women, each one leaned into him, halfway between being turned forward and to the side.

A couple of minutes later, Frannie moved his hand up into her boobs, placing it over one of them. And as they seemed to be doing the same things, he moved his other hand up. He murmured, "This okay?"

Maggie quietly said, "Yes."

They were slightly different shapes but were both quite pleasantly springy. He massaged the boobs in his hand, and then swiped his hand gently over the nipples – both had hardened nipples. A bit of sweat (theirs he thought) and then a pause to lick his fingers to dampen them had made certain his fingers weren't too dry.

Also, with a warm tit in each hand and, being a guy, he definitely was feeling it in his shorts.

When the commercial hit, Frannie sat up. She turned almost all the way round and got up on her knees. She leaned into him and kissed him. She then moved and kissed Maggie, though the angle was awkward.

Maggie sat up and saw Frannie start kissing Ray again. Frannie then stopped and pulled back a bit and looked at her with a sultry grin. Maggie threw herself into it. She turned and first kissed Frannie, and then Ray.

Frannie then reached down and put her hand on Ray's waistband. Soon she was starting to act. She then pulled back and looked at Maggie archly in invitation. It was slightly awkward at first but both women took turns.

He finished soon. Frannie said, "Now he'll last longer – which is good for us. Let's take this in the bedroom."

And while Maggie was unfamiliar with being with another woman or with two partners, she was a quick student. And after two hours, she had to admit that she now was much more appreciative of some of the things that Frannie had talked about with her.

She and Frannie had a quick shower together, and talked about what had happened. Maggie was feeling … released. And while she didn't necessarily think she would end up liking both men and women, she would definitely remember this episode fondly.

A bit later after Ray had also cleaned up, the three were snuggling together in Ray's bed. They were talking. Before they fell asleep, Maggie had a thought. "By the way – please don't mention this to Benton or the Inspector. I do not believe that they would be quite so accepting."

Ray huffed out a small laugh. "Yeah. This is between us. And if asked, I'll say what Benny would say in the same situation: It's not my place to say."

Maggie and Frannie echoed together, "Agreed."

Frannie kissed Ray briefly. "Love you."

"Love you, too." He looked at Maggie. "And I'm quite fond of you."

Maggie laughed quietly. "Me too – fond of both of you." Frannie flashed her a tired grin. They all fell asleep.

* * *

At 5:30, Maggie woke up. She oriented herself and then started to quietly get out of bed. However, Ray must have felt that as he woke up. "Good morning."

"Good morning."

"Is there a reason you're getting up at the ass-crack of dawn?"

Maggie smiled at him. "This is my normal wakeup time." She was actually a bit bright and bubbly.

"Oh god. She's a morning person."

"You do not need to get up."

Ray sighed. "We went to sleep around 10:30 – seven hours is fine. Might as well get up." He nudged Frannie. She opened her eyes a little. "Maggie's on Fraser time. You want to get up or sleep another little while?"

She peered at the clock. "Might as well get up – I gotta get home for church."

Ray started getting up. "You need another towel or you gonna use the same one?"

"The one you provided is surely dry and is not soiled as I only used it to dry off after our shower."

"Okay."

Ray went to start puttering around in the kitchen. He started the coffee. "Hey, Maggie. Do you jog? I'm going to go for a run."

"You exercise regularly?" she asked.

"You have to as a cop. And with Fraser as a partner, you almost are guaranteed to have to run."

"Would you mind if I ran as well?"

Ray shrugged. Maggie actually changed a bit so that she was in her sports bra. She looked at Frannie. "Do you wish to exercise?"

Frannie snorted. "I don't chase after people. So, no. I'll enjoy my coffee."

Ray got into shorts. "Just around the neighborhood," he said.

Maggie nodded. She looked at Ray. "Why do you bring your weapon and badge?"

"In Chicago? You never know."

The two jogged around for twenty minutes. It was very quiet, which Ray commented on. "I'm not usually out this early."

"This is the closest feel of home I can get in Chicago – too late for the night before and too early for the people to start moving about."

Both returned to find Frannie had finished dressing and had coffee waiting for Ray. "What do you want to drink?"

"Water is fine."

She looked at Maggie wearing a pair of her shorts. "You want to keep those until you leave town? I have my own and you're not used to the heat."

Maggie looked at the shorts. They were cute but not tight. And she did have white socks and running shoes. They could be used for exercise. "Thank you. That is generous."

"Not a problem. It works out that we're nearly the same size."

Maggie cleaned up first and Ray after. Maggie came out still wearing her sports bra. "This is a most relaxing garment."

"Why's that?" Frannie asked.

"Sometimes I feel my teats shifting too much when I run or go about my day. This keeps them in place."

"That's why I suggested them. Good for moving around."

Maggie put on her shirt. She looked down at herself. "How does it look?"

"It looks good."

Ray finished getting ready as well. "How about you drop Maggie off – Fraser is going to be up already. And then come over and have breakfast at Ma's."

Ray nodded sharply once. "Greatness."

Frannie dressed in what she had come in - she would change at home for church.

Maggie got her things together, as well as the retrieved the tray of _zuppa inglese_. Frannie smiled at her being so relaxed. Frannie had her tray of zuppa for her house ready to go as well. Finally Frannie said, "I hope that the whole experience was worth it."

Maggie smiled widely. "I quite enjoyed myself. So thank you." She hugged Frannie and bussed a kiss. "Both of you." She hugged Ray and kissed him quickly as well.

"Our pleasure – most definitely," Ray gave a slight smirk.

Frannie laughed briefly. "He's got that right. I'll be seeing you at the station this week, right?"

"I do not see why that would not be true."

"Okay. Let's blow this joint."

The three went down. Maggie loaded into Ray's car and Frannie got in her own. Both drove off.

* * *

Ray pulled in front of the apartment building. "Okay. Limo service has delivered." Maggie smiled at him and got her things. "Need help?" he asked her.

"No. I have everything and it is no trouble."

"Good. Say hello to Benny and the Ice Queen for me. I'll have my phone if anyone needs me."

"I shall inform them."

"Have a good day."

"Have the same."

Maggie went inside and before she could use the key, the door opened. "Maggie! Welcome back. How was your day yesterday?"

"It was very good, I would have to say."

"Have you eaten breakfast?" he asked as she made her way inside and past him.

"No. I awoke at my usual time and my moving around awoke Ray – he is reactive to disturbances. We completed a jog around the neighborhood and I performed the proper hygiene afterwards. Francesca and Ray were going to eat breakfast at Ma Vecchios. I was dropped here."

"Allow me to cook you and egg and some farina as well."

"That would be wonderful."

Shortly thereafter, Meg Thatcher appeared as well. "Constable – Maggie. Welcome back. How was your day?"

"Quite good." They began to eat together.

Meg commented a few minutes later, "You seem in remarkably good spirits."

"Yes. Frannie Vecchio and I spent some time shopping for undergarments." She paused. "Though Detective Vecchio seemed uncommonly uncomfortable waiting for us."

Fraser said, "I can imagine." His tone indicated that he would have been the same.

"I had a bit of grief for my late husband crop up. She was supportive of me as I worked through it. I recognized that I am in the fourth stage of grief and nearly to the fifth."

"Ah." Fraser said.

Meg said, "I have not seen you in shorts before – usually I see your uniform or denim."

"Frannie and I are roughly the same size. She loaned them too me until I leave for home. Her reasoning was that I was unused to the heat. Her argument was cogent."

"Yes. Chicago in the summer is a different experience for those of us from a different climate." Meg drank some of her juice. "Francesca makes a good friend, does she not?"

"Yes. A very _good_ friend, as is Detective Vecchio."

Benton said, "I would agree with those statements."

The three finished eating breakfast together.

Maggie mused to herself that neither one of these two had quite the same friendship as she had experienced – but that was likely for the best after all. They were both a bit too proper to appreciate such things in the same way.

Maggie realized that her comparative youth, in this one instance, likely made her more flexible. And then she grinned a bit to herself as she remembered how flexible she had been.

* * *

Wednesday afternoon, Corporal Fraser called her into a meeting with Inspector Thatcher. "Reporting as ordered, Sir."

Inspector Thatcher nodded. "Very good. At ease."

She adjusted her stance. She looked at Corporal Fraser.

"Constable MacKenzie. According to our discussions, you grew up near Inuvik, in the Northwest Territory. Is that correct?"

"Yes, Sir."

"You also indicated that you have extensive experience with surviving in the harsh conditions during the winter months in that area."

"Yes, Sir."

"Good. I would like to make a request of you."

"Sir?"

"In addition to my position here, I have been assigned as Special Instructor for the RCMP as regards Winter Survival in the Field. I was informed that, should I require additional personnel, I have only to request them. My question for you: Are you interested in acting as Assistance Instructor for four weeks out of every year to instruct and supervise your fellow RCMP officers in winter survival?"

She was surprised. "Yes, Sir. That duty would be an honor."

"Good." He hit the intercom. Turnbull showed at the door. "Constable. Please connect the phone call I described earlier."

"Yes, Sir."

Very soon he returned. "Line two."

Fraser hit the speaker phone option. "Superintendant Meers."

"Corporal Fraser. What can I do for you?"

"I am here with my superior and another Constable. Question: My special annual duties: Will there be female students as well as male?"

There was a pause. "That is a good observation, though we hadn't considered that aspect fully. Why do you ask?"

"I have reviewed the records of Constable Maggie MacKenzie of the Inuvik post. She also grew up in the Territories and has vast experience in the same survival conditions. I wish to name her as my Assistant Instructor of record for those duties when they appear."

"I see. And have you made your request to her?"

"Yes, Sir."

"And her answer?"

"She has said it would be an honor to serve."

"Very well. Please sent the formal request and I will ensure that it is authorized. Is there anything else?"

"Yes, Sir. But can we go off the record?"

There was a pause. "Very well. Go ahead."

"I have recently found that Constable MacKenize is my half sister despite her birth certificate. She is my father's daughter."

"Your sister? She is the daughter of Bob Fraser?"

"Yes, Sir."

"And you do not wish this to become widely known?"

"At the moment this will cause too much attention. But you were my father's friend and I felt you should be alerted. That may assist you in ensuring that the matter is resolved well. If for your own peace of mind if in nothing else."

"I see. Well, thank you for your candor. I will keep that in mind going forward. Is there anything else?"

"No, Sir. Not at this time."

"Very well, Corporal Fraser. I will be expecting the report and request."

"Yes, Sir."

"Good luck, Corporal. And pass my good wishes onto your sister."

"I will sir. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

Fraser hit the button. "Do you have any further questions, Constable?"

"No, Sir."

"Very well. Dismissed."

Later that Wednesday, the results of the review were sent and though she had a mark against her, she was also credited with ensuring two murderers were caught. She would return to Inuvik at the beginning of the week, allowing her to return the jeep that had been repaired.

Ray Vecchio, with his Lieutenant's permission, would drive her to the US/Canadian border earlier on Monday and the RCMP would ensure she got to the location where the rental vehicle would be waiting for her to return it to Inuvik.

* * *

A/N: I had to modify this so the remaining was moved to the next chapter.


	27. Maggie Goes Home, Summer Ends

A/N: This has a part that was in the last chapter – I found I had made a mistake that usually upset me when I encountered it: I completely screwed up the calendar. That year (1998) August ended on a Monday – Labor day was a week later. Minor league baseball ends at the end of August. To marry up my story and the show, I had to fix the schedule. Which gave Maggie an added couple of days in Chicago. Making sure it is cohesive is work when I have to go and rewrite portions. But that's the price you pay for being conscientious on details as an author.

For that week, Constable MacKenzie split her time between the consulate and assisting at the 27th precinct, specifically the injured Welsh.

They would not return until Monday afternoon due to travel time required.

Wednesday night, Maggie had a dinner at the Vecchios again and would once again stay over. Bianca was very happy to have her over.

Thursday, Welsh requested Fraser's assistance on a case over the weekend that he was consulting on in a rural locale. He would need someone to drive him.

Friday night, Maggie stayed again with Ray and Frannie. Rather than a simultaneous situation, Maggie had individual experiences with each while the other stayed back. First with Ray, and then with Frannie.

When they finished Frannie said with some amusement, "After the first time with women, I told them that I could totally be a lesbian if I didn't enjoy having sex with men so much." Maggie laughed and agreed.

Maggie then watched as Frannie and Ray had a final mutual experience of the night.

Saturday morning, Ray got a call. "Okay. I gotta go in to work – and Fraser is going to help me."

"Do you need further assistance?" Maggie asked.

"No. Sorry. It's your last weekend so enjoy yourself."

Frannie said, "Well, if Ray and Fraser are gonna be busy, Meg is likely free. I am going to invite her to have another sauna with me at the Y. Do you want to come with us if she says yes?"

Maggie considered that. "That might be enjoyable."

* * *

And so Saturday morning, Meg Thatcher, Francesca Vecchio, and Maggie MacKenzie enjoyed some quality time together. There was no one else using the sauna at that time and none were particularly modest.

Frannie said, "This is nice. It really opens the pores and keeps my skin looking nice."

Meg replied, "I definitely received compliments after our last experience. And it is quite relaxing."

Maggie said, "I haven't done this before – not many saunas in Inuvik."

Frannie said, "Just make sure you drink enough water. And take the salt and potassium pills if you sweat too much – the extra sweating can make you lose electrolytes."

Meg said, "Whenever you so casually demonstrate understanding of things that I had previously not observed, you shatter my preconceptions even more."

Frannie grinned at her. "I'm not the shallow woman I made myself out to look like."

"No you are not."

After they were done, Frannie returned home – she had slept over Friday and so would remain home Saturday night. Maggie returned with Thatcher to the consulate, though neither had duty scheduled.

* * *

Ray and Fraser did not finish until 8:00. When Fraser returned home he said, "Detective Vecchio wanted to ensure that the matter was resolved as we will not return until Monday, myself from the matter with Leftenant Welsh and Ray from returning Constable MacKenzie to Canada."

"Make certain the report is detailed."

"Yes, Sir."

Early Sunday morning, she and Inspector Thatcher saw Fraser off.

Maggie was speaking to her brother for the last time before she left Chicago. "So. If I need help with tarring my roof?"

"Call me."

"And if I'm cold and alone and with no one to talk to?"

"Call me."

"And if I need advice on some criminal matter and need an outside viewpoint."

"Certainly call me. And if you ever feel that you need advice in terms of a personal matter, or as regards romance …."

"Really?" she asked surprised.

He finished. "Don't call me." He cracked his neck.

She laughed. "I am quite enjoying having you as a brother."

He smiled and then gave her a hug before getting in the vehicle with Diefenbaker and Lieutenant Welsh. He had already said his goodbyes to Meg.

Both waved and watched as they drove off. She turned to Inspector Thatcher. "I will be spending one last afternoon at the Vecchios and then sleeping in Detective Vecchio's living room. I will use his laundry facilities one last time before we turn in as we leave very early tomorrow morning."

Meg nodded. "Of course."

As Frannie was picking her up, Thatcher had one last conversation.

"Constable MacKenzie."

"Sir."

"You have performed quite adequately during your stay in Chicago. I have forwarded a report verifying such to your superior as well as to Ottawa."

"Thank you, Sir."

"And on a personal note, If you should ever wish to visit, just let us know. I am certain Benton would love having you come, as would I. It is likely we will be sister-in-laws at some point."

"Thank you, Meg." The two embraced, and then Maggie gave her a salute. Right before she left she said, "It is probably better that we both use alternates for our names. Benton would get confused if both his spouse and sister were called Margaret."

Meg smirked. "Possibly."

Maggie got into Frannie's car and they drove off.

* * *

Bianca was tearful that her new auntie was leaving but they did enjoy themselves together for one last afternoon. Ray picked her up at 4:30. She was farewelled with much affection.

At 8:00, Ray said, "Okay. There's a couch or if you prefer the bedroll, there's room out here."

Maggie nodded. She then said slyly, "Not in your bed?"

Ray gave a quick smile. "Not without Frannie here. Two reasons: She'd kill me. And to me it would be a betrayal. Even if she said it was okay."

He motioned her to sit down, which she did. "I tried it right before we got together. I was having a bad week and Frannie was friends with a woman we both know who is … well, she's hot and she loves sex. And she loved sex with me. So Frannie, seeing I had a rough time, sent me off to her in Ottawa. I got there – and had no interest."

Maggie looked at him. "Because Frannie wasn't there?"

"Yeah. Weird, huh? Here's this hot woman, French Canadian, sex on legs, and she and I got together because she … well, I was exotic compared to what she usually saw. But she enjoyed it. Also enjoyed it with her female friend added. Which as a guy – I didn't protest."

Maggie thought about her night. "I imagine not."

"Well, they also met Frannie when they came to Chicago. And thought Frannie was also very attractive."

"Which she is."

"Right. So they seduced her while I was out of town."

"But they had something with you?"

"Yeah. But for those two – it's not about relationships. They were interested in sex. And I was a divorcee who hadn't had sex to just have sex ... well, ever. Six months ago, sex was completely tied in with all kinds of emotions. I couldn't separate the act from the emotion. Sex is best with at least affection. But love works best. I had it tied in with grief, guilt, jealousy, and other emotions as well as love."

"It doesn't sound very healthy."

"It wasn't. The lady in question seduced me and forced me to disassociate all of that with the act. She liked me, and having sex with me. But she didn't want to get married. She just wanted a good time with a good man which she thought I was. And suddenly, I realize that I didn't have to tie sex into all that crap. And they both liked women, so them seducing Frannie – well, it kind of knocked her out of the emotional limbo she was in after _her_ divorce."

"It sounds like these women actually healed both of you."

"In a way, they did. But then, when they found out that Frannie and I weren't actually brother and sister, and liking her so much as well, well – they dragged both of us together at the same time. Not something I had ever done."

"I can imagine."

"Guys – at least American guys – talk about how great that is. And it was good. But in the end, we actually were more comfortable with two people on one side and two on the other. Sex in the same room but not a whole thing. We enjoyed threesomes and a foursome once, but we got rid of that titillation about experiencing it. It was just good friends getting together. And so when they went home after saying goodbye – it was fine."

"Just a whole lot of sex and then goodbye?" Maggie was a bit incredulous.

"Yeah. That's what a lot of people do who are … well, easy. But these ladies weren't easy – they were only willing if they felt they could trust the people. And had an attraction. But neither wanted long term. And when Frannie saw me having a bad week, she called the one who started it all and she was willing to have a great weekend with me. But I flew there – and just fell asleep after having no real interest."

"Why? It sounds like you still found her attractive."

Ray gave a small smile. "Because by that time, Frannie had become … well, all I really was caring about was her being happy. And me off for a weekend of sex with her sitting home getting nothing? It wasn't right. If she had been there, we'd have had a great time. But without her? It was pointless to me. And our friend saw that and flew me back."

"And put you with Francesca."

Ray grinned. "Actually got me with Ma and Frannie. Ma shocked Frannie by having noticed what we had done and hadn't objected because … well, it was good for us. She loves our friend for allowing us to heal a bit. When she's in town, she's got an open invitation. Knew all about the sex but didn't try to control us. I love Ma."

"Ma Vecchio is wonderful."

"Yes, she is. But those two asked us a few questions and finally made us see we were in love. Ma sent us off to talk about it – and to make love. And then we went back before our friend left and grabbed her for one more night with both of us. And then sent her off home with our thanks. Me and Frannie have been in our thing since then. And it's been great."

Maggie nodded. "What did you think about Frannie bringing me to you?"

Ray shrugged. "I thought you were attractive. But Frannie wanted it. And I could see why she thought you needed it. If either of us could just do it without the other, well, I'd have set you up in there and sat out here, happy as a clam. But it's better for both of us if both are there."

"I see." She thought about it. "What if she wanted to bring in another man?"

Ray stopped at that and thought about it. Finally he said, "Well, if she really wanted to – I'd do it. But while she might find women attractive too – I have no interest in guys. So it wouldn't be the same."

"What about swapping with another couple?" Maggie asked. "Some people do that."

Ray considered it. "I don't think so. Without Frannie – what's the point?"

"So if I had said no to Frannie and just wanted to sleep with you as a man …."

"Sorry. Wouldn't have happened – no matter how much you might have needed it." He paused. "Well, when she was in the room and watching that was okay."

"Your relationship is interesting. It would make an odd psychological paper if studied. But if both of you are happy, I think no one else has a right to complain or intercede."

Ray grinned. "I agree."

"I will use my bedroll."

Ray shrugged. "Okay. Get to bed soon. We gotta get up early."

"Very well."

* * *

Ray was watching a last bit of TV and Maggie was in the bathroom changing. Suddenly, the doorknob started turning. Ray put his hand on his gun which he hadn't locked up yet (both people there were cops so it was alright to him).

He didn't pull it because there was someone who had a key. And he relaxed when the visitor was, in fact, Frannie.

"Hey, Ray," she said with a smile.

Ray got up and went to give her a welcome hug and kiss. "Hey. You didn't tell me you'd be over."

"Well, I have two reasons."

"They are?"

"You know where Welsh and Fraser are?"

"Yeah."

"On the way back from dropping off Maggie, they need you to go there and be undercover. The situation was more trouble than expected."

"Really? Damn. Hadn't planned on that."

"I know. But also I want one last time because I'll probably be only over one time this next week. I want my time that I didn't get last night."

He grinned.

"Where's Maggie?" she asked.

He pointed his thumb toward the bathroom. "She's changing for bed." He nodded toward the bedroll.

Frannie looked at him curiously. "Umm. Haven't you seen her naked before? Just yesterday morning? And I know she had no real modesty."

Ray shrugged. "But we had no plans to do anything – not without you _and_ permission. So: No ogling."

Frannie looked at him and shook her head in mild exasperation. "You're so weird."

Maggie walked out just then. "I told him that."

"Hey, Maggie." The two women hugged. Frannie then looked at her. "That nightgown really looks good on you. I'm glad I gave it to you."

Maggie smiled. "Thank you. If this was a long patrol, I wouldn't bother. But inside a home? The nightgown does make me feel more feminine."

"Great. But now the other reason I came over."

"Which is?"

"Can you deliver something in Inuvik?"

Maggie blinked. "Of course. What do you wish delivered?"

Frannie raised the bag she was carrying. "There is an Inuit family there. The teen is Panuk, the mom is Anhah, and there is a little girl there, Arnaq."

"I know the family."

"I wanted to send this to Arnaq. The box has more scrunchies, she liked the ones I already gave her and this has more colors, as well as a stuffed elephant. I thought she would like it."

"She's a young girl. Girls like stuffed animals." Maggie and Frannie grinned at each other. Maggie then asked curiously, "But why an elephant?"

Frannie shrugged. "Her people kill and eat bears, whales, seals, rabbits, and deer. I didn't want to have her get attached to something and then get upset when the same type of animal got eaten. So it was an elephant or a lion, and the elephant was cuter."

Maggie laughed a bit at that. Frannie chuckled in response. "I included a letter, and a letter from Bianca who is about the same age. Bianca's address is for you too in case you wanted to write."

"Thank you," Maggie said. "I believe I would enjoy that."

Ray, who had been watching, said, "Okay then. You're staying, right?"

"Yeah." Frannie looked at Maggie. "You can join in – but you don't have to. We don't know when you'll be back. So maybe last chance?"

Maggie considered that. "No. But thank you. I enjoyed our times together – I even probably needed it. But you don't have to invite me just because I am here. Feel free to indulge. I stayed with Benton and Meg – and those two can be rabbits. I learned to ignore it."

Ray said, "I did not need to know that!"

Maggie was curious. "Why is that upsetting?"

"I don't know. Just feels wrong to think about."

"Try listening as it happens."

Ray considered that. "You have a point."

Frannie nodded. "Well, come on, Lug. We can shower together."

Ray looked at her. "Just so long as you keep your lecherous hands off of me; I'm a thinking, feeling person and not just a sex object."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever!"

He grinned and, when Frannie turned, he winked at Maggie. The two went in and showered. It was a long shower.

* * *

When they came out, both were happy happy joy joy – Maggie concluded that Frannie had, after all, gotten her lecherous hands on Ray and he had not protested.

As they stepped out, Ray in boxer briefs and a t-shirt and Frannie wearing a different nightgown, Ray flashed Maggie a thumbs up. Maggie stifled a laugh even as Frannie hit him on the arm. "You're a nut!"

"But a happy nut!" Ray crowed.

She shook her head. "Okay. Since Ray and I seem to have gotten sex out of the way, maybe you'd still like to cuddle with us." She gave a more genuine smile. "That part is good too, right?"

Maggie considered that. "Okay."

The three fell asleep with Maggie between Frannie and Ray. Right before she fell asleep she had the thought, "This is what cosseted means." With that happy thought, she dropped off.

* * *

The alarm sounded at 3:30 AM. The three had gone to sleep around 9:00 for just this reason. The drive was 10 hours to the border and then Ray had to make it to where Welsh and Fraser were as early as possible.

Frannie wasn't too impressed with waking early but she wanted to say goodbye to Maggie.

The two women had hugged closely, Frannie had given Ray a nice kiss as well, and Ray and Maggie were on the road by 3:50.

While still in Illinois, Ray cheated by putting on his police light if not the siren. Maggie asked, "Are you not out of your jurisdiction?"

Ray said, "I'm on the way to back up my boss. I can get out of any trouble."

Maggie was actually both impressed and scared that they made the trip in eight and a half. Maggie calculated that they had averaged 75 miles an hour. She had never experienced such a fast ride over such long distances.

"Okay. So you have the info on the place to pick up the car?"

"Yes."

"And you have the money to cover gas?"

"Yes."

"And you got Frannie's gift for the girl?"

"Yes."

"And you have your hot pink panties all packed?" Maggie blinked. Ray laughed. "Just teasin." He quickly hugged her. "You have a good trip to Inuvik and call us sometimes. Frannie really loved having you down and she'd be bummed if you just dropped off."

"Okay. Give Frannie my love, and my brother as well." They exchanged a brief kiss.

"Okay. See ya, Maggie."

Ray watched as Maggie walked over the border to wait with the Canadian officers for the RCMP car which would take her back to pick up the jeep.

"Okay. Now it's time to back up Fraser and Welsh." He quickly got into his car and read the directions that Frannie had provided.

* * *

Because they had stayed Monday night in Podunk, USA (Ray had a short night of sleep the night before and had a hard time dropping off to sleep after hitting the home run in the game), Ray didn't get back to Chicago until 6:00 Tuesday night.

He came into his place and found Frannie waiting for him. "How was everything?"

"It was great! You wouldn't believe it!"

Frannie said looking at him. "You're really excited about something. Did Maggie give you a send off?"

"Ha, ha. Very funny. No, Maggie did not give me a send off – I would have said no if she even offered. No. I got to play undercover on a minor league team on the last game of the season."

"Isn't the season over, like, at the end of this month?"

"Minor league season – they end at the end of August unless they're in a playoff race. And this team isn't a playoff team. But it was so cool! I actually hit a home run and won the game!"

"No!" Frannie said.

"I got the tape!"

At first Frannie was supportive and excited for him. But when he was till going on about it at 9:00, she had enough. As he was watching the video one more time she stood at his bedroom door. "Ray?"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"You got two choices: You can watch your home run a few more times – or you can come to bed and have hot sex with your hot girlfriend. What'll it be?"

Ray, on the couch, paused for just a moment, clicked the power on the remote, and then stood up. Frannie snickered. "I thought that would get your attention."

* * *

Corporal Benton Fraser used his key to enter the home he had with his superior and lover, Inspector Meg Thatcher. He was regretful for having been away for far longer than he had anticipated, but when he had called to check in, Meg had accepted his explanations. even if she had sounded a bit resigned.

He reflected that she sounded similar at times when he and Ray got involved with cases that suddenly materialized due to what seemed random chance. She had been supportive, however, and had considered assisting Lieutenant Welsh with the matter good reason to delay returning.

He walked into the door to find Inspector Thatcher waiting for him. And two other individuals on the couch. "Corporal Fraser. Report."

"Yes, Sir. The case that caused Leftenant Welsh to request assistance has been resolved. The various instances of theft and vandalism escalated into a case of …." He finished giving the report. "… a letter of thanks for providing assistance to the Country Sherriff as well as Leftenant Welsh."

"Very good, Corporal. Now that the report has been delivered, we can return to being off-duty."

"Of course, Meg."

"Which brings us to our guests. Corporal Benton Fraser, I would like to introduce you to Mr. Samuel Thatcher and his wife, Mrs. Martha Thatcher – my parents."

"Oh dear."


	28. Meet the Parents Part 1

Wednesday afternoon, Ray picked up Fraser. "Hey, Frase. You look a bit too happy that I picked you up."

"I do not know what you mean."

Ray looked at him. "Don't give me that. Something at the consulate is off and you're happy to get out."

Fraser immediately replied, "Everything at the consulate is as it should be."

Ray considered that. "You having a fight with the Ice Queen?"

"No. My relationship with Inspector Thatcher is congenial – there is no current disagreement."

Ray drove in silence for a minute, glancing at Fraser. "I don't buy it. What are you thinking about that you aren't normally thinking about?"

Fraser finally caved. "Well, there is one unexpected situation."

"Which is?"

"Well, there are unexpected visitors that have arrived from Canada."

"So the Consulate is hosting someone?"

"No. Not as such. The matter is not of particular interest to the Consulate as an installation and representation of the Government of Canada."

"So this is personal. Another new family member of yours that you were not aware of?"

Fraser paused as he considered that. "Not as such, no. They are not currently members of my family."

Ray got a glimmer. "But they could end up being members."

"Well, if matters progress as certain social interactions do, it is entirely possible that, legally, the visitors would indeed be counted as members of my family."

Ray suddenly grinned. "It's her parents." He paused. "Specifically her father."

Fraser looked at Ray in surprised shock. "How did you guess that?"

Ray had a smug grin. "The only thing that scared a guy that's as calm as you when there's unexpected visitors is pissed off superiors – or your girl's family members. Since you said that everything was alright with the consulate it wasn't the superiors. You're not married as of yet, so it was unlikely to be her mother. Mothers-in-laws don't start in until after the marriage ceremony usually unless the guy is utterly horrible in their opinion. And no one could call you that; which means that 'who' has to be the father. The father of a woman can be protective – and predatory. I would assume that he has described to you his gun collection?"

"In great detail."

"And how successful he is as a hunter?"

"He did seem inordinately proud of his skill."

"And he's invited you to go hunting with him at the very next time you can visit so you can see for yourself?"

"He was quite effusive about such a visit."

"Yeah – you're screwed."

Fraser sighed. "I was worried that you would say that."

* * *

Toward the end of the day, Fraser laid one on him. "Ray? There is one matter I was hesitant to describe. But your assistance would be most appreciated."

"What's that, Fraser?"

"Inspector Thatcher's parents have second-hand knowledge of our exploits. They expressed a desire to meet the man that partners with the man who is involved with their daughter."

"What?"

"They want to have you eat dinner with us tomorrow night."

"Okay. Where?"

"The restaurant which they have selected is an Argentinean steak house located near the southern tip of Chicago proper." He gave the name.

"That's all the way on the other end of the city."

"I am aware. However, they expressed an interest in such a location, or at least Mr. Thatcher did. Mrs. Thatcher found it acceptable."

"Tomorrow night?"

"Yes."

He sighed. "Okay. I can do that. Should I bring someone?"

"It is not required. And the individual you would most likely invite would open several lines of inquiry that, at this juncture, are probably best left closed."

Ray considered. "I'll buy that. What should I wear?"

"If you would: Consider this similar to a hearing before a particularly exacting judge."

"Okay. Suit and tie. I can do that." He looked at Fraser. "The things I do in the name of friendship."

"Understood. Thank you, Ray."

* * *

That evening, Meg asked him, "You spoke to Detective Vecchio?"

"Yes. He agreed without much convincing."

"And you explained to him …." She didn't finish.

"He showed clear understanding."

"Good." She sighed. "I will be much relieved when this visit has completed."

"Understood." He paused and said, "Your parents _are_ wonderful people."

"Thank you, Ben," she said with a smile. "I _do_ love them." Her expression changed to one of light chagrin. "But even I am aware that my father can be a bit … excitable about certain matters given that I have been an adult for a decade and a half."

"Yes. Ray seemed to understand that fact immediately. He needed little explanation."

"Good." She kissed him. "It is time to sleep."

"Good night, Meg. I love you."

"I love you too, Ben. Good night."

* * *

The five of them got a table though the restaurant was inordinately busy for a Thursday night. It was highly considered and many enjoyed its menu.

The dinner had been a bit stilted though Ray made every effort, as did Fraser. Ray answered questions and described various times that the two of them had been involved in during cases. The incident on Lake Superior had engendered quite a bit of interest.

Their meal was interrupted however when a man suddenly shouted at the woman who ran the cash register and brandished a gun. Ray and Fraser looked at each other for a moment even as the man shouted and fired a shot into the ceiling to convince her he was serious.

Ray and Fraser both dropped down, Fraser murmuring, "Stay down."

The man looked wildly around the room at the patrons. He screamed, "Everybody stay down or you'll get a bullet for your trouble!" Fraser reached onto the nearest table and took a heavy butter knife.

Although she had attempted to use the table for cover, Inspector Thatcher was still visible – her parents had not dropped down yet.

The man suddenly honed in on her as her face, alone of those visible, showed no fear. "Wait. I know you." She said nothing. "Yeah, yeah. You're that Mountie woman who was in the paper!"

The man had changed where his gun was pointed. Fraser immediately stood up, causing him to move his aim. "Damnit! As soon as I knew who she was, I should've known you'd be close."

Fraser said calmly, "It would be advisable for you to lower your weapon. You are under arrest."

"I'm standing here holding the gun and I'm under arrest?" he asked incredulously. He looked around again.

"Yes."

"I picked this place because I knew if I was on that side of town you'd show up – I've heard all the stories. You're a pain in _everyone's_ ass."

"Perhaps it is just unfortunate luck on your part. Nevertheless, lower your weapon."

"How about I just put a bullet in her head?" the man asked in a slightly unhinged voice. He pointed it at Thatcher but looked at Fraser.

"That would be very inadvisable. If you have indeed heard stories about me, you know how I would react to such an act." Fraser's voice had become cold and deadly.

The man moved his gun back toward Fraser as the more immediate threat. But as he was moving it, Ray stood up with his gun. "CHICAGO PD! DROP IT!" he bellowed.

The man immediately started moving his gun to aim it at the voice, but Fraser, in that moment, immediately raised his hand and threw the knife. The butt end hit the man's temple and he dropped.

Fraser looked at the man dispassionately a moment and then surged forward. Ray had already started moving.

Both arrived at the same moment. Ray grabbed the gun. "Handcuffs?" Fraser asked.

Ray reached for them. "He's knocked out." But he passed them over.

"He is still under arrest."

Once he was secured and Ray checked for another weapon, both stood up. Fraser said to those watching, "The situation has been resolved. If you could all wait calmly, members of the Chicago Police Department will arrive soon to take witness statements. While waiting, please feel free to enjoy your meal."

Ray finished the call on his phone. "They're on the way."

Inspector Thatcher walked over and looked down at the man disdainfully. She looked at Fraser. "Detective Vecchio and yourself took care of the matter expeditiously."

"Yes, Sir."

"We will need to discuss this and fill in a report."

"Yes, Sir. But until the criminal suspect has been fully secured and removed, if you could watch over your parents?"

She nodded and returned to her parents at the table.

* * *

Three minutes later uniformed members of the police force arrived. Ray held up his badge. "Suspect is down and handcuffed."

One of the officers looked at the man. "What happened to him?"

"Knocked out with …" Ray looked at Fraser. "What did you throw?"

"A butter knife; the blunt end hit his temple."

"Right. I also need to voucher this gun he had."

As the officers checked the man again, Fraser warned, "Although he was informed he was under arrest, he has not yet received his Miranda rights warning. Please ensure that such is delivered as soon as he is conscious. I would prefer his arrest not be voided later."

Once Fraser gave enough of a statement (signed statement to be completed the next day) he returned to the table with Thatcher and her parents and calmly picked up his utensils as they would have to remain until their own statements had been taken.

Fraser took a bite. "This is really a very good steak."

People around him were a bit surprised, but took their cues from him. Soon the room returned to a more calm tone.

Fraser knew that Meg was annoyed. Why he could not fathom. However, it would not interfere with the current situation. Officers finally came over and took their statements, thus freeing them to leave.

The manager came over as they went to pay the bill. "Please accept your meal gratis. Your quick actions, and those of Detective Vecchio, ensured no customer or member of the staff was injured and that the attempt at robbery failed."

Fraser glanced over to Thatcher who gave a slight nod. "Thank you, Sir. Except for the unfortunately interruption, the meal was exceptional."

* * *

Fraser and Thatcher finally could speak outside now that the statements had been given. "Corporal Fraser. I would commend your quick response. However, there is a matter of concern."

"Sir?"

"Why did you decide to act in that moment rather than waiting until Detective Vecchio was in position?"

"Sir. The suspect recognized you and had pointed his gun at you. He was also getting more agitated. My action ensured that yourself and your parents were kept as safe as possible and allowed Detective Vecchio to complete his maneuver to find the optimum angle to confront the suspect."

She considered that for a long moment. "Though I cannot fault your decision, I could not testify that I am sufficiently objective in this moment to decide fully the correctness of that decision."

"Sir."

"And once I have reviewed the matter more dispassionately, it would be impolitic to fault you or Detective Vecchio when your actions obviously prevented further criminal acts."

"Sir."

"However, if I decide that you unnecessarily placed yourself at risk just to protect me, I might decide that I will take offense. I am a member of the RCMP as well and I was prepared to deal with any repercussions which this incident might cause. That you might have caused yourself unnecessary harm _might_ be something which will require some form of response. And because I will not be able to _officially_ upbraid you, I would remind you that the couch is still available and is not comfortable to sleep on."

"Yes, Sir."

"We shall report the matter to Ottawa tomorrow."

Before more could be said, there was an interruption. "Corporal Fraser."

Both looked toward Mr. Thatcher, who had been watching and listening to their conversations since the incident. He had a peculiar look in his eye. Mrs. Thatcher seemed to be smiling. "Sir?"

"Corporal Fraser. I believe I should inform you that despite my earlier misgivings, I find that I quite approve of you. In the future, if you wish to formalize your relationship with my daughter, you need not contact me to achieve my blessing. You already have it."

"Thank you, Sir," he said with a small amount of surprise.

"Now, it's late. I want to get back to the hotel."

* * *

Meg and Ben and Diefenbaker got back to their apartment around 10:00. Meg looked at Ben. "I have decided that any annoyance I was prepared to experience has been abated because you achieved something that others had found difficult when I was younger: My father's approval. That particular feat requires some form of reward."

Ben gave a slight smile. "Thank you."

Meg grabbed Ben and dragged him into the bedroom, shutting the door. She turned to him and said, "Disrobe quickly." Once again, he was impressive in how quickly he could do that. "I feel I need to repeat lesson one." She immediately began without herself getting undressed.

As he looked down to the still dressed Meg in her red dress (their preference instead to a little black dress) he observed her for a moment and decided he could not object.

* * *

A week and a half later an old friend of Fraser's appeared, Tom Quinn. This was a man that Fraser had known since he was young.

"Quinn," he said when he saw the man. "It is good to see you."

"Ben." He looked around at the Consulate. "This is different than our last meeting."

Fraser gave a small smile. "Yes. What are you doing in Chicago?"

"I need to see a man who has an office here."

"Ah. If I may ask …?"

"About a dam which they plan to build which will drown thousands of acres of my home."

"I see." He nodded. "I will go with you."

He nodded. "I thought you might."

Fraser looked around. "There are people I would like you to meet."

Quinn nodded. He went to the desk. "Constable Simpson. Would you please inquire if Inspector Thatcher has a moment?"

"Yes, Sir."

Soon Fraser ushered him inside. "Inspector Meg Thatcher. I would like to introduce you to an old friend, visiting from the North, Mr. Tom Quinn."

"Mr. Quinn. Welcome to Chicago." She put out her hand to shake.

"Thank you." He looked at her. "So you're his superior."

"Yes. Yes, I am."

"Inspector. Mr. Quinn is a mentor. If I might be considered a decent tracker and passable outdoorsman, Mr. Quinn would be the main reason why this might be true."

Thatcher looked at Quinn with interest. "Mr. Quinn. For his statement to be accurate, it must be true you have to be a man of considerable, almost legendary, skill. Corporal Fraser is more than adequate in the skills that he just named."

Tom shrugged. "Call me Quinn. He was an apt student when I met him at 12. I'm glad that he has taken what I showed him so fully."

"Quinn. Inspector Thatcher is not just my superior – she is my other half." Quinn looked at Benton curiously. "Yes. Our superiors are aware."

"I see." He turned to Thatcher. "Then I am doubly pleased to meet you. Ben was a bit rough when I met him, but he became more patient. Patience has obviously paid off for him."

"Thank you." Meg hid her smile. "How long are you in Chicago?"

"Probably not long. I have to meet a man who is based here and it must be soon."

Thatcher listened. "Very well. Perhaps Corporal Fraser can guide you – the area is likely unfamiliar to you."

"Thank you. That would be appreciated."

* * *

Later, he introduced Tom to Ray. Ray enjoyed meeting him but would not be able to help because there was a case that was proving vexing: A string of jewelry store heists that was causing bad press for the department because they were unsolved and there were no viable leads.

And so Fraser acted as guide for Quinn as Quinn had once acted as guide for him.

As luck would have it, Fraser and Quinn had unexpectedly been confronted by the thieves after an unsuccessful attempt to make contact with the man he had come to see.

* * *

During the day, Dewey had told him that his parents were calling. He had hung it up because he knew that could only be a joke.

He and his parents hadn't spoke since he had dropped out of college to go to the academy. That he had later taken night school to get a degree was something that they didn't know.

But he wasn't in contact with his family and, while the thing with Thatcher's parents had brought it to mind, he wasn't all that wild about trying to find them.

Frannie was as snarky as ever. Which kept him grounded because if she was suddenly nice, he would likely have lost it with the stress this case was giving him.

Francesca Vecchio had changed a bit because of what had happened over the last months. She had slid into a smoother working relationship. She had stopped using the Lieutenant's name just because she could – which he seemed to be okay with either way actually. The reporters clamoring didn't phase her – France and Chantell's being involved with the Illinois Lake Freight case had cured her of wanting to impress. She already had. And so when the TV reporter had called to say they wanted to interview her, she hadn't taken the bait. She understood better how that worked. She did tell her boss and that she had said "not right now."

He said, "Good. After this case? Do what you want."

She smirked. "I always do."

He gave her a small smile.

* * *

She went back to her desk and saw Ray looking through things. She loved him dearly but this annoyed her. As she walked up he said, "Ticket Stock Apocco? Should I be going with you to that cause we share last names?"

She snatched the envelope and put it back. "Oh, Ray. You know that I would _much_ rather spend the weekend alone with you in a hotel room." She acted dismissive but knew that he would be amused. She _would_ rather spend a weekend alone with him in a hotel room and he knew it.

Ray suppressed his sudden urge to laugh even as she answered the phone, "Squad room." Her tone changed. "Really?"

She stepped forward. "It's your parents. They're calling from a pay phone on the Interstate?" Her tone was amused.

He immediately shut down a bit. "So you're in on it too, ey?" He started moving the phone to the base.

She shot her hand out and said in a pointed voice, "I admit that I am perfectly willing to be a _bitch_ … but would I be a bitch about _that_?" She looked right into his eyes.

He looked at her for a second and realized that he'd be begging for forgiveness. "You have a point." He put the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"Son." Ray immediately widened his eyes. This was his Dad's voice.

"Wow. This I was not expecting."

"I know. We're on the I-90. We'll be in Chicago later today. We're coming to your work."

He let out a breath through his lips. "Okay. Well, I'm right in the middle of something. But I guess I'll be seeing you when you get here. You might have to wait a bit if I'm in it."

"Okay." The phone hung up.

He looked at it for a long moment and then looked at Frannie. "It really is them. And they're coming here."

Frannie blinked. "Wow. That'll be exciting. We've never met them."

He shook his head to clear it. "That's for later. I gotta get back into the case. We got nothing on Kelly. He's got no address, he got no friends …."

Frannie said absently, "Oh, he's got a friend. He's in the interrogation room. Why don't you go in and swat his cubes." She was shifting through the papers in her hand.

He stopped which caused her to. "Don't you mean bust his …."

Before he could finish she said, "If I said swat his cubes I meant swat his cubes!" She was annoyed with him.

"Okay, okay. Jeesh."

* * *

Things ratcheted up when Fraser and Quinn were kidnapped by Kelly, their other suspect. And Ray didn't take that lightly. He squeezed the suspect they had and got a place. And when Welsh finally gave him a go, he flew a motorcycle through the window.

It worked.

Things all got resolved and the squad was basking in the glow of catching the mutts who had been making them look bad. Frannie got to go on camera. Ray grinned. Frannie might be more poised and a bit less girlish, but she still loved to talk about herself.

He would be needling her for a while about that … after he got out of the doghouse.

* * *

Huey stopped him as he walked down the hall with Fraser and Quinn. "Your parents are outside."

"Now?" he asked.

Huey nodded. This was something he had to do alone. If he told Frannie, she'd get involved immediately and this was something he had to confront. And the experiences over the last months showed that he had been holding on to bullshit for far too long.

His mother was all over him. Just like Ma Vecchio, she immediately wanted to feed him. His father and he connected again over the GTO which had been brought. It looked just as good as it had when they had finished it.

He and his father didn't say much, but that was okay. His dad wasn't a talker.

"What are your plans now?"

"Traveling," was all his father said.

He looked at his father and then called, "Ma?"

His mother came out, having found food to give him. He accepted it – Ma had broken him of the habit of avoiding that. "Can you guys stick around overnight? I'd like to show you where I live … and I want to talk about some things."

His father looked at him for a long moment. "Okay."

His mother grabbed him. "We would love to!"

"Okay. We'll stop at my place, talk, and then we'll have another place. I think you'll have a place to park overnight there." He knew Ma Vecchio. If she didn't push them into the guest room, he'd be shocked.

"Alright," his father said .His mother just shook her head at her husband.

"It's an hours till end of shift. Can you be ready to go then?"

"Okay."

Ray turned and looked back toward the precinct. Fraser was standing with his friend, Quinn. "Fraser!"


	29. Meet the Parents Part 2

A/N: Some reviews, any reviews, would be nice.

* * *

Fraser walked over, his friend Quinn with him. "Mom, Dad. This is my partner and closest friend, Corporal Benton Fraser, Royal Canadian Mounted Police." He looked at Fraser. "Benny Buddy. This is my father and mother, Damian and Barbara Kowalski."

Fraser nodded. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Kowalski."

After that was out of the way Ray said, "Fraser? Remember the GTO I mentioned I did with my father? There it is."

Fraser looked at the car. "You were right. It is a beauty. You both did excellent work."

Damian nodded while his mother watched happily. Ray said, "My father brought it all the way from Arizona for me."

"That must have pleased you. I noted the fondness you had when you spoke of it."

"I have to help finish the reports and get the case off to the lawyers by the end of shift before we go and catch up a bit. Can you help my father unhook it?"

"Do you mind?" he asked Quinn. Quinn looked at the car with interest and waved him forward. He turned back. "I would love to."

"Thanks, Frase." He looked at his parents. "I'll be back out as soon as possible. Okay?"

His father nodded. His mother said, "We'll see you when you're finished."

* * *

Ray hightailed it inside and searched out Frannie. "Hey. Can I talk to you a second?"

She nodded and went with him to an empty interrogation room. "Hey. I want to take my parents to my place, tell them about what I'm doing, tell them about the Vecchios, tell them about you, and then I'd like them to go over and meet Ma and the rest. You think that'd be okay?"

Frannie snorted a little. "Ma would be insulted if you didn't get them over."

Ray grinned. "That's what I thought." He paused nervously. "There's one more thing though."

"What is it?"

"I'd like to tell them and Ma at the same time …"

"What?" she asked a little worried at his nervousness.

"I'd like to tell them that I wanted them to meet you because once your brother Ray shows back up, I plan to ask you to marry me." He looked at her. "Is that a problem?"

Frannie's eyes got really wide. "Damn it, Ray!" Ray got very scared and sad until she continued. "Damn it. You spring something like this on me _here_? Now you got me wanting to jump up and down and scream and go and tell everyone and I got to shut up and tell _nobody_. You're a complete _asshole_ for doing this here and now!"

Ray parsed that and asked a bit hopefully, "So you aren't saying no?"

Frannie gave him the gimlet eye. "Of course I'm not saying no." She paused. "I mean I don't plan to say no when you ask. But you better be ready to do the whole romantic thing on one knee to pay me back for having to shut up about it!"

"Can do."

Frannie reached out and locked the door. She then jumped on Ray, kissing him … hard.

When she was done she stepped back, unlocked the door. "I'll be there right after work and then we'll be at Ma's at 7 latest." She opened the door. "Just remember that I'm pissed at you and you better come up with _something_ to make up for it. Or I'm going to make you regret it for the rest of your life. You got me?" He nodded like a bobble-head. She _hmpphed_, glared at him, and flounced out of the room in a pissed off way.

Hewey and Dewey were walking by and saw the way Frannie was walking. "Ouch," was Dewey's only comment. Huey nodded in sympathetic agreement toward the man who was both morose and completely happy.

* * *

Fraser was assisting to unscrew the trailer hitch ball to force it down when Mrs. Kowalski asked, "Has Ray talked about us?"

Fraser considered that as he worked. Mr. Kowalski was disconnecting the harness which connected the brake lights. "Due to the nature of his current assignment, he cannot talk about personal details. I met him after he was assigned to it. However we did have a short discussion."

"What does he say about us?"

"He explained that he had a happy childhood. He was complimentary of you and said that his father did all of the things that a good father is expected to do – spent time together, went to ball games." Fraser pointedly did not address the man. He could hear well enough and he gathered that the man was not likely to wish to talk about emotional things. "He also talked about how he and his father worked on vehicles together – he especially voiced pride for the work that they put into this specific vehicle. He did explain that there was a disagreement before you moved away to Arizona." Fraser unlatched the lever. "His tone expressed regret."

That caused Ma to have a few tears, but Fraser judged them to be what Frannie had referred to as 'happy tears' – so he felt no guilt in having caused an emotional response.

Mr. Kowalski didn't react visibly. But Fraser had not expected that.

The two men worked to finish preparing the vehicle. Quinn helped Mrs. Kowalski retrieve the extra items defining the sitting area so they could be stowed properly.

Mr. Kowalski started the car and then turned it around so that it could be driven off directly before also turning around the recreational vehicle. Fraser, Quinn, and he stood there looking at it. Fraser said, "It truly is a beautiful vehicle. And the work that was done is exceptional."

"Thanks," was all Damian Kowalski said.

Fraser thought about something, something that he had first thought of after Ray, the current Ray, and he had started to work together. "Mr. Kowalski. May I ask a few questions?"

He looked at Fraser expectantly. "Right after your son and I began working together, a performance arsonist destroyed the GM green 1972 Buick Riviera that was provided for this particular assignment. And while the matter has been given little consideration due to other matters being of more import, I would like to know if you have sufficient skill to judge the merits of such a vehicle?"

The man grunted out a, "Yes."

"And you are planning on traveling further?"

He nodded.

"I was able to obtain $3000 US for a replacement from those who had an interest." He had kind of extorted the FBI – but didn't express it as such. "Such a vehicle is not easy to find. It would assist your son and me if you could keep an eye out for such a vehicle. Would you be willing to look for one in your travels? And if you find one that could reasonably be returned to optimum condition for a reasonable amount, would you be willing to tow that vehicle back to Chicago in the same way you towed this GTO?"

Damian looked off for a long moment. He then looked at Fraser and nodded. "Okay."

"Thank you. I will need to go inside and speak to Leftenant Welsh, your son's commanding officer. He has retained the America Express travelers cheques provided for this expense."

The man nodded.

Fraser went inside. Soon after, Welsh came outside. He met Damian and looked at the GTO. "You're right, Corporal. I do believe that Mr. Kowalski would be eminently suitable for this particular … case."

Welsh signed over the cheques – he could send the proof that the purpose of the cheques was how they were being disbursed. The matter was confidential but the US government still needed to account for it. That it was disbursed to an American citizen would be seen as an advantage, which is why Welsh had been holding on to them as Fraser occasionally searched for a replacement.

Welsh told Damian, "My detective was not aware that Corporal Fraser arranged this. You do not need to mention it to him, though in the long run, this will benefit your son greatly." Ray Vecchio would be pissed if there wasn't a Riviera when he came back. "And so we do appreciate your efforts. Just remember: 1972 Buick Riviera, standard GM green. Preferably an early run, one of the ones sold at the end of 1971 originally but not absolutely required. And if you can retrieve it for less than this, the rest of it could be kept as a fee. I will just need a receipt within a year saying so."

Damian nodded and got them put away.

Fraser felt relief. The Buick situation had been weighing on him. And it could influence Ray not to accept the new Ray's suit of Francesca Vecchio, which would be a tragedy.

Fraser and Quinn went back to the Consulate.

* * *

At 5:00, the end of shift, Frannie left immediately to go to Ray's. At 5:20, Ray finished. Or was done enough that Welsh let him go spend time with his parents. He got outside and his GTO was waiting. "This is beautiful."

His father and mother watched as he got inside and turned it on. The pleasure he experienced in doing so was obvious. "Greatness," was his only word.

He looked out open window. "Okay. Follow me – we're going to my place first."

It took about 15 minutes but Ray pulled his cherry GTO into his regular parking spot. Turning off the key hey patted the dashboard and then carefully locked it – this was the city.

He then made sure his father had a close spot for the RV.

"Come on. They put me up in this place when I was put on my current assignment."

The three of them got inside. Barbara and Damian were surprised. "Who is this?"

Ray gave a small smirking smile. "This is my sorta sister but definitely not Francesca Vecchio – better known as Frannie."

"Hello. I was the one who answered the phone the time you called that you got him. I work with him at the precinct. I had to convince him I wasn't joking that it was you."

Barbara was effusive, Damian was one-word polite. Frannie asked, "Would you like a pop or water? We'll be leaving in about an hour though."

Barbara said, "Water is fine."

Ray grabbed four coasters while Frannie got the water.

Damian noticed the coffee table, felt its surface. "Nice."

Frannie laughed. The Kowalski's looked interested. Ray explained, "Yeah. That's cause Frannie told me I had to. She also made me get coasters – cause I wasn't using them before. Me and Fraser took a weekend day to sand that and stain it."

Damian nodded and both accepted water. The two sat on the couch, and Frannie sat in the recliner. Ray stood.

"Okay. First thing you should know: I'm undercover right now."

Damian asked, "As what?"

"As a police detective."

"Stanley? You're already a police detective."

He nodded. "Okay. Here's the whole thing." Ray, with Frannie's help, explained the entire circumstance and how it had come to be. Ray finished with, "So while I am doing the job I was doing already, and with the same department, I use the name Ray Vecchio to make sure that no one goes looking for where Frannie's brother disappeared to. Any questions?"

Barbara and Damian sat there, Damian looking the same and Barbara thoughtful. "So if we call we should ask for Ray Vecchio?"

"Right now – yeah."

"Alright."

"Good. Now. Dad – there's one thing you should see. I don't have it up because I'm undercover and if someone visited me, well it would be bad if it was displayed."

He went into the bedroom closet and brought out the item. He handed it over to his father.

His father looked it over, surprise obvious. He looked up at his son. "How?"

Even as Barbara took it to look, Ray explained. "Even though I decided to be a cop, you spent money and both of you wanted to see me get a degree. Well, with night school only it took a while. But I finally got a degree in history, which actually is quite useful in my job. Especially now with the partner I have."

Barbara set it down and jumped up to hug him. "That is so good!"

When she was done, Damian had stood up. He shook his son's hand. "Congratulations."

Frannie took it to look at it too. "Thanks, Dad." Ray took it when Frannie was done and put it away.

He came back. "There's one more thing." He paused. "Well, two more."

"What is it?" Barbara asked.

Ray sighed. "Well, you guys weren't happy when me and Stella split. I was moping about it cause I had wanted kids and she didn't. Remember?"

Both nodded. It wasn't something they liked to think about. "Well, I got over it. Stella is actually an Assistant State's Attorney and I see her as part of my job. But we're both happy with how it is. The truth is: Me wanting kids was trying to force it. And we should have waited to get married. I know I blamed you, Dad, but the truth is that we were immature about it. So I wanted to make sure you knew."

Damian considered it and nodded. Barbara hugged her son again.

"Okay. Which brings us to the last thing. You know how I said Frannie is my sort of sister but definitely not?" Both nodded, looking at Frannie. "Well, the definitely not part is because the truth is: We love each other. We're in love. As weird as it was to figure it out. And I wanted you to know."

Barbara looked at Frannie asking, "Really?" Frannie just nodded.

Barbara stood up and put her arms out and Frannie stepped forward.

What followed was a talk which Frannie ensured was PG. She admitted they slept together on occasion, but she didn't give _any_ details of others or how much.

Everyone talked for a short while, mostly Frannie and Barbara, with Ray adding things on occasion. Damian just listened. But at the end, they seemed pretty happy.

"Okay. Since this gig, and especially since we figured out we were in love which Frannie's Ma helped with, I've been visiting her house regularly. Mom, she's the one who keeps making sure I'm eating and not wasting away."

He looked at Frannie. "I must be absolutely out of my mind to let Ma and Mom meet and collude." Frannie laughed at him. He looked back at his parents. "But it would be wrong to _not_ do it. And while Frannie's Ma, sister, and brother-in-law know, we don't talk about it around the kids."

Frannie piped up, "Maggie," she looked at the Kowalski's, "Fraser's sister who had visited and stayed over," she looked back to Ray, "Maggie said my niece Bianca," she looked at Barbara, "she's 6," back to Ray, "told her the kids know. She wants to be a flower girl when we get married."

Ray was shocked. "Really?"

Frannie laughed. "Yeah. I know we can't do anything till Ray, my brother Ray, shows up. But if it happens, she's claimed the spot."

Ray stood there and then shook his head to clear it. "Okay. Something to talk about another time. But you're invited to Ma's so we're going over there."

Barbara stood up, Damian following. "I would love to meet the family."

Ray felt a sense of doom. "Okay."

Frannie said, "I heard about the car. I'm coming with you and then coming back to stay tonight. So we're going in the car – 'cause I want to see how it feels."

Ray sighed. "You're the boss."

Frannie smirked. "It's good for a relationship when the guy realizes that early." She snickered at Ray's pout.

* * *

Dinner at the Vecchios was as loud and raucous, mostly because of the kids, as it ever was. Barbara and Ma got along excellently, as Ray morosely observed.

At one point Ray asked, "Ma. Can Mom and Dad part the RV over here before they get back on the road? They need a place to sleep tonight and there are no RV parks in the city."

Ma looked at Ray and then at his parents. "Oh, no. You do not need to sleep in your RV. We have a guest room. Ray is _famiglia_, family. So you are family too. You will sleep in the guest room."

Barbara and Damian looked at each other. Barbara said, "We accept."

Ma smiled broadly. "Good. Good."

Ray breathed a bit of relief. He preferred that for the night rather than in the RV in the city.

At a certain point, Maria ordered the kids upstairs because there was school the next morning. After good nights to the adults, they went up. As Maria went up to make certain they got to bed, Ray said, "Maria?" She turned back. "When they're all in bed, can you come back down here? There's one more thing to talk about."

"Okay." She rushed off.

* * *

It took about twenty minutes, but the kids were all put down. Maria came back and sat at the table. Ray and Frannie had cleaned up allowing Ma and Barbara (and Tony who was as vocal as Damian) to sit and talk.

They sat there drinking tea. Ray said, "There's one more thing."

Frannie interjected, "Yeah. He's going to explain how he pissed me off today."

Ray looked at the sky and said, "Why me?"

Frannie laughed briefly.

He shot her a pout which changed to a grin. "Okay. We both decided that it can't happen until Ray Vecchio shows back up and I'm free to return to my real name. But once that happens you should know: Francesca has agreed that I can ask her to marry her then and she's currently expecting to say yes."

There was celebration, though they had to keep it quiet to not disturb the kids. Tony finally asked in a confused voice, "Why was she pissed off? It sounds like she's happy."

Frannie snarked, "Because he told me this in the station and I had to shut up rather than celebrating and telling everyone."

Tony looked at Ray with sympathy. Maria looked at Ray and said, "You're going to be paying for that for a long time."

Ray said sheepishly, "I know. She already told me."

Frannie said, "He's gonna have to make the actual proposal awesome to make up for it."

"And I'll be hearing about it for the rest of my life too," Ray sighed.

Frannie giggled at his response.

Soon thereafter, the two left to go to Rays.

Ma looked at Barbara who was looking at the door they left through. "Your son. He is a good man. Before he came, my daughter was in pain because of her first marriage to the pig. She was not happy and tried to act like a teenage girl. To pretend she was interested and happy in life. But she was not. Now – now she has grown up. She had become confident again. Like she was before the marriage. She is even better I think. They must wait to marry which is why I do not object to them _spending time_ together. But I know they will marry. Your son. He is a good man. He is now my son too. He makes my daughter happy. That is what is important."

Barbara and Ma talked about that for a while. Damian just sat there, a small smile on his normally stoic face.

As Ray drove Frannie back to his place, Ray felt a sense of impending doom but tried to dismiss it.


	30. Lessons to be Learned

The story is going to cover the last season, concentrating how the changed circumstances changes the season. It will likely move quickly … usually.

S04E03

Fraser and Ray were out together, seated near a campfire, and Fraser was attempting to tell a story.

"Fraser. What are you doing?"

Fraser said, "A night out, under the stars, a camp fire; it is traditional to tell ghost stories. I was merely holding to tradition."

Ray looked at Fraser with a disbelieving look. "You've got a woman at home waiting for you. And you drag my skinny ass out into a city park to sit around a campfire telling stories?"

Fraser had a small smile. "Despite my current relationship with Inspector Thatcher, you are still my friend. And," he looked up. "And I still enjoy nights under the stars. Fresh air. It allows me to breathe deeply."

Ray interrupted him. "This is a city park. Shallow breaths are usually better."

Fraser cooked up a few things and gave Ray some. "This is good. Where'd you get this?"

Fraser pointed a distance away. "Diefenbaker dug them up from under that tree over there."

He spit it out. Before he could say anything, Diefenbaker was walking off and Fraser was starting to move. "He smells pretzels."

The two men followed the wolf. Ray was introduced to Mr. Tucci. But shortly thereafter, Mr. Tucci was gunned down and the two men were back at work.

* * *

"You don't have to do this – this is my job."

Fraser said, "I promised Mr. Tucci." They were met at the door by a beautiful woman.

Ray delivered the news bluntly, watching the reactions. From all appearances, there was shock and surprise and denial. There was nothing which said "deception."

As they were leaving Ray commented, "The nurse – that was quite a woman."

"Ray. That is remarkably insensitive at this juncture."

"Look. I'm sorry for Mr. Tucci. But you would have to admit that she was an extremely attractive woman."

"Perhaps."

"There's no perhaps about it."

* * *

They were back the next day walking to the squad room. "Look. You and me, we have our happy relationships. But it's not a crime to notice a woman who's attractive."

When they got into the squad room, Welsh showed them a wad of case. "This is what was found in his cart. This kind of cash – we need to figure out what he was doing to get that much."

Ray immediately noticed Frannie was upset. "Oh. Just because he's Italian, he's got to be into something. Maybe he just kept his money in his cart."

Ray agreed. "She could he right. After all, Fraser keeps his money in his hat." Welsh was disapproving but Frannie looked happier that he supported her.

* * *

Later they were sitting in the break area, Frannie reading a magazine and him eating from the machine. "We went there and, let me tell you, a year ago I'd a been all tongue-tied cause the nurse, the woman helping, she's a knockout."

Frannie looked up from the mag. "What does that matter?"

Ray shrugged. "Something about that." He glanced at her. "Seems off. She's not family, I don't think. It's like she's trying to be casually seductive. Sitting there taking care of an old woman being like that?"

Frannie said, "What? So an attractive woman can't be a nurse?"

Ray looked at her with an expression saying, "Come on." He said out loud, "Not what I'm saying. I'm saying it's not appropriate. Look at you – you're a pretty attractive woman. And despite play-acting, when you're in it, you're doing that, not being seductive to every guy who walks in. Why? Not 'cause you couldn't be but because it's not appropriate. Know what I'm saying?"

Frannie thought about it. "Some women are like that."

"Just seems suspicious to me." He looked at her. "We're gonna be on the case – I'll let you know when it's done."

She nodded. She trusted him enough that he was being honest, or as honest as he could.

* * *

As they were leaving the woman, Lauren Russell, Fraser said, "You seemed rather taken, despite your current bonds."

Ray said, "Appear weak when you are strong, and strong when you are weak."

Fraser paused. "Sun Tzu. The Art of War." Ray nodded. "This is not war."

Ray said, "But Law Enforcement is inherently confrontational. They try to get away with things and you try to catch 'em. I act like I'm buying her charms, she relaxes. Easier to manipulate her later and to trick her because she underestimates me."

"That is a quite cynical view. She is possibly entirely free of any guilt in this matter."

"Then I got to enjoy flirting with a pretty girl and not lose my mind doing it."

Fraser looked at Ray and finally said, "Point."

Mrs. Tucci was frightened and both men ended up sleeping in the yard. Both saw the silhouette of the very attractive nurse undressing. Ray said quietly, "You don't mention seeing this to Frannie, I won't mention it to Thatcher."

"Agreed." Both then looked away and tried to sleep.

* * *

As the case progressed, Ray acted to fool for the woman's charm. He didn't kiss her – though that seemed to be what she had been expecting.

She also explained the money he had – it was her being paid for her work. She came into the station to talk about the money.

Ray watched for a response and he still couldn't tell. When she was leaving, Frannie saw her. "Someone needs a cold shower," she snarked.

Ray gave her a look. He then watched her ass as she walked down the hall. Whenever he was tempted by Luann Russell, he just though about Frannie down to her underwear or naked and the feeling disappeared. He liked watching her walk away when he could catch it. And she knew it.

Frannie did visit that night and took the edge off. She was also quite willing to snark at him about his reactions to the woman. He tried to be pissed but she was adorable as she tried to act jealous.

"It's got to be a human survival thing," he said to her right after she had delivered a whammy. "Any other woman gives me this kind of crap, I'd be losing my shit. But you doing it – I can't stop thinking of how cute it is."

Frannie rolled her eyes at him even if she was secretly amused. She could never get him worked up if this was his reaction to her acting like this.

* * *

When it all came down to it, Mr. Tucci's helper was exactly who he seemed to be. The criminal was a man trying to get his money by murdering him and scamming everyone else, and Luann Russell was completely innocent.

He want up to her as she was on the porch as they finished figuring it out after the arrest.

"Okay. Despite my concerns, you were completely innocent. I'm sorry if I made it seem otherwise." She wasn't impressed and he could tell. "Anyway, I'll be making sure that four thousand gets released."

She made one last snarky comment, demonstrating that she didn't like him. But that was part of being a detective. He could respond or let her have the last word. He let it go.

Fraser and Ray ended up back in the park, where the whole thing started. "What is it that makes us not trust what we see? As soon as I see an attractive woman acting all nice, I assume there's something wrong. If I wasn't otherwise happy, she would have been a wonderful woman and she seemed interested. Instead I leave her suspicious of how men respond to her. Why do I do that?"

"I don't know," Fraser said. "Your adversarial approach allows you to do your job – it just makes it difficult to relate to people who have not yet been defined as your side or theirs."

Ray nodded as he considered that. To distract him, Fraser finished his ghost story.

"That is a very dark story," Ray commented in a slightly accusatory way. The two argued for a while, letting themselves be pulled out of that contemplative interlude.

* * *

S04E04

* * *

Fraser was with Dewey and Huey, listening to the wire inside the room at the run down hotel/boarding house. Ray was inside acting as security. This was a sting on a simple gambling operation and was not considered too onerous.

That was blown to hell … literally. A man blew a hole in the wall and knocked over the game for the cash present.

At a certain point, he had to go see his superior though they were currently off duty. She was a bit tipsy – the Argentinean Ambassador had been trying to get her liquored up. "Ben. Still working when you're not working," she said with a smile.

Getting through the inanities, he felt relief that he did not imbibe such substances. He had a moral conundrum: How much of this could he use as future ammunition without being consigned to the couch.

Finally he got her attention and went to the reason why he had come to her. "Meg. We need to talk about the case I am assisting Detective Vecchio with." She looked mildly interested. "There is, unfortunately, a woman involved. One who is quite attractive."

Meg immediately sobered a bit. "Go on."

He sighed. "Note that I have not made a comment as regards the Argentinean – regardless of circumstance, I trust in your fidelity. You may trust in mine as well. So do not immediately suspect me."

Meg looked at him flatly but then perked up a slight bit. "It's not you I do not trust – it is the floozies that seem to fall all over themselves when they see you."

He considered that. "Understood." She smirked at him.

"Nevertheless, a recent case with Detective Vecchio has shown a course which, while deceptive, may bear fruit. I will be acting as though her charms are working on me."

"How far?" she asked with a bit of frost.

"Not as far as you might worry. I am quite besotted with you and have no interest in the experiencing the delights of another woman's body."

"Delights?" she asked, the frost still present.

"A general description not specific to what I believe she might offer particularly. You have often asked me to loosen my speech and be able to speak more colloquially."

She looked at him and said, "Perhaps this is not the instance."

"Perhaps." He sighed again. "However, to lull her into believing me easily manipulated, I must lull her into believing me easily led. I hope that you can trust that I am not so foolish – despite what may be seen in the course of this case."

Finally she sighed, relaxing a little. "My trust in you is high – nigh impenetrable. And so I will do as requested. But I do not like it."

"Understood." He leaned forward and kissed her, which she was surprised by, but quickly responded to. He then got up to walk out.

"And it is the women who are considered the source of temptation. I would disagree if anyone asked me," she said to herself as she watched him walk away. His form was as attractive as ever.

Before he left the Consulate, Fraser ensured Simpson would remain present and keep an eye on things as a personal favor.

* * *

Ray watched Frannie walking through the precinct with a gun harness and gun. "What's with this?"

She pulled the gun casually as she spoke, being careless with it's aim. He immediately stopped her. "Relax! It's a water gun."

He took a second to gather himself. "Frannie. Look around. Do you see guns?"

She looked. "Well, yeah."

"And your fake gun: Does it look real?"

She looked at it. "Yeah. That's why I got it."

"Now. Assume someone comes in and sees you waving it around – how are they gonna react?"

Frannie's eyes lit in sudden realization. "Ooooooh."

"Yeah. That could be bad. You wearing a gun might make you look badass, but you're badass without one. I know that."

She sighed. In a quiet voice she said, "I was thinking about the academy. Working here … I like this. I like seeing good people helped and lowlifes put away."

Ray reached out and pulled her in, kissing her forehead. "You wanna do that? I'll be supportive no matter what anyone else says. But two things: Put that toy away when you're here and we'll spend time learning real gun safety. Because you need to know it; without having to think about it – it's got to be in your bones, instinct. You want to learn, I'll teach. But never wear a toy when someone doesn't know it is one. Imagine a cop saw you waving it around in a dangerous situation."

She blushed a little. "Okay." She unsnapped the harness and he followed as she put it in a drawer. She looked at him. "Thanks." He smiled at her.

* * *

The entire case went down, with obstinate FBI agents, enthusiastic PD detectives, a worrying Ray, and a nervous Mountie – despite his attempts to look calm.

In the aftermath, Fraser and Ray were playing poker for air and discussing the case. Unlike Lauren Russell, Denny Scarpa, AKA Lady Shoes, was as guilty as others had assumed she was. He was thankful for his friends for keeping him from losing perspective.

When they had finished their game of air Ray spoke. "Benny. I need a favor. And … it's important."

"Oh?" he asked his friend.

"I've got to do something horrible. And I need your help to do it."

Fraser looked at his friend and his expression. In a gentle voice he said, "Explain."

* * *

Francesca Vecchio was completely stoked. Her boyfriend, Fraser, and Meg Thatcher had brought her to a gun club on a Saturday morning. Even as she watched Ray pay the fee, she was excited that she would get to learn something which would help her if she decided to become a police officer.

It was a bit tricky at times, but she learned all the rules as Ray explained them, with Fraser and Meg volunteering pointers. And as the time passed and she practiced. She was horrible when she started but she got better quickly. It made sense – her brother was a great shot and they shared blood. It was in her blood too.

The final score on her final try down one firing lane was good enough, Ray said, to qualify at the academy.

She was on air.

Ray said with a smile, "There's one more special thing I set up for you."

"Really?" she asked almost breathless.

"Yeah. Come on. It's in a private area."

She was led to a special area on the club grounds, away from other people. "Okay. This is a bit different. But look around. See the different things with targets?"

She looked and saw that, yes, there were a number of them. "This will be more fun than firing at a range. You do this and you'll get a special reward."

With enthusiasm, she began firing at the various targets. She was hitting them pretty well. And the she shot one target – and it was suddenly different. She saw a spray of blood come out and a human shaped body fall. "Oh god!" she screamed as she started running over.

The other three followed more slowly. Frannie got up to the body and looked down. Instead of a dead man, it was a dummy. But one that had been set up to bleed if shot. She looked at Ray in confusion. "It's fake."

Ray nodded solemnly. "Yeah."

"You set this up?" she asked blankly.

"Yeah."

"Why?" she asked, starting to get upset.

He sighed. "This is the part that you have to remember every time you strap on a gun. It's not fun and games. And every time your finger goes near that trigger, you gotta know. You have to respect the fact that you may be responsible for ending someone's life. Paper targets and tape outlines might make for good target practice, but they don't make you understand the _unbelievable_ responsibility that carrying a gun has. You're thinking of becoming a cop. That's a good thing and you would make a great one. But this is the ugly part of it. You've got to _know_."

Frannie asked in a voice heavy with emotion, "Fraser? You helped him? Why?"

Fraser looked at her with compassion as he spoke precisely. "The man who visited me weeks ago, Tom Quinn. I met him when I was twelve. I had run away because I wanted to hunt caribou. He found me, a tracker and guide. He often helped visiting hunters. He tried to tell me, make me understand – but he never stopped me. He helped me. He let me make one of the worst mistakes of my life. He stood there and let me shoot an innocent creature, a majestic creature who was only living its life. For nothing more than my desire to prove myself a _man_. And when I had taken the shot – I knew. I knew the terrible mistake I had made. Ray," he nodded toward the man, "he made certain you learned the lesson without actually killing anyone or anything. It was a harsh lesson – but one that _had_ to be taught. That _has_ to be understood. A gun is far more than just metal and bullets. You had to _know_."

Tears were running down Frannie's face as she whirled on Ray. "You did this to me! You're a monster!" Frannie went up and started beating on his chest. "How could you do this to me? You said you loved me!" Soon she was in Ray's arms crying tears of horrendous despair.

Fraser and Thatcher withdrew and watched with sympathy. Meg said, "I did not think that Stanley Ray Kowalski had it in him to do this."

Fraser sighed. "He loves her. He loves her enough to hurt her when necessary, so that she will not be hurt in a more permanent way when the truth becomes obvious in a more dangerous situation.

"Yes. It is a lesson that should probably be made to every man or woman who wishes to pick up a weapon and considers it a joy."

"Agreed."

* * *

Frannie cried for an hour. But when she was cried out, she walked back being comforted by Ray. She went with him that night and they had no sex. He just held her all night.

And the next day she went to church and she spent a long time in confession.

Sunday afternoon, Ray was called to come and see Ma. When he got there, Frannie was in her room saying prayers, performing the repentance that the priest had given her.

Ray walked in to find Ma waiting.

"Ray."

"Ma?"

She stood up. "You did this thing. This horrible thing."

"Yes, Ma." He was repentant in how he made her feel – but not the lesson.

"You hurt her deeply. For this you must pay penance."

"I know, Ma."

She looked at him and said, "You expected this. You expect to be called, for me to punish you."

He nodded.

"But you did this anyway."

"Yes."

She walked over to him and looked into his face, full of resignation. Finally she pulled him into an embrace. "This was necessary. It was not good. It was not nice. But it was necessary. You will pay for hurting her. But God still loves you. _We_ still love you. Thank you for treating my daughter like a woman and not a child."

He cried as Ma Vecchio held him.


	31. Up to Christmas, Training Trip Start

S04E05

Frannie and Ray were both brittle in their emotions. Welsh noticed. "What's with you and Ms Vecchio, detective?"

He paused for a moment and then said, "I made sure she understood the price for carrying a gun."

Welsh looked at his detective for a long moment. "You're why she stopped with the harness."

"Yeah."

"When did this happen?"

"Saturday. Gun club. Fraser and Thatcher went with us. I set it up so one of her shots caused a bloody dummy to drop she thought was a real body. So she understood that a gun kills people and she might kill someone if she carried one."

Welsh looked at him again. "I see." Then he sniffed his nose to clear it. "Well, get your head in the game. It's an ugly world out there and we can't afford a distracted guy out there when it comes down."

"Yes, L. T."

Ray got up to leave. "Vecchio." He stopped and looked back. "It had to be done. Stop beating yourself up about it." He nodded and then left.

Welsh watched. Vecchio was still distracted and he actually felt relief when he went to pick up the corporal from the consulate. The Mountie would keep an eye out.

* * *

During a lull he called in his Civilian Aide. "You wanted to see me?" she asked.

He looked at her. "How you doing?"

"I'm doing fine." Her tone was bland, shallow.

"No. You're not."

She took a breath. She then said, "No. But it's personal."

He looked at her. "I made Ray tell me. He didn't say much – but I got the general idea."

She looked a bit stricken but pushed it down. "And?"

"I'm gonna put you in charge of something around here."

"What is it?" she asked.

"Cops have to wear guns, sometimes even use 'em – that's a fact of life – but cops don't have to be stupid. You're gonna spend time visiting the Academy, headquarters, and the police union. You're gonna research proper gun safety. And then, you're going to be my eyes and ears in making certain our guys are doing it right."

She looked at her boss. "Really?"

"Yeah. Let's not wait for a tragedy before we keep an eye out. You have till the end of the year to get it formalized. To get it laid out all proper. And if anyone asks, you're working for the commander of the 27th squad to make sure that his guys aren't making mistakes."

She looked at Welsh. "I can do that. I'll start reading the regulations to start off with."

"Good. Do that." He nodded his head out toward her desk area. "Get back to work."

He watched as Frannie looked less brittle and more focused. Maybe nothing would come of it. But it gave her a road. He went back to his normal work.

* * *

Fraser found his friend Ray somewhat .., emotional. And he had thought he knew what it was. But when the real situation which was weighing on him beyond what happened with Frannie came to light, he worked with his partner to make certain that it was right.

And through their hard work, they got the woman exonerated. Her life was saved. And Fraser went with him when he agreed to visit the crime scene and walk it through with her.

As he sat in the car as Ray Kowalski cried, Fraser knew that he could only sit with his friend. And when they left, he used Ray's phone to call Frannie. "He needs you."

When Ray got home, Frannie was waiting.

She saw how wrecked he was and hugged him. "What happened?" she asked quietly.

"I went with her. Went to the original crime scene. She had me tell her exactly what I did." Ray sounded as heartbroken as she had at the range.

"What did she say? Did she blame you?" she asked.

"No." He paused. "She said thank you. And then kissed me on the cheek. I almost got her killed and she thanked me. How could she?"

The tears started again. "You're a good man. I was upset last week, but everything you do – you keep letting the world in even when it kicks your ass. You don't become cynical and unfeeling. You look out for everyone around you. You look out for me. For strangers. You take the bullet for other people so they can be safe. Your heart gets hurt and scars. But you keep standing in front of the bullet. You got nothing to feel sorry about."

And when his mother and father showed back up to stay in a local trailer park, the extra attention he was showered with helped him get back to an even keel.

* * *

S04E06

The entire situation with the Vodun man and the curse of the station was quite interesting to Fraser. Ray's distraction with the loss of the car was more serious but he was certain it would resolve itself … eventually.

Ray Kowalski was far less unlucky with cars than Ray Vecchio was. And it was found intact. Ray's parents had found out it was impounded before Ray did himself.

Francesca's obsession with removing a possible curse (there was none according to his understanding), kept everyone distracted and made his time working with the precinct during the incident … amusing.

He had been leery of the guilt of the Vodun priest because of Dief's reactions. His wolf may be indolent at times, but he was a good judge of character. Even when he had been less than accepting of Diefenbaker's judgment at times, his instincts had borne out.

Surprisingly Damian Kowalski had a request that Welsh and himself go with them when Damian retrieved Ray with the part he had gotten for the GTO.

* * *

They drove out to a garage near the park where his wife and he had the RV parked. The garage owner had the space and was interested in the project.

Damian got the door opened and waiting behind was a 1972 Buick Riviera. "Woah," Ray said. "This looks like …."

"The car that you were assigned that belonged to Ray Vecchio."

Ray looked at the car. "The color is a bit wrong."

Damian said, "We're going to fix it up together."

Ray's eyes lit up – he did like working with his father on cars. "What's this about?"

Fraser said, "I was able to convince the FBI to provide some funds to replace the destroyed car. Unfortunately, I could not find a replacement. When Leftenant Welsh and I saw the GTO and the work you both had done, we asked him for assistance."

"So we're gonna need to get it painted."

Damian nodded and started pointing out various things. It was not in pristine condition but it could be brought to it. Damian finally asked Fraser, "Why is this important?"

Fraser said, "When Ray Vecchio reappears, he will take personal offense that his car was destroyed regardless of circumstance. Your relationship with Francesca Vecchio would be threatened as he is .. opinionated."

Welsh sniffed. "Definitely."

Fraser nodded. "Yourself and your father providing a replacement could be considered, in classical terms, a portion of a brideprice, a sign that you respect her family and its members."

Ray was confused and indignant. "You're telling me to buy Frannie?"

"Not as such, no," Fraser backpedaled. "Despite Francesca's inability to understand why it is so important to her brother, she would verify that our description is accurate. Ensuring a replacement would allow objective consideration on Ray Vecchio's part to your intentions without other, non-related but personally important, matters interfering."

"This car is that important to the guy?"

Welsh volunteered, "Oh, yeah. In his opinion it is the perfect American car. He got divorced in part because he spent his money buying this car regardless of his former wife's opinion."

Fraser said, "He was and likely still is, perhaps inexplicably, obsessed as regards the matter."

Ray looked at the car, looked at his father, and then back to the car. "Okay. I'm gonna do it. Not because of Ray Vecchio's mental fixation but because I was responsible when it got destroyed. This will give me and my Dad something we can do together, which I am all for. And Frannie will appreciate me taking the effort for her and her family."

"Understood."

Ray gave a small smile, "And if I know Frannie, likely getting her brother to shut up about it is something she will enjoy."

Fraser considered that. "You do seem to understand her quite well."

* * *

S04E07

Corporal Fraser was in his superior's office as she briefed him. "These orders are straight from the Ministers for Trade and Commerce."

"I see they are classified sir," he said.

"Yes. Well, no. I have my own stamp." Fraser immediately saw that she was dismissive of the idea of dealing with a Country Western Singer and coddling her.

Despite his love for Meg Thatcher, she did not put the same importance on matters that he did. The subject actually interested him to a great degree.

Turnbull, they found, had an almost orgasmic interest in the woman. That was demonstrated when Constable Simpson let in her security and Turnbull, who had been preparing the consulate for her arrival, fainted in ecstasy.

* * *

After the meeting commenced, the Consulate staff were taking the matter much more seriously. There was a real threat. "I will contact Leftenant Welsh for assistance from the 27th Precinct."

The head of security said, "You trust them?"

Fraser said, "With my life." He paused. "With my fellow RCMP members' lives if necessary, which should be an indication of how deep that trust goes."

Ray insisted on a decoy. He suggested with a vest, which Ray said he would have assumed.

Tracy Jenkins, singer, protested. Her security would have sided with her (keeping her happy) but Fraser backed him. He smoothed it over by explaining it as proper procedure – and insurance.

When the attempted assassination occurred, he was never so glad as that moment that he had the assistance of the local police force. The Canadian Consulate would owe officer MacCafferty a letter of thanks and perhaps a medal for her willingness to assist.

That night she stayed in the Consulate, with Simpson on night watch. Turnbull volunteered to watch as well.

He and Meg went home late and got up early. They had much to do.

* * *

The next day was busy. The police and himself, with Turnbull's assistance (quite minor) were running down possible leads while the Inspector held the Consulate.

Later in the day, Tracey had a recording session in a local studio. Fraser was in charge of the protection detail and so was on hand. Diefenbaker was with him, and Ray represented the Chicago PD. Dewey and Huey watched outside.

Fraser's mused thoughts actually affected the production, and he found himself with the band singing into a microphone which cost more than the price spent on the Buick Riviera.

* * *

Frannie was moving equipment when Turnbull showed up. "Oh good! I need help with something." She made her request for help – 50 bucks was riding on her bet about country songs with donkeys in them.

Turnbull then, very nervously and with great hesitation, asked for a drink together. A date. She immediately knew she would have to break his heart but it wouldn't be right to let his hopes get up.

She grabbed him and pulled him into a room. "I'm going to tell you something that almost no one knows: I'm in a relationship. You can ask Fraser if you're worried I'm lying to save your feelings. If I wasn't I would have accepted your invitation. I love you as a friend and if this other thing doesn't work I might be interested. But don't wait – I'm looking at marriage and the guy I'm with has already expressed interest. You're a good man who'll make a woman happy someday. You just need to practice being less nervous."

She smiled at him, kissed his cheek, and went to finish what she was doing. She was faintly regretful for the pain she knew she had just left behind.

Turnbull looked at the door Francesca Vecchio walked out of. She was one of the most perfect women he knew. It was no surprise that she was taken. He decided he needed to go and listen to more Country and Western music. It would be a good reflection of his feelings.

* * *

Matters devolved and the head of the security detail was killed.

Fraser ended up sleeping at the consulate (Meg was unhappy at the need) and Tracy Jenkins and he had a nice connection speaking together.

Finally matters resolved themselves when the true perpetrator was located: Her manager.

Fraser was quite amused at his lover's complete disinterest in Country and Western, even when he performed with Tracy on stage. She seemed to not by a music aficionado.

He remembered that she had been impressed by his singing on the train, but more in how lively it made people and not in the music itself.

* * *

S04E08

Christmas time came around. He would be going up north soon – after Christmas he would be gone for two weeks. And unfortunately, his superior and lover was away for the week before Christmas dealing with a matter elsewhere along with Constable Simpson.

He was in charge of the Consulate though not much was happening. Turnbull maintained the RCMP presence in the consulate during the day.

However, in the lead up to Christmas, he entered into an adversarial situation with a man, Warfield, who was arrogantly untouchable.

After he had been assaulted for maintaining his convictions, the detective squad began moving to assist him whereas they had been reticent before.

Warfield came-a-cropper and before Christmas, by the time of the precinct's Christmas party, he was in jail and giving up his associates.

Meg returned right before the party. She had a sword for him, though they would exchange more personal gifts the day of Christmas.

Fraser would exchange gifts with Maggie when he reported to Inuvik. He would carry gifts from Frannie as well for Maggie and for an Inuit family, which was a surprise to him.

* * *

INTERVAL

It was December 28 when the small plane flew in to Inuvik, Northwest Territory of the Dominion of Canada.

Waiting for him was Maggie. As soon as he exited, she greeted him with a warm hug. "Big brother! Welcome home!"

"Hello, Maggie." He embraced her. "It is wonderful to be here." He took a deep breath. "If it weren't for Meg, I would happily call this home forever. While home is where she is … this is my personal ideal."

She grinned. "You have everything you need?"

"Well, I assume the requested supplied are at our father's cabin. But I have my personal equipment. I also bring gifts from myself, Meg, and Francesca."

"Okay! I have snowmobiles - another Constable helped drop the extra off. We take them to the post for you to check in and then we move to the cabin where our trainees await – all twelve sorry men and women plus the medic."

He looked at her curiously.

She grinned. "They're not very comfortable though I made certain they wouldn't die before we returned. But headquarters was right – these lot need training. Books don't replace experience."

"Much can be learned from books," he protested as he loaded up.

"For _you_. Most of us require personal training – I got it from Mom."

"You may claim some justification in your conclusion."

Maggie dropped down. "Diefenbaker!" She hugged the wolf.

Fraser looked at the white canine. "He has been complaining inordinately about coming here. He has a special friend in Francesca's poodle, which she inherited from a criminal that we put away. He was not happy about coming without her."

"A poodle?" she asked. "How does _that_ work?"

"I don't like to think about it." Some subjects made him lose his ability to avoid contractions. And that was one.

* * *

The two made it to the local post. He led Maggie inside. The man at the desk spoke. "Constable MacKenzie. This is a surprise." His tone was almost snide.

Fraser took control. "I am Corporal Benton Fraser, Special Instructor for the RCMP, Winter Conditions. For the next two weeks, Constable MacKenzie, Special Deputy Instructor, RCMP, for Winter Conditions, is a part of my detail and answers to me instead of the local post. If you would, please inform the watch commander that I have arrived so that I can complete required briefings."

Matters were quickly resolved and Fraser ensured Frannie's gifts for the Inuit families would be delivered within the next two days.

The post had been informed that for the next two weeks, the training detail would be cut off save for emergency situations. These trainees were being trained to survive and part of survival might require, was likely to require, doing so while cut off from outside assistance.

* * *

Fraser, Maggie, and Diefenbaker then took the snowmobiles out to his father's cabin. When they arrived, matters were as he had specified: No one had used the cabin at all and all trainees were bivouacked in the field. There were several dogsleds as well as a couple of snowmobiles. Their store of gasoline was in the shed attached to the cabin, as was the emergency backup radio, and emergency moveable generator.

The cabin had a generator, store of gasoline, and radio, but those provided were items he had required on his equipment list. He had privately used Maggie's assistance to ensure the cabin was stocked for winter before the snows came.

The two arrived and Fraser stowed his gear within the tent that had been set up for him by Maggie. He checked and it was well set up. "Constable MacKenzie. Please get the training squad assembled."

In a workmanlike fashion the thirteen individuals were all standing at attention: Twelve trainees and one medical person to ensure that no one suffered inordinately.

Once they were at attention and ready, he began. "At ease." They all moved to the precise recommended position. "My name is Corporal Benton Fraser. I am your instructor. I am a Sixteen year veteran of the RCMP. But more, I grew up in this area as well as other areas of a similar nature. This is Constable Maggie MacKenzie, my deputy. She has fewer years – but she has lived her whole life save short intervals for training and on pursuit of suspects, in this area. We are the experts. You are not. For the next two weeks, I shall be addressed as Sir, and referred to as Instructor Fraser. Constable MacKenzie shall be addressed as Sir, and referred to as Instructor MacKenzie. Are there any questions so far?"

"No, Sir!"

"Good. The next two weeks shall be difficult. With a show of hands, how many are already Constables?" Seven raised their hands. "And how many from the Depot?" the others raised their hands. "Very well. For the next two weeks, however, you shall all refer to each other as Trainee followed by your last name. This is the first meeting of a detail such as this and the future of this particular program shall be determined, in part, by how well you succeed. I intend that this program repeat and expand. Do you all understand?"

"Yes, Sir."

"For the next two weeks, I expect you to follow the orders and instruction of myself and Constable MacKenzie. You will learn to survive. Some exercises will be uncomfortable. If I order you to sleep bundled naked with another trainee, that is what you will do. Because that will be a practical experience in surviving in non-optimum circumstances. It does not matter whether you feel any emotional attachment or dislike for your fellow trainees. In this, there is only survival. If you are two men, a man and a woman, or two women, it matters not. In fact, I will move pairs around most likely because you have to learn to deal with _any_ eventuality. Myself and Instructor MacKenzie will pair. Despite any idea of getting close to her or myself – it will not happen. This is not because we hesitate in this, but because you are learning to survive with any other members of the RCMP that may be present despite their own inexperience. Any questions?"

One had raised. "Trainee …"

"Smith, Sir!" a woman's voice sounded.

"Go ahead."

"Can we make our preferences known, Sir?"

"No." He looked around. "Any other questions?"

He took a breath. "We will review emergency procedures and equipment. We do not want you to suffer severe injury. That would be counterproductive. Damage to yourself could be charged as unnecessary damage to RCMP equipment. You will learn to care for each other in this environment. Beginning tomorrow morning, there will be no one outside of our group that will act for us, and no extra equipment provided. You will survive on your wits – and ours. Lessons will begin immediately, however, despite what I just said."

Another hand raised. "Trainee …"

"Sower, Sir!"

"Trainee Sower."

"Sir! Is there a reason we were ordered to set up here and not in or around the cabin?"

"Good question. That will be part of your lessons: Inspecting possible shelters you might encounter and determining how best to use what can be found. Survival in these environments requires this skill. Any more questions?" After a moment. "Okay. Fall out and prepare for the first lesson."


	32. Back into the Routine Faith and Music

A/N: I'm not going to try to describe the full trip. Also, the songs from the end of the chapter are Paul Gross songs, one from the show and one not.

INTERLUDE FINISH

As he walked through the trees, he kept his senses concentrated on ensuring that he encountered no hidden threats which would prevent him from making his goal. Circumstances required that he retreat to this environment to achieve cover, but it was actually more dangerous than an open field of ice and snow.

As he got to the end of the stand, he peered out. His goal was nearly in sight. With one final look, he began the final leg of his trek.

He was fourteen meters away from the stand when figures erupted from the snow around him. "Sir. You are suspected of criminal code violations in the form of …." He stopped listening as he concentrated on escape.

However, he knew that in circumstances such as these, escape was impossible. They got him. With one final check, he spoke.

"Excellent. I would have to admit that I dismissed the possibility of such an ambush because I had thought that you would not be able to accomplish such complete camouflage." He looked around. "My supposition was obviously in error." He looked at those standing about. "You have achieved an outstanding mark on the exercise."

The man's trainees all stood a little prouder as their Instructor gave them such a high compliment.

"Let us retreat from the field to Instructor MacKenzie's location and then we begin our preparations."

One of the trainees said, "Sir, her base camp is six kilometers in that direction." The trainee pointed.

"So it is."

"We will have the dogsleds ready to move within four minutes."

Fraser nodded and watched as they began to organize. Sleds and dogs suddenly appeared and soon Fraser sat in one of them as the trainees, showing demonstrable skill, began the trek to return to the Deputy Instructor, medical review, and the supplies that were with her.

* * *

They met up with Constable MacKenzie less than thirty minutes later. She asked, "Sir. How did they do?"

"Remarkably well, Instructor MacKenzie. They were able to track me over the forty mile pursuit quite closely. Despite my efforts to elude them, they caught me a mile before my illusory supply base and waiting transportation." He cracked his neck. "Now I would like to get inside and apply some salve – I was unable to avoid some slight damage as they kept me from having time to relax. Let's get them checked out and then prepare to move back to the base at Inuvik."

"Yes, Sir."

He started to move into the waiting tent but paused, "During the next round of this training course, I believe that you can take the place of the pursued suspect for the final exercise and I will sit in comfort waiting."

"Understood."

* * *

It took the better part of the day but all of the trainees were finally packed up and the training equipment was stowed properly for the next round. He had accepted a small payment from the RCMP to allow a portion of his property to be used for such.

All supplies were stored or distributed to the local post – it was winter and the remaining supplies would be valuable to the local Mounties.

The medical officer took the opportunity to ensure the local detachment was healthy and suffered no current medical issues.

By 4:00, all of the trainees, the instructors and the medical person were loaded on the Canadian military cargo plane for their return for final debriefing and evaluation.

Fraser made certain he had retrieved the return communication for Francesca Vecchio from the Inuit girl that she had sent gifts to.

The trainees were all situated and they were on their way. "As we have time now, we are going to review the final exercise and what could have been improved."

"Sir," one of the trainees said, "you said that we achieved outstanding marks. Does that not imply that we had performed optimally?"

"There is no such thing as perfect, Trainee Jenkins. You performed to an outstanding level, but always remember that alternative decisions could result in very nearly the same result. Even I review matters and decide how I could have improved performance."

That impressed the trainees, because their Instructor – both of them – seemed to perform in the environment they had been experiencing with an almost intimidating level of competence that it was hard to imagine being improved.

* * *

The review in Ottawa took a day, and proper notations were made in all records. Maggie MacKenzie would return the Depot with those returning and lessons that had been learned and experienced would be used as training tools for the other attendees of the Depot.

The Constables would be returned to their previous posts or assigned new posts. One of them would return with MacKenzie to Inuvik.

Corporal Benton Fraser entered the terminal to go down to retrieve his luggage. Negotiations had allowed Diefenbaker to return without quarantine as his Chicago license was up to date and the American authorities had graciously certified him as a Canadian police canine. Diefenbaker had been quite smug about that, despite one area of disagreement.

Diefenbaker, begrudgedly wearing the collar that had been required for the plane, quickly moved ahead of him toward a waiting figure.

Meg Thatcher watched as her subordinate and lover approached. She had a smile on her face – she truly had missed him during his time up north. And her bed had been cold. She hated a cold bed even more thoroughly now.

Without a word, he immediately embraced her and kissed her deeply. A few of the other travelers paused to watch.

"Welcome back, Ben."

* * *

S04E09

Frannie looked at the beautiful man that appeared to be speaking passionately to her. Despite her physical attraction, she had her guy and this would a fond memory.

She might have been caught but she definitely could look. And the well-dressed man who spoke no English definitely caused her to look.

It was with a feeling of slight regret that she allowed the moment to pass her by.

Corporal Fraser was working with Detective Vecchio watching over a witness for a case against a powerful figure in the local criminal underworld.

Circumstances required that he use his incredible knowledge to place himself in an appearance of death. He had considered alerting his superior to the ruse – but she would have not been so sanguine regarding the necessity. She would have said that this was too dangerous.

He would have to admit that there was, in fact, some danger, though he didn't believe it to be as serious as she would have thought.

The only individuals fully aware with the two FBI agents, Leftenant Welsh, and Detective Vecchio. He did not look forward to proving the report on this matter.

* * *

Instead of the real world, his next awareness was in a room which had a massive door. Curiously, he pushed open the door to look out into a sunny, tree-filled, snow-covered, area. His father was standing there in a professional stance, dressed in his red serge.

He asked, "What is this place?"

His father answered, "The borderland. Just think of it as an existential demilitarized zone." Fraser was a bit stunned. "Come on. Let's go for a walk. I've got to tell you a few things."

Fraser, with some trepidation, exited the room and stepped into the sunlight and snow. As he walked forward his father continued, "First of all: Being dead is not all it's cracked up to be." He listened as his father spoke.

Fraser was listening but worried: He had not intended to actually die. He didn't react visibly but he was quite happy to hear that he was not, in fact, dead. He agreed with his father: "You've got a few more obligations to fill."

He did at that. One obligation was going ahead and making his bond legal. He wanted to be married, and he wanted children.

Suddenly, he heard a scream and it sounded like Meg – who never screamed unless she intended to.

His father said, "And that would one of your obligations now."

"Right you are." Fraser immediately jumped off the building, toward the sound of the voice.

He sat up. Immediately the entire room save those in the know dropped in dead faints. Frannie was there, still in he r Civilian Aide uniform, members of the 27th precinct, members of the Consulate. He saw Meg – and knew he was going to be paying for a long time.

* * *

After the arrests and after he had submitted the reports, he was returned to the domicile he shared with Meg Thatcher. She was standing in the apartment, waiting. The look on her face was not … well, he did not believe that he would be experiencing intercourse that night. Perhaps not for a few nights.

"Ben," she said in an icy voice.

"Meg," he replied.

"Explain. Fully."

He went through the entire situation. Included was the fact that he had considered informing her or requiring Leftenant Welsh to inform her. In discussing it, the FBI had convinced him that they had to move immediately and that the matter should be resolved quickly enough that it would be a fait accompli.

He had not anticipated Francesca Vecchio overhearing the gossip of another Civilian Aide. He had also not expected word to travel so quickly through his acquaintances. In the past, he believed that such would not have occurred.

He had not taken into the calculation the affection that was generally felt. And while it was quite moving, it still made him uncomfortable.

When he was done, she looked at him and said, "I will not put you on the couch. Because that would penalize me as well. However, you failed to inform your superior officer that you would be placing yourself at risk." She walked up to him and said with a tone halfway between a complete rage and a complete victory, "If I were you I would prepare for at least a week of standing Sentry during the morning hours."

"Yes, Sir."

He was right in one thing: There was no intercourse. She did not wish to "exhaust him, thus preventing him from concentrating properly as he protected the Consulate." She did cuddle with him though.

* * *

S04E10

Fraser walked out of the theater with Inspector Thatcher, Ray Vecchio, and Constable Turnbull. Meg had relented finally and things had returned to normal.

This was a treat to go out with his friend (she had prevented him) and Turnbull had also heard of the outing and begged. As Francesca was spending the night at home, Ray had agreed. And so they went to watch the film together.

The Vecchio/Fraser luck struck: They became involved in what appeared to be an abduction case.

When they returned to the precinct, Inspector Thatcher and Leftenant Welsh were dismissive of the apparent "love at first sight" that the young man whose companion had been abducted claimed.

Her statement that love at first sight is a chemical reaction based on pheromonal stimulation was somewhat cynical. However, even he could not refute that much of his initial reaction to Inspector Meg Thatcher was her incredible smell, even if he had not noticed. He could get lost in it.

Francesca, however, was a romantic. And she argued that it did exist. She exhorted him to back up her position.

He tried to ignore it but he could see her disappointment in that. He finally admitted that he thought it possible as she walked away to run the license plate he had seen.

The information and supposition led to an evangelical church.

And a very strange thing happened. His lover and superior seemed to experience an instant connection. So much so that she broke out into song.

That was far more of a change than he felt comfortable dealing with. He would have to concentrate on the case and let her … experience whatever she was experiencing.

* * *

Throughout the case, the source for the most useful observations was Francesca Vecchio. He would have to admit, if pressed, that this was not an unusual occurrence. Francesca Vecchio had observational ability and understanding of circumstances which far exceeded her portrayed personality. Her innate ability to understand social interaction (save when her own feelings were concerned) far exceeded his own.

Often when he observed people that were involved in the cases at the station he would have an awareness that something was, as the Americans put it, "off". And as he performed what could be classified as mental gymnastics, she would make an observational interjection that immediately pointed out the inconsistent detail as though it was obvious.

It was maddening; absolutely maddening.

Added to his worried state was the transformation of Inspector Thatcher. She had been spending her time exploring her own spiritual awakening, ignoring the signs that there was something amiss.

Corporal Benton Fraser had determined what he believed to be the truth. And he had to act. Unfortunately, his adversary had allies, and these allies would prevent him from forcing the truth to come out in a way that would most efficiently end the fraud that the Reverend Albert Barrow had been committing, in addition to uncovering what he suspected almost to a certainty to be murder and kidnapping.

As he attempted to access the sanctuary to confront the man, one of his bodyguards prevented him. It was with a sense of relief that he heard Meg's voice.

Meg had seen him and deduced he needed assistance. And without hesitation she had acted. He could not allow his sense of relief as regards his personal relationship stop him from acting immediately.

And so he had acted. And the truth had come out.

* * *

Meg and Ben were at the Consulate after hours, the case having successfully concluded. They were in the lounge, sitting together. Meg said, "I almost regret that the church had been run by a kidnapper and murderer."

He looked at her in confusion. "Why is that, Meg?"

She shrugged. "There was something about walking into that church that I felt immediately. My family was not very religious, and my nature makes me a skeptic."

He looked at her in mock surprise. "Really? I had not noticed."

She gave him an amused look of derision and before putting an innocent face on. "Oh, yes. I thought I had been successful in hiding that."

He gave her a small smile. "I know you. Your skeptical nature provides a balance against my innate optimism in the nature of people. If you were other than you are, you would be another person. And we would not be where we are."

She gave him a smile and then said in a slightly wondering tone, "Sometimes, I don't know how you can see the best in people, to ignore the cynical and uncover the hope. It is a joy to watch, even as it is painful to watch when you find your optimistic approach sullied by those who are not worthy."

He sighed. "It can be painful. But if I approached my life in another way, I would have given up years ago."

She leaned her head against his shoulder and he put his arm around her. "Still," she mused, "I regret that loss of … connection that I had felt."

He looked at her. "If you desire the opportunity to regain it, there is no reason you cannot inspect other available churches and sects."

She nodded even as her head was on his shoulder. Suddenly she sat up a bit. "I was curious about one thing though."

"Oh?"

"Forgive me if this is intrusive. But one thing does not make sense. I have observed your reactions to matters of faith. And while you understand religion and seem to be well education on matters of faith, I am a bit surprised that you seem not to follow a faith yourself. You grew up with the Inuit. And the Catholic Church has a strong presence among them. Many look to the church and their representatives for guidance in spiritual matters. And yet, you concentrate on the more traditional beliefs of the Inuit and others. Why is that?"

He sat back considering that. "You are correct. I studied the Christian faith, in fact I experienced it as a boy. But there was one aspect that I could not reconcile." He looked at her and she was showing great interest. "At the fundamental core of Christian teachings is that man is born with a debt of sin, with something to atone for, right from the womb. All that is required to have this taint is being born descending from Adam and Eve. Original sin, as it were. I could not accept that. Man is born, as is any other creature, with fundamental instincts. But I cannot see a newborn and immediately assume that there is a taint there. A child is the most innocent creature in nature. He must be taught, or to learn through experience, to be evil. Thus my fundamental quandary."

She considered that and then nodded. "And your following of traditional teachings?"

"Man is a spiritual being by nature. We have an awareness, beyond what is given to the animals, that there _is_ something more. We are not born knowing what it is, but we feel it and seek the source our entire lives. The traditional teachings give the Inuit a sense of their place within the world. And within these beliefs is also an understanding of the world. The stories I tell help me to make sense of some of the things that I see, of some of the actions that people take. And so when I ponder, I return to those teachings."

Meg considered that for a long moment. "Well, if it works for you, you should not abandon it. But I will consider your advice and see if there is another place that will give me the same sense of connection."

He accepted that. He then said, "There was one thing that grabbed my attention when you felt the conversion." She looked at him for more information. "You broke into song. Before that, I have never observed you relating to song so … deeply. You listen to music, like it, but it does not move you. That was something that I have wondered about."

She considered that. "I suppose that come from my nature. I look at art, and I wonder why people admire it so. I appreciate the beauty of it, the symmetry, but I feel little sense of the wonder that it evokes in some people. Music is similar. It is an art, and there is beauty in it. But allowing it to take control of me, to rule my emotions? No. It is quite outside of what I could allow."

"But you _do_ like it."

"Yes. What is there not to like? I will admit that the sudden feeling I had caused me to connect to the music at the Church. So you see, it is not a lack of appreciation for music, but my sense of control. As soon as I let that go, the music came."

He nodded. "Sometimes I wish I could cause that loss of control. A man likes to know that he can cause his woman to lose control of her emotions."

She rolled her eyes. "You do make me lose control. Some of the things that I have done with you? Some of the things I let you get away with? There is no other explanation."

"Still," he said with some amusement.

She sat back and said, "Well, you have a decent singing voice. Go ahead and sing. Let's see if I can lose control."

He looked at her in surprise. "Just sing?" He hesitated. "I suppose I could. But singing a cappella is more for oneself. I do not think I could move you with voice alone."

She looked at him for a long moment. "Wait here." She left the room and came back soon, handing him an acoustic guitar. "I have seen you use one of these."

"Where did this come from?" he asked even as he inspected it.

"Diplomatic gift exchange between the German trade representative and myself – I was instrumental in an agreement to allow our two countries to export guitars to each other without a tariff." She smirked, "I believe Canadian guitars will see a larger upsurge in sales than the German ones."

He smiled appreciatively.

"But we exchanged guitars as gifts between countries. Our Prime Minister received a German guitar of the highest quality and the German Prime Minister received a Canadian guitar in exchange. This, however, was a personal gift. As appreciation for my work, I was told I could keep it by the Diplomatic Office, and it was approved though RCMP headquarters. As I do not play, and I do enjoy a well played guitar, I now gift it to you. I expect to hear you play the guitar for me when appropriate."

He smiled at her and leaned forward to kiss her in thanks. She seemed to enjoy that. "Now. Let's hear it."

He blinked. "I do not know if I have an appropriate song ready. What kind of song would you like?"

She considered that. "You are musical. Do you not write songs?"

"I do."

"Then one of yours."

He took a few moments to ensure the guitar was in tune while he reviewed his repertoire.

"No particular genre?"

"No." She got comfortable. "Now sing."

He smiled at her and said, "Well, this came to me after our experiences on Lake Superior." He strummed a few chords. "While I do not have the folk ability of someone such as, let's say, Gordon Lightfoot, you might recognize this story."

She said, "That is alright. He is one of Canada's best singers ever. I will not be upset that you are not he." She was amused … and exasperated. He always expected so much of himself.

He played a bit but said, "I warn you, the intro would best be on an instrument such as a flute or horn, but I hope I can capture the feeling."

He began playing a melody. And then sang out, "_32 Down on the Robert MacKenzie!_"

She listened raptly as he sang and when it was done, she clapped. "That was very good!"

"Thank you kindly." He smiled at her and started strumming a slower progression. "As I said, it came to me after we returned from that case."

She nodded and smiled. She then got curious, "What's that?"

"What's what?" he asked.

"What you are playing now?"

"Oh this?" He paused. "Well. It was something that came to me after … well, once our inability to have a more personal relationship was solved."

"Oh?" Her eyes lit up. "It has lyrics?"

"Well, yes it does."

"Sing for me."

He looked at her expression and finally decided to do as requested.

"This I call 'Clouds'."

He didn't even look at her as he sang the song. But when he was done, he did look at her. Her face was rapt and had a certain flush. "What did you think?" he asked, a bit of vulnerability in his voice.

She looked at him and stood up. "Diefenbaker?" The wolf looked at her. "Out." She pointed at the door – he moved. She locked the door and turned back. "Put aside the guitar. We do not want to damage it."

Almost on automatic he did that. She then moved back and straddled his lap.

As they lay in the afterglow he said, "Well. I was wrong, I suppose. I was able to move you to lose some control." She grinned at him and then moved again.

Close to midnight, they cleaned up and went home.

* * *

The next morning, Constable Renfield Turnbull arrived to prepare the Consulate for the day's business. He went into the lounge with his cleaning supplies. As he looked around, nothing was out of place.

However, he detected a subtle scent in the air he could not define. This worried him. He would have to ensure that the Consulate was maintained better so as not to distract visitors.


	33. A Trip to New York (XOver)

A/N: Maggie already found her husband's killers. And so S04E11 – bye bye. Instead I had to come up with an alternate. It's an NYPD Blue interlude, but it ties in to the end of the series. It is NYPD Blue between S06E11 and S06E12.

Fraser reported to his superior's office when the summons was delivered via Constable Simpson. "Corporal Fraser, Reporting as ordered, Sir."

"At ease." He stood easy. "There is a situation brewing and Ottawa has approved our involvement."

"Sir?" he said.

She sighed. "It is tangentially tied to the Sons of the New Liberty oblique stroke Fathers of Confederation."

Fraser's heart sank. "Oh dear."

She looked at him. "I see you understand."

He girded himself. "What are the circumstances?"

She stood up. "An individual was arrested in New York City. He was involved in the theft of diamonds from a broker. One individual escaped. The second was caught and is in custody. The detectives, as is procedure, investigated connections and he has ties to the Bolt Brothers."

Fraser ran his thumb across his brow, a nervous reaction.

She noticed. "I know. Unfortunately, they are unable to obtain the suspects cooperation. He uttered one statement: Thank god this isn't Chicago."

He looked at her curiously. "There is a suspicion that being caught in Chicago would be more problematic." She nodded. "I can only suppose that is because he knows of the incidents encountered by the Chicago Police Department and ourselves."

"That is the supposition."

He considered that. "What is the goal of our involvement?"

"The immediate goal is to locate the second individual and the diamonds that were taken. The NYPD has expended resources which they believe have kept the individual from leaving. They suspect that the individual in custody is the one that has the plans, meaning the second individual may not know who to contact or where to take the diamonds. The secondary goal is intelligence against these operations. They wish us to leave immediately."

"And involvement from the Chicago Police Department, Sir?"

She sighed. "Unfortunately, the original Detective Vecchio is known to the organizations. Those who wish this resolved do not wish to allow that operation to be compromised. And so we cannot include them. However, the RCMP, specifically yourself and I, were directly involved. And perhaps your involvement could create a situation which will resolve this."

"I see." He considered. "Who is paying for this trip?"

"The US Federal Bureau of Investigations will be paying for our transportation and our lodgings at a moderately priced hotel. We fly out tonight, sleep there, and in the morning we will be transported to the precinct involved. The local commander, a Lieutenant Fancy, will be alerted to our arrival in the morning but his superiors have agreed to our involvement."

"Very well. When do we leave?"

"Immediately. You will have to have Diefenbaker taken care of while we are gone and ensure other matters are not compromised. We have two hours before we are taken to the airport. This could take one day or more, but is likely to be a short trip."

"Very well, Sir. I will begin my preparations."

* * *

Lt. Arthur Fancy arrived to the 15th precinct Friday morning. As he walked into the squad room he noticed a team of technicians. "What's this?"

One man in a suit approached. "Hello. You are Detective Fancy, commanding the 15th Precinct Detective squad?"

"Yeah. Who are you?"

"I am agent Jonathon Farks, FBI."

The agent produced his credentials which Fancy looked over. He felt a sense of resignation as he asked, "What's this about?"

"The suspect you have in your custody, a Mr. Beauregard Gleason, AKA 'Cousin Beau', is in your custody as regards the matter of a robbery."

"Yes. I informed the Chief of Detectives last night as to the matter."

"Of course. The FBI has requested involvement from an outside individual to assist your detectives in achieving his cooperation."

"You don't want to take the case?" Fancy asked to be certain.

"No. Those of his group consider the FBI to be their enemy but feel only disdain for us, unfortunately. They routinely refuse to speak when interviewed after being caught. However, the group, the Sons of the New Liberty, that this individual is a part of has an enemy they view to be a greater threat. This individual is remarkably apt in thwarting their operations. We hope that producing him will cause the man to … have a reaction. We have retrieved the man from Chicago, along with his superior officer."

"This guy's 'thank god it's not Chicago' comment." Fancy considered that. "This guy is only here to help my guys?"

"That is correct."

"What's with the electrical work?" Technicians were running cables.

"We do wish to use whatever he can illicit. We have obtained warrants from a Federal judge to record what transpires. You do not have the closed circuit capabilities required, and so we obtained permission to install a temporary system."

Fancy looked over the paperwork. "You'll remove it when this is done?"

"Yes."

Fancy let out a sigh. "Okay, then. Let me know when you've finished." He started to walk to his office but stopped. "Who _is_ the guy coming?"

Fark smirked at Fancy and said, "A Mountie."

* * *

Inspector Thatcher and Corporal Fraser were both a bit overwhelmed by the sheer density of New York – especially Fraser.

He had thought Chicago full of people but New York made it seem like a quiet suburb.

The two had checked in to their hotel (and had personal relations though he would not discuss that with others) and early that morning Fraser had awoken.

When he got outside, the streets were already busy. He decided he had no interest in exploring. He paid for a croissant, egg sandwich, and coffee for his superior in addition to eating a small breakfast of his own. It was shockingly expensive. And the vendor was annoyed with providing a receipt.

He returned to the room to find Meg already up and preparing herself for the day.

She saw that he brought breakfast. "Thank you, Corporal."

"You are quite welcome, Sir." He set down the food and looked at her. "This is quite fetching."

She smiled at him. "It is a normal outfit as this is not a ceremonial or public relations event. You have seen me wear this a number of times before."

He gave a very slight smile as he replied, "It does not change the fact that you look fetching in it."

She let a small smile show on her face. Ben was improving on being verbally complimentary rather than just giving longing looks.

The two finished their preparations and the front desk called to alert them that their transportation had arrived.

* * *

Andy Sipowicz was beginning his day as a woman and a man in a red uniform walked into the station house. Fancy immediately showed up and took the woman in to his office where an FBI hump (he had little respect for the FBI) was already waiting.

The guy in the uniform was left waiting, though he seemed pretty comfortable just standing there. Sorenson looked at the man and then at Andy with a curious look. Andy gave a small shrug and a "who knows?" expression.

Both looked back over and saw the man notice them looking. The man walked forward.

To head him off Andy tried his usual non-committed greeting. "Hows it goin?"

Unlike most people, the man answered. "It is going well. I am Corporal Benton Fraser, Royal Canadian Mounted Police."

Andy and Sorenson exchanged a look. "I'm Andy Sipowicz. This is Danny Sorenson. We're detectives here at the 15th squad." The man nodded in a friendly manner. "Where are you from?"

"I am the Deputy Liaison Officer with the Canadian Consulate at Chicago." That rung a bell – the guy on their case had mentioned Chicago. But the Mountie wasn't done. "I first came to Chicago on the trail of the killers of my father and for reasons that don't need exploring at this juncture, I have remained attached as Deputy Liaison."

"Okay," Andy said in his attempt to be non-committal. "What are you here for? If you can say, of course."

The man nodded. "Inspector Thatcher, my superior, and I were asked to come to New York to assist with a case. She is consulting with the local squad commander."

"The woman you came in with?"

"Yes."

Andy was curious, "What's it like with a woman boss?"

"Inspector Thatcher is an excellent officer. She directs the consulate with efficiency and skill."

Andy was confused. "She a Mountie too?"

"Yes. She is an Inspector with the RCMP."

"I didn't know ... she's not in uniform." Andy was being a wise ass - his normal mode when confronting new people which confused him.

"She is an officer – RCMP officers do not wear dress uniform when performing normal duties. She is also acting Consul for the Dominion of Canada. She wears her uniform when regulations direct her to." Fraser paused. "Red suits her."

"If you say so."

Sorenson smirked at his partner. "She's an attractive woman," he commented generally.

"She is. In addition to being my superior, she and I enjoy a personal relationship with the permission of our superiors." Fraser gave a more obvious smile. "Her looks are certainly a positive factor, among her other excellent qualities."

Andy and Danny smirked at each other. The Mountie then looked past them and walked over. Andy saw the guy was looking at his tank. The Mountie leaned down to peer at them. "This is quite a collection of fish."

Andy was surprised. "You know fish?"

"Well, it is not my strongest subject as these are tropical fish and I am from Canada, but I believe …" The Mountie proceeded to identify every fish within the tank. When he was done he stood up, "It looks to be an excellently maintained environment for these breeds."

"Thanks," Andy said feeling complimented. "You _do_ know your fish." He nodded at the tank. "It's my tank. It's something I do to keep relaxed."

The Mountie nodded. "And you perform your care of them with skill."

Behind them, Kirkendall and Russell appeared. Sorenson was standing back and they asked, "What's this guy's deal?"

Sorenson said with a small tone of glee, "He's a Mountie – Canadian posted in Chicago. He's here to help on our case."

Russell and Kirendall looked him over. Kirkendall said, "They sure make them nice in Canada."

Danny smirked, "He's taken." Fancy's door opened and the woman Inspector appeared. "By her." Both looked at the very attractive woman he was pointing out.

A voice called out, "Corporal Fraser?" The looked at the female Mountie was at the door.

Fraser looked over. "Duty calls."

Andy nodded. Fancy, however, also called. "Sipowicz. Sorenson. Come on. It's about the diamond case."

* * *

Introductions were completed all around. Sipowicz heard one thing – he'd have to warn the others that the pokey room was wired for today. Details were covered and plans were made. At one point, Fancy was alerted that the suspect had been brought.

Finally Andy, as lead detective on the case, asked the Mountie, "How do you want to go at him?"

Fraser considered that for a long moment. "Which of your detectives are the most friendly and garrulous?"

At the slightly confused looks Thatcher said with some small amusement, "Talkative to an accentuated degree."

Andy looked at Fancy who answered, "Probably Detective Medavoy. Why do you ask?"

"I need a man to tell stories to."

* * *

Cousin Beau was in the cage that he had been placed in. As he had been told to do, he hadn't said anything about the theft if caught, despite having been identified by the damned license he had to carry.

God damned government interference.

He looked around the room. There wasn't that much there. The table, chairs, a few filing cabinets, and the cage he was in. He turned to the door when it opened. An American walked in and then following him was another man. He instantly recognized him. "You!"

The Mountie didn't say anything. The American said, "Well?"

The Mountie looked at him. "Pine."

Beau was annoyed. "What do you mean, 'pine'?"

The Mountie didn't answer.

The American asked in a curious voice, "Why don't you answer his question?"

"I am not a detective here. He is under arrest and I do not wish to tarnish the case against him by becoming involved without permission."

"What did he mean pine?" Beau asked with some anger.

The American sighed. "What do you mean 'pine'?"

The Mountie answered the American. "I believe that is what the coffin will be made of which will be used when he is buried."

Beau was shocked. The American was confused. "Why is that important?"

"Are you certain you wish to know? It is an involved answer."

The American said, "We have time. The higher ups are in a confab and we're waiting around.'

The Mountie considered that. "Well. It has to do with my experiences with the Sons of the New Liberty/Fathers of Confederation."

"Experiences?" the American asked.

And the Mountie proceeded to tell about the situation with Randall Bolt, and then with his cousin at the Court House. In full detail. And he was certain to include how each member of those crews died or were taken into custody.

"And so, if he gets out and reports failure, I do believe that he will be cast aside. The leadership of these groups truly do not care for their members. For them, it is all about what they can get. He failed – he will disappear, in a pine casket most likely."

"Wait a second!" Beau screamed.

Both looked at him curiously, having ignored him. The American said, "What?"

"I heard about this guy. He was there. He doesn't lie. If he says that the rest were killed on the train by Bolt …." Beau said, "I want to talk to someone about protection."

The American said, "Well, it isn't my case. But I can get the guys who are in charge of it." He sounded dubious.

"Get them!" he screamed.

"Okay, okay." The two men stood up and the American said, "Some people, you can never make them happy."

The two walked out to the office where the monitor was installed.

* * *

Fraser and Medavoy walked in to Fancy's office. The entire squad was actually watching. Fraser said, "I believe that you will be able to obtain his cooperation now. And if I could suggest, wait a few moments before entering – we do not wish to alert him that you were aware of my presence and waiting for his reaction to my presence."

Sipowicz nodded. The Latin detective, Medavoy's partner asked, "Was everything you said true?"

Inspector Thatcher answered, "The Corporal was accurate in all details, an accurate portrayal save for one or two details of little import that were not ... detailed." Fraser had downplayed her own peril when the train had been severed from the engine.

Sipowicz wanted to laugh. He guesses that these Canadians spoke so convoluted they tripped themselves up too, not just who was listening.

Sorenson said, "So you guys stopped a train filled with nuclear material and explosives from hitting downtown Chicago?"

Fraser nodded. "Yes."

"Wow."

Sipowicz said, "He's had enough of a wait. Let's get in there." Sorenson followed. The two Mounties stayed with Fancy and the FBI agent and the detectives went to work.

Martinez said, "You believe all that?"

Medavoy replied, "Hard to swallow but everything says he's telling the truth."

"And this guys partners with a Chicago detective?" Medavoy nodded. Martinez mused, "I wonder if we could get our own Mountie."

* * *

By 4:00, the other man had been captured and the diamonds recovered. Fraser, who had ridden with them, said to his superior, "The capture would have been easier with a canine presence."

Thatcher said with as a smirk, "You are just disappointed that I made you leave Diefenbaker at home."

Fraser said nothing.

The FBI would take the two men, but had made certain the NYPD received credit for the arrest. Which surprised Sipowicz – he wasn't used to FBI humps being nice to the locals.

The diamond dealer was most appreciative as he reviewed the recovered stones. "This is quite the relief." He looked at Fancy. "Thank you for recovering them – and thank your men."

Fancy nodded. "We wouldn't have been so successful without the assistance of these two."

The man was effusive with his thanks.

Some work had to be done cataloguing the diamonds and ensuring that they were secured. The diamond dealer could allow them to be kept for a time as evidence but could not eat the loss. With the recovery, his insurance troubles went away.

When Thatcher was with Fancy on some final paperwork the dealer said to Fraser, "If there is anything I can do for you, just let me know."

Fraser was about to say no, but remembered one thing when the diamonds had first been inspected. He went over to wear the pictures were being taken and the diamonds weighed. "Do you have a ring with a stone similar to this one?" he pointed toward a stone that Inspector Thatcher had openly admired.

Women loved diamonds.

The man's smiled broadened, "I do have one. I take it this is for a special someone?"

Fraser tugged his ear nervously. "I have been considering formalizing my relationship with Inspector Thatcher and she seemed quite taken by that stone. And I have a friend in Chicago who will likely need a similar ring soon."

Fraser had seen a similar admiration on a similar case from Francesca Vecchio. And Ray was his friend.

He looked at the man. "How much would two such rings cost?"

The dealer and Fraser worked out an agreement. Fraser would get the rings at cost as a recognition for his assistance. It was a very large savings – which was enormously helpful as Fraser, while more prosperous now, did not have vast resources.

With a call to Ray, as well as a call to two banks, financial arrangements were made.

Thatcher was curious as to what her Corporal was involved in but expected to be told at some point.

* * *

At the end of the day, the two were invited to spend an hour with the local detectives. Danny said, "I'd stay longer, but I got reserve duty tomorrow and I leave tonight."

Thatcher said, "It is probably best. We will need to be up early for our flight."

Fraser nodded in agreement.

At the bar, Fraser watched the others. When asked he ordered the same as Detective Sipowicz. The man looked at him curiously. "I do not consume alcohol other than the obligatory toast to the Queen and even then in the smallest amount decorum requires."

Sipowicz and Russell looked at each other but he never was told why.

When they returned to the hotel, Fraser was asked to see the front desk while Thatcher retreated.

He accepted delivery of a small package which he immediately put away.

* * *

Two days later Holloway Muldoon was angrily learning of the interference to his operation. He was not happy.

And the man known as Armando "the Bookman" Langoustini was fervently hoping, ultimately to no avail, that the Mountie in question would stay in New York while he was forced to come to Chicago, which he knew was an absolute clusterfuck.

Benny Fraser had a knack for blowing up operations even when he didn't intend to.


	34. (COTW) Holloway Muldoon

A/N: We're coming to the end of the series, though I will take it a little bit further. By the way, this is the first time watching the series finale that I noticed the actress playing Francesca Vecchio was pregnant during the shooting. I think that's where the children from immaculate conception came from in the narrative epilogue. Frannie is not pregnant yet in my story. If I had noticed before I wrote this, I might have used it. But I finally decided that I would stay true to the show and ignore that detail.

* * *

Fraser sat fishing and speaking to his father. He did not actually care if he caught any. But he was feeling a sense of nostalgia for the north. His two weeks had been wonderful but he still missed living in the north.

Contributing to his sense of nostalgia was something which was happening. He was dreaming of his mother recently. And his father agreed that there was something coming.

They both could feel a change in the currents of the world.

Ray showed up and told him that he would not, in fact, catch any fish – he was on a reservoir.

But he did catch something: A dead body.

* * *

Before they could progress, the FBI warned them to back off.

Clues led them to a possible meet. And in that meeting, they were shot at with extreme prejudice. When he looked at the hole that had been made for their attacker's escape, all he could say, with his father's voice in concert, was: "Muldoon."

His superior allowed him to act as needed: This was a Canadian criminal. And only someone of Fraser's abilities could counter the legendary tracker and criminal that Muldoon was. And Welsh gave Ray the official go ahead to replace the unofficial one from before the latest confrontation.

And it was good that they acted: Russian Nerve Gas was recovered as they followed the case.

* * *

Meg Thatcher was briefing Welsh as they walked through the precinct. Unfortunately, she was more enthusiastic about the case than worried about the consequences.

"With a successful resolution of a case with this magnitude could provide me with a promotion. And a transfer to Toronto."

Frannie overheard her. "Would Fraser stay here?"

"He is my second in command – he would come with me." Her tone was sharp.

"I've been to Toronto. He would never survive."

As they were questioning the suspect that the two had brought in, Frannie said, "Look at him. He belongs on the tundra. A place like Toronto would kill him."

Thatcher looked at him. "He's comfortable here."

Frannie answered, "And how long did that take? Could you put him in a place like Toronto?"

She looked at him closely, as Frannie suggested. She remembered their trip to New York. Fraser had been very uncomfortable. And while Toronto wasn't as dense – it was certainly denser in population than Chicago, or at least the areas that they operated in.

And with that, her dreams of returning to Toronto or moving to Ottawa died a quiet death. "Well, at least I would earn a promotion."

* * *

Benton Fraser and Ray Vecchio were walking together from the small jeweler. Through a jeweler that they had helped in an earlier case, they had gotten a rush order in when Fraser had returned from New York. Matters seemed to be becoming more serious and both had decided that matters needed to be resolved in that area and they wanted to get those matters decided.

With rings in their pocket, they made their way to the Hotel California, where their suspect had indicated their next suspect in the chain might be.

As they were walking through the hotel lobby, Fraser caught a brief image of a man. He recognized that man somehow. He immediately moved to identify him. Losing him into the elevator he went up the stairs carrying Ray's phone.

Ray got up to the 24th floor. Fraser was waiting.

As the door opened, Fraser lost his shit. "Ray."

"Ray?"

"Ray Vecchio."

Kowalski immediately twigged. If he wasn't with Frannie, he would have let Fraser talk. But there was something in this guy's eye and he knew he had to act. Ray Kowalski immediately spoke. "Shut up about my name."

Unfortunately, he hadn't reacted fast enough and the situation got real bad, real quick. When the two thugs had been knocked out and they went back to the main room, Vecchio started going on about the operation being blown. But the two hugged – Fraser and Vecchio were old friends.

Kowalski spoke, "Frase? I know you were excited about meeting him again. But that was classic Constable Fraser. You should have known better."

He turned to Vecchio. "Ray Kowalski, playing Ray Vecchio – I guess until a minute ago." He held out his hand.

Ray Vecchio was amused – Kowalski was right. That had been classic Fraser. He shook the man's hand. "Ray Vecchio, playing Armando Langoustini." He looked Ray over. "You've been using my name and looking like that?"

"I couldn't take the suits. Gradually slid to this. But you can reestablish your reputation later. We need to go see Welsh."

Vecchio considered that and then nodded. Kowalski had a point.

Ray Kowalski knew that Ray Vecchio was not impressed by him. He would need to act carefully to make certain that Frannie wasn't caught in the middle.

* * *

At the end of the meeting, Welsh said, "Ray." Both turned. Welsh started uncertainly and after a false start said, "This is confusing."

RayK pointed at himself, "Kowalksi." He pointed at RayV. "Vecchio."

"Right." RayV went back and RayK went out to work.

Frannie was waiting for him. "What's going on?"

He sighed. "It's a shock. Been waiting for it, hoping for it, but your brother and me? Oil and water."

She said, "I can see that. We wait?"

"Until this gets handled. Until this is settled – we say nothing." This depressed the man who was ready to give this woman a ring. It did not put him in a good mood.

After a blowup where Frannie had to take RayV's side, the two connected slightly over their sometimes shared misery of dealing with their Mountie partner.

Frannie had caught up to Fraser and said something to him. In his odd mood, he began letting it fester a bit.

* * *

He asked Meg, "We're going 'home'?"

She was checking some equipment. "When I thought of what this would bring, I thought capturing Muldoon … by the way, what's the connection between your mother and Muldoon?"

"My mother, Sir? The connection was with my father."

"I was certain Sergeant Frobisher said your mother," she said in a confused voice. She then shook herself free of that. "Anyway. I had though that this could get you and I promotions, possibly transferred to Toronto. But Frannie pointed out – you wouldn't fit. You fit here by sheer effort. But you are a man of the north. Just as I am a woman of the city."

He nodded. Both had to sacrifice to make this work. And it was certainly worth a conversation. But they had other things to concentrate on at the moment.

And Fraser knew that he needed answers. It was time to visit his father's office.

* * *

What he found there shocked him. "You were going to leave without saying goodbye?"

His father's reactions distressed him. There was something that was hidden. It had to do with his mother. His father had tried to kill him rather than capture – thought he had succeeded.

His father left, disappearing as though into a screen.

But he would get Muldoon. He had to get his head into the right place.

* * *

He and RayV were together at the stakeout. They had a nice conversation. RayK was with Meg. Welsh, Huey and Dewey were together.

And then the FBI blew it.

The began chasing Muldoon but he got out into the public. RayV and RayK worked together and he and Meg confronted Muldoon.

"Surrender, Muldoon. Your ammunition is spent. You have nowhere to go." He would stand tall in the face of this criminal. Meg stayed out of it, knowing that this was important somehow to her subordinate.

"I still have this nerve gas … Benton!"

"You recognize me."

"Something twigged in that hotel room. Made me think of your _father_. And you know what? _He_ didn't get me. And I don't think _you_ will either."

"You _know_ I'll never give up."

"Well that will make two members of your family that I've killed." At Fraser's obvious shock, demonstrated by his silence, Muldoon said, "Oh. Your father didn't tell you? Ha. That's _negligent parenting,_ that is. Your father wanted to arrest me. But I had this shotgun? An ugly affair passed down from an uncle. Ha." He paused to keep the other car in view and his tone became less casual. "Your mother was a pretty woman. But when I shot her … she dropped. Like a big old sack of potatoes."

As the gun battle went on, the three ignored that. Muldoon's tone became more vicious. "Sixty seconds. You've got sixty seconds and then the nerve gas blows and kills everyone."

Meg and he immediately stopped worrying about Muldoon and worked to disable the bomb. They were successful. But Muldoon shot Ray Vecchio to open an escape window. At the exit he looked back to gloat at the son of the man whose wife he killed to escape.

Fraser was horrified.

* * *

At the hospital, Frannie was there. Ma was in Florida at the moment, as was Maria and Tony. They did not yet know about Ray appearing again.

He saw RayV and Vecchio woke up quickly enough to send him to catch his man. RayK gave him the phone and Turnbull told him a lead. It was an airstrip.

RayK and he looked at each other. "So. We're still partners?"

"If you'll have me."

RayK nodded. "We got one more thing to do."

Both went in to see RayV. Fraser pulled the ring box out and handed it to RayV. "He and I are going after Muldoon, and circumstances may become complicated. I ask that you make certain this is delivered to Inspector Thatcher."

"The dragon lady?" RayV asked incredulously.

Fraser nodded.

RayK pulled out his ring box. "Make certain Frannie gets this. You'll know when."

Later, as the plane took off with them on the wing, both were glad that they had left the rings behind.

* * *

When Kowalski had passed on the ring, RayV could only look at his counterpart in shock. Both men had immediately exited to go to work.

And as fond of his own skin as he was, he felt real regret that he couldn't back up Benny. And take the time to grill Kowalski about him and Frannie.

RayV opened both boxes. Which belonged to which was obvious – Benny's was red and the other was a violet that Frannie liked. Both rings were exquisite. He had spent almost a year in luxury and he knew a few things. These rings were no joke.

RayV contemplated that even if the man had no taste in clothes, he definitely didn't stint on this.

* * *

When RayV showed up unexpectedly to help, they finally connected the Sons of the New Liberty/Fathers of Confederation. There was another Bolt.

Meg Thatcher went to the precinct to find out where the case was – and where her subordinate was.

She was not happy to be informed that he and his partner had disappeared.

Ray Vecchio had one more thing. He took Meg and Frannie into a private room. He looked at them and sighed. "I can't believe I'm doing this."

"Doing what?" Thatcher asked. Frannie agreed with that.

He sighed. "Benny and Kowalski both seemed to know that this was more than just a visit to an airfield to stop Muldoon. Fraser tends to make these kind of things into epic messes."

Frannie and Meg looked at each other's reactions. Ray Vecchio was right.

"Anyway. They gave me a couple things to hold for you two. Maybe because they didn't want to lose them. Maybe to make sure they had something to come back for." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the two boxes and handed them over. "I can't believe I'm delivering one of these to my sister for the guy who was supposed to be me."

Both opened the boxes and were shocked to find the rings inside. Meg and Frannie both looked at their rings, looked at each other, and then slipped them on. Without saying a word, both turned and left the room.

Meg immediately took the information and went to the consulate. She and her detachment were on their way to Canada.

Frannie started whipping the precinct into even more frenetic action.

RayV could only shake his head.

* * *

They kept Bolt for a while but the release order came. RayV was immediately taken by Stella Kowalski. She was just his type.

When Frannie saw his reaction, she almost snorted. Her brother and her lover were more alike than she liked to think about.

As they were waiting word back, Ray Vecchio was with Stella when a man showed up. "I'm looking for my son, Ray Vecchio."

Stella knew him immediately. "He's taken his own name back, Damian. This is Ray Vecchio. And Stan, Ray, whatever he's going by now – he's off with the Mountie chasing a criminal. No one knows exactly where he is." She had no authority to say more.

Damian looked at Ray. Ray finally said, "What?"

Damian let out a breath. "If you're Ray Vecchio, I have something my son and I have been working on that you need to see."

Ray looked at Stella, who looked confused. "Okay?"

The older man led the two outside. And sitting outside of the precinct was a 1972 green Buick Riviera. Ray looked at it in shock. "Oh … my … god."

Damian started pointing out what he had done and what Stanley had done. When he was finished, Ray said, "I can't believe this. When I saw the GTO, I _knew_ that Benny had destroyed another Buick." He was flabbergasted. He finally looked at his other self's father. "You both worked on this together?"

Damian nodded. "Stanley felt responsible. Wanted to do right by you."

Ray looked at the car again and sighed. "I don't know what to say."

"Just don't interfere with him and your sister. And give me a ride home."

Ray said to Stella and Damian, "Wait here." He went inside to find Frannie.

When he found her, Ray looked at her for a long moment. Finally she asked in an annoyed voice, "What?"

Ray sighed. "I can't believe I'm about to say this." He really didn't. But in less than a day, Ray knew that this guy was no schlub – despite his horrible clothes.

"Say what?" Frannie asked with confusion.

Hiding how uncomfortable he was doing this and how uncomfortable he was feeling, he spoke. "As head of the Vecchio family, I hereby give my blessing for your marriage to Stanley Kowalski."

Frannie stared at Ray in shock as he turned around and walked out the door.

* * *

Maggie MacKenzie, posted to Inuvik, attempted to contact her brother as their second training trip was scheduled to begin soon. However, Constable Simpson in the Chicago Consulate informed her that everyone else was gone to the Northwest Territories.

Through sheer effort she found Buck Frobisher and, through questioning, found that they were on their way to Franklin Bay to catch a criminal. And hopefully find her brother. She immediately went to her superior.

"Sir."

"Constable?"

"I was just in contact with Sergeant Frobisher and Inspector Meg Thatcher from the Chicago Consulate who is with him. They are after both a dangerous criminal and attempting to provide assistance to Corporal Fraser."

"And where are Inspector Thatcher and Sergeant Frobisher?"

"They are making for Franklin Bay, where the criminal is reportedly headed to for a rendezvous with an arms salesman. They are hoping to find Corporal Fraser there when they get there."

The post commander considered that. "And does this criminal have a name?"

"She said it was Muldoon."

The post commander stood up. "Muldoon! He was reported killed thirty years ago!"

"He's alive. And involved with terrorists. He almost delivered a supply of Russian Nerve gas before it was intercepted in Chicago."

The post commander looked at her. "When is this meeting?"

"Possibly twenty hours from now."

He sighed. "That's 200 kilometers."

"Yes, Sir."

The post commander looked outside. "We haven't seen fresh snow – it's coming soon. And it's not murderously cold. That could be made – if you left immediately." He looked at her. "Do you want to make the attempt?"

"Yes, Sir. Corporal Fraser is not only my superior in the training detail … he's my brother."

The post commander narrowed his eyes. "That detail was never explained to me."

"We were not broadly making it known, though neither of us will deny it when asked."

The post commander sighed. "Take Jenkins. He did that training course and he's the best for this other than you. You have maybe an hour to start or it won't matter."

"Yes, Sir. Thank you."

"Good luck, Constable."

As he watched his Constable rush out, he knew he had to get the word out. Holloway Muldoon was a name which inspired …. Awe? Yes. Caution? Yes. Confidence? Not as such, no.

* * *

Fraser and Ray slid quickly into the RCMP camp. And that was not an American euphemism as they were ensconced on what appeared to be a small supply sled.

Inspector Meg Thatcher had been inspecting the camp as Sergeant Frobisher cooked his rather questionable version of fine dining for this environment.

When she saw the two men she felt two things: An almost debilitating level of relief at seeing Fraser alive, and quite a bit of rage at his cavalier dismissal of personal safety.

She wanted to grow old with the man, not grieve at his loss, his body unrecoverably lost in this wasteland.

She girded herself as Frobisher offered the two men food immediately.

"Report, Corporal," she said as he appeared before her.

And when it was time to retire, she gathered him into her tent.

When she pulled off her glove he immediately saw it. "So Ray Vecchio was able to deliver …"

"Yes. I received the ring, just as Francesca Vecchio received the ring from your partner. While it was quite incentivizing as regards how diligently we worked to follow you, it was quite upsetting to realize that you were planning on proposing even as you recklessly threw yourself into danger. Again."

"Oh dear."

"Yes. And you should warn your partner that Frannie is in full agreement with my feelings."

"I see."

"This puts me in a dilemma."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I cannot castigate your diligence to duty. I cannot fault you for your personal actions as regards our relationship. I cannot punish you as you superior and I cannot punish you as your affianced partner. And yet I feel a great deal of emotional angst for which you are, in the main, responsible for."

"Understood."

"And so I ask: How do _you_ think that I should confront these feelings?"

He looked at her and said, "I believe that it would be best if you allowed me to attempt to drive those emotions from your immediate consideration. As we are now alone in this tent, and together physically, it would likely be the most expedient course."

She looked at him with a smoldering gaze. "You should proceed in your attempts to assuage my feelings of angst. Forthwith."

"Yes, Ma'am." The regulation Sir was not appropriate at this very moment.

* * *

Ray Kowalski sat outside with the dogs, looking up at the stars. He had made it. He, the skinny guy from Chicago, who grew up in the city, had survived the frozen wasteland. He was feeling good. Except that Frannie wasn't here. He was feeling a bit jealous cause Fraser had his woman available and Ray was out here with the dogs.

One of the Mounties came up and looked at him. "Yeah?"

The man was a bit hesitant. "If I understood correctly, yourself and Corporal Fraser arrived overland – crossing that mountain?"

"Yep."

"I see." The man paused. "I am Constable Fremont, recently assigned to Sergeant Frobisher's detachment. A fellow member of my graduating class described training with Corporal Fraser in Winter Survival. Would it offend you if I asked to hear your account of your travel here?"

Ray looked at the Mountie and smirked. "Sure. Pull up a log."

The Constable looked back at the fire. "Perhaps nearer the fire."

"Okay." He stood up.

* * *

After a rousing speech (or the attempt at it) ala St. Crispin by Sergeant Buck Frobisher the Mounties stood on the ice wondering why this location.

The verification occurred when a fleet of snowmobiles appeared.

The reason became apparent when the submarine lifted through the ice.

Even as the attack commenced, it fell apart. From one direction a dogsled appeared and that stopped at the edge of the ice and the two figures aimed at the attackers.

From the other direction, the backup sent by the post commander appeared, snow mobiles and dogsleds filled with more Mounties.

And then the backup that Diefenbaker had run for appeared in the sky.

It was obvious to the criminals that there would be no excape.

Muldoon took advantage of the confusion to make the attempt to flee. Fraser followed immediately on a horse.

* * *

Maggie MacKenzie watched even as the two fled the scene. She knew, in her heart, that one of them was her brother and the other was Muldoon.

She and Jenkins were 200 meters off but moved immediately to follow.

After the confrontation had finished and he was inspecting the mine for how to escape, a voice came down from above. "Benton? You okay down there?"

Fraser was shocked. What in the name of all the Inuit spirits was she doing there? "Yes! I have Muldoon – but he is unconscious. I could use some rope to secure him … and then more rope to lift us out."

Maggie looked at Jenkins. "How much rope do we have?"

Both looked down the shaft. "Not enough."

She huffed and then called out, "I am dropping the first length down. Jenkins will then retrieve more from the other Constables on sight."

"Okay," came the voice back.

She looked at Constable Tracy Jenkins (he preferred Trace after other children had teased him on the androgeonous name), "Take the sled and go get the others. I'll be here."

"Okay." Her fellow Mountie and possible boyfriend (they had hit it off after he was assigned) drove the sled off as requested.

Suddenly a figure stood there. "He's finally got his man. Caroline and I have been waiting for him to resolve his issues for years now."

"Mom?" she asked in shock.

"Hello, Maggie."

She was going to be shocked … but decided to just go for it. "So. You and Benton's mother have been waiting?"

She shrugged. "It's not quite the same in the afterlife. The Christians had it right. There's no giving over oneself in death. We decided that we would all be friends. See what happens."

"This is so odd."

"Don't think about it." She looked at the direction the sled went off. "He's a nice one."

"I thought so."

"Well, I wouldn't say no to some grandchildren."

Maggie sighed. "Okay, Mom. I'll consider it."

She smiled. "Good. Now don't let the bastard get away. Your father would be distracted. Again. And that would be annoying."

"I'll get right on that."

She nodded and turned, disappearing into a foggy mist.

Maggie mused, "I blame Benton for this. That's the only explanation."

"Maggie? That rope? He appears to be stirring and hitting him again might cause me to damage myself."

She huffed. Her brother could be impatient.


	35. What do you want?

A/N: This is after the last episode – but forget the stupid narrative epilogue. That was silly.

* * *

Inspector Thatcher marched through RCMP Headquarters after having testified at the criminal courthouse in Ottawa. While Toronto was the population center of Ontario, Ottawa was the capital city of the Dominion of Canada and where RCMP headquarters was.

She had been correct in her assumptions: Running the detail which had captured Holloway Muldoon had generated quite a few plaudits. That they had also captured the nuclear submarine that he had been attempting to sell was also grounds for a good review.

Every member of the RCMP involved, including the Inuvik post commander who had arranged reinforcements, were receiving at least a commendation, and a number of them medals. Her own subordinates present were included in that number.

Her Second-in-Command, Corporal Fraser, had immediately been sent to Inuvik to complete the two week training course that he had been scheduled for. He would receive his rewards after he returned.

Finally, she approached the office of the man she had been directed to see: Superintendant Charles Meers, National Division, RCMP Headquarters.

The National Division was the one which protected embassies, consulates, and other designated locations in the NCR. She reported to him, a change that had occurred upon her being given a wider area of responsibility.

She was sent in. Quickly she was standing at attention. "Inspector Margaret Thatcher, N Division, RCMP, RCMP Liaison Officer to the Midwestern United States based in Chicago, Illinois, Reporting. Sir."

The man smiled and said, "At ease, Inspector. And have a seat."

"Yes, Sir."

When she had sat down he asked, "How are you doing?"

"I am well, sir."

He chuckled. "Considering that you are involved with Benton and he is the son of an old friend – unless we're around others call me Charlie. And I'll call you Meg."

She felt a bit uncertain but she went with it. "Very well, Sir. Charlie." She decided to stop there.

He was amused but it was a friendly amusement – she could tell. "I would wager that you are wondering what is next. With the awards occurring for the Muldoon capture – and well done for recognizing the threat and acting immediately – your name has come to be noticed more clearly by the powers that be. And most of them are quite positive about it. Except one, actually."

"One, Charlie?" she asked feeling a bit nervous.

"One. Henri Cloutier. But most people have realized that he seems to be carrying a bit of a personal animus, considering his reaction to our legal permission on your personal life."

"I see."

"Yes. He seemed to be holding on to something, despite the fact that he's a married man. But he's a good lawyer and so no one is looking to see him leave. Being a bit of a prick is actually a useful trait for a lawyer."

Meg suppressed the urge to smirk at that. Cloutier _could_ be a bit of a prick.

"But overall, things are looking well for you. Before I talk of possible future plans I have to ask: What do you want?"

She looked at him and then sighed. "A year ago I dreamed of returning in triumph to Toronto, perhaps as a Superintendant, the next rank above my own. But a recent realization and conversation with Ben … well, he would not survive it and I do not plan to leave him behind. Ever."

"I see." He paused and said, "I did notice the additional personal adornment."

She lifted her hand to look at the ring. "He was moving off with his partner to pursue Muldoon who was escaping Chicago." She paused and said, "He can be impulsive, which is annoying. What is more annoying is that he is often right when he decides to do these things."

Charlie grinned. "That could be annoying I agree."

"Anyway. There was no time for a lavish personal ceremony to formalize the step. But he had bought the ring and was planning on it. Both his American partner and he _both_ had rings for their intended partners. And both left the rings with his first American partner in the hospital after Muldoon had shot him. Not the most romantic circumstance – but heartfelt all the same."

"That sounds like something a Fraser would do."

"Yes. When we met up before the capture, I delivered my remonstration. He was contrite enough. It worked out."

Charlie grinned again. "I'm glad to hear that."

"But a mutual friend – the other woman who had a ring left behind – forced me to acknowledge that Toronto was not for Ben. And so isn't for me. Too many people. Not enough ice and snow. Chicago he has learned to live in. But Toronto would break him and that is not something I could allow."

Meers nodded. "And so I should assume that anywhere we put you, we would be putting him as well."

"I will serve as asked. But that would be my preference by far."

Charlie nodded in an understanding way. "There was talk by the CSIS to ask you to serve in operations abroad. But your face is too well known by those who pay attention. That Mountie in Chicago feature, while expanding the image of the RCMP, also closed some doors."

She sighed. "It is probably better that those doors stay closed. I am finally achieving some personal success, despite my interest in professional advancement. It's a conundrum, Charlie."

"Well, there is one factor that is creating some waves."

"Which factor sir?"

"You do remember what happens in less than a week?"

"Oh, yes. The Nunavut separation. It becomes official on the 1st of April."

"Yes. And while we have been working on administratively separating the Northwest Territories and Nunavut, Division V will officially separate from Division G on that date. Which means a new commanding officer. Which means that the upper ranks need some reorganization. You have been an Inspector for almost four years now?"

"Yes. Well, closer to three and a half."

"That is not an unreasonable time to expect to be an Inspector." He paused and then asked curiously, "Would you be interested in a higher level posting in Nunavut?"

"I am not suited to the environment, unlike my fiancé, who would need only a few adjustments."

Charlie nodded. "He would at that; there is less sledding and more boating and sea planes in Nunavut."

Meg smirked. "He prefers dogsleds."

Charlie laughed. "He is more comfortable with dogsleds than even automobiles from my observations." Meg laughed with him.

Charlie finally settled down. "It is almost too bad that he only made corporal last summer. Less than a year is too quick to make Sergeant."

"Why would that be a factor?"

Charlie sighed. "We are considering consolidating Liaison activities within the United States"

She blinked. "That would be a significant change."

Charlie gave a verbal shrug. "Not that much, truly. Los Angeles and the various other cities on the western coast of the United States do need their own Liaison Officers for the RCMP. From the Rockies to the coast, that is a major route between Mexico and Canada. Denver is overseen from San Francisco. Washington is obvious – our coordination with the US Government on matters of terrorism and international crime runs through the Canadian Embassy there.

"New York City has the UN and our Embassy there. It is also a major route of trade. They oversee the railroad hub at Pittsburg, Buffalo and the Canadian products that flow across Erie, the lake called Ontario, and the Niagra Fall area. Boston will likely stay as well.

"Detroit's consulate oversees that point of trade and that office is truly too busy to oversee a large portion of the United States.

"Other than that? As far as Canada is concerned the rest of the US is handled much as we handle policing the territories: Overseeing a very large area with minimal supervision from the NCR. But we have to be able to go anywhere at need. Chicago is the most obvious central point because it is the closest consulate to Canada without being on the border."

Inspector Thatcher sat back and considered that. "You want to increase my responsibilities, thus freeing up command staff needed elsewhere."

"That is about the size of it."

She asked, "How would that differ from what I do now?"

He said, "You would be the Senior Liaison Officer RCMP for the Central United States. Each Consulate's Liaison Officer would answer to you." He sighed. "We're going to need to promote Corporal Fraser. I don't see a way out of that."

"Neither do I."

"Well, he would be Liaison Officer for Chicago, though his Deputy Liaison …"

"That would have to be Simpson. Constable Turnbull is enthusiastic but needs direct supervision."

"His Deputy Liaison would likely oversee much of the Chicago connection. He would be your second still. You two work well together and we do not want to break up the team."

"I appreciate that," Meg said with humor.

"You and your second would have to make regular trips to the different consulates, perhaps a few days every six months, to ensure that matters are being properly handled. You would oversee Minnesota, Atlanta, Miami, Dallas, and Chicago."

She considered it. "And my rank."

"Superintendant."

She considered that. "It's an attractive offer."

Charlie smiled. "Your first visit would begin after _Sergeant_ Fraser returns from his special detail. I believe that it has been a long time since the Miami office has been inspected. Perhaps a week and a half stay there paid for by headquarters – with only the half a week that will truly be work?"

"That is … quite a bonus."

"A reward specifically for the nuclear sub capture. The Commonwealth as a whole is quite interested in finding out everything we can. Russia may no longer be communist, but intelligence agencies are not so lacking in caution that acquiring it is of low concern. Especially as it likely had to come directly from Russia under the pole."

"I see."

Charlie sat up. "So, _Superintendant_, what do you think?"

She stood up. "You can count on me, Sir."

* * *

Stanley Ray Kowalski had traveled to Ottawa with the captured members of the Fathers of Confederation and Muldoon. He had spoken to Francesca, who was (as Fraser had warned him) a bit miffed at his running off into danger.

But she was proud of him – which made him happy.

She was waiting at the airport when he flew into town. As he came from the concourse, he saw her. She smiled hugely on seeing him and rushed forward.

They provided quite a distraction for other travelers, the beautiful woman kissing the rumpled man who had flown in. When the kiss ended he was still holding her as he said, "I'm sorry about how it went down. I was going to do the whole romantic thing – but this was a bad guy and with him loose you wouldn't be safe either. Forgive me?"

She looked into his face smiling with a hint of resignation. "Yeah. I'm just happy you're safe."

He said, "Yeah. Me too. You wouldn't believe what Fraser put me through."

As they started walking she asked, "What do you mean?"

He looked at her and said, "If I told you details here, you'd start yelling … and then planning on assassinating a Mountie. Let's wait till we can get to my place."

"Our place," she said, correcting him.

"Huh?" he asked, stopping in surprise.

"I talked to Ma, I talked to Ray, I even talked to my priest. With this," she held up her hand showing the ring, "we're moving forward. If we hadn't been married to other people before, Ma would have insisted I stay until the wedding." She paused and said with a vicious smile. "Ray doesn't get a say despite being the 'head of the family'."

He chuckled.

"But I didn't want to wait and Ma thinks it's fine. So I already moved my stuff in, with your parents helping me."

"Oh, god. I'm not gonna recognize my place, am I?"

"Probably not."

* * *

Ray found the new roommate (Frannie's poodle). Frannie said, "When Maria and the kids come back from the Florida visit, they're keeping her. She's become the family dog." She mock pouted at that.

Ray gave her a gently smile. "She still loves you."

After Ray had a chance to have a long shower, the two fell into bed together. And with almost no foreplay, they made love for quite a bit of time. And after they had a quick shower, the two fell asleep together.

The next morning both got up early. Ray took a quick jog, holding the poodle's leash, and Frannie got breakfast ready.

After his third shower in the last twelve hours, Ray sat at breakfast with his fiancé. At a certain point Frannie looked at him. Ray asked, "What?"

She paused and then asked, "One thing we never really talked about. Do you want kids?"

He smiled. "Kids with you? Oh, yeah."

Her face took on a small smile. "And how long do you want to wait?"

He shrugged. "You're in your later twenties," he wouldn't even say her actual age, "and I'm in my early thirties. If we wait, I'll be taking kids to high school in a walker. So not waiting is fine with me."

She had snorted at the walker comment. "And how long until we get married?"

He thought about it. "Well, my parents are pretty much in for whatever." He paused. "We gotta figure out how to pay for it."

She waved that off. "Italian princess. My family believes that the bride's family pays, even if it's my second marriage."

He smiled. "How long before they can all get here?"

Her smile got larger. "I see no reason for a long engagement. I'm thinking June – July latest. Everyone will be back from Florida and Ma is already planning."

"That sounds fine with me."

Her smile got larger. "One more thing. Women in my family are pretty much the same size until four months in for the first kid. At least Maria didn't show until then and neither did my mom when she had Ray. It's four months until the wedding." She grabbed her purse and pulled out a package. "I haven't taken this today. And if you want to start now – I put this away until after the first kid." His eyes were a bit wide. "Two things: We do this, there's no going back. I get pregnant, there's no changing our minds."

"I don't plan to."

"Second thing: It clears from my system, I go back to a normal cycle. Which means periods and everything else. Could take a month, could take three months. But women in my family are fertile – four kids each without much trouble. And I can be a bit of a bitch for a few days each month. Can you live with that?"

He snorted. "You don't scare me, little girl. I lived through pre-divorce Stella. If I survived that, I can take anything."

She smirked. "If you say so." She looked at him and asked him more seriously, "Should I put this away?"

He looked at her and said in a clear voice, "Yes. Put them away."

She deliberately put them back in her purse without taking a pill. She then looked at him. "Okay. Now that's decided. I have to say two more things."

"Go ahead," he said calmly.

She smirked. "Guess who got together as soon as they met?"

"Who?" he asked with a curious look.

"Stella Kowalski … and Ray Vecchio."

He looked at her for a long second. And then laughed. "OH! MY! GOD!" He just went from there.

"What?" she asked.

As he got a hold of himself he said, "That's just too perfect. Come to think of it? They'll probably be great. I hope they enjoy themselves."

She grinned. "I wish I had a camera – your reaction will probably freak them out."

He shrugged, still grinning like a loon.

"Okay. Last thing: I lied. Welsh doesn't expect you until 1:00. I told him we just got engaged and I would be welcoming you home. So I won't be in till 1:00 either." Her grin became more wicked. "He agreed just to get me to stop talking about it."

He looked at her and said, "I'm gonna need another shower before I leave, aren't I?"

She stood up and took off her blouse. "You will if I have anything to say about it."

* * *

At 11:30, even as they were cleaning up the final time, both heard sounds from the main room. Frannie looked at Ray as she stood there in her bra, putting on makeup in front of the mirror, she said, "Oh my god. I forgot to tell her not to come over."

"What's the problem? She knows you're over here."

She said with an embarrassed look, "My blouse and pants are out there."

"Ooops." Ray grinned at his fiancé with a shit-eating grin. "Why don't I go get them?"

"Please."

After a quick hug for his Mom, he passed the clothes into the bedroom and closed the door. "So. Mom. How you doin? How's Dad?"

* * *

Ray Kowalski arrived at the precinct at 12:45. Francesca was getting a cappuccino. He exchanged greetings with the uniformed officers and made his way up.

As soon as he was seen someone said, "All hail the conquering hero!"

There was a bit of clapping and cheering which he, embarrassed, acknowledged. He then made his way inside. Dewey and Huey, however, had something else. "You and Francesca Vecchio? You've been hitting that? How did you score _her_?"

At that, Ray stopped, a deadly cold look on his face, and turned. "We've been working together for a year and a half almost. But you make one more comment about Frannie and I'll pop you both. So I don't talk about my personal life. I don't brag, and I don't talk about a woman unless she wants me to. I don't want to hear one more word about that. You don't make one disrespectful comment about her. Cause after I'm done, I'll hand you over to her. And then I'd sit back and laugh. You understand me?"

Both could see that he was deadly serious in a way that they hadn't seen. Both immediately stepped backward from their comments. Dewey said, "Jeesh. Guy can't take a joke!"

Before Huey could respond Ray Vecchio appeared. "Seems alright to me. Seems like a good guy. I wouldn't let him marry my sister if I thought otherwise. And the fact he doesn't talk behind her back … can't fault him for that."

Huey and Dewey noticed that Ray's smile was far more like a mob boss's than a police officers.

The observers decided to not ask any questions which might offend either man.

Frannie did note that everyone seemed very politer to her, which seemed a bit strange.

* * *

Kowalski showed up at Welsh's office. "Welcome back, detective."

"Thank you, L. T."

"How was the great white north?"

"Cold. Bleak. Painful. I'm happy I live in Chicago."

Welsh nodded at that. "But you got the guy."

"That we did."

"Well, good news is that you're getting a commendation for it. Possibly more than one."

He shrugged. "Didn't do it for that. Did it cause this was a bad guy and this guy didn't care who he killed. You bring nerve gas to my city? You're asking for a beating."

Welsh sniffed. "You speak truth." Welsh picked up three files. "This is the next thing we gotta handle. This," he put one file down, "is the official police file for Ray Vecchio. It's a hodge podge of your actions and the actual Vecchios. This one." He put the next down. "This is a file which more accurately reflects the actual Ray Vecchio. This one," he put the last down, "is an accurate representation of Stanley Ray Kowalski." He motioned toward the three. "The lawyers are getting all of this sorted out. With copies of the court orders allowing it. But you're gonna catch a mess for a while."

He sighed. "I knew it'd be ugly."

Welsh sat back. "But now the question remains: What do you want to do?"

"What do you mean, L. T.?"

"Well, you could transfer to a new precinct, show up as Stanley Kowalski and no one says nothing. Just go back and take the easy way."

He glanced out at where Frannie had walked in. "I would prefer to stick around here."

Welsh nodded. "I can see that. You're a good cop. Good instincts. You're not Ray Vecchio … but then again, Ray Vecchio is not you."

He nodded. "What's he doing?"

"He hasn't decided. He got shot. The kind of shot that could see him retire with full pension cause no one can do the surgery without putting his ability to walk in danger. He might take the easy way, full pension, move to Florida. He could stay on the job by getting the proper waivers signed. He hasn't decided either."

Kowalski stood there, his mind racing. Finally he said, "What would you do?"

Welsh shrugged. "Me? If I wasn't running cops, I'd go crazy. Sitting around retired? Fishing? Reading the sports page and puttering around my house? I'd rather die. That ain't no life for me. So as far as Vecchio goes – that's my answer. Now as far as you go …" he sniffed again, manipulating his upper lip as he did it, "you got to ask yourself: Were you all that happy in all the places you've been before coming here? Around here, you work with people who respect you. You get along okay with the boss, despite annoying the hell out of him sometimes. You girl works as the Civilian Aide – get to see her most days – though that would have been a deal killer in my marriage. But you two seem to get along."

"We do at that."

"Right. Now you're partnered with a Mountie. A bit strange for an American cop. And what I been hearing – things might change."

Ray asked, "Fraser's not coming back?" He hadn't expected that.

"I didn't say that. I am saying that things are changing. Got a call from a guy names Meers."

Ray looked interested. "He's a boss up in Canada. I get along with him. Seemed to get a kick out of one of his guys working with one of ours. Plus it's closed a lot of cases on both sides."

"Right. The higher ups there like that just as much as the higher ups here. Corporal Fraser is likely to become a bit higher up the food chain. Will still have time for friends, but cases on the street – who knows? But they still got another guy who probably needs something to do with his free time."

"Turnbull?" he asked with horror.

Welsh actually chuckled. "No. We're allies – the Canadians wouldn't do that to us. I'm talking about Simpson – the guy who took over for Beach when he passed. He's still the guy who does the actual record searches when we ask. Everyone went off except him. I talked to the guy. He understands why – someone had to stay and he's the newest guy. But he's interested in doing real police work. Think you could work with a different Canadian?"

Ray considered that. Part of what he liked about Fraser was that he was a buddy. And he saw things. But Fraser could drive him crazy just as easy. He got along with Simpson. "We could give it a try – probationary thing."

"We could at that. So. It's a week before all the people are back. You got that long to get your situation sorted. And if you need to get on the street – there are always cases."

"Can do. First place I should go?"

"Try calling the FBI field agent – make sure that you're okay to take your own name back. I have the court orders which allowed the op – they need to sign off on releasing it, which should be no problem. Matter of fact, work with Vecchio. He's got the same deal, same kind of crap to handle."

"You got it, L.T."


	36. Adaptation for Duties of All Types

Corporal Benton Fraser actually felt relief as the line of trainees drove away. He was very tired.

With the success of the first training course for Winter Survival, the numbers had been increased to twenty. Eight of them had been Constables, the rest trainees from the Depot. The trainees had been sent back directly to Saskatchewan.

All of them, four women and eight men, had done exceptionally well.

The eight Constables, five men and three women, were on their way back to their various posts directly. There had been no need to go through headquarters for debriefing – that had been done in the field.

The medical officer was ferrying the complete package of records, reports, and evaluations.

The hardest part of this detail would be the complete codification of what had been taught, how it was taught, and why.

He had also received word that the duty might be split in later years between two weeks for an Inuvik training course and another instructor giving a two week training course in Aquatic Winter Survival in Nunavut.

This was probably just as well. He could survive there at need but requiring boats and planes to patrol? That was not his strong suit. If there in fact was a change, he could request to be a student for one of those periods as it would increase his preparedness.

He was directed to return to Chicago directly. He would be contacted for required travel to Ottawa as regards the Muldoon and related cases. Detective Ray Kowalski had already testified on their involvement and had returned to Chicago. He would be called for the trials.

The current expectation was that only Muldoon would stand trial, though there were matters which the civilian agencies preferred to keep quiet about.

* * *

And so it was that the lone Mountie and his faithful companion traveled back to the City of Chicago.

As he exited the jet bridge onto the concourse, he looked around. He felt a stab of disappointment even if he was happy to see Ray Kowalksi waiting for him.

"Benny Buddy! Welcome back from the great white north!" Ray also greeted Diefenbaker.

He gave a small smile. "Ray. It is good to see you." He glanced around. "I am surprised that you are here. I was expecting Inspector Thatcher."

Ray said, "Yeah. I know. She got caught up with things at the Consulate and called to beg me to come get you."

Fraser was skeptical. "I find that unlikely – Inspector Thatcher does not 'beg'."

Ray grinned. "Who's telling the story? If I say beg, she begged."

He did not dignify that with a response.

"Anyway. We're going to your place, letting you clean up, and then you got to go the Consulate in your full dress uniform."

He looked at Ray curiously. "Were you told why?"

Ray looked at Benny with exasperation. "You expect me to know what goes though the Ice Queen's head? That she'd confide in me or something? Do you _know_ your boss?"

Fraser privately admitted to himself that Ray had a point.

It took a little but Fraser's things were loaded into the GTO and they were on their way.

As they pulled in to the apartment's parking area, he asked Ray, "When does she expect me?"

"Well. Your plane got in at four. Time to your place, time to clean up, change – she expects us around 6."

Fraser looked at Ray. "You could wait here if you like. It will not take me that long."

Ray nodded. "If you could be real quick, I need to stop at my place too for a couple minutes."

Fraser nodded and quickly moved.

* * *

Ten minutes later he reappeared. After he got in Ray said, "I'm gonna be honest. I don't see the difference between this and what you always wear."

Fraser gave the appearance of wishing the shrug but he generally didn't do that. "Small details that many do not pay attention to."

"Okay," he said in a dismissing voice. "I guess even when we wear our uniforms, only other cops might notice the exact details."

Ray had the two wait as he went in. Ray came out a few minutes later. "That is a very nice suit," Fraser commented.

"I got a thing, Frannie's gonna be with me. She expects me to look nice."

Fraser nodded. "That would be good reason to wear such."

They were soon driving down the road. At one point, Ray stopped. "One second." He pulled out his phone and then hit a button. He put it to his ear and then said, "Sorry. Forgot something. But it went to voicemail so I'll take care of it after we hit the Consulate."

Fraser nodded.

* * *

As they pulled in Fraser noted, "It seems inordinately busy." There were more cars parked than normal.

"Yeah. The Ice Queen wasn't joking when she said she was too caught up."

Fraser felt at least a little better at that.

Both men walked in to the Consulate. There was no one in the entranceway. "Where is everyone?"

"Something in there. That's where we're going."

Fraser pulled the door open and was shocked that the room seemed rather full. Most members of the detective squad were present and every member of the detachment was in uniform. "Corporal Fraser! Front and Center!"

He immediately snapped to attention and then with precision moved as ordered. When he was in front of his superior, he took note of the change in her uniform. She was no longer an Inspector. He suppressed his shock that he had not been informed.

And then the ceremony began. It took significant concentration to maintain his form as he was presented with a medal, a promotion, and a new posting. He wanted clarity as he was named Liaison Officer, Chicago Consulate.

When it ended, now-Superintendant Thatcher looked out and said, "As I mentioned before the Sergeant's arrival, I would appreciate one moment."

Fraser was surprised when everyone turned around and looked the other way. His superior then grabbed him and kissed him. Deeply. That took at least half a minute before the first snickers could be heard from Francesca Vecchio, which set off her brother and her fiancé. Fraser reluctantly stepped back.

With a smirk Meg called out, "Okay. We are finished."

Everyone turned back – most of them were grinning. Fraser had a sheepish smile.

"Sir. What is this? Are you no longer to be posted here?" He was worried.

"Don't worry. I was made Senior Liaison, Central US. You are Liaison though I expect that you will be assigning more duties to your new Deputy, Constable Simpson. We will discuss this all tomorrow, as well as the construction that had begun. But tonight we celebrate."

"Very well."

Everyone seemed to be happy with the ceremony and thought he had earned the recognition he was given. He found there had been talk of completing the ceremony in Inuvik as the schedule would not allow the time to travel to Ottawa. Meg had decided that the local detachment with observers from friends and family in Chicago was appropriate.

And it was as far. His only regret was that Maggie was not there. She had to return to her post. She had received accolades for her part in the operation. Meg was certain that he was made aware.

* * *

After the gathering had broken up and he had been congratulated by everyone before they left, Meg showed him around. "For the next week and a half, renovations will be completed. Our offices will be upstairs."

"Upstairs? What about your office downstairs."

She smirked. "That is the Consul's office. Headquarters is forcing the Diplomatic Office to place an actual Consul. They will have a civilian assistant. Some functions will still be completed by our detachment, but matters of trade will be sent to that person. Turnbull will be my personal secretary."

"Oh dear."

Meg gave a small smile. "I know. As long as he is managed, it should be alright. But this will affect your ability to work individual cases with the 27th precinct."

He felt immediate regret. "How will the relationship be managed then?"

She smirked. "You have a deputy who has too much free time and wishes to do real police work. How do you think it will be managed?"

"I see."

Meg's smirk turned into a more gentle smile. "You will mentor him. If he requires assistance or advice – he will come to you. If the schedule allows, I expect I will have to live with you occasionally having fun with the local law enforcement members." She sighed. "I will have even fewer chances for field work." He gave her a sympathetic smile. "But change is inevitable. People get promoted, priorities change. We have to accept it."

He sighed. "I know. But I truly will miss being on the street every day."

"Yes." She smirked. "But now I can turn over the local problem children to you and you are the one who can reprimand the detachment members when they get into ridiculous circumstances. I am looking forward to seeing you deal with what I did with you as my deputy. I think I will be amused."

He looked at her. "You are having far too much fun with this."

She gave him a look of smugness. "Blame yourself. I think it is just desserts personally."

He had to conceded that she had a point. "So we will be supervising construction for the next two weeks."

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"What will we be doing?"

"Well, tomorrow morning you will turn over your Deputy Liaison functions to Constable Simpson. And then you will ensure that he is briefed on how to properly manage duties here while assisting as he can. He will have to learn the vicissitudes of working with the Americans by experience."

Fraser nodded. "I suppose he will."

"And then, after those matters have been handled, tomorrow afternoon we have some shopping to do."

"Shopping, Sir?"

"This is off duty?"

"Meg. Shopping, Meg?"

She smirked. "A part of my duties will include trips to the four other Consulates under my jurisdiction including this one. I expect my Second-in-Command to accompany me and to Liaise directly with his fellow Liaison Officers. Minnesota will be easy – we can drive there as needed. However, we will also have to visit Dallas, Atlanta, and Miami."

Fraser was taken aback. "These are warm places."

"Yes. Which means that we will have to be prepared. While on duty you will wear Tropical Dress. There do not even have sentry duty there as it would kill our people."

"I have stood sentry in the summer."

"Yes. Usually when you have annoyed me. But even we tend to forego the detail on the hottest days."

"True."

"Well, imagine Miami. We are visiting in the more temperate spring rather than summer or winter. It will average, I am told, 85 degrees Fahrenheit – nearly 30 degrees Celsius."

Fraser immediately felt apprehensive. "Yes. That is quite warm."

"Thus Tropical Dress. Off duty you will require proper civilian dress. There are few times when the RCMP can wear the full dress uniform in Miami – and that requires air conditioning."

"Understood."

"With my new rank and position, and your new position, we will need to ensure that we are prepared for any eventuality. I ordered, and even paid for a few items that are allowed but paid for my the officer herself, every type of uniform that may be required. I will no longer be Consul soon. This of course means that formal balls, where I am invited due to my position, will require Mess Order. Just be glad that Non-Commissioned officers use proper dress during such events." She looked at him. "Though I think Mess Order would suit you." He gave her a tiny smile.

"As to the other locations: Dallas may be similar – it is a bit cooler, but we will likely visit, this year at least, in the hotter months. Atlanta is not as hot, but it can get high as well. So you see, we will have to prepare or suffer."

"Perfect preparation prevents poor performance."

Meg smiled but there was a slight bit of exasperation. "As you say." He nodded. "But if you have summer wear I have not seen it. Funds were provided for some matters, others I will pay for – I received a bonus for my promotion. Your own promotion will increase your income again. How are your immediate finances?"

"You may rest assured that there is not much to be concerned about. With the hazard pay for the training duty, my current salary, and the stipend for renting a portion of my father's land to store training supplies, I am actually quite comfortable at the moment. At some point, we will need to discuss the ceremony and possibly moving to a house instead of an apartment. But I will be able to contribute my share."

"Well, a part of this trip to Miami will be a treat. You get your two weeks up north – we will have an extra week in Miami outside of our duties."

Fraser considered that. "That is not fair – you were not forced to come with me up north."

She giggled. "I know – I was much relieved. You saw me when I was there – I almost froze in the sled."

"True."

"Your trips north were duty. This week will be personal. And while I am certain that you will feel out of your element, you are also quite adaptable. I made certain we were not transferred to Toronto or any such densely populated area. My price is spending time with me in the sun."

He sighed, but then smiled. "I suppose it is only for a week. I can survive." He paused. "What about Diefenbaker?"

"Turnbull and Simpson have already agreed to watch over him with Francesca's assistance. He would die in the heat – he's an arctic wolf. And Miami is not wolf friendly. We will see if Dallas is suited to him coming with us. We will spend three to four days in each of our visits."

"I will owe him a treat."

"Yes. And he will ensure you pay."

* * *

After a wonderful night reuniting, they spent the next morning as Superintendent Thatcher had described. Simpson was eager to get out and work actual crimes again. He had the greatest familiarity with Fraser's routine as he often provided required information.

Fraser formally notified the Chicago Police Department that Simpson would be responsible for all of his own former duties and that Simpson did have permission to use a portion of his duty time to assist the local department unless duty required him to handle specific circumstances.

Fraser mused that his own experiences had made him a better policeman. He hoped that Simpson had similar joy in it.

* * *

The worst part of his new position, however, was the cellular phone he was required to carry. He would need to be available for contact at any time. His superior had far too much glee for his taste as she ordered him to accompany her to the local store which had the ability to provide a phone and a plan suitable for his duties.

Superintendant Thatcher immediately requested the salesperson (a younger woman) to provide a tutorial. Meg stayed with him, however, to ensure the woman did not hit on her fiancé. That was not stated but Meg could be obvious, in Fraser's opinion.

Once the phone was within his pocket, they returned to the apartment. They would shop in civilian clothes and there was no need for him to wear his uniform. In fact that would be counterproductive.

They went to a retailer that specialized in clothes more appropriate for summer. The trick was that they would be on display if not on duty for a portion of their time. This meant that the suits worn would have to reflect that. Some of what was on offer horrified him. Meg agreed that they were inappropriate.

She wanted him looking good – not looking like a fop. She had to admit: Benton Fraser was extremely attractive no matter what clothes he wore. It was almost depressing how little effort it took to make him presentable. The sales associate's reactions made that obvious. He settled on two conservative looking suits that were, however, much lighter and thinner than his normal formal wear.

She obtained another professional outfit herself. Women did have it a bit easier – there was a wider array of colors and styles available and a change in temperature was accommodated for by a simple change in blouses and possibly hosiery.

However, Fraser soon became uncomfortable. After the professional wear had been located and arrangements made for alterations, Meg then made him buy outfits that were both more and less formal. This included shorts and t-shirts.

The final humiliation occurred when she passed him a very small bit of material and said, "Put these on."

"These?" He opened the material. "What is this?" he asked with a bit of horror.

"I wish to visit the beach during our stay. This, dear Benton, is referred to as a 'speedo' – it is a bathing suit and I wish to see how you look in it."

"Here?" he asked, still incredulous.

"Yes."

He looked at the item. "How is this worn?" he asked skeptically.

"This item alone – just this." He looked at her hoping this was a joke. Her expression told him that it wasn't.

He was perfectly willing for her to see him in such a small costume, but to be seen in public? At her expression, he sighed in resignation. "Be aware. The entire reason I am willing to indulge you in this is because you are my affianced partner and I love you. If you had ordered me as my superior I would have refused."

She smiled. "I know." Her smile changed to a smirk. "Now move. Chop chop. Let's see it."

When he was finished, he looked at himself. Through the door he asked, "Are you absolutely certain?" His tone was almost whining.

"Yes. Are you wearing it?"

He sighed. "Yes."

"Open the door and come out."

Almost mortified he did so. Meg's eyes lit up as she looked him over. "Turn around." Dutifully he did so. When he had completed the circuit, her smile was quite happy. "We'll have to make certain you wear sun protection – you are a bit pale – but overall? I find this quite satisfactory."

Before he could reply a voice sounded. "You're hot! You could come with me to the beach anytime." Both turned to find a female shopper, approximate age 23, starting at Fraser.

Meg was torn between annoyance and pride at capturing such a lovely man. "Please don't ogle my fiancé."

"Your fiancé?" Meg nodded. The woman huffed and turned away. "Lucky woman" were the words that drifted back. Meg was certain she had wanted to use a different word than woman but had restrained herself.

She turned to Ben smirking. "Change back. We'll take these and another pair as well."

He dived much more quickly into the changing room than he had moved coming out.

When he came out she laughed lightly. "I promise to only make you wear them on a beach when others around us are similarly attired."

He considered that. "I suppose that will be acceptable."

She gave him a friendly smile. "I suppose as recompense for my fun you can come with me for bikini shopping. I would like to wearing one in public while I am young and attractive enough to pull it off."

He smiled at her. "I will still be looking when we are both old and wrinkled."

She rolled her eyes. "Quick lesson. Never mention wrinkles on a woman unless she does first. And then only to deny them."

"Understood."

"Let's go; first to the checkout and then onward."

He enjoyed watching her try a few. She would have no reason for embarrassment, he decided.

Meg Thatcher looked at herself in the bathing suit that Fraser had shown the most approval of. It was definitely flattering and much less tawdry than she had first thought. It complimented her figure quite well.

She might not have a chest that doubled as floatation devices, but she was well put together. Her time in the field had actually caused her to gain a bit of definition.

She decided, however, to ask for Francesca's assistance to obtain a slight bit of color before they left. Her skin was as light as Ben's.

* * *

Ray Vecchio made certain he caught up with Fraser. "Benny. I hear you're on the way to Florida."

"Yes, Ray. We will be inspecting the local Liaison office at the Miami Consulate."

He grinned. "Good! Ma's sister and my other brother are in Ft. Lauderdale. That's where Ma is until she comes back. She'll expect a visit while you're there."

"I see. Well, we will have some time for personal events. If you could provide details, that would be helpful."

"Yeah. She wants to talk about the weddings. That's gonna be a blast for you two."

Fraser had forgotten that detail. "Oh dear."

Ray said, "Have fun with that." He then snickered as he walked away.


	37. The End of the Beginning (Epilogue)

Sergeant Benton Fraser had many thoughts in his head as he waited patiently for his soon-to-be bride to appear.

The last months had been both wonderful and trying.

The trip to Miami had been the first of several visits with Meg to places around the country. The Consulate posts were all operating the best they could under the circumstances at hand.

He had made a few suggestions. And one request in support of a local request in Dallas for another Mountie to be posted there. They truly were understaffed.

While in Miami, he and Meg had taken the week of personal time. While he would never adapt permanently to such an environment, there was a certain amount of fun that visiting had engendered.

He found out that Meg absolutely _loved_ warm beaches. Of all types. The both of them had spent three of the seven days at different beaches, as well as an hour every morning.. The second beach destination was a revelation: Margaret "Meg" Thatcher was far more comfortable in her person when she had a man she didn't have to worry about offending.

The second beach had been Haulover beach, halfway between Miami and Ft. Lauderdale. It was Florida's oldest nude beach having achieved that status eight years earlier.

Meg Thatcher had brought him there, set up her towel, looked around, and then summarily stripped herself down to nothing. She then looked at him expectantly. "Are you certain?" he asked.

"Look around. It is clothing optional. And many people here should have taken the option. We have nothing to be embarrassed about. No one knows us here. Consider it an adventure."

He sighed and did as she expected. Soon, he was down to nothing as well.

After making certain the sun screen was properly applied to both of them they had sunbathed. Ben noted that there was nothing sexual about the experience. It was a family beach – several people had brought children.

Still, he could hardly see a naked Meg Thatcher and gloat within his mind that his fiancé was more beautiful than the other women present.

He was biased in her direction and was not ashamed to admit it.

During the trip, they had visited the local Vecchios and Ma. She had been overjoyed at their becoming engaged. And then forced them to a date.

Like Francesca and Ray Kowalski, there was no true reason to wait. Those two had more reason for marrying quickly – Francesca had been expecting since the end of May. His own fiancé was a bit jealous and informed him that they would not wait either. Meg's only demand was that children would be conceived in the early fall so that he was not up north when the baby came.

And so the last months had been establishing the new normal and preparing for a wedding.

The new normal had come about. Ray Vecchio had decided not to retire. He and his brother-in-law-to-be worked together and Constable Simpson worked with them. On occasion, he was asked for his perspective or assistance and he liked that he could do field work with them when possible.

Francesca Vecchio and Stanley Kowalski were to be married in the same location and with the same audiences three hours apart. The idea of a double wedding was kaboshed because both parties wanted the other couple in their wedding parties.

Both sets of brides and grooms were given an hour to change over with time added in for photos. Francesca would have two hours and was nervous about having enough time but she thought it would work out.

They would have a combined reception.

His best man was Ray Kowalski with Ray Vecchio, Constables Turnbull and Simpson. Meg's Maid of Honor was Francesca, with Maggie being in her bridal party as well as Julie Frobisher and an old friend of hers from her past.

Ma Vecchio had been given the honor of being the Groom's Mother. Buck Frobisher had been asked to stand as the Groom's Father.

Fraser had snuck him another dose of Beano just in case.

Ray Vecchio would give Frannie away. Ray Kowalski obviously had both parents.

Ray had himself, Simpson, Vecchio (doing double duty) and Lt. Welsh. The Lieutenant had been honored to be asked. He would also be the one who did the father/daughter dance at the reception. Frannie had Meg, her sister, Maggie, and France Fennety. Chantell Doherty was not available though planned to come and visit later.

Fraser did not know that half the members of the Bride's party had been in bed with the two in the past, though he had been aware of France's former involvement with Ray Kowalski.

The entire day was a hodge podge but for the two pairs, it worked.

Maggie had been in a relationship with Tracy Jenkins, her fellow Constable. Both had come. Other former students of his had also come if they could. There were ten, each in full dress. Superintendant Charles Meers was also present.

Meg had been torn between a full gown and Mess Dress 3. The final deciding factor was that Mess Dress had a blue skirt rather than red. And if she couldn't wear red, she would go with white.

In fact, he was wearing white gloves, weddings being one time RCMP dress regulations could be altered and he had gotten special dispensation. Black gloves were unsuitable for a groom and Meg didn't like the bare hands look – she had wanted something special. They would be stripped off and switched with the black before the photos were taken as they exited the ceremony under the pennons held in an arch above them as they walked out of the church.

When he stood as best man, Ray had told him the actual dress uniform was fine.

There were a lot of uniforms in the crowd. Mountie red was interspersed with Chicago PD blue. Francesca was all for people wearing dress uniforms – everyone except her getting married was a cop. There was no reason to ignore that. Ray would be in his dress uniform. He would wear the white gloves when he was standing as groom.

Meg and he would immediately travel to Inuvik. Maggie had made certain his father's cabin was ready as a honeymoon destination. Meg was perfectly happy with staying indoors most of the time they were on the honeymoon.

Her suggestion of that destination had been a surprise. She had also arranged for an Inuit ceremony for them right before they closed themselves away. He had been truly moved at her initiative.

The wedding march suddenly sounded. He turned to look for his bride's entrance. When she appeared in the beautiful white gown, she looked so beautiful and ….

* * *

A/N: This is where I decided to end this. He was overwhelmed so his mind blanked. I could have written more but other than the actual getting married I didn't have much interest. I gave details on the other ceremony but I sufficiently have covered those two and their mindsets in the story. As far as whether they do anything other than traditional as far as the OC France ... that's their business and no one needs to know.


End file.
